The Girls Are Invading The Boys' Academy
by vastare
Summary: Eight girls of the Saint Mary’s boarding school for girls are going to spend six months at the Robert Michan academy for boys. Yet there is only mayhem when it comes to feelings and flirting. REVISING
1. Chapter 1

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ****~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 1        **

**Here's the first chapter. ^_^ Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan.      **

Sylvia Noventa, Hilde Schneibeker, Catherine Bloom, Stephanie White, Sarah Mills, Dorothy Catalonia, Anastasia Orion and Relena Dorlian.

Relena still couldn't believe that she was one of the eight girls that were going to spend a six whole months at the Robert Michan boys' academy. It was a huge deal for them for their school the Saint Mary was a girls' only school. Hilde, Relena's best friend couldn't wait to go. She was ultra excited and could barely stand still. 

Yet it wasn't all fun and games. The reason why this trip was organized is to give the girls a picture of how it would be like if their school went co-ed. The school was lacking in funds and parents didn't want to pay extra. So the only way to diminish costs would be to go co-ed. 

Many parents wanted this. Yet many were also skeptic. They wanted to know more about this new situation and if their daughters could cope with this new condition. That's why each of the girls had to hand in a report about all they know and think about the school. This is of course after they come back.

"Relena we're here." Hilde yelled while pointing at the building before them.

"Really?" she asked while looking out the window herself.

The eight girls were divided in groups of two. And each pair got a limo for themselves. Sylvia and Stephanie were in the first limo. Sylvia had long dark blond hair and blue eyes. Stephanie was a longhaired brunette with forest green eyes.

The second team consisted out of Relena and Hilde. Relena had long honey-blond hair and clear blue eyes. Hilde on the other hand had short black blue hair and darker blue eyes.

In the third limo sat Cathy who had short reddish wavy brown hair and silver blue eyes and Sarah. She had coffee brown hair and dark brown eyes.

The last pair was Dorothy and Anastasia. Dorothy had long blond hair that reached her hips and grayish blue eyes. She shared the limo with Anastasia who had honey-brown eyes and long wavy cinnamon brown hair. 

In total there were five limos. Seeing that their headmistress Lady Une and their vice- headmistress Miss Noin were also with them. Lady Une was 28 years old with long brown hair and lighter brown eyes. She was very strict when it came to her school. Yet she was still very kind. Miss Noin her right hand, was barely 24 with baby blue eyes and short black hair. 

The limos came to a stop and all eight girls stepped out of them. They stood in a line. They had on their school uniforms,  (it's like the one of Agome in Inuyasha) a white blouse with a short green skirt and black shoes and white socks. Waiting on them were a tall man with sandy blond hair and clear blue eyes. He was the headmaster of the school. He was 29 years old. Next to him stood a tall young man; he had to be about 26 years old. He had silver blond hair and clear ocean blue eyes. His stare alone made many of the young females' hearts swoon. 

Yet what caught Hilde and many other girls' attention were the five dead gorgeous guys that were standing in a line behind the two older men. Five intriguing and handsome young man about their own age. They all had on their navy blue school uniforms. 

The first in line was a guy with short chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. Yet he had a cold glare. Nevertheless this made him look even hotter. Sylvia had already mentally proclaimed this guy hers.

The next one, looked a bit more outrageous. He had a long braid which soothed him just fine. His hair was also brown, but it was much lighter then his friend's. He had gorgeous violet eyes and a killer smile, which he was greeting the girls with, making him the desire of many of the girls. 

The third one was a taller guy. He seemed more mature then the others. He had an elegant posture. Yet he was definitely the silent type. With his uni-bang covering one of his fascinating emerald green eyes he looked silently at the girls without showing any signs of emotions. Not that they would care for they found his silence rather fascinating.  

The fourth one had to be the youngest one. He had the cutest baby face. With his bright blond short brown hair and aquamarine blue eyes made him a favorite among the girls. He had a sweet little smile on his face, which made many girls feel weak in the knees.

And then there was the last one. He was definitely Chinese. He looked seriously at the girls, his cobalt black eyes staring blankly at them. His long raven black hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail. He was definitely very handsome and there seemed to be a strong aura emanating from him. This captivated many hearts.  

"Good morning ladies." The older man's voice resonated. 

"We're very pleased to have you here." He said while eying each of the eight girls. 

"My name is Treize Kushrenada and I'm the headmaster of this school." 

"I hope that your stay here will be very valuable for you all." He said while smiling at Lady Une. 

"Before I forget, this is the vice- headmaster, Zechs Marquise." He said while motioning the younger man to step forward. 

"Good morning." He said while bowing his head.

"In another business, these young men will be those who will gave you a tour of the school." Treize said while looking at the five young guys who were standing behind them. 

The guys stepped forward and introduced themselves one by one.

"Heero Yuy."

"Duo Maxwell."

"Trowa Barton."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner."

"Wufei Chang."

These were the names of the five guys. Sylvia and her gang (Stephanie and Sarah) were giggling and blushing like crazy. Dorothy just rolled her eyes. 

"These girls are pathetic." She whispered to Relena who nodded.

Cathy waved at the guy with the unusual hairstyle and green eyes. 

"Who's that?" Hilde whispered while thumping Cathy in the side. 

"He's my brother." Cathy whispered back.

After a few more tips from the headmaster, the girls were led to their dorms. Relena, Hilde and Cathy shared a dorm. Dorothy and Anastasia had to share one, while Sylvia, Stephanie and Sarah got to share a room. The girls had unpacked and settled in. First they got a tour of the school, which was led by the five guys that they saw earlier. 

It was about 8:00 p.m. when Relena, Hilde, Cathy, Dorothy and Anastasia decided to go to the cafeteria, seeing that they hadn't gotten the time to eat earlier. They were hungry. And Hilde had been annoying them with her craving for a juicy burger. The girls changed out of their uniforms and put on some more casual clothes. The rule was that they would wear their uniforms only when attending classes and the rest of the time they could wear whatever they wanted.

When the girls got to the cafeteria it was almost empty, besides a few male students. Who stared at the five girls who entered. Especially the one with long wavy cinnamon brown hair. She looked like she was going to the beach. She had on a black board short and light blue spaghetti strap top that barely showed her navel. And on her feet she had on a pair of black slippers. Her long hair was put in a ponytail. Her perfect tanned skin made her look like a surfer girl, which she was.

She looked different from the other four. Hilde was wearing a pair of blue denim shorts and a black tank top and a black pair of Nike shoes. Dorothy wore a long pair of stripe pants and a white blouse and white Reebok shoes. Cathy wore a light green dress and black sandals while Relena wore a dark brown skirt and white tank top with brown sandals.

Relena, Dorothy and Cathy went to order while Hilde and Anastasia looked for a place to sit. 

"Over there." Hilde pointed out to a table that was far in the back.

They took a seat and waited on the others. After waiting a long while the other three came with the orders.

"Here you go." Relena said while handing Anastasia her salad and her medium orange juice.

"That was pretty interesting tour." Hilde said while taking a big bite from her hamburger. 

"Yeah, Sylvia was practically drooling over poor Heero Yuy." Relena said.

"And what about Sarah?" "She was undressing Trowa with her eyes." Anastasia answered while giggling. 

Yet, you girls have to admit that those guys are gorgeous." Cathy said while eying all of the girls.

"They're descent." Dorothy answered with a haughty voice.

"Yeah right!" Hilde said while throwing a French fry at Dorothy.

All the girls giggled and laughed. However at that same moment the five guys entered the cafeteria. Hilde almost chocked with her coke. They still had on their navy blue uniforms. 

"Look, there." She said while pointing at the guys.

"Hilde!" Anastasia said while kicking her under the table. 

"Could you be a little more obvious?" Relena said while looking sternly at Hilde.

Nevertheless the guys had spotted them. And decided to go towards them. The guys greeted them warmly and sat down next to them. They introduced themselves and began an conversation.

"So Dorothy what are your hobbies?" Duo asked while sipping from his coffee.

"Mostly fencing." 

"I love it."

 "Especially if I'm fencing a professional." She answered while looking at Anastasia.

Anastasia did as if she hadn't seen her stare. She turned her gaze to Trowa that was looking at her.

"As long as they don't start doing back flips and some weird stuff that I wouldn't consider fencing." 

Dorothy said this because she had fenced Ana one time and Ana had done a back flip to avoid a thrust from Dorothy. Relena and Cathy had to giggle at Dorothy's statement. They both knew that Ana wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Well, personally I think that you should be prepared for everything." Anastasia answered coldly. 

"And I think I speak from experience, seeing that I've been five times European fencing champion." She said while smiling.

"Ana 1, Dorothy 0." Hilde answered while giggling.

Dorothy could have killed Hilde. Yet she was accustomed to being dizzed by everyone in her group. Seeing that she would also dizz her friends.

"You're really a five times European fencing champion?" Quatre asked with disbelieve clearly in her voice. 

"Of course, she is." 

"Name any kind of sport and she's done it." Cathy said while putting her arm around Ana's neck. 

"Our Ana is tough and strong." Relena said while smiling at Ana that was clearly blushing. 

"Girls stop it, you make it sound like such a big deal."  

"I'm only good in sports, because I was raised with five brothers and they were all pretty good in sports." Ana concluded. 

"Five brothers?" Trowa asked surprised.

"Yeah and my brothers aren't the kind that would understand that you didn't want to do something." 

"They would usually give you and helping hand until you did it." 

"If you call broking bones a helping hand." Hilde said sarcastically.

All of them had to laugh. They were sitting there when Ana spotted three girls entering. She could see as the girls began walking towards them. 

"Hi." A voice echoed.

The whole gang turned to see Sylvia and her posse standing there. Sylvia wore a cheesy smile. 

"Mind if we sit with you?" she said while looking at the other girls with disgust. 

Relena and Hilde just rolled their eyes. Relena and Sylvia had never gotten along. Sylvia with her arrogant attitude was always looking for a way to annoy or embarrass Relena. Then there was the rivalry between Sarah and Ana. This was because of the fact that Sarah was the best swimmer at the school before Ana came along. Since that day she had a certain dislike of Ana. Stephanie was just Sylvia and Sarah's lackey. She would do everything that Sylvia and Sarah said. And that's why she disliked Relena and Sarah.

Sylvia took the seat next to Heero, while Sarah took the seat next to Trowa, clasping herself around his arm. And Stephanie almost sat in Duo's lap. 

"I just love your uniforms." Sylvia said while playing with one of Heero's shirt's button. 

"So you're an acrobat?" Sarah asked Trowa.

 He just nodded. 

"That's so great!" Sarah instantly threw herself on him, giggling and laughing delighted.

Anastasia rolled her eyes at the scene. Sarah was more pathetic then she thought. 

"Give me a break." She whispered, while standing up. 

"What did you say?" Sarah asked while turning her gaze at Ana.

"Ooh, nothing." She said turning her gaze at Sarah.

Hilde who heard what Ana said, was giggling and laughing. 

"Later!" Ana said, walking away.

Relena, Dorothy, Cathy and Hilde also stood up, excused themselves and ran after Anastasia. Thus leaving the guys alone with those three annoying girls. 

"Bye, big brother!" Cathy yelled while smiling at Trowa.

Yet they couldn't stand those girls for long. Trowa unclasped Sarah's hand from his neck and told her that he had somewhere important to go. Heero and Duo followed his example and quickly followed him. The girls looked dumbfounded at Wufei and Quatre who also stood up and ran after the other three guys.

"They had somewhere very important to go…" Sylvia said while brushing her hair out of her face. 

"…otherwise they wouldn't have just left us behind." Stephanie concluded. 

"Yeah, they want us." Sarah said giggling. 

If they only knew how wrong they were.

**To be continued………..**

**That's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Send me reviews. I would totally appreciate it. And besides you could give me ideas about whom the couples should be. Anyways bye!!!!!!!**

**~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ****~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 2        **

**Here's the second chapter. ^_^ Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan.**

Today the girls had fencing lessons. The vice-headmaster Zechs Marquise was also the fencing teacher. He stood elegantly dressed in his white fencing suit with his fencing sword in his hand.

"Good morning ladies, I'm Zechs Marquise and I'm going to teach you to fence." 

"I'm sure for most of you it will be a new experience." He said while eying Dorothy who was dreamingly looking at the sword.

"We will be fencing," She said with a smile.

"Okay, Dorothy has officially gone into space." Hilde said.

Ana, Cathy, and Relena began laughing. Thus giving Sylvia an idea. 

"I suggest that those who are laughing should go first." She said while eying Relena and the others. 

She turned her gaze to look back at the teacher with a smile. Hilde just stuck out her tong at her. Duo who saw this had to restrain himself from laughing.

"I think it's a great idea!" Dorothy said snapping out of her daydreaming. 

She quickly took Ana by the hand and literally dragged her off to where the suits were at. Zechs looked questioningly at them.

"They're volunteering." Relena said teardropping.

Within seconds both Ana and Dorothy stood in there white suits, facing one another. Both of the girls had a smirk on their faces as Mr. Marquise gave them some instructions. Their gazes never departing from one another. Silvery blue locked with honey-brown.

"Girls remember just try to do your best." 

"If you feel like you're getting tired or that it's hard for you to continue, then just tell me and I'll stop the match." 

"And remember this is how you hold the sword." He said while holding the sword in his hand.

"I think Miss Orion and me can handle it." Dorothy said while lowering her mask.

The teacher looked questioningly at the two girls. The other students stood at the side. All of them wanted to see how well these two fenced.

"Don't worry Mr. Marquise, we'll be okay." Ana answered lowering her mask.

"Those two are so psyched." Hilde said giggling.

"Are they good?" Duo asked.

"You have no idea." She answered with a wicked grin.

Duo turned his gaze to the two girls that were ready to begin. He couldn't wait to see them in action.

"Are you ready Ana?" Dorothy asked sarcastically.

"I'm always ready." Ana answered.

"Very well!" Dorothy screamed while charging.

Ana quickly blocked her attack and responded back with a blow herself that Dorothy blocked. You could see that Dorothy was a good fighter. Her moves were quick and subtle. She was winning the match. Ana on the other hand had difficulty blocking her attacks. Dorothy just smiled. 

"Miss Anastasia, I know you can do better then that." 

"I know that you're just testing my skills." 

"Please let's fight for real now." Dorothy said with a smile on her face.  

"As you wish Miss Dorothy." Anastasia answered innocently. 

At that same moment she charged at full speed at Dorothy. The two swords clashed against one another. It made a horrible screeching sound. They were as fast as cats. They both moved quickly and surely of themselves. The onlookers had to admit that it was an awesome match. They seemed equal when it came to their fighting skills. Dorothy counter backed, but missed. Dorothytried to hit Anastasia various times, but Anastasia easily dodged all of her attacks. It was as if she knew that she would make those moves before she even made them. On the other hand Dorothy had a hard time blocking Anastasia's attacks. All of the spectators could see that Anastasia was going to win the match. Dorothy tried to strike again; Anastasia responded with a back flip. Thus avoiding Dorothy's attack. Anastasia struck again; fortunately for Dorothy she blocked it again. There was a smile on Anastasia's face the whole time. She was enjoying herself. Dorothy was proven to be a worthy opponent. 

Dorothy thrusted at Ana again. Ana quickly blocked it. 

"Tell me Ana have you ever fenced without this stupid suit on?" Dorothy asked while taking another hit at Ana.

"Of course." She answered pushing back Dorothy's sword.

"But couldn't you have gotten hurt?" Dorothy asked breathing heavily.

"That really does depend on one's concentration and defensive skills." 

"And besides you must learn to take risk." 

"Otherwise you'll never achieve anything in life."

"Or at least that's what my father thought me." Ana answered between clenched teeth.

By the way, nice block." Dorothy complimented.

Zechs was impressed by the two girls skills. They were both very agile. Yet he wasn't the only one impressed, Duo, Trowa and the other guys looked amazed at the two girls. They were as good as them or maybe even better.

_Dorothy is better then last time we dueled. I must find an opening. _Ana thought to herself. She blocked Dorothy's blows while she scanned for a perfect opening. She carefully studied Dorothy's techniques and movements while she kept thrusting at her.

_There!_

A smile appeared on Ana's face. She had found an opening. It was quite small. Nevertheless enough to take down Dorothy.

"Dorothy, I must admit that you're a pretty good fencer." Ana voice resonated.

"Why, thank you very much." Dorothy thanked her.

"Yet, your defense has a fault!" Ana answered while striking unexpectedly. 

Knocking Dorothy off of balance. She tried to block Ana's blow. Nevertheless it was too late and Dorothy saw as her sword was knocked out of her hand, leaving her defenseless.

"Seems like I win." Ana said with her sword pointing straightly at Dorothy.

All of the students were impressed by the fight. Even Zechs.

"Very well done ladies." He said while walking towards the two girls. 

Ana lowered her sword and removed her mask, as did Dorothy. She slowly walked towards Dorothy and stretched out her hand.

"It was a good match." She said with a bright smile on her face. 

Dorothy looked questioningly at her hand before taking it.

"You win again." Dorothy said while shaking her hand firmly.

Ana just smiled.

"Yet one of these days…" Dorothy said.

"I know…" Ana answered giggling slightly.

It was the last period and Relena was boring herself in history class. Nevertheless the class was very silent. You see for everybody feared Miss Caridge. She was an old lady of about sixty years old. She was mean as hell. She looked like Mrs. Doubtfire (the movie). Yet not so nice. And nobody wanted to mess with her. That's why nobody would speak in her class unless spoken to. Not even Duo dared to challenge that woman.

However Hilde had come up with an idea. They would use their mobile phones to send instant messages to each other. Nobody knew. Not even the other students. Only Cathy, Dorothy, Relena, Ana and Hilde knew. 

It was Friday, so Relena wanted to do something. So the instant message was sent to Hilde. 

"Hey **Crazy-girl** would you like to have a sleepover tonight at our dorm?" 

Hilde quietly read the message and replied. 

"Sure, **Child-of-Light** I'll ask **Surfergirl **while you ask **Swords**." 

Then it was Hilde's turn to send a message.

"Hi, **Surfergirl**." "What would you say if I have a sleepover at my dorm tonight?"  

Ana just turned around and looked at Hilde and smiled. She then replied. 

"It's a gift from heaven, **Crazy-girl**." 

"I'll be there."  

Relena in the meantime had sent her message to Dorothy. 

"Hello, **Swords**." 

"Would you like to come to our sleepover, tonight?" 

"Of course, **Child-of- light**." 

Cathy had also received a message from Relena. 

"Hey **Giggles**, were having a sleepover tonight." 

"Do you mind?" 

"Of course not, it's okay with me** Child-of- light**." Cathy replied while giggling.

 "Hey, **Surfergirl**, do you think we should invite the guys?" Hilde asked.

"I don't know, it's up to you, **Child-of- light **&** Giggles**." 

"We'll discuss it later for the **old dinosaur** is looking my way." Hilde replied while hiding her mobile phone. 

She did this because Miss Caridge was looking her way and she didn't seem very happy. Ana smiled at the message before putting her mobile phone in her bag as well. 

_Only fifteen more minutes._ Relena thought to herself while looking out the window. 

_Only fifteen more minutes._ She kept repeating to herself.

The class was finally over. Cathy, Relena, Hilde, Dorothy and Anastasia were sitting under a big oak tree on the schoolground. Hilde and Cathy were lazily leaned against the tree. They were both very tired. 

"So what do we need?" Relena asked, taking out a notebook.

"We'll need lots of Pepsi." Dorothy yelled.

"Yeah and some chips and some dip." Cathy said.

Ana looked dreamily at the sky filled with clouds; she was lying on the green fresh grass. 

"If you three continue in that mood, I'll say we'll need a lot of coffee to keep you awake." Relena said while eying her three friends.

Ana turned her head around to look at her. 

"That would be a great idea." she said smiling.

"Ha…ha…very funny!" Relena answered sarcastically while throwing the notebook at Anastasia.

She slowly sat up and looked at the list.

Pepsi

Chips

Coffee

Ice-cream

Whip-cream

"Why exactly is the whip-cream for?" Ana asked scratching her head.

"Ooh…you'll see." Relena answered with a wicked grin.

"Why don't I trust that smile." Hilde said eying her sandy-blond friend suspiciously.

"Hey, girls." A voice said.

The girls turned around to see Duo and the other guys. They greeted the girls and sat down next to them. 

"So what's all that stuff for?" Duo asked while eying the paper in Anastasia's hand.

Hilde quickly smiled and told him that they were having a sleepover and that they could come and visit them if they wanted to. She invited all of them.

"However you guys cannot stay and sleep there for some of us girls like to sleep in our underwear and braw and I don't think that that is appropriate for little boys as yourself to see." Hilde said while snickering.

"What she means is that she likes to sleep like that." Dorothy said.

"Unlike her of course that likes to sleep naked." Cathy answered giggling.

Ana made a horrified face while looking at Dorothy.

"And to think that you're my roommate." 

All the guys had to laugh. Joining the girls that were already laughing and giggling.

"In any case we've got to go buy these things." Relena said while standing up.

"Very well." Heero answered.

All of them stood up. 

"See you guys later."

"Bye." 

The guys were about to leave when Trowa spotted his torment. Sarah and the other girls were heading right for them.

"Guys, terror at twelve o'clock." He answered. 

  
All the guys turned around and saw the girls coming for them.

"What do you say if we accompany the girls?" Quatre answered while already walking in Relena's and the other girls' direction.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" Duo asked.

"Hell, no!" all the guys answered in unison.

"Hey, Quatre wait for us!" they yelled while running after their blond friend.

Relena was about to step in the limo when she heard someone call out her name. She looked up to see the guys running towards them. They came to a screeching stop in front of her. All of the trying to catch their breathe. Heero was the first one to speak.

"We were wondering if we could accompany you girls?" he said.

Relena looked puzzled at him. She didn't know what to answer. Duo quickly pushed Heero aside.

"Please help us, we need to get away from Sarah and her gang." He pleaded with violet puppy eyes.

Relena had to laugh at his statement. Heero was blushing a bright red. He was embarrassed of Relena finding out that he was running from some girls.

"Will you help us?" Quatre begged.

"Don't they have any dignity?" Wufei asked with an arrogant voice.

"You can stay here if you want to." Trowa answered sarcastically.

However Wufei face went pale. Stay here as in stay with those three girls. No way!

"I'll go with you guys." He said trying to hide the terror of being alone with those other girls.

Trowa laughed at his Asian friend. Relena finally agreed and the guys were very relieved and thankful.

"Thank you." Duo said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Relena blushed a crimson red. All of the guys jumped into the limo where the other girls were sitting. And the limo drove off. They all looked puzzled at the guys. 

"What is going on here?" Dorothy asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're fleeing from Sylvia and her posse." Relena asked restraining her laughter.

All the girls had to laugh. All the guys felt embarrassed. They looked at the girls that were turning red from laughing.

"You girls don't understand, Sylvia and her gang are **scary**." Duo answered with a scared voice.

"It's okay we do understand." Ana said sarcastically, her honey-brown eyes shining with delight. 

"Yeah, we now how scary flirting and being pampered can be." Hilde answered laughing.

"Stop it girls, give the guys a break." Relena said trying to control her friends.

"Okay." all the girls said in unison.

"Why exactly is that whip-cream for?" Trowa asked looking at Anastasia that was holding a can of it in her hand.

They were now in a supermarket buying all the things that they needed.

"To tell you the truth I don't know; Relena didn't want to tell." 

"Yet I can think of many crazy things to do with whip-cream." She said smiling wickedly.

Trowa raised and eyebrow at her. Nevertheless a smile appeared on his face as well. 

"For example…" he said with the smile still on his face.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Ana said looking at him with a wicked grin, her honey-brown eyes shining with mischief.

Trowa just looked at her with a smile. Yet Ana had to turn her gaze away from his intense staring. It was the first time she really noticed his emerald green eyes. She had known that his eyes were green. Yet she didn't know that they were so amazing and alluring. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Unknown to her, a light blush appeared on her cheeks. 

What am I doing? Am I flirting with Trowa? I must be crazy. I can't dare to look at him. I must be super red by now. How pathetic. 

"So what else do we need?" Trowa asked suddenly, startling Anastasia that was deep in thoughts.

She felt as chills ran down her spine, because of the sound of his voice. She slowly looked up at him.

"I think we should ask Relena." She said while squeezing by him for the aisle was very thin.

"Um…excuse me." Ana said walking towards Relena.

They had gotten all the things and they were now on their way back to their school. All of the teens were talking and laughing at Duo's remarks and jokes. Yet Anastasia was silent, she still felt a bit awkward at how she acted with Trowa. However Hilde had noticed that her friend was a bit quiet and she was going to find out what was wrong with her perfect tanned skin friend. Even if she had to knock it out of her.

**To be continued………..******

**That's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Send me reviews. The next chapter is the one of the sleepover, it's gonna be great! (Laughing evilly) Anyways bye!!!!!!!**

**~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 3      **

**Here's the third chapter. ^_^ Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan.**

"So what's up?" Hilde asked as soon as she and Ana were alone. The others were still talking to the guys while Hilde and Ana took a seat on one of the benches in the schoolpark.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked.

"You know very well, Miss Orion." Hilde said sarcastically.

Defeated Anastasia told her how she had flirted with Trowa and how she felt in his company. She even described the **_Goosebumps_** that she got when he talked. Or when just by looking at her she felt weak in the knees.

"I'll say you have a crush on Trowa." Hilde said smiling.

"No, it can't be I barely know the guy for a few days and I already have a crush on him?" 

"No chance in hell I'm that easy."

"And besides I don't have times for such nonsense."

"Me?"

"A crush?"

"Yeah right!"

Hilde stayed silent as her friend kept bickering. She knew very well that Anastasia didn't like to even mention the word crush. If she had to choose between a date with a hot guy and a fencing tournament she would definitely choose the fencing tournament. Ana is the sister kind of girl. When other girls would freak when talking to a hot guy, she would be making jokes and just having a great time with him. She would just look at him as one of her friends.

Yet for some reason many guys found this very alluring; they liked her free-spirited personality and besides she liked sports. Another point in her favor. Nevertheless little miss Orion didn't care. 

"You know you're very funny, you have a crush on him and that's that." Hilde said standing up before walking away towards the others.

Anastasia just stood there looking dumbfounded at her friend that was walking away, questioning herself. Asking if what Hilde said was true. Nevertheless she had to admit that Trowa did have some effect on her. Why? She didn't know.

It was about 8:30 p.m. Anastasia was taking a bath while Dorothy was dressing herself. They were getting ready to go to the sleepover.

"Hey, Ana I'm going to go." 

"Are you coming?" Dorothy yelled.

"Go ahead, I'll go when I'm finished." Ana yelled from the bathroom.

Dorothy had left and Ana was finally finished. She quickly put on a pair of long blue baggy soft cotton cargo-pants that hung comfortably on her body revealing her bellybutton and a black tank top with an angel and a devil on it. She left her long wavy hair open and put on her black slippers. She cursed at herself for being late. Yet it was also Dorothy's fault. She had stayed to long in the bathroom, causing Anastasia to be late. By now the guys would already be there. She quickly brushed her hair before running through the door. Forgetting to get her pillow and other stuff.

Ana was right all of the guys were already there when she arrived. Quatre was the one who opened the door. Ana greeted the guys and quickly took a seat.

"Anyways, what are we going to do?" Dorothy asked.

"Personal question guys, what do you wear boxers or briefs?" Hilde asked suddenly, causing Cathy almost to choke with her soda.

All the guys turned to look at Hilde strangely. Ana and Relena felt ultra embarrassed because of Hilde's question. Dorothy just grinned seeing the strange looks from the guys.

"We'll only answer if you accept to play a game of hide and seek with our rules." Duo said looking with a wicked grin at Hilde.

"I don't think we should do this." Relena said trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"Why are you little girls scared?" Wufei asked sarcastically.

"You wanna see scared you Asian geek?" Dorothy said, with anger clearly in her voice.

Cathy knew what the guys were doing. Seeing that Trowa often did it with her. They were getting the girls angry so that they would accept the challenge. Yet none of her bonehead friends saw this. She had a feeling that they were going to get way over their heads. The smiles that the guys were wearing were smiles that told you not to trust them. Cathy felt as a chills went down her spine. She had to stop her friends from making a mistake. She was about to say something when she heard what she didn't want to hear.

"We accept your stupid challenge." Hilde answered arrogantly.

Duo grinned mischievously, before replying that all of the guys wore boxers. 

"Now let's blow this joint." Duo answered. He stood up and walked out of the door followed by the girls and the other guys. 

They were now walking in the school garden. It was really beautiful. It was filled with bushes of red roses. It seemed that roses were the headmaster's favorite flowers. It was quiet and there was no one else there. Except for the five guys and the girls. Relena was getting a bit worried. She wasn't sure if they were allowed that late outside. Yet Duo assured her that all of the teachers were now asleep and as long as they didn't do anything bad it was okay.

"Where exactly are we going?" Relena asked nervous.

"You'll see." Duo answered snickering.

"For some reason I feel like I've sold my sole to the devil." Dorothy answered while shivering. 

It was a bit cold and she was only wearing a pair of shorts and a red spaghetti strap top. They were led to the school's hedge maze. It was very dark and eerie. Anastasia and Hilde grinned evilly. They were starting to like this more and more. It was exciting.

"Here we are girls." Duo answered turning around and looking at the girls. 

"We'll give you five minutes advantage." 

"It's very simple." Trowa said eying all of the girls with a wicked grin.

"You girls must make it out of this hedge maze before we find you." Quatre answered. 

Relena made a note to herself never to trust innocent looking guys again. By the way that Quatre was smiling. He was enjoying this.

"However if we catch you you'll be tossed into the swimming pool." Heero said with a sneaky voice. 

"And what if we refuse?" Cathy asked.

"Let's just say we have our ways to convince you." Wufei answered leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

The girls looked at each other questioningly. Relena and Cathy were not happy. However the other three girls seemed thrilled.

"Let's add another rule." Hilde answered suddenly.

"If any of us girls make it out of this maze, all of you guys will have to take a plunch in the swimming pool." Dorothy answered with a sneaky smile.

"And fighting back is allowed… unless you guys are scared." Anastasia said with wicked brown eyes.

"Deal." Duo answered shaking Ana's hand.

"Let the games begin." Dorothy cried out.

"You know very well, that you two will have to make it." Hilde whispered to Dorothy and Relena. 

The two of them nodded. They were the fastest of the group and more agile then the others. Even though when it came to running all of the girls were fast. 

The girls stood ready. All of them had put on their Nikes and Adidas shoes. 

"Go!" Duo yelled and all of them ran into the maze. 

They had five minutes before the guys came after them. Duo looked anxiously at his watch. He promised them five minutes and he would give them five minutes. The hedge maze was very big and quite difficult to get out of. The walls were made out of concrete blocks. Making it unable to see what was behind it. It the hedge maze itself there were various trees, bushes, and fountains. Yet because of its size the girls quickly got separated.

Hilde was in the far left of the hedge maze, while Cathy and Relena were in the far right of the maze. And Dorothy and Anastasia were in the middle. The girls were laughing and giggling all the sugar and sweets had gotten to them. 

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Hilde said while looking for the girls. 

She could hear voices. She began to run towards them. Sure enough it was Relena and Cathy. The girls smiled when they saw Hilde. 

"Have you seen Ana and Dorothy?" she asked smiling. 

Both Cathy and Relena hadn't seen the others. Yet suddenly they could hear the guys' voices. Their five minutes were up. They immediately ran away giggling. However Cathy suddenly lost sight of her friends. She had gone a different way then them. Now she was lost.

"Hey, girls." She whispered, hoping that the guys wouldn't find her. 

Cathy had to admit that she didn't like the game very much. She was standing with her back to the hedge maze when she saw a shadow behind her. She could see that it wasn't any of the girls' shadow. However she didn't have time to react for she felt as two arms encircled her waist and covered her mouth. She couldn't scream for help. She was all alone.

Both Dorothy and Anastasia were still walking in the hedge maze. They hadn't seen any of their friends yet. Nevertheless they hadn't found their way either. Anastasia was just listening. She didn't hear their friends either. The night was pitch black only the moon was shining in the sky. The wind was very cold. It made Ana shiver slightly. Her semi-wet hair caused her to feel a bit cold. They slowly continued to walk. 

"I think we should hurry." Dorothy whispered. 

Ana nodded and they began running. Suddenly both of them heard as footsteps approached. Both of the girls could tell that these footsteps didn't belong to their friends. Both of them quickly jumped into a tree without making a sound. The footsteps passed them by. Both of the girls jumped out of the tree. 

"How many were they?" Dorothy asked. 

"Two." 

"They were Wufei and Heero." Ana whispered.

The girls were standing there when they sensed the presences. 

"Run!" Dorothy screamed. 

They quickly began running. They could hear the footsteps behind them. Both Dorothy and Anastasia ran with feline agility. They were fast. But still they could hear the footsteps. That's when Ana came with an idea. Divide and conquer. She signaled Dorothy to split up. Dorothy immediately took the right way while Ana took the left one. 

Anastasia kept running when suddenly the footsteps behind her stopped. On the other hand Anastasia was met with a dead end. She turned around, but there wasn't anybody there. She scanned around, but didn't see anyone. She was about to head back when a figure jumped over the wall. He landed perfectly on the wall. He just stood there and looked at Anastasia. Anastasia was ready to run away when the figure did a back flip and ended up a few feet in front of Anastasia, blocking her way. 

It was Trowa. He was looking at Ana with a wicked grin. He was imposing and elegant. He had his arms crossed and looked straight at Ana. Ana was ready to fight.  

"I advice you to get out of my way." she said while walking towards Trowa.  

He didn't even move. However when she was about to pass by him, he blocked her way.

"I don't think so." He said smiling.

Ana immediately backed up and stared at the guy. Yet suddenly he charged at full force at her. He took her completely by surprise. Nevertheless she responded with a kick, which he dodged. 

_What? He's fast. How could he have dodged my attack? How? What? He's already behind me. _

She wasn't kidding about the fighting part. Trowa thought to himself. 

Yet Trowa was really fast. He was already behind her. Fortunately for Ana she did a back flip and was within seconds behind him. She quickly threw in a punch. Nevertheless he caught it. He had her fist in his grasp. She tried to jerk her hand away, but he was stronger. He didn't let go. She threw in another punch, but he used her own force to knock her down.

She was lying on the ground. Trowa was lying on top of her. He had both of her hands restrained by his.  And with his weight he stopped her from being able to move. He just looked at her. 

"Seems like you will be taking a swim tonight." He said grinning.

His face was only inches away from hers. He could see now how beautiful she was. Ana felt as her heart began beating rapidly again. She cursed at herself for such nonsense. Nevertheless she still couldn't move. 

"Trowa you're crushing me." Ana said abruptly.

"I can't breath." She told him.

Suddenly she passed out. Her body went numb. Trowa felt it as well. He quickly got off of her. However at that same moment Ana pushed him away and ran off. Nevertheless the guy quickly got up and ran after her.

Ana was running when she bumped into Hilde and Relena. All of the girls screamed for they thought that they had bumped into the guys. Even Ana screamed. Hilde looked questioningly at her friend that seemed to be blushing. Yet suddenly they could hear footsteps again. The three girls looked at one another and decided they had better get out of there.

"What the hell is going on?" Hilde screamed while running.

"Shouldn't you have made it out of this maze already?" she asked with an exhausted voice.

"I know, but I was almost captured by Trowa." Anastasia screamed. 

"That's why you blushing then." Hilde said sarcastically between breaths.

"Shut up!" Ana sneered at her.

"Let's just hope that Catalonia makes it out of this blasted hedge maze." Relena answered annoyed.

"Did someone attack you as well?" Cathy asked suddenly.

She appeared out of nowhere, startling the three girls. It was the second time tonight that they'd scared out of their skin. Relena was holding to her chest and looking with blue eyes that could kill. Cathy had really scared her. Hilde quickly went to hug her.  She was glad to see her friend.

"Yeah." Ana answered.

"I managed to kick him." Cathy said cheery. 

"Him?" all the girls asked in unison.

"Yes, Quatre." Cathy said smiling.

All the girls laughed and continued running. The girls suddenly saw as a shadow was heading right for them. Hilde screamed while hugging Relena tight. Ana was already ready in a fighting stance. However this person was none other then Dorothy.

"Dorothy?" Hilde asked relieved. 

"Get off!" Relena yelled annoyed. 

"Let me guess you were being chased by the guys." Ana asked.

 "Yep, Duo to be exact." Dorothy answered. 

"That guy can sure run; fortunately I managed to loose him." Dorothy stated triumphantly.

"Been there, done that." Relena answered.

They continued running when they were met with a dead end. All of the girls were tired of the game. They just wanted to get out of there.

"Damn this hedge maze!" Dorothy yelled. 

"Calm down." Relena said even though she was exhausted as well. 

Hilde as always began to complain. It was really getting on Dorothy's nerves. She wanted quiet so she could think. 

"Great we had to pick the darkest night to play this stupid game." Hilde whined.

"I can't see a thing."

"Quiet Hilde." Cathy asked silently.

"However if you keep making so much noise they will find us." Dorothy answered sternly.

"So please shut up." Relena answered.

"Ok." Hilde answered.

"You don't have to bite my head off." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. 

"Girls, I think we should split up, that way we can cover more ground and possibly find the exit of this bloody hedge maze." Ana stated seriously.

"What?!" Hilde cried out.

"Ana is right, together we're an easy target." Dorothy stated.

"Then it's agreed." Cathy said. 

"Let's go!" Relena yelled while running.

All of the girls took their own way, hoping to make it out of that maze. Unknown to them someone had heard everything. It was Wufei. He was silently sitting in a tree nearby and heard everything. He took out his walkie-talkie and told the guys everything.

"So they've decided to split up." Duo said grinning.

"I'll go after Cathy again." Quatre said still gasping for breath.

"That Cathy can sure kick." He assured.

Duo just laughed at him.

"Hey guys." A voice resonated from the radio.

It was Trowa.

"If you go after Anastasia, be very careful; she's very sneaky." He said.

"Then I'll go after her Barton." Wufei answered arrogantly.

"Very well, see you guys later, I've spotted Hilde." Trowa said before signing off.

Hilde was now silently walking. She had been running so much that she was a bit tired. Hilde could sense that there was someone there. She clearly heard footsteps. 

"Relena?" Hilde said scared. 

Yet no one answered her. She heard as a branch snapped, making her almost jump out of her skin. She quickly looked around, but there wasn't anyone there. 

"Calm down." she whispered to herself.

She slowly began running again. Yet suddenly she heard footsteps. She was being followed. She quickly increased her pace and started running faster. Nevertheless the footsteps became faster as well. By now she was scared. She could feel her heart beating faster. The blood was pumping in her head. She could swear that she saw shadows everywhere.  
  
She wasn't finding the game funny anymore. And the hedge maze was spooky and solitaire. Why the hell did she have to accept the challenge? Thanks to Ana that came with the brilliant idea of splitting up. Yet suddenly she saw as the bush moved. She saw two yellow eyes lurking out of them. She wanted to move, but she couldn't.  Out of the bushes jumped…a cat.

Hilde had to hold on to her chest and breathed heavily. Just a cat. She had to laugh at herself. What a **scardy cat **she was being. 

She slowly looked at the ground when she saw something disturbing. She had two shadows. One was hers and the other was…. 

She slowly turned her head around to be met with…total darkness. The only sound heard was a scream. Causing all of the other four girls to paralyze and their blood run cold. 

"One down, four to go." Duo said laughing evilly.

**To be continued………….**

**That's it for now. So how was it? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Send me reviews. Anyways bye!!!!!!!**

**~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 4      **

**Poor Hilde. She was the first one captured. (Wiping away a fake tear) Whatever! Here's the fourth chapter.  ^_^ Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan.**

The only sound heard was a scream. Causing all of the other four girls to paralyze and their blood run cold. 

"One down, four to go." Duo said laughing evilly.

Relena could tell that that was Hilde's voice. She suddenly turned very nervous. She just wanted to get out of the hedge maze. She quickly began running. Yet she was met with a dead end. She quietly cursed. She quickly backed up and began running again when she bumped into someone. It was Cathy.  

"Did you hear that scream?" Relena asked with a scared voice.

"Yeah, that was scary." Cathy assured giggling.

"Anyways, I can say for certain now that I'm lost." Cathy said wiping the sweat of her face. 

"Hello ladies." They suddenly heard.

Both of the girls turned around to see Quatre standing there with a big smile on his face. Relena mentally made a memo of how sneaky Quatre was proving to be. He was definitely not the silent or innocent type.

"I think we should get out of here." Relena said backing away.

"Yeah, I don't think I would like to be thrown in the swimming pool tonight." Cathy answered.

They quickly turned around and began running away. Unknown to them Quatre took out his walkie- talkie and talked to the other guys. 

"Relena and Cathy are coming your way." He said.

"Copy that." A voice replied.

Relena and Cathy suddenly stopped. They turned around and didn't see Quatre anywhere. Cathy looked questioningly at Relena. Who just looked blankly at her.

"This game is starting to look like cat and mouse game." Relena said.

They were now in a part of the maze that was filled with bushes and trees. Cathy silently looked around. Trying to decide where that they should go next. Yet everyway seemed the same to her. She would certainly have a word with his brother after this. Seeing that he was also into the plan. 

"So where are we suppose to go next?" Relena asked standing up. 

She had just tied her shoe. She had barely said those words when she was pulled into the bushes that were behind her. Cathy saw as her friend screamed out, before being completely engulfed by the leaves. Nevertheless Cathy was about to go to Relena's aid when she felt as she was also pulled by an unknown force into another bush. She was about to scream as well when a hand covered her mouth. Stopping any attempt to scream or yell for help.

Dorothy was still in the maze. She too had heard Hilde's scream. Nevertheless she was determent to make it out of there. She had decided not to run. She calmly walked into the maze. She wished that there was more light for she was sure that she would have made it out of the maze already. Yet she wasn't one to give up. 

Right now she said to herself that if any of the boys tried to stop her, she would surely make them wish otherwise. She was hungry, thirsty and tired. And that made her very cranky. And you didn't want to mess with a grouchy Dorothy Catalonia. She kicked a pebble that was in her way, shooting it against a wall. Her mood had reached rock bottom. And still no way out of that maze. 

If she saw Duo now she would certainly kick his ass. He was the genius that came with this idea after all. What she didn't know was that she would see him very soon.

Anastasia was tired of running so jumped into a tree and decided to analyze the situation. She was thinking where she could see the whole maze. Yet she was thinking this when the picture of a certain green eyes guy crossed her mind. She still could how close his face was to hers. And of course the wicked grin he wore. She quickly shook her head as to try to drive away those thoughts. 

Anastasia felt as chills went down her spine. It was rather cold tonight. She silently put her hair up in ponytail when her ears picked up something. She could clearly hear footsteps coming her way. Her senses became better at night. Just like a cat. And not to mention that she adored the night. It was the only time of the day that she was really at peace. 

This person was still far away. Nevertheless coming really fast. She didn't think it was Trowa. Better said she was hoping that it wasn't Trowa. She didn't think she could bare another close encounter with Trowa. Not because she had a crush on him. It was just that she didn't. She told herself.

Suddenly she heard as her stalker approached, this person was just beneath the tree. Suddenly an idea formed in Ana's head. A crooked smile appeared on her face. Whoever this person was, he was going to regret coming after her.

Hilde, Relena and Cathy looked angrily at Quatre and Heero. Their mouths were gagged and their hands and feet were also tied. They were next to the pool. 

"I hope that those girls don't get loose, for we would be in trouble." 

"Look at those faces." Quatre said pointing to the girls.

Heero just smiled. Relena was looking straight at him with angry azure blue eyes. She had to be pretty angry with him. For it was him that had pulled her into the bush. He just had to smile thinking about it.

~Flashback~

Relena gave out a scream as she was pulled into the bush. Two strong hands clasped themselves around her waist and held her tightly.

"Let me go!" she screamed while kicking her feet.

"Shh, quiet now." A voice whispered in her left ear.

This startled Relena. She felt warm breath against her ear. She quickly turned around to be met with shining Prussian blue. It was Heero. Relena looked questioningly at him. He on his turn looked intently at Relena. 

"Seems like I caught you." He said with a seductive voice.

For some reason Relena didn't fight back. She stayed silent until she felt that he had tied her hands. It was only then that she was woken up out of her trance. She looked at Heero with surprised blue eyes. She was about to protest when he gagged her, making it impossible for her to yell. He then slowly picked her up and carried her to the pool.

~End Flashback~

"Hey Heero." Quatre voice brought Heero out of his daydreaming. 

"What?" 

"Do you think, they will capture those two?" Quatre asked eying his friend.

"Of course." Heero assured.

He turned his gaze towards the pool. The water sure looked cold. They had better catch those two. Seeing that he didn't want to take a late night swim. 

_Duo, Wufei and Trowa better catch those two otherwise I will kill them!_

"Where the hell did that girl go to?" Wufei asked himself out loud. 

He had tracked Anastasia's tracks to this spot. Yet they seemed to vanish in front of this tree. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a silent Anastasia. Wufei turned around to see if there was any sign of the girl. Thus giving Anastasia the opening that she needed. She quickly jumped out of the tree and with feline agility she jumped on an unaware Wufei. Before he had time to react, she held up her index and middle finger and then stuck it at a spot in his neck. He fell unconscious.

Ana stood up with a triumphant smile and picked up Wufei's walkie-talkie. She could hear some voices on it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" another voice replied.

"Duo?" Ana asked.

"Anastasia." He said with disbelief clearly in his voice.

"Where's Wufei?" Duo asked.

"Oh let's just say he's taking a little nap." Ana said with sarcasm. 

"What?!" 

Ana just laughed. Yet suddenly her eyes shone with delight. She quickly put the radio to her mouth and addressed Duo.

"Duo, I advice all of you guys to start getting accustomed to the idea of going for a swim, because I just find a way to get out of here." 

After saying this she dropped the radio. Duo was asking her what she was planning. Yet she didn't answer. Ana quickly jumped into the tree again and from there she jumped on the wall of the hedge maze. From this place she would see the whole hedge maze. This meaning she would find the exit as well.  The walls were pretty thin. Yet for someone like Anastasia it was an cinch to keep her balance. She could even run on the wall. She quickly began running for she already saw the exit from far away. And no one was going to stop her. No one.

**To be continued………….**

**That's it for now. So how was it? Do you think Anastasia should make it out of the hedge maze or should Dorothy make it out? Tell me. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Send me reviews. Anyways bye!!!!!!!**

**~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 5      **

**I'm finally going to end this game of cat and mouse. "Finally, I'm tired of running." Duo cries out. (Looking angrily at Duo.) "Yet, running is good exercise." Duo says before running off. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter.  **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan.**

Trowa, Duo and Heero had made it to where Wufei was. He was just waking up. The guys quickly helped him up.

"What the hell happened?" Duo asked looking at his friend.

"Ana that's what happened." Wufei answered sarcastically.

"I see, guys we have to capture that girl." Heero answered with a wicked grin.

"Wufei can you walk?" Duo asked.

"Of course, I can Maxwell!" He sneered.

Wufei was mad. He felt that his pride had been damaged. Duo had to restrain himself from laughing. One thing was for sure; you didn't want to piss of an already pissed off Wufei. You'd be walking on thin ice.  

"Hey guys I didn't like what Ana said." Duo said looking at the sky.

"She sounded too sure of herself."

"Scared Maxwell?" Wufei asked with a grin.

"Hey, at least I wasn't knocked out by her." Duo said sarcastically.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled angrily.

Duo and Heero had to hold their Chinese friend back for he looked like he was going to rip the American apart. He was furious. He even began cursing in his native tong. And that meant that he had lost his lid. Duo just stuck out his tong at him. 

"Duo, stop it!" Heero sneered at him trying to hold an enraged Wufei behind.

Yet Duo didn't listen. He was making faces at Wufei. Unnoticed to Duo Trowa and Heero exchanged an sneaky look. And without any warning they let go of Wufei that looked strangely at Heero and Trowa. Before realizing he was free and that he could kick Duo's ass.

"Hey guys, this isn't funny." Duo answered. 

"Wufei, I was just kidding." Duo answered smiling weakly at Wufei.

"Really?" 

"Of course." He said quietly backing away.

"Then you don't mind if I kick your ass, just kidding of course."

Duo swallowed before realizing that he was doomed. He threw his walkie-talkie at Wufei before running away with Wufei in hot pursuit. Heero and Trowa had to laugh at the scene. The braided baka yelling loudly and begging for forgiveness.

"Anyways, enough of that, let's find Anastasia and Dorothy." Heero answered.

"Hey Dorothy…" a voice said. 

Dorothy looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Up here!" the voice said.

Dorothy lifted her gaze to see Anastasia standing on the wall. She looked questioningly at her friend that smiled at her.

"What the hell are you doing there?" she asked.

"Well, you see I was looking for a way out of here." 

"So I asked myself where I could see the whole maze from."

"Ten it hit me, duh… from on top of the wall." She said while jumping from the wall, landing in front of Dorothy.

"And tell me genius did you find a way out of this blasted hedge maze." Dorothy asked with her arms on her hips. 

"The exit is over there." Ana answered with a grin.

"So what are we waiting for?" Dorothy asked.

"Umm…. for Heero and Trowa to catch up with us." 

At that same moment Heero and Trowa appeared out of the bushes. Dorothy looked infuriated at her friend who smiled weakly at her before running off.

"Ana!!!!!!!!!" Dorothy yelled running after her.

"There!" Trowa yelled at Heero pointing at the two girls that ran away.

"You knew that Heero and Trowa were coming?" Dorothy asked with disbelief.

"Yes, isn't it exciting, your adrenaline is pumping." 

Dorothy looked strangely at her friend. They ran as fast as they could with the guys in hot pursuit of them. 

"Keep running we're almost there!" Ana cried out to Dorothy.

"Catch us if you can." She said teasingly to the two guys. 

"Be careful what you wish for." Heero yelled. 

"Almost there, we're going to make it!" Dorothy yelled excitedly. However…

"You idiots!" Dorothy yelled while stepping out of the swimming pool. They had almost made it out of the hedge maze.  Yet they weren't counting on Duo and Wufei who appeared out of nowhere and ceased the two girls. They had tried to get away, but the guys were stronger and when Heero and Trowa reached them all of their hope of winning the bet had gone up in smokes.

All five of the girls were now soaking wet and shivering. The guys were laughing their heads off. Dorothy was staring daggers at the guys. Hilde was shaking like a leave. Cathy was running after her brother who was laughing at her. Relena quietly stepped out of the pool and began walking to her dorm. She was followed by Anastasia that had to restrain herself from cursing at the guys. She had never been so humiliated in her life and there was nothing that she could do about it. Or was there?

"Hey, Lena do you still have those whip cream cans?" Ana asked.

Relena turned and looked questioningly at her smiling friend. She had seen that expression before. Ana had a plan to get back at the guys. She kind of felt sorry for the guys. 

The guys didn't go to their dorm. They were hanging around in the school park. None of them were sleepy yet. 

"Did you see Dorothy's face; she could have killed all of us." Quatre said laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Duo answered.

Unknown to them they were being watched.

"This is **Surfergirl**." 

"You're loud and clear." Hilde answered through a mobile phone. 

"The cupcakes are calmly relaxing in the park; I'll begin with operation allure." Ana answered.

"Roger that." 

Ana swiftly made a mudball and aimed it right at Duo. He was the one that laughed the most at them. Bam! Target hit. Duo got a face full of mud. 

"What the hell?" he shouted while spitting out some mud that had accidentally gotten into his mouth. 

The guys laughed at him. Yet they also scanned the area. Nevertheless they didn't see anyone. Anastasia was quietly hiding in a bush. She had to restrain herself from laughing. The look on Duo's face was priceless.

"Must be your lucky day Duo." Wufei answered sarcastically. 

"Shut the fuck up Wufei!!" Duo sneered at him trying to wipe the mud out of his face.

Wufei was laughing when he felt something hit him in the head. He gently touched his head to find mud in his raven black hair. He had been hit with a mudball as well. Duo snickered at him while Wufei cursed in his native language.

Yet suddenly Quatre shrieked. He was also hit with a mudball. He had now a big mud stain on his blue jeans. He was hit right on the bud.  All the guys turned to look around again. Nevertheless no one was found. Meanwhile Ana was restraining herself from laughing. Quatre had screamed like a girl. Nevertheless there were still two to go. She quietly peeked out of the bush. The guys were looking a bit uneasy now. Yet with one swift move she threw another mudball, hitting Trowa on the neck.

"Damn It!" he yelled while wiping the mud off.

"Who the hell is doing this?" Quatre asked a bit annoyed.

"I don't know." Heero had just said this when he felt something hit him in the chest. 

He now had a big mud stain on his black t-shirt. Yet suddenly all of the guys could hear giggling coming from a bush. Heero narrowed his Prussian blue eyes and motioned the guys towards the bush. They silently walked towards it. Ana was laughing her head off. She couldn't restrain herself anymore. Nevertheless she suddenly felt as footsteps approached her. She quickly peeked through the bush to see the guys coming towards her and the look on their faces was scary. 

She quickly stood up and ran away. The guys saw as a figure in black quickly dashed out of the bush. Nevertheless they weren't going to let her get away. They immediately chased after her.

Ana had on a black skintight pair of pants with an equally black top. The top was turtleneck and had no sleeves. The top was a quite short that it showed her navel. It was so short that almost the half of her abdomen was showing. She had her long cinnamon brown hair in a ponytail. She also had a pair of black gloves and a pair of black boots on. To top it off she put on a black cap. She looked very nice and mysterious. 

"The cupcakes are in pursuit of me, I repeat the cupcakes are in pursuit of me." Ana repeated through her celphone.

"Understood **Surfergirl**." 

"We'll be ready." The other girls confirmed.

Anastasia was running as fast as she could. The guys were not that far behind her. Yet she wasn't going to get caught. She quickly took a shortcut in the bushes. She didn't have to look back for sure enough the guys were following her. 

_Just a little further. Perfect._

Ana quickly jumped into a tree. She saw as the guys passed by her. She sighed in relief. If the guys had caught her… she didn't want to think what they would have done to her.

"Damn this person is fast." Duo yelled. 

They were after her when suddenly she vanished. It seemed as if she vanished into thin air. No signs were left behind. 

"What the hell?" he yelled. 

None of them could see him. He was gone. The guys stood there trying to look for him. But he was nowhere to be found. Nevertheless the guys surrounded. 

Anastasia had all her ammunition in that tree. Water balloons etc. From where she was at she could clearly see the other girls that were hiding in the bushes and behind trees. All the girls had water balloons, whip cream and water guns with them. Hilde was smiling like crazy. Dorothy was the one to give the sign. 

"Now!" she yelled. 

The guys were bombarded with water balloons. Cathy quickly came out of her hiding place and sprayed the guys with whip cream. Ana was spraying them with water from her hiding place. 

"What is going on here?" Heero yelled. 

At that same moment a water balloon landed on his head. The guys tried to avoid them, but they had no way to run. After a few minutes the girls seized fire. All the boys were covered in whip cream and totally wet. Quatre's face was completely covered in whip cream. Duo's hair was filled with whip cream. He was cursing, because his hair meant everything to him and now it was completely filthy. Trowa and Heero both avoided being hit with whip cream. However they were both entirely wet from head to toe. And poor Wufei was fully covered in whip cream and soaking wet. 

Dorothy was wearing a black tank top and a really short pair of black shorts. Hilde was wearing a long sleeve sweater with a short black pair of shorts.  She also had a pair of gloves and a black pair of boots. Relena on the other hand had a black blouse. She also had a pair of long black pants that were very tight. And she also had a pair of black gloves and black pair of boots. Relena had her honey blond hair in a long braid. Cathy was wearing a black spaghetti top with a black pair of baggy pants. Cathy had her hair open while Dorothy had her hair in a bun. All of the girls came out of their hiding places and were laughing at the guys. Except Anastasia she was too busy laughing at the guys that she couldn't jump out of the tree.

"**Crazy-girl**,** Giggles**,** Surfergirl** and **Swords** get your buds out of here." Relena said to her friends. 

"Right." All of them responded. 

All the girls ran away laughing and giggling. Ana finally jumped out of the tree; she inspected the guys for a moment before walking away.

"I'm sorry, but we don't like to lose." She answered while waving at the guys. 

They had gotten the guys back. Now she was finally satisfied. The guys on the other hand juts stood there looking dumbfounded at one another.

**To be continued………..**

**This was all for now! Poor guys….****L****Not really. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapters. They're going to be great, I promise you. And if you have some spare time, please send me some reviews; I would appreciate it a lot. See you!!!!!!!!!!**

**~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 6**

**Hello everyone. I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had writer's block. I didn't have any inspiration. But now I'm back. Hope all you readers enjoy this chapter and the once that are coming. **

**Before I forget the guys and the girls are about 17 or 18 years old. So they're not that innocent…..^_^ Oh, oh !!!! And by the way there will be some Noin and Zechs. Read to find out!!!!!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter.**

"How did you like the guys's face when we sprayed them with the whipcream." Cathy said as she recalled the guys' face. 

"Yeah!" Hilde yelled giggling.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Anastasia asked while stretching her arms.

"What don't we pay Sylvia, Stephanie and Sarah a visit?" Dorothy asked suddenly, making the others look strangely at her.

"What do you have in mind?" Relena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, a little payback for all the things the bitch has done to us." Dorothy said, not caring about her language.

"What exactly do you mean?" Hilde asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh you'll see." Dorothy said with a wicked smile on her face.

They guys were about at their dorm. Duo was sitting in the couch inspecting his precious braid that smelled like a cake. He looked as if he was going to cry. Wufei on the other hand was sitting Indian style in a corner. He was trying to meditate, but couldn't. He was too pissed off. He was mumbling things about disrespectful women who needed to be taught a lesson. If only he had his katana. 

Yet Wufei wasn't the only one pissed off. Heero was surfing through the channels and glaring at the television as if it had done something wrong. If looks could kill the television would have been blown up into a million pieces. Trowa came walking out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing a towel around his waist. (Stop drooling girls…^_^) Thus showing off is well-formed physique. Little drops of water fell from his soaking wet hair. 

Trowa had barely come out of the bathroom when Duo claimed the bathroom his. He ran to the bathroom, not paying attention to the wet floor. Thus resulting in him slipping and falling.

"So what are we going to do about those girls?" Trowa asked as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

Heero didn't answer him though. Yet Trowa didn't care, he knew when dealing with Heero Yuy you had to have patience. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of this." Quatre said as he walked out from the kitchen. 

"Sissy!' Duo yelled half conscious lying on the bathroom floor.

"Hey, what do you say if we pay the Mr. Evarts classroom a visit?" Heero asked suddenly a smile playing on his lips. 

"Mr. Evarts as in our biology teacher?" Duo asked coming out of the bathroom. 

He was about to take a bath, but decided to see what Heero was talking about. 

"Yes, Mr. Evarts as in the teacher with all the snakes, spiders and cockroaches." Heero said as he stood up.

"Oh hell no!" Duo yelled.

"And why not?" Trowa asked liking the plan.

"Mr. Evarts will skin us alive if he finds out." Quatre answered.

"So what?" Wufei asked nonchalantly.

"I give up." Quatre answered as crossed his arms over his chest.

"So let's go."

"Wouldn't Sylvia and the others be surprised in the morning." Hilde said snickering. 

"Yeah, no kidding." Ana answered.

"But do you really think that bubble gum pink is in?" Cathy asked giggling.

"It's totally in." Relena said as she giggled.

"What's that noise?" Dorothy asked suddenly.

"Quiet, it's coming from the gym." Relena whispered as they quietly walked towards it. 

The girls peeked through the windows to see what the noise was. They were met with a panting Miss Noin and a sweating Mr. Marquise (They're not doing that!! Perverts!!^_^) Both of them had a wooden sword in heir hands and were sparring. Miss Noin was wearing a red hakama and white gi, while Mr. Marquise was wearing a black hakama and white gi. Zechs had his long light-colored hair in a high ponytail. 

"It must be a sin to be that hot.' Hilde whispered as she gazed at the handsome older man. 

"Shhhh, quiet if they find us here we're screwed." Dorothy said as she continued to watch the pair intently.

Noin managed to block one of Zechs hits. She responded with an attack of her own that was blocked by him. Zechs smiled as he observed her. He was enjoying himself. As always she was putting her all into it, while he barely made any effort.

"It's been a long time since we've done this Lucrezia." He said as he brushed away a strand of hair out of his face.

"Yes, it has." Noin answered as she charged at the platinum blond man.

Zechs easily blocked it. Noin mentally cursed at him. She knew that he was better then her. However right now he was playing with her. She charged again at him. Yet as she expected he easily blocked the attack and managed in the process to disarm her. He pointed the sword to her neck as a sinful smirk graced his lips.

"Noin, you're boring me." He said smirking; he could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

He picked up the sword and threw it at her. She easily caught it. Yet she didn't seem very happy. She glared daggers at him as she put herself in a fighting stance. Without giving him a chance she charged. This time she kept pressing attack after attack. Zechs had to quickly block; he had to admit that she was good. They were now standing face to face with one another with their swords pressed against one another.

He had to admit for a woman; she was quite strong. She pressed her sword against his trying to push him back, but he held his place. 

"I'm sorry, but you won't win." He said as he smirked at her. 

Yet she caught him completely off guard by kissing him. Zechs eyes grew wide as she captured his lips with hers. She quickly ended the kiss with the still shocked Zechs. She used this to her advantage and pushed him away. Yet she didn't stop there; she quickly knocked the sword out of his hands. Rendering him harmless. She pointed the sword to his neck, just like he had done to her earlier. 

Zechs finally regained his posture and looked questioningly at the raven-haired woman in front of him. It was her turn to smirk at him. Clever little vixen, he thought as he gazed at her. She was quite good, only he was better. 

"You caught me off guard, there." He said calmly as he picked up his discarded sword. 

"What can I say I'm always catching you off guard." She said, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Yes, you're right about that."

"Shall we end this?" Noin asked as she placed herself in a fighting stance again.

"Sure, why not?" Zechs answered, before he charged at her. 

Yet it was Noin's turn to be surprised. Zechs moved too quickly for her to counter. Noin didn't know when he did it, but she found herself with her back on the floor and Zechs on top of her and still smirking. Her sword was lying on the other end of the room and his sword was a few inches away from her pearly white neck. She swallowed as he looked at her with his clear blue eyes.

"Seems like I win." He said looking at her.

"Now, what will be my price?" he asked as he smiled seductively at her.

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. She didn't like the way he sounded. He threw his wooden sword away and nuzzled her neck. She shivered from his attention. 

"I've missed you Lucrezia." He whispered in her ear, her name rolling sensually over his song. 

She felt as her heartbeat sped up. Why did he have that effect on her? Yet his words caused a warm feeling to go through her. He had missed her. He retreated his face and looked straight at her. She smiled warmly at him and he did the only thing that came to his mind, he kissed her. 

Her eyes were wide like saucers. He had shocked her by his boldness. Yet she slowly melted into the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm, she thought. She relaxed completely. Her hands slowly traveled to his head and untied his hair. His hair flowed freely over his back and she ran her hands through it. She loved his hair.

Things were heating up when they quickly broke apart.  This cause for this was a bone-chilling scream echoed through the night. And it was very close. Zechs pushed himself off of her and stood up and ran to the window. 

"What was that?" Noin asked as she stood up.

Both of them gazed out of the window. Yet neither of them saw anything. The night was pitch-black, making it even more difficult to see. 

"I think we should check it out." Noin said as she turned to look at Zechs.

Noin blushed when Zechs looked at her. She recalled the kiss and couldn't help, but blush even more. Zechs saw her flushed cheeks and had to smirk at this. He reached for her and pulled her towards him. 

"I'll check it out; you can go take a bath and relax." He said as he caressed her cheek. 

"We'll end this another time." He said huskily as he released her and walked away.

Noin was left alone with her thoughts as she saw him walk away. However Zechs had other things on her mind. He had a bone to pick with whoever was out there, they had just ruined a perfect moment.

_Whoever is out there is dead-meat!_

Cathy slammed the door top the door closed as all of the girls gasped for breath. They had run as if the devil himself was after them. They had watched the scene between Noin and Zechs. Yet had to run when Relena let out a bone-chilling scream. A little itsy bitsy spider had crawled under her shirt. And to make matters worse Relena was terrified of spiders.

"God, we were almost caught." Ana said as she sat down.

"Yeah, thanks to Miss I'm so scared of a spider." Dorothy said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Relena yelled. 

"So what about Miss Noin and Mr. Marquise?" Hilde asked snickering.

"They look so cute together." Cathy exclaimed clapping her hands; Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and I must say things were heating up." Dorothy said as she recalled the events.

"Girls, what do you say if we play matchmaking?" Relena said with a wicked smile on her face. 

"OH no." Ana said as she shook her head.

"And why not?" Cathy inquired.

"I don't want to mess in their personal affairs." Ana said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, so whose in?" Hilde said ignoring Ana.

Relena, Dorothy and Cathy were also in. Anastasia sighed. She knew that she was outnumbered, meaning that she was in as well. Hilde snickered as she looked at the defeated Ana.

"Very well, but if anything happens I'm blaming you girls." She said as she tried to look angry. 

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm tired." Cathy said yawning.

"Yeah, me too." Relena said gazing at the clock; it was already 2:33 a.m.

"So I guess our adventure for tonight is done then?" Ana said as she laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah!" Hilde said smiling.

All of the girls laid down in their sleeping bags as exhaustion was catching up with them. 

"Goodnight." Relena whispered, yet shot up out of her sleeping bags when the air conditioner went out. 

"What's wrong?" Cathy said sitting up as well. 

"I don't know." Dorothy said standing up and reaching for the lights.

"It doesn't work; it seems the electricity is out." She said as she tried the switch one more time. 

"Just great." Anastasia mumbled.

"Hilde, stop touching my leg." Cathy said suddenly.

"I'm not touching your leg." Hilde said.

"Then whoever is doing it stop!" Cathy yelled annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not doing it; I'm over at the light switch." Dorothy said.

"It's not me either." Ana said as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Don't look at me." Relena said.

"Then if it none of you girls, who is it then?" Cathy said in a frightened voice.

At that same moment the lights went on. All of the girls went pale at what they saw. All around them there were cockroaches. The big brown squishy cockroaches. Some were crawling over their sleeping bags. Cathy looked at her leg and saw one big one crawling over it. She was paralyzed at the spot. Yet suddenly she let out a scream. Relena and Hilde soon followed. 

Relena jumped out of the sleeping bag. Yet unfortunately stepped on one of those disgusting insects. She squirmed as she looked at the brown squished bug under her feet. Hilde had jumped into the couch, while Cathy was standing on a chair. 

Ana had also jumped out of her sleeping bag and looked disgustingly at the insects that seemed unaffected by their screams. She wasn't really afraid of them. Yet she wasn't keen on them either. Dorothy was swapping at the insects with a broom. 

"Bloody hell, they won't go away!" Dorothy yelled disgusted.

Ana was shaking her legs as one of the insects crawled up her legs. Relena screamed and began taking her shirt off. Some have crawled up her blouse. Hilde was doing the same with her pants. Yet she tripped and fell down on the floor. She cried out when she saw the cockroaches coming towards her. She threw away her pants and jumped into the couch again. Dorothy did the same as did Relena and Cathy, leaving all of them in their braw and underwear.

"This is disgusting!" Ana yelled as she removed her clothes; she could feel the insects crawling under her shirt.

"Please I want to get out of here!" Relena yelled almost crying.

"I'm out of here!" Cathy yelled as she jumped out of the couch and towards the door.

The only problem was that she collided with someone. Arms shot out and grabbed her. She was met with five laughing guys. She turned scarlet as she remembered that she was wearing only her braw and underwear. 

"Smile." Duo said as he took her picture.

"This was all your doing?" Relena exclaimed as she tried to cover herself. 

"Yes, got a problem with it?" Wufei asked. 

Ana was seeing red and wanted nothing more then to strangle all of the guys.  She clenched and unclenched her fists that were on her side. She didn't care that she was wearing only her blue braw and her blue underwear that by the way left nothing to the imagination. She narrowed her eyes at the guys. Dorothy was having the same thoughts as Ana. She too wanted to kill them.   
  


"Seems like you have a pest problem." Heero said as he took a step into the room followed by the guys.

Quatre released Cathy as she stood securely on her two legs. Duo scrunched his nose when he saw all of the cockroaches. He felt a bit sorry for the girls. Maybe they had overdone it. 

"Yeah, five pests to be exact." Anastasia snapped.

"Seems like someone is angry." Trowa teased as he smirked at her.

However Dorothy got an idea. She looked at Relena's sleeping bag that was now crawling with cockroaches. This was going to get dirty, yet she didn't care. Quickly she grabbed the bag and threw it at the guys, with cockroaches and all.

"Hey, watch it!" Heero yelled as he jumped away.

Unfortunately for Dorothy when she threw the sleeping bag at the guys some of the cockroaches flew on the girls as well. Hilde screamed as one of them landed on her face. She couldn't handle it anymore and just passed out.

"Hilde!" Relena yelled as she saw the shorthaired girl fall down.

**I'm sorry I've got to end it there. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyhow bye!!!!**

**P.S Please review!!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	7. Chapter 7

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 7**

**I'm back people. I apologize for the short chapter. I just didn't know what else to write. Anyhow here's the next chapter. **

Monday had come and all of the students had classes again. It would have been a normal Monday for the guys if it wasn't for the fact that three angry girls were glaring at them the whole time. Quatre smiled weakly as he sat down in English. The girls sure were sure angry with them. He could understand why. Fortunately neither Anastasia nor Dorothy was there yet. Those two would be even more difficult to handle. Yet he could understand why the girls were angry. 

After Hilde had passed out, everybody panicked. Duo ran out of the door to try to get help. Only to run head first into Zechs. Duo, afraid that something might have happened to Hilde told him everything. And he really means everything. Zechs was quite mad at them. Yet decided he needed to see what was wrong with Hilde. 

The only thing that Duo forgot was that well, the girls weren't what you would call properly dressed. Zechs found a very peculiar sight. Quatre with his ear on Hilde's barely covered bosom. And four other girls in their braw and underwear. Just say it was a really peculiar sight.  

Zechs tried to put aside the image of the girls as he looked at Hilde. They were quite distracting. Fortunately there was nothing wrong with Hilde. She had just passed out cause of fear. After that Zechs had ordered them all to bed. And told them that they would know the consequences of their acts on Monday morning. 

To say the girls were more then mortified would be an understatement. That's why right now there seemed to be a cold war between them and the guys. And to think I was only checking if she was breathing, Quatre thought. Recalling in which position Zechs had found him. Quatre sighed as he waited for his penalty. Zechs wasn't known to be merciful when handing out punishments to students. Quatre sighed again. They were screwed.

"Crap, we're late for class." Anastasia yelled as she and Dorothy tried to avoid bumping into anyone.

"I don't think we can afford being late, especially after what happened." Dorothy said.

"Yeah, Mr. Marquise will kill us this time." Ana said turning her head around and looking at Dorothy.

Nevertheless for her she forgot to look at where she was going. She collided with someone, causing both of them to fall down. Anastasia couldn't complain she had landed softly on someone. She slowly raised her head and was shocked to look into beautiful amber colored eyes. She felt as her breath caught in her throat. Nevertheless the face that the eyes belonged to was familiar as well. 

"Sergey?" she asked as she looked at the guy. 

He smiled as he gazed at her. Anastasia blinked, as she still didn't know what he was doing there. She was still entranced by his penetrating amber eyes. Nevertheless she was brought out of her reverie when she felt a hand on her behind. Anastasia quickly jumped up and glared daggers at Sergey. 

"You, perverted bastard!" she yelled huffing. 

Sergey on the other hand didn't seem affected by her ramblings. He calmly stood up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. He then calmly looked at Anastasia that looked like she was going to strangle him. Dorothy all the while observed everything. She had to admit that he was handsome. He was as tall as Trowa. He was slimbuild. However you couldn't call him skinny for he was well-build in every sense of the word. He had richly tanned skin and spiky short golden blond hair. A greek god, Dorothy thought. 

"Long time Ana." He said as he smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ana yelled at him.

"I go to school here." He said as if it was the simplest thing.

"And I must say Ana that you have developed quite well." He said letting his eyes roam over her body.

Ana couldn't help, but blush at his statement. Yet one look at the smirk on his face, made her want to hit him. She clenched and unclenched her fists that were on her side. 

"Anyhow Ana it was a pleasure seeing you again." He said as he walked passed her.

Nevertheless he stopped when he was just next to her.

"And next time Ana you don't have to tackle me, not even how much you've missed me." He said smirking. 

"Sergey!" Anastasia yelled enraged as she watched him walk away.

The teacher looked up when two girls walked in. Relena raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was Anastasia and Dorothy. Anastasia was red in the face and seemed enfuraited as hell. Dorothy on the other was smiling. Anastasia looked at her and gave her a glare that could have frozen hell itself. 

"Nice of you girls to join us." The teacher sat as Ana and Dorothy took their seats.

Hilde was the first one to send an IMS to Dorothy. Dorothy immediately received the IMS. She gave Hilde a sly smile. She was about to message her back when Zechs walked in. Hilde and Dorothy sat up straight. Zechs gave the teacher a note then proceeded on turning and looking at the class. 

"Could the following students please follow me." He said as he looked at the students.

"Mr. Yuy, Miss Orion, Mr. Barton, Miss Bloom, Mr. Rebarba Winner, Miss Schneibeker, Miss Dorlian, Mr. Maxwell, Miss Catalonia, Mr. Chang."

"Please follow me to my office now." He said in a stern voice.

The girls were the first one to stand up and follow him. Zechs was walking out of the classroom when Sylvia, Stephanie and Sarah walked in. However even Zechs had to stifle a giggle when he saw them. Sylvia's hair was bubble gum pink, Sarah's hair electric blue and Stephanie's hair lemon green. 

"New look?" Hilde asked as she tried not to laugh.

Sylvia glared at her as they walked passed them. Zechs cleared his throat as he told them to follow them. He didn't understand kids of these. If he had done something like that in his days, he would have been grounded for months. Wait a minute he had done worst then that in his days. He shook his head as he walked to his office. All the girls were smiling like lunatics. Their work of art had been a success. 

Relena sighed as she opened the door to the pool. She was quite tired. Zechs had been really hard on them. Everyone of the group got a different task. Hilde and Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had to go a clean an old fountain that hadn't been used in years. The fountain was surrounded by long grass and a lot of dirt. Anastasia, Dorothy and Cathy had to clean the mirrors of the dance-hall. Those were a lot of mirrors. Heero and Relena had to clean the stables. 

They had spent the whole day cleaning. Right now she just wanted to relax. She couldn't understand how Anastasia and Dorothy could still think of practicing fencing after all the cleaning that they had done. Weren't they tired?

Relena smiled happily when the saw the inviting cool water of the pool. She calmly walked towards the side and slowly took off her clothes. She was about to jump in the pool when she noticed a figure swimming in the water. She couldn't quite make out whom it was.  Being the curious person that she was; she decided to wait to see who this person was. 

She sat at the side of the pool and let her feet dangle in the water. She had to admit that this person was quite good, for he hadn't come up for air in a long time. Nevertheless she suddenly saw as the person swam towards her. She inclined forward wanting to see who this person was. However she screamed when this person grabbed her legs and pulled her under. 

Relena panicked as she instinctively gasped for breath and instead swallowed water. Her eyes widened when she saw who had pulled her in. It was Heero. She pushed him away as she quickly surfaced for air. 

"Heero!" she yelled while coughing. 

She was mad. However she got even angrier when he heard him chuckle. She turned around and glared daggers at him. However she lost every thought when she looked at the way he looked. His normally unruly hair was wet and stuck to his head. And he was bare-chested. She blushed as her eyes took him in.

"Umm… what do you think you're doing?" she asked trying to sound angry. 

Yet failing miserably. Heero smirked. He had seen her checking him out. And he had to admit that he did like it. He on his turn let his eyes roam over her figure. She was wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit that seemed to glitter in the water. He smiled as he looked her over, the clear water of the swimmingpool didn't hide anything to his hungry eyes.

"I was trying to say hi." He said as he played it cool.

She snorted as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She wanted to smack the smirk of his face. She swam away form him as she tried not to think about how good he looked. She pulled herself out of the pool. However Heero was quick to follow. Relena turned around and almost head butted with him.

"Heero are you trying to scare me to dead?!" she snapped. 

She backed away as he reached for her. She felt her whole body freeze. Yet she looked with stupid widened eyes when he retreated. He was only reaching for his towel that was on the chair behind Relena. Relena wanted to smack herself. Duh, Relena what did you think he was doing? He smirked when he saw her reaction. He backed away and slowly dried off his chest and finally dried off his hair. Relena stared as he dried himself. He was hot. Very hot.

She mentally slapped herself for sounding like Hilde. She was Relena Dorlian for God's sake. Not some lovesick little girl. She decided if he was drying off he was probably leaving. She passed by him and dived into the cool water of the swimmingpool. Much better she thought as she relaxed completely.

Yet she was surprised when she felt someone dive in. She looked around and saw Heero standing there. He smirked as he swam towards her. 

"Weren't you suppose to leave?" she asked as she tried to back away from him. 

"Why?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"Are you scared of me Relena?" he asked his blue eyes shining with a certain mischief.

Relena snorted. Yeah right. Then why was she backing away from him and why the hell was she checking him out? Her gaze traveled from his well-defined torso to his sensual lips. His lips looked really inviting. She blushed as she thought about what she had just thought. 

"Relena is afraid of me." He said as he was standing now face to face with her.

"No, I'm not!" she sneered.

"Just get away from me!" she snapped.

"And besides I'm tired and cranky and it's all because of you guys; we had to do those stupid chores." She said as she pushed him away and began swimming away. 

Yet he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She struggled. Yet he wouldn't let her go. She stopped and looked at him with angry blue eyes. Heero was asking for him. 

"Heero let me go!" she yelled.

"No!" he warned.

He didn't want to let her go. He had other thoughts on his mind. He looked her straightly in the eyes. He wasn't sure how she was going to react. Yet right now he didn't care. He had to do this. He wanted to do this since the first time he laid his eyes on her. Without thinking twice. He captured her lips with his. She froze when she felt his lips on hers. Her first reaction was to push him away. Yet she found that her body refused to move. She looked at him with widened blue eyes. Yet she instinctively closed her eyes as she surrendered herself to his kiss.

She gasped and Heero deepened the kiss, his tong seeking hers. He slowly caressed her tong. Relena felt as a new thrill went through her. She shyly touched his tong with hers and mirrored everything that he had done to her. It was Heero's turn to be surprised. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Relena now knew why Hilde liked kissing. She had to admit that it wasn't a bad experience seeing that this was her first kiss. 

Relena didn't notice when they had made it to the side. She only noticed when her back connected with the cold marble wall. Yet right now she didn't care. She smiled when Heero playfully bit her lip. Yet their moment was broken by a scream.

Relena and Heero quickly broke apart. Heero pushed Relena behind him as he glared at the intruder. There stood Sylvia and her posse. Stephanie and Sarah were staring openmouthed at Heero and Relena while Sylvia looked like she had just eaten a sour lemon or something like that.

"Heero how could you?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"I do understand that Relena is kind of beautiful in a strange kind of way, but for you to kiss her; that's just too much." Sylvia exclaimed. 

"Just tell her that it was a mistake." Sylvia said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Stephanie and Sarah nodded.

Heero growled at the nonsense that Sylvia was saying. How dared she insist that Relena was a mistake? Relena glared at Sylvia. Yet she was a bit scared. What if Heero told her that it was a mistake? How would she react? She looked questioningly at Heero when he felt tense up. She looked up and saw the serious look on his face. He sure looked pissed off.

"Listen to me Miss Noventa, Relena isn't a mistake!" he spat.

"You're the mistake here."

"And I advize you to let go of that stupid claim you might think you have on me!" he hissed.

Sylvia stood there unable to utter a word. Heero kept glaring at her as he pulled Relena closer to him. Relena blushed at Heero's words. Heero turned to look at her and kissed her, just to make his message clear to Sylvia. Sylvia fumed as she saw him kiss her again. She let out a frustrated sigh, before she stomped off out of the room, followed of course by her two friends. 

"I guess she got the message." Heero said now smirking.

Relena giggled as she felt a new relief. Heero didn't think that she was a mistake. She smiled as she just relaxed in his embrace. Could things get any better?

Cathy, Hilde, Dorothy and Anastasia were at the library. After Dorothy and Ana had fenced for about one hour they decided to go to the library for they had some research to do on a subject. The library was quite empty at that hour. Yet they also found it very peculiar that Relena wasn't there.

They were all sitting on a table. Hilde, Dorothy and Cathy were reading through home books while Ana typed the information that they had gathered on her laptop. 

"So what do we have until now?" Cathy asked looking up.

"Not much." Ana said as she looked at the screen of her laptop.

Ana sighed, they really needed Relena. Ana stretched her arms and massaged her temples. She was feeling a bit tired. Not to mention she was still pissed off at Sergey. By the way what the hell was he doing there, she thought as she gazed at the ceiling.

"I see you're the studious." Someone whispered in Anastasia's ear, causing her to almost jump out of her chair.

"You!" Ana yelled.

Hilde and the other two girls looked up to see Ana glaring at this gorgeous blond guy. Ana was huffing as she kept glaring at the guy that seemed unaffected by her outburst. Dorothy instantly recognized him. He was the guy from earlier. The one called Sergey.

"Me." Sergey answered calmly.

"What do you want?!" Ana exclaimed.

"Hey, this is a library, you're not the only one that has to do some research." Sergey said calmly as he sat down.

"Yeah, but you can go do some research somewhere else!" Ana exclaimed.

"Jasmine, remember that were in a library." Sergey whispered. 

"I don't care!" she snapped.

"Jasmine?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, that's how I like to call her." Sergey said with a smirk on his face.

"Go somewhere else." Ana yelled exasperated.

The librarian had enough. She kicked all of them out of the library. Now Ana was mad. She kicked a pebble out of her way as they walked to the main building of the school. She was mumbling in Spanish, while Sergey walked calmly next to her.

She was humiliated and angry right now and to make things worst Sergey seemed to be following her. Why did it have to happen to her? She sighed.

"I don't see you for almost twelve years and now that I see you, you cause more then enough trouble." Ana said as she released her hair out of her ponytail. 

"I'm sorry." Sergey said smiling weakly.

They were now in the main hall of the school. There were couches, television. It was just a place to relax. 

"You're not." Ana said popping herself in a couch; she was just tired of arguing with Sergey. 

"So who are you?" Hilde asked as she sat down as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Sergey Schneider and it's a pleasure to meet you all." 

Anastasia snorted. Hilde and the others had better be careful with Sergey. He was a first-class pervert. It was all an act. Sergey looked questioningly at her before he continued introducing himself. Yeah right keep acting like a gentleman. She wondered if Sergey would be scared of Sylvia as the other guys were. Probably not.

Sergey should be caged. And there should be a sign saying, beware extremely perverted and horney guy. Or better yet they should put Sergey and Sylvia together in a cage. Or maybe not. Then there should be a sign saying beware of coupling pair. Just like the discovery channel. 

"Eew!!" Ana yelled suddenly making Sergey and the girls look at her strangely.

She sat up straight and looked straight at Sergey.

"I advize you to beware of Sergey, he's a first-class pervert." Ana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You really hurt me." Sergey said mockingly.

"So how do you too know each other."

"You could say we grew up together." 

"Unfortunately." Ana said.

"Yeah, could you believe that Jasmine looked like a boy." Sergey said laughing.

"Underdeveloped, skinny."

Sergey decided to stop when he saw Ana's face. Ana looked like a bull that was ready to trample the torero. And in this case Sergey was the torero. Anastasia huffed and crossed her legs, making her skirt go up a little bit. Thus giving Sergey that was sitting in the front of her a good view of her legs. Sergey leaned a bit at the left side as he tried to get a better view.

Anastasia looked quizzically at him as he leaned at one side. She was about to ask him what he was doing, when she noticed what he was doing. She screamed and jumped up.

"Pervert!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sergey, who seemed unaffected.

He even mumbled something that she didn't quite hear.

"What did you say?" Ana asked. 

"I said you shouldn't have crossed her legs, causing your skirt to inch higher." He said as he crossed his arms casually over his chest.

Ana could have popped a vein as she heard what he had said. It was Dorothy that holding her back. She wanted to strangle her so-called friend. Yet what Sergey said next, caused her to blush different shades of red.

"And besides you shouldn't be ashamed of your body; you have developed quite well and you're really beautiful." 

Ana was dumbfounded as Sergey turned and looked straightly at her. His amber eyes bore through her honey-brown eyes as he watched her intently. She composed herself and decided it was better for her to leave.

"Whatever Sergey." She said as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Cathy was the only one that noticed the hurt look on Sergey's face when Ana had left, maybe he wasn't the pervert that Ana thought. Maybe there was more behind that face. 

Ana walked towards her dorm. She was confused. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to think of Sergey. She had known him since she was a baby. When she still lived in Spain. His name was Sergey Schneider. He was the son of a Spanish danceteacher and a German doctor. Sergey's mother was Anastasia's mother childhood friend. The two women opened a dancingschool together and that was now one of the most prestigious schools in Spain. 

And of course their children were to meet eventually. And meet they did. Sergey and Ana soon became the best of friends. You could say they were inseparable. Yet as fate would have it, they were to be separated. When Anastasia was six years old, her parents decided to send her to a boardingschool. It was a big drama for them.

She really didn't really want to leave. Yet she had no other choice. After that she had seen him again. Yet he had turned into a real pervert. He had changed drastically. She couldn't picture this Sergye being the young boy that he knew a long time ago. The sweet little boy that had made a promise to her.

"The promise." Ana gasped.

Was he here for the promise? Anastasia stopped in her tracks as she recalled the promise. It was almost twelve years later. Sergey was already eighteen. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. 

"Oh god, why does these things have to happen to me?" she asked out loud as she looked at the already darkened sky.

"Why?" 

**To be continued….**

**Finally complete, can you believe that this chapter was deleted by my computer? Oh wanted to scream. This is the second time that I had to type this all over. That's also a reason why I hadn't updated in a long time. Anyhow remember to review. So Buh-bye!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 8**

**Hello everyone. I'm back. I have no idea where this story is headed. Things are heating up between the guys and the girls. Two other girls join them. Making things a little difficult. Muahahahaha!!! I know I'm evil. And by the way I took the advise of one of my reviewers and I've decided to add some guys as well.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C.**

Hilde looked at Relena, that seemed in her own little world. Yesterday had been quite a day for her. The minute she got to her dorm, she had told them everything that had happened between her and Heero. As you could imagine the girls were excited and they could have jumped from joy for their friend. Hilde wished that she could have seen Sylvia's face. It would have been priceless. On the other hand, she wasn't so calm about what Sylvia would do. Sylvia was known to get what she wants and she was very treacherous. 

"So has Heero asked you to be official yet?" Cathy asked jumping on Relena's bed. 

Relena blushed at this. Her friends could make her feel so uncomfortable sometimes. Remembering the kiss made her blush an even darker shade of red. 

"Cathy, please yesterday was the first time Heero kissed her." 

"Give the guy some time." Hilde exclaimed throwing a pillow at Cathy. 

"So Relena, you've told us what happened."

"Yet, you haven't told us how was the kiss?" Hilde asked with a sly smile.

Relena blushed even redder if possible. Both Hilde and Cathy began giggling at this. Relena was just so funny, when put in an embarrassing position. Yet they stopped when she actually answered their question.

"It was a time-stopping bone-melting experience." Relena said, causing both Cathy and Hilde to look at her strangely.

Relena looked at them oddly. It wasn't like them to be so quiet. Yet within minutes, both of them burst out laughing.  Causing Relena to laugh as well. 

"You're shameless!" Hilde exclaimed, causing all the girls to laugh.

All eight of the girls were now in the meeting room. Miss Une had called a meeting. None of them knew what the meeting was about. Yet it seemed important. 

"Good morning ladies." Miss Une said as she walked in, with Miss Noin close behind her.

"Good morning Miss Une." All the girls said in unison. 

Yet all of the girls were surprised to see two other girls following them. Sylvia raised an eyebrow suspiciously at this. Two more girls meant more competition. 

"These are Tomiko Tachikawa and Samantha Bluestone." Miss Une said pointing to the two girls. 

Both of them bowed politely at the girls. Tomiko had long straight ebony hair that came just above her waist. She wore it in a high ponytail. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had very creamy white skin. The other girl had light brown hair that came just above her shoulders. She had light green eyes. She wore a pair of glasses that made her look very sophisticated. Her skin was darkly tanned and she looked adorable. 

"They'll be staying with us during the remainder of our stay here." 

"And girls I hope you make them feel right at home." Miss Noin said, giving Sylvia and her posse a serious look. 

She knew that they weren't the friendliest of the bunch. Sylvia gave her a cheesy smile, while Stephanie turned her gaze away. They were really spoiled. Thanks to their parents' big bank account. Noin knew what spoiled was. Seeing that she had been a spoiled brat as well.

Or until her parents decided that it was enough and they send her to a boardingschool. She gave a fit. Nevertheless she went. She was thirteen at the time. And there she met him. Zechs Marquise. He was older then her. She remembered the first time she saw him. He was beautiful, light blue eyes, long straight silky platinum blond hair, high cheekbones and that body. She could have melted right there. 

What was she thinking about; he was still gorgeous as ever. She was brought of her daydreaming by the Miss Une. The girls were already gone. 

"Are you okay Noin?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Noin said quickly trying not to stutter.

She had a feeling that Une wouldn't believe her. Oh, how right she was. Une had known her for a long time. You could say she was her best friend. 

"You know, you have the expression of someone that is in love."

Noin looked at Une with wide eyes. The older woman had to chuckle this. Noin was already a full-grown woman. Yet she acted like a highschool girl, when it came to her emotions. Une decided to tease her a little more.

"And I think it has to do with Mr. Marquise." 

At this point Noin was red as a tomato. She looked really funny. And to think that she was the vice-headmistress of their school. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Noin said trying to save herself.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Noin said as she passed by Miss Une, who was just chuckling.  

As to be expected Sylvia and her posse didn't gave a shit about the two new girls. Sylvia passed by Relena, gave her a glare and just walked away. Relena shrugged her shoulders and decided to introduce herself and her friends to the two new girls.

"Hi, I'm Relena Dorlian; you can also call me Lena." 

"That's Catherine Bloom, you can call her Cathy."

"The one next to Cathy is Hilde Schneibeker; watch out for her though she's kind of crazy." 

This caused Hilde to laugh maniacally as if she had lost it. Both Tomiko and Samantha to look strangely at the laughing girl.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a lunatic." Hilde said, trying to scare the girls; earning her a punch on the shoulders by Cathy.

"The one with the long blond hair is Dorothy Catalonia; words of advice she likes to fence, so never insult fencing in any way or she'll probably throw a fit." 

"And that's Anastasia Orion, Ana for short; well she's the tomboy of our group." Relena said smiling wickedly.

"Hey!" Anastasia yelled.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you; I'm Tomiko Tachikawa and that's Samantha Bluestone." 

"You can call me Sam." Samantha said smiling warmly. 

"Very well, so what do you gals want to do?" Hilde said smiling.

"Uhum, don't we have classes right now?" Cathy asked clearing her throat.

"Ooh, crap; I forgot!" Hilde yelled.

"We've got to go!" Ana yelled, grabbing Tomiko by the hand and dragging her.

Hilde grabbed Samantha's hand and dragged her as well. All the girls ran as fast as they could. They were going to be late. That was for sure. And they still had to pick up their gymclothes at their dorms. They had gym after all. Mr. Marquise was going to kill them. 

Meanwhile in the gym……..

"Can anyone tell me where's Miss Dorlian, Miss Schneibeker, Miss Catalonia, Miss Orion and Miss Bloom?" Zechs asked looking at the list of names.

"They're probably cutting class, sir." Stephanie answered earning a glare from Heero and Trowa.

"Now, what proof do you have Miss White?" Zechs asked while eying the girl suspiciously, he knew very well of the hostility between those two groups.

Yet suddenly all of them heard a commotion. All of them turned to see seven extremely tired looking girls, standing in the doorway and gasping for breath. All of them were wearing the gym-uniform, which consisted out of a pair of black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt and black snickers. 

"Sorry, we're late sir; we had to show the new girls around." Cathy said still gasping for breath. 

Zechs nodded and motioned for the girls to sit down. Relena sat next to Heero, making Sylvia glare daggers at them. Tomiko and Samantha introduced themselves and sat down as well. 

"Okay, class today we'll be practicing archery." 

Many groans could be heard as the teacher announced this. One of them being Dorothy's and Samantha's. Duo looked quizzically at Dorothy. She massaged her temples and whispered "don't ask." Earning her a curious look from Quatre as well. 

Within minutes all of the students were standing outside. All had bow and arrows with them. All of the students were paired up. It was a boy and a girl. Hilde got paired up with Quatre, Tomiko and Wufei, Trowa and Sylvia, Stephen and Samantha, Relena and Heero, Sarah and Duo, Stephanie and Xander, Cathy and Ira, Dorothy and Kevin and Ana and Sergey. Ana tensed when she heard with whom she was paired. Yet swore to herself that she would behave normal. 

Hilde and Quatre were having some troubles. Seeing that neither of them had had previous experience with the bow and arrow. They didn't even know how to hold the bow. They ended up laughing at themselves, instead of actually practicing. Zechs warned both of them. Causing them to laugh even harder.

"We really suck!" Hilde exclaimed as one of her arrows, fell in front of her feet.

"I must agree with that." Quatre said grinning as well.

"Why don't we see how the others are doing?" Hilde asked fixing her gaze on the others.

Samantha was blushing a bright red as Zechs showed her the proper way of holding the bow and arrow. Zechs' large body almost covered her petite one as he held her hands on the bow. He was standing behind her. Hilde mentally made a note to tease the young girl later. Stephen just stood there and looked bored. Hilde mentally thought that if she was paired up with him, he wouldn't be so bored. She would find ways to entertain him. Stephen Torres. He was Argentinean. He had short, really short auburn hair and aquamarine eyes. He was tall as Trowa and well-build. And he had a killer smile. One word, Sexy!!!  

Bad Hilde, she thought as Stephen caught her staring at her. She turned her head away and caught sight of Trowa and Sylvia. Trowa seemed like he was going to pop a vein, seeing that Sylvia didn't pay attention to what he was trying to teach her. Sylvia had other things on her mind. Namely Heero and Relena. When Hilde saw what they were doing, she had to giggle, making Quatre raise an eyebrow at her. 

"The lovebirds." She said giggling.

Quatre had to chuckle as well, when he saw them. Heero was standing behind Relena while guiding her hands. He was showing her the proper way of handling a bow. Or was he hugging her? You couldn't really tell. With one swift movement they released the arrow. It struck dead-center. Relena quickly turned around and hugged Heero, while thanking him. Yet they quickly broke apart by a certain comment from a braided baka.

"Get a room!" Duo cried out jokingly, making all the others turn to look at Heero and Relena.

Heero shot him a glare that promised pain, making Duo cringed at the thought. Duo was knocked out of her reverie by Sarah that was pouting. He sweatdropped at this and continued to show her how to hold a bow. She wasn't that bad, when she wasn't around Sylvia and Stephanie. 

Cathy was quite enjoying herself, she was an experienced archer. So it was quite easy for her to get bull's-eye. It was her partner that had a problem. Ira Bennett, was well, clumsy. He struggled to hold the bow. He was after all the studious type. He was a head taller then Cathy. He had spiky honey-brown hair and black eyes. And lightly tanned skin. He had a funny accent; he was after all from Australia. 

"Ira, let me help you." Cathy offered.

"No, don't bother yourself I can do this on my own." He said as he released the arrow, only for it to fall in front of his feet.

"I guess I could use your help." Ira said sweatdropping.

"I guess, you're right mate." Cathy said giggling, causing Ira to blush.

Stephanie and Xander made an odd pair. Xander de Lune.  He was the bad boy of the school. He had long raven-black hair that almost reached his waist. His left ear was pierced. He was tall and really well-build. His skin was darkly tanned and his eyes were a rich dark coffee-brown color. He was the guy that you really wouldn't bring home to mom. Instead of paying attention to the bow and arrow he was paying attention to the shorts that the girls were wearing. 

"Xander, it's your turn!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Not, interested." He said in his French accent.

Stephanie was fuming that she was dismissed so easily. Xander ignored her and returned to watching the girls, especially a certain redheaded girl. He did know that she was Trowa's sister. Nevertheless he didn't care. And besides if it didn't work with her, he could always try his luck with one of the other girls. Ana was also interesting. He smirked at what he was thinking. He would make his move soon.

Dorothy was cursing inwardly. She couldn't get one shot right. They wouldn't even reach the target. Yet Kevin Michaels was more then willing to help. Kevin was as tall as Quatre with light brown eyes and long unruly red hair that he held in a ponytail. When his hair was loose, it would reach his shoulders. Yet now it hung loosely from his ponytail. 

"You should have more patience, Dorothy." Kevin said, looking at her with calm eyes.

"I know, but I really suck at this bloody sport!" Dorothy cried out.

Kevin just chuckled, before shaking his head. There was no way to argue with her. She was just that kind of girl. Ana on the other hand was very tensed. She couldn't help it. Sergey was standing behind her and she could feel his eyes roaming her body. She released the arrow, only to curse when she missed the center. Sergey chuckled, earning him a glare from Ana.

"You're too tense." He said taking the stance to release the arrow. 

Ana couldn't help, but notice how the muscles in his arm, tightened before he released the arrow. Her breath caught in her throat when the arrow hit dead-center. Sergey turned around and smiled warmly at her. 

"I just want to be your friend." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I..I.." she stuttered.

He pushed her to try again, with the arrow. She silently stood there. Yet her hands were trembling. She suddenly felt as he steadied her hands. 

"Relax." He whispered, causing shivers to go down her spine.

Without thinking it, she relaxed. With a steady voice he commanded her to release the arrow. The arrow zoomed through the air and connected with the center. Ana couldn't believe her eyes, even though she was a good archer, she didn't think that she could get a bull's-eye with Sergey standing so close to her. She turned around to see Sergey standing there with a strange expression on his face.

"Sergey." She called out his name, making him look at her.

"I would love to be your friend." She said smiling sincerely at him.

He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. Ana could feel again as her heart skipped a beat. Sergey was gorgeous no matter what she tried to tell herself. 

"Friends, that will be just the beginning." He said with a wicked smirk. 

He released her hand and proceeded to aim at the target, leaving Ana to ponder on his words. She had seen that mischievous glint in his eyes. He was up to something. And not knowing what he was up put her nerves on the edge. 

The funniest couple was Tomiko and Wufei. Wufei was fuming, cause every direct hit that he got Tomiko got as well. And it seemed that the girl had a sharp tong as well. Insulting him just as much as he insulted her. And the girl was an expert at being sarcastic. 

"Stupid Ona!" Wufei growled at her.

"Oh, you really hate woman don't you?"

"That must mean that you're gay!" she snapped back at him.

At this Wufei lost his cool. They glared at one another. You could really feel the "Love" between them. His eyes were shooting sparks at her. 

"I'm not gay, you Ona!" he spat at her, he was angry at her for putting his masculinity at doubt. 

"Could have fooled me." Tomiko said sarcastically.

Wufei could have strangled her that moment, but fortunately for Tomiko, Zechs called their attention. All the students walked towards the teacher. 

"I think we had enough archery for today, and before I forget for those who want to go the camping trip you can come by my office and sign your name." 

"Anyways, see you guys later." He said dismissing them. 

"So what are we going to do now?" Hilde asked jumping up and down. 

Cathy sweatdropped at this Hilde was sometimes too energetic. The girls gasped when Hilde slipped and would have fallen if it wasn't for a certain person that caught. Hilde opened her eyes to gaze into aquamarine. It was Stephen. He smiled at her, while he helped her stand up.

"You should watch your step Miss Schneibeker." Stephen said as he winked at Hilde, before he walked away.

"You heard what Mr. Torres said Miss Schneibeker, watch your step." Dorothy said imitating Stephen's deep voice.

All the girls began laughing at this. With no more classes for the day, they decided to go to the library seeing that they had a bookassignment. Hilde threw a fit; she could think of a million other things to do then to do the bookassignment. Nevertheless after much persuasion and bribe she decided to go after all. She only hoped that she wouldn't fall asleep in the library.

**To be continued………..**

**Another chapter is finished!!! Sergey sure means business. The only question is, will Ana fall for him? And what about Noin acting like a schoolgirl in love. Read to find out! Anyways got to. Buh-Bye!!!!**

**P.S. please review. I would be so grateful.  **

**~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 9**

**Hello!!! I'm back. This is the chapters where some truths will come out. Not to mention that Xander will pursue Cathy. Hope you guys like it!!! Anyways I'm going to shut up. Anyways on to chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan..**

The girls were now sitting in the library. The book that they had to read was what you would call BORING! Not even Relena liked it and she liked to read. Relena was looking at the backside of the book. Hilde was building a castle with some books, while Cathy tried to balance a book on her head while walking. Samantha was looking for some pictures in the book. Dorothy decided to read a book about fencing. Ana had brought her Discman and she and Tomiko were listening to Linkin Park. All in all they were doing absolutely nothing. 

Relena sighed and closed the book. She had to giggle at the picture that the girls made. None of them were doing anything. After building her fortress, Hilde had decided to read something. Only that something was the Kama Sutra book. Relena watched as she turned the book in every direction.

"Is that really possible?" Hilde asked, showing Sam a certain "position" making the poor girl blush a bright red.

"Seems really complicated." Hilde murmured, while turning the page. 

Dorothy chuckled. Leave it to Hilde to read something like that. By now all the girls were standing behind Hilde and looking intently at the book. 

"That's got to hurt afterwards." Hilde commented.

"Yep, seems really painful." Dorothy said observing the pictures.

"You've got to be elastic or something." Tomiko said.

"Elastic woman!" Samantha exclaimed.

This caused all of the girls to laugh. The librarian shot them a warning glare making the girls blush. Yet they stopped laughing when they saw the guys coming towards them. The girls didn't want to get caught reading that paticular book. All of the girls quickly took a seat. 

"Hilde, hide that book!" Relena exclaimed.

Hilde did the only thing she could do that moment; she threw the book behind her. Unfortunately it connected with someone's head. 

"Ouch!"

They didn't hear the cry though, for the guys had just arrived at their table. All of the girls were suddenly really engrossed into their books, surprising the guys. Heero sat next to Relena and gave her peck on the cheek. They were officially a couple. The girls were very excited for Relena just like the guys were happy for Heero.

"Hello ladies." Duo said smiling at them.

"You guys sure are working hard." Quatre said looking quizzically at the girls. 

"Yep, really interesting book; it shows the different **Positions** of the women in the society." Hilde said, trying not to laugh.

All the other girls were trying not to laugh as well. They had caught the double meaning of her words. Trowa raised an suspicious eyebrow at them. 

"Really?" Trowa asked, he didn't believe them; they were hiding something.

All of them looked up as a voice spoke from behind them. The girls turned around to see Ira standing there. And in his hand he held a book. All of the girls knew which book it was. 

"Excuse me, but I believe this book belongs to your girls." He said putting the book on the table.

"Umm, yes." Hilde said trying not to blush even more; she was really embarrassed.

"I think you threw the book." Ira said smirking; he could see how embarrassed the girls were.

"You threw the book?!" Relena shouted.

"Someone shoot me." Ana whispered.

Hilde smiled weakly as Relena was glaring daggers at her.

"I'm sorry, for the injury that my friend has caused Ira." Cathy said smiling at the young man.

"Kama Sutra." Duo said reading the title out loud.

"You weren't kidding about the positions of the woman, Hilde." Duo said with a sly smirk, as he turned the pages in the book.

Relena couldn't remember the last time she felt that mortified. Ana didn't dare to look at the guys, while Dorothy ignored them and continued to read her book about fencing. Wufei snorted as he looked at the book.

"Disgracefull." He said as he stuck up his nose. 

"You know I really question your masculinity, you really don't like woman do you?" Tomiko asked, making the others giggle and laugh. 

"Girl, you better keep your observations to yourself." Wufei warned.

"Now, now children play nice." Duo said in a mocking voice.

"Shh!" the librarian warned as she shot the girls a warning glare.

The girls smiled weakly as decided to keep it down. The librarian wouldn't mind kicking them out again. Quatre took the book from Duo and closed it. Duo complained, but decided to shut up when Heero shot him a glare. Duo did the only thing he could do, he sat down in a chair and sulked. He was rather enjoying the pictures. 

"So I presume, you girls were bored." Quatre said breaking the silence.

"Yep, extremely bored." Tomiko answered while stretching her arms.

"The book sucks!" Hilde said as she made a sour face. 

"Anyways, have you girls heard about the Halloween party?" Quatre asked.

"What?" Hilde asked excited.

"A Halloween party." Trowa said as he took the seat next to Anastasia; the rest of the guys sat down as well.

"Sounds great!" Cathy said really excited.

"Yes, my sweet lady." Duo said charmingly; he was done sulking. 

"It's one week before the camping trip." Trowa said as brushed away a bang that was in his face.

"Great!" Samantha yelled, yet blushed when everyone looked at her. 

"Stupid woman and there stupid party." Wufei murmured.

"Really and to think that I was going to invite you to go with me." Tomiko answered.

Wufei was for once speechless. And that surprised all of them. Even Tomiko, she couldn't believe that he didn't have a come-back. 

"For once, he's actually speechless." Dorothy said, causing all of them to laugh; Wufei growled at them.

"So, I presume that you girls are going." Heero said while caressing Relena's back, making her blush when the others looked at them with grins on their faces. 

"I guess, so." Cathy said.

"Got any ideas as what you're girls going to dress like?" Duo asked, still looking in the book.

"Something cool!" Sam cried out.

"Romantic." Relena said blushing.

"Scary, it's Halloween after all." Dorothy answered.

"Sexy, something to make you guys drool." Hilde answered with a sly smile.

"Cute, I want my costume to be cute!" Cathy said giggling.

"Kick-ass, a girl with attitude!" Tomiko answered, earning curious look from everybody.

"I think something mysterious will do for me." Ana said sighing.

"Really?" Trowa asked looking at Ana, making her fidget under his gaze.

"I think you're really mysterious already."

"I can't seem to figure you out." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Everybody stayed silent as they saw the pair. Ana couldn't help, but blush. Yet Hilde's snickering made them brake apart. 

"And what are you guys planning to wear?" Ana said trying to change the subject.

"Well, we're not sure yet." Quatre said as he tried not to smile at the pair; they were so funny.

"Hey, why don't we help you guys choose an outfit." Cathy said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks sis." 

"Trowa!" Cathy exclaimed, while crossing her arms and pouting.

"So, then it's settled we can count on you girls to go." Duo said as he high-fived Hilde.

"I guess so." Ana said as she wondered what would happen at that party.

~Dream~

"Brother!" a little Relena yelled as her brother was dragged. 

"No, let me go!" the little Relena yelled as she struggled against unknown hands that were holding her. 

"Relena!" the older boy yelled as he was pushed into a car. 

"No!" Relena screamed as tears were streaming down her face. 

"Big brother!" 

~End Dream~

"Milliardo!" Relena yelled jerking out of bed. 

She had been dreaming again. She touched her cheeks; they were wet. She had been crying in her sleep. It was the same dream again. It was more like a memory. A memory, before she was adopted. She could still remember when her brother was taken away by his new family. It was the last time she had seen him. 

She missed him a lot. Oh how she wanted to see him again. She tried to find him. Yet it seemed it was not to be. You see one night, the office of her old foster home caught flames and all of the records were lost. Including the once of her brother. She remembered crying all day when she heard that. Yet in the end decided that maybe it wasn't meant for her to find him. 

Relena sighed as she lied back down. She just didn't understand it. It has been a while since she had had those dreams. Yet now they haunted her every night. 

"Strange." She whispered as she fell back asleep.

The next morning Relena was a mess. She hadn't slept well last night. She yawned and looked sleepily at the teacher that walked in.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, today I want to try have a debate." The teacher said. 

He was short old man with gray hair and little glasses. He was called Mr. Simmons. He was very friendly and enjoyed helping his students. He was shorter then all of his students and that meant that he was really short. 

He walked towards his desk and looked through the list of names. All of the students were a bit nervous. Except Duo, he didn't care about having to speak in front of the class. 

"Okay, let's see the topic will animal testing." The teacher said as he sat down on his desk.

"I want to hear different opinions." 

"And I don't want to hear that's it wrong and that's it." 

"I want arguments people."

"You have to convince me." 

"I'm I understood?" he asked as he looked at the class.

"Now who will go first?" He said 

"Please not all of you at once." He said mockingly. 

"Let me put it this way, as all of you know many of the big countries have laboratories where they perform tests on animals." 

"Now what can you tell me about this."

"I think it's cruel, very cruel." Hilde answered.

"May, I know why Miss Schneibeker?"

"Well, these animals are being experimented on."

"Secondly they're caged in small cages."

"Their only existence is when they will be injected with another needle or when will their brain be dissected."

"It's cruel, no matter how you look at it."

"I agree, that it is cruel, yet it is necessary." Wufei said suddenly, shocking everybody.

"This animals are being tested on so that they can find cures for deadly deceases which are killing many people."

"You say you have to be cruel to be kind." Hilde said outraged.

"Yes, think about it.

"Do you know how many have died of cancer?"

"The testing on these animals could save lives."

"That's just very selfish." Wufei stated.

"Would you like to be caged and be experimented on?" Hilde said as she looked with serious eyes at Wufei.

"I think not, these animals have feelings too." 

"Hilde then tell me this if you have to choose between the life of an animal and the life a human being which one would you choose?" Wufei asked never breaking his gaze with her.

For this question, Hilde didn't have an answer. She looked straight at Wufei as she tried to come up with an answer. The whole class was silent as they observed the two of them. Wufei sighed as he continued.

"If I were to choose between those two I would choose to save the human."

"It's very difficult for families, when they lose a dear one to a decease such as cancer."

"The family is devastated."

"And not to mention how much the one with the decease suffers a lot."

"Wouldn't you sacrifice an animal to save a child from mourning his mother for example?"

At that same time the bell rang. All of the students hurried out of the class. Leaving only Wufei and Hilde behind.

"Very well done you two." Mr. Simmons said as he watched the Hilde glare at Wufei. 

Wufei ignored her and walked out of the door. Yet Hilde wasn't going to let him off that easily. He had mocked her. She quickly picked up her books and hurried behind him.

"Wufei!" she yelled running behind him.

"What do you want woman?" he asked irritated.

Hilde noticed that he wasn't really in the mood. Nevertheless he also seemed a bit down. She brushed it off. She decided to cut his way off, seeing that he wasn't stopping. She stepped in his way and avoided him from walking away.

"Could you really be that cruel as to experiment on animals?" she asked looking straight at Wufei.

"Yes." He answered avoiding her gaze.

This got Hilde angry, he said it as if it was nothing. Hilde was for once an animal lover and she hated when people mistreated animals. And right Wufei didn't seem to care about the animals' welfare.

"That's just like you!" Hilde yelled.

"Those animals have feelings too." 

"They feel when the needle perforates their skin or when they're cut open." She said almost fuming.

"Hilde, please get out of my way." Wufei said as he tried to pass by her.

"No, not until you listen to me!" she cried out.

Wufei had enough. He pushed her against the wall, catching her completely off guard. He braced his hands on the wall on both sides of her face. Stopping her from going anywhere. She looked at him with wide blue eyes. Afraid of what he might do.

"Do you know how it feels to see your mother die, unable to help her." He said his voice harsh and cold. 

"The doctors telling you that there's nothing that they can do."

"You see how much she's suffering, that she's in pain, but there's nothing that you can do." Wufei asked his face only inches away from Hilde's, his breath tickled her face as he spoke.

"That's what my mother went through, that's what I went through."

"Do you know how it feels?" he said his voice shaking. 

Hilde stayed silent as her mind digested all of this. No, she didn't know how it felt. Wufei's cobalt eyes bore into hers. She wanted nothing more then to get away from him. Yet she couldn't he had her trapped. She just had to stand there and hear him out for once. Yet it shocked her that he went through something like that. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't; her voice refused to work. Wufei sighed as he noticed how silent she was. He scared her; he wanted nothing more then to kick himself that moment.

"I didn't think so." Wufei said defeated as he released her. 

He turned around and walked away. Not even looking over his shoulders once. Hilde sighed and sank through her knees. It finally clicked. Wufei was hurting; he probably never got over her mother's dead. She felt awful. She had probably opened a wound that wasn't really closed. That's why he was trying to avoid her. He was afraid of how he react.Yet she had to persist. She wanted crawl under a rock. 

She had never seen Wufei like that before. She could have sworn, she had seen some tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. She sighed again as she stood up. She had to make it up to him. She didn't want to hurt him like that. Even though he was sometimes annoying with his calling women weak. Yet he was human and that meant that he did have feelings as well. She swore to herself that she would apologize the first chance that she had. The only question was if he would accept her apology. 

"This book sucks!" Dorothy yelled as she threw the book at the table.

"Tell me about it." Cathy said as she too, put the book away.

"I'm bored." Ana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Dorothy asked as she tried to kill a mosquito that was buzzing around.

"I have no idea." Ana said pouting. 

"Girls, you do know that the book report is due for Friday, don't you?" Relena asked. 

"That leaves us with two days, that's plenty of time." Cathy said snatching the book from Relena.

"Hey wait!" Relena yelled.

"Nope, we're going to stop reading."

"This book is really unhealthy."

"Yep, really unhealthy." Ana said nodding her head. 

"It gives stress and that's not good."

Relena finally gave up seeing that she wouldn't win against them. Dorothy smirked. Cathy and Ana together meant problem.  They were a pair to be reckon with. 

"I have an idea, why don't we play strip poker?" Dorothy yelled suddenly.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Cathy yelled.

"Yep, it would be fun, you know us girls." Relena said smiling; she liked to play poker for she was very good at it. 

"Who said it was going to be only us girls?" Dorothy asked with a sly smile.

"What?" Relena exclaimed.

"Come on Relena this is your excuse to see Heero naked." Dorothy said with a wicked grin.

"And please don't tell me you haven't fantasized about it." Dorothy said, causing Relena to turn different shades of red. 

"Oh gross does that mean I have to see Trowa naked?" Cathy yelled outraged.

"Well, I sure wouldn't mind." Dorothy answered, making the girl look strangely at her.

"And I'm sure that Ana wouldn't mind."

"What are you implying?" Ana asked with a serious expression.

"Ana and Trowa." Dorothy began singing.

"Sitting in a tree" 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"First comes love" 

"Dorothy!" Ana yelled launching herself at the blond. 

Dorothy easily dodged her and stood up. She continued singing while Ana chased her. Relena and Cathy were now laughing their hearts out. Ana shot them a glare, causing them to laugh even harder.

"Then comes marriage"

"Then comes Ana with a baby carriage."

"Whatever, I least I don't have Duo's name written in my diary." Ana said suddenly, making Dorothy looked up at her.

"How do you know?" Dorothy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ana said sticking her tong out at her.

"Well, I can't help it, the guy does have a good set of buns." Dorothy said as she sat down again.

"Too much information." Relena said pretending to try to get the picture out of her head. 

"Yet so do Trowa and Heero." Dorothy said with a wicked grin.

"Eew, I will never look at my brother's rear end the same way again." Cathy said covering her face.

"So what do you girls think; shall we play strip poker?" Dorothy asked standing up.

"No way!" Relena yelled trying to grab her, but missed.

"Not even in your wildest dreams!" Ana snapped.

"Sorry, but I don't think I would want to see my brother naked." Cathy said making her face as if she had ate a lemon.

"Party pooper." Dorothy said pouting; this caused all the girls to laugh. 

"Hey Quatre!" Hilde yelled as she saw the blond Arabian boy walking in the hallways.

"Hey Hilde, what's up?" he asked as he watched Hilde try to catch her breath.

She had run to catch up with him. And right now she was out of breath. She looked at Quatre with large blue eyes as she tried to control her breathing.

"Have you seen Wufei?" she asked between breaths.

Quatre looked quizzical at her. This was the first. A girl actually asking for Wufei. He couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Why exactly are you looking for him?" he asked.

"I did something really mean and I've might have heard his feelings."

"Now do you know where he is or not; I've been to his dorm, but he wasn't there and I don't know where else he can be." She said not really pausing to catch her breath, causing Quatre to have difficulty understanding what she had just said. 

"Calm down, he's probably on the rooftop of the libray; he always goes there when he needs to think or something." Quatre said as he looked quizzical at Hilde.

"Thank you!" she yelled giving Quatre a kiss on the cheek. 

She released Quatre and ran away towards the library. Quatre blinked a few times as he finally realized Hilde had left already. Strange girl he thought as he began walking the other way. Who knows maybe she could soften Wufei. He smiled at that thought. 

"Yeah right!"

Hilde ran up the stairs of the library. Not even stopping to catch her breath. She really needed to apologize. She burst through the roof door.  And scanned around for the familiar Asian face. Yet she sighed when she noticed that there was nobody there. Defeated she turned around to walk away. Yet it was then that she caught sight of black hair behind some old boxes that were stocked up on the roof.

She quickly walked towards the box and sure enough there was Wufei. He was sitting Indian style. He seemed to meditating. His long dark hair was open, swaying with the wind. Almost seeming like black ink, against his light colored skin. She couldn't help, but admire him. He almost seemed like statue. He was wearing a crisp white button up shirt and a beige pair of pants. A statue preserved in time. She mentally kicked herself when her fingers seemed itching to run themselves through his dark mane. Would it be really soft, she thought as she watched it sway with the wind. 

She finally woke up out of her daydreaming. She silently stepped forward afraid of startling him. She bit her tong when his eyes snapped open. He bore through her with his dark eyes. Hilde froze; she was afraid to move.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a annoyed voice. 

Not even waiting for an answer. He stood up and began walking away. 

"Stop!" Hilde yelled, surprised that her voice actually worked this time. 

Wufei turned and looked at her with a cold expression.

It was now or never, she thought. Gathering her courage, she walked towards him until she was standing face to face with him. She had to raise her face to look at him, seeing that he was bit taller then her. This making him even more imposing.

"What do you want Schneibeker?" he asked with the same cold voice.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier." She said with her head bowed; she was unable to look at him.

"If that's what you came to tell me then you're waisting my time as well as yours." He said turning around and walking towards the door.

Hilde felt a pang in her heart. However she was also angry. She ran to catch up with him. She quickly stood in front of him with her arms spread, blocking his way. She looked defiantly at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get out of my woman!" he spat.

"No!" Hilde yelled, keeping her ground. 

"Don't make me get you out of my way!" he sneered; he was getting really annoyed.

"No, I won't not until you hear me out!"

"I'm come here to apologize, yet you act like a complete jerk!" she snapped.

Wufei tried to scare her, by glaring at her. Yet she met his glare with her own. She wasn't backing down and this surprised him.

"Schneibeker!" he growled, quickly losing his patience.

"No, hear me out!"

"I'm so sorry about what I said."

"I may not know how it feels to loose a parent like you did, but I do know that hurt your feelings."

"I opened a wound that wasn't completely healed yet."

"And I'm so sorry about it." 

"You don't know how bad I felt, still feeling." She said almost in a whisper.

"So I apologize for hurting your feelings." She said looking at Wufei.

Yet he didn't show any emotions of having heard what she had said. Or that he even cared for the matter. Hilde sighed defeated. She lowered her arms.

"I give up." She whispered weakly as she turned and walked away.

"Apology accepted."

Hilde turned around and looked surprised at Wufei. He was looking at the clouds that were passing by. Hilde smiled a genuine smile when he looked at her. Wufei felt as his breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful when she smiled. Her eyes held a certain spark in them. 

"You sure are persistent." He said as he pretended to compose himself.

"That's one of my qualities." 

"At least you look at it as a quality." He said sarcastically. 

"Hey!" Hilde yelled swinging her fist at him, but calmed down when she saw the smirk on his face. 

He was teasing her. Who would have thought that he had a sense of humor?

"Very funny, Wufei." 

"Anyway later!" Hilde yelled running to the door.

"Bye Hilde." He said as he watched leave.

Yet he was perplexed when he saw her stop and turn around and look at him like he had grown a second head. This girl sure was strange.

"What?!" he asked annoyed when she kept looking at him.

"You called me by my name." She said with disbelief clearly in her voice.

It was then that Wufei realized what he had done. A light blush crept on his cheeks.

"So?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh nothing!" Hilde said giggling, before she finally turned around and left.

"Maybe there's still hope for you!" Hilde yelled from downstairs.

Wufei shook his head. She sure was a strange one. 

"Hilde." He whispered with a smile on his face. 

Later that afternoon..

Relena was out. Thus leaving only Hilde and Cathy at their dorm. Cathy decided to go jogging. She asked Hilde if she wanted to go, but Hilde refused. Hilde was going to go online, to try to find a costume for the Halloween. Cathy was going to invite Dorothy and Ana. Yet remembered the last moment that they were at the gym at that hour. Probably practicing fencing. 

And Samantha and Tomiko weren't at their dorm. Defeated she decided to go alone. With her Walkman and waterbottle she headed towards the park. The park was empty as to be inspected most of the students were somewhere else. Not caring she turned the volume of her Walkman way up. She increased her steps as the beat of the music turned faster. 

Many things were on her mind, one of them being Trowa and Ana. It was clearly visible that his brother was very interested in her friend. And it seemed that Ana liked him too. Yet both of them were too shy for their own good. Nevertheless Trowa seemed a little more forward then usual. He always complimented Anastasia, making her blush. Yet Anastasia would, well get very annoyingly shy. 

Cathy wanted to strangle her sometimes. However she understood why she behaved like that. She never really paid attention to boys before, only when she was kicking their ass during fencing or any kind of sports. Face it she was a tomboy. Nevertheless a very beautiful tomboy, Cathy thought inwardly. 

Anastasia should try to flirt with him. Wow, would Trowa be surprised. Ana would be perfect for Trowa. She loved sports, as did Trowa. She was very outgoing as well. And she, well, she was always cheerful; Trowa wouldn't be able to resist her charms. Cathy smiled at the thought. And they would make such a cute couple. At this thought she grinned. 

She noticed as the sun was going down and decided to better head back to the dorm. Strange how times fly when your having fun or when you're planning how to get your brother together with one of your friends. She turned around to head back towards her dorm, when she bumped into someone. She almost fell if it wasn't for the hands that grabbed her. She was met with dark coffee brown eyes.  It was Xander. He smirked as Cathy looked at him surprised. 

"You shouldn't be walking alone in these parks as this hour." He said as he still held Cathy's hand.

"I was just going to go to my dorm." Cathy said as she tried to unclasp her hand from his grasp.

"Could you please let go of me." Cathy said hoping that her voice didn't sound scared.

"Why?" Xander asked as he held her hand tighter.

Cathy was by now scared the guy was gorgeous; she had to admit that. Yet he was scary as hell as well. She didn't like the look that he had in his eyes. It made her feel like a piece of meat on display. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of tight black shorts. She looked around and felt her stomach clench when she saw how dark it was getting and that no one was around. It was only the two of them.

"Are you scared Catherine?" Xander asked, with a seductive voice. 

"Let go of me!" Cathy said in a harsher voice.

"Why should I let such a sweet little thing like you go?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him, so that they were chest to chest.

Cathy looked up with frightened eyes at him. He was much taller then her and much stronger as well. Things were looking bad for her. If she was to scream, no one would hear her seeing that there was no one there. She really wanted to get away from there. She didn't know what Xander was planning. She had heard about his reputation. He was known to get what he wanted at any cost. She had never felt this scared in her whole life. 

"I wonder how your sweet lips will taste?" Xander asked suddenly as he began lowering her face towards her.

Cathy struggled to get away, making him tighten his hold. With a last effort she kicked him in the groin, making him release him. She quickly ran away, only to collide with someone else. She turned scared eyes to look into familiar aquamarine once. It was Quatre. 

"Cathy, what's happening?" he said as Cathy threw herself at him.

Quatre looked up and saw Xander standing a few feet away with a smirk on his face. He narrowed his eyes as he put two and two together. Quatre quickly scanned her body looking for signs of any assault. Yet was relieved when he saw none. 

"Xander, stay away from Catherine Bloom." Quatre said in a harsh voice as he glared at Xander.

Cathy was shocked by how menacing his voice sounded. She looked up at him. And the look on his face was equally scary. His face was serious and all of his childlike innocence seemed to have disappeared in that moment. Xander chuckled as he turned around and walked away. Yet not before giving Cathy a last glance. 

Cathy couldn't help, but shiver at his stare. He was scary. She was brought out of her reverie by Quatre's voice. He looked at her with worried aquamarine eyes, a contrast to his earlier expression. 

"Are you okay?" he asked as he caressed her back. 

"Yes, I'm fine now." Cathy said timidly. 

Nevertheless Quatre didn't let go of her. He shocked her by embracing her. Cathy couldn't help, but gasp. His next word shocked her even more.

"I'm glad that you're okay." He whispered and silently let her go.

Nevertheless he still held her hand. Cathy wouldn't know what was redder her face or her hair. She looked at Quatre with large innocent eyes, making him chuckle at her expression.  

"Let me walk you to your dorm." He volunteered as he dragged her along; she couldn't do anything but follow him. 

Hilde was online. After finding the perfect outfit, she decided to sign in with msn. She wanted to see who was online that moment. She had barely signed in when she noticed a message box beeping. It was from **Daring-Knight**. Nevertheless she didn't know who this was. 

**_Daring-Knight_**_ says:_

_Hello Crazy-Girl. How are you?_

**_Crazy-Girl _**_says: _

_I'm fine. Do I know you?_

**_Daring-Knight_**_ says:_

_Maybe…maybe not.___

**_Daring-Knight_**_ says:_

_So, tell me how _**_Daring_**_ are you _**_Crazy-Girl_**_?_

**_Crazy-Girl _**_says:_

_Very daring.__ Why?_

**_Daring-Knight_**_ says:_

_Would you be so daring to accept the invitation of a total stranger to go to the Halloween party? With stranger I mean me. :)_

**_Crazy-Girl _**_says:_

_Depends….. who you are._

**_Daring-Knight_**_ says:_

_That wouldn't be fun. I guess you don't have the guts…too bad. :(  Although I can assure you that I'm a student of the school where you're staying. So there's no chance that I'll be a creepy old man. So as you can see you've got nothing to loose. On the contrary, you never know what the unknown can bring. Look at the unknown as an adventure! Grasp the moment before it passes you by._

At this point Hilde didn't know what to answer. She liked accepting challenges. And he did assure that he was a student. She let out a frustrated sigh as she taught what to answer him. Without really thinking she began typing her answer.

**_Crazy-Girl _**_says:_

_You really know how to talk. And I don't believe I'm saying this, but you've convinced me. I will accept your proposal _**_Daring-Knight_**_. I'll let you know how I'll be dressed. So you can find me._

**_Daring-Knight_**_ says:_

_You will not regret your decision my lady. Until we meet again._

Hilde turned off the P.C and wondered what she had gotten herself into. Relena would kill her when she found out. She could just hear her lecturing her about that she shouldn't be so impulsive etc. etc. Pushing those thoughts aside she decided to go see what the guys were doing. She felt like annoying someone tonight. And that someone was going to be Wufei. She quickly grabbed her coat and ran out of the door. Who knew maybe she would run into Daring-Knight.

Relena and Heero were sitting on the roof of Heero's dorm. They had used a latter to get up there. Relena silently sat there in Heero's company. No words were spoken. They just enjoyed each other's company. Relena couldn't believe how happy. She shivered as the cool wind caressed her skin. Heero instantly pulled her towards him and encircled his hands around his waist. 

Relena had to blush at the way she was sitting. She was sitting in his lap. Nevertheless she forgot all about that when Heero began giving her butterfly kisses on her neck. She sighed contently as she relaxed against him. 

"So Heero, are you going to the Halloween party?" Relena asked as she played with his hand.

"Only if you're going." Heero answered as he playfully bit Relena's ear, making her giggle.

"So what you're saying is that whatever I do, you'll do as well." Relena said this time turning around and looking straight into his Prussian blue eyes.

"Yes." He said seriously.

"So if I jump off this roof, you'll do the same." Relena said with a wicked smile.

"Yes." He said as he closed the gap between them.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss, making colors explode behind her closed eyelids. Relena tentatively opened her mouth as Heero explored her hidden secrets with his tong. This was the second time Heero had kissed her. Nevertheless this time it was different. This time it was passionate, demanding. She couldn't help, but gasp when his hand crawled under her blouse and stroked her back, making shivers go down her spine. She shyly used her tong to caress Heero's. She was rewarded when Heero playfully growled at her making her giggle. Nevertheless she stopped laughing when he pressed her harder against him, making her moan.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her. Yet she didn't want to stop. Her hands shyly unbuttoned his button-up shirt and caressed his chest. She smiled when she felt him jump under her touch. So he had a weakness. He was ticklish. A sinful smile played on her lips as she pushed Heero down. Heero was caught off guard when Relena jumped on him and began tickling him. He couldn't help, but laugh out hard. Relena giggled as she rendered him helpless. 

"Relena, stop it!" Heero cried out while laughing.

"Say, please." She said giggling.

Heero didn't want to give in. So he did the only thing he could think about; he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, catching Relena completely off guard. She instantly melted into the kiss. Completely forgetting to tickle her gorgeous kisser. Heero used this to his advantage and pushed her over, making her tumble on her back. 

"Seems like I win." He said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Unfair, you cheated." Relena said pouting.

"Everything is fair in love and war." Heero said giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

"We better get going." He said as he helped Relena up.

"Why?" Relena asked.

"Otherwise we'll never get down from here." Heero said winking.

Relena had to blush at his implication. She decided to do as he said and followed him down the latter. Relena smiled as she thought how happy she was in these days. Yet one thought struck her. She was here only for six months and after that she had to leave. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to leave Heero. 

"Are you okay?" Heero asked suddenly knocking Relena out of her daydreaming.

Relena smiled and nodded. Heero smiled back as he began climbing down the latter. Relena on the other hand decided to push those thoughts. She told herself that she was going to enjoy the time that she had with him. She wasn't going to be sad.  She wasn't going to think that she had to leave in less then six months. If only it was that easy.  

**To be continued………..**

**That was it for now. So how was it? Please tell me people. Hope all of you liked it. Anyways please remember to review. **

**So Buh-bye!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed. You guys are great. To answer some questions, the pairings I'm not sure yet. I constantly keep changing my mind. I know I'm annoying. Yet just bear with me. The only pairings that I'm sure about are 1XR and 6XN. The others I don't know yet. **

"I hate Relena!" Sylvia yelled as she made a disaster in her room.  She threw everything that she could find. It had happen a few days ago. Yet she still felt pissed. She wanted nothing more then to see Relena destroyed if possible. She sat down and looked out of the window. She was glad that for once neither Stephanie nor Sarah was there in a way. They were both asleep. 

She should be asleep as well, yet for some reason the anger that she felt kept her awake. She sighed as she recalled what Heero had told. He had made it clear that she was a mistake. Sylvia clenched and unclenched her fists. She couldn't recall the last time she had been that humiliated. She threw herself on the bed. She mentally swore that she would Relena pay. She smiled as a plan came up in her mind. 

She knew exactly how to do that. She sat up and looked at the clock. Oh how she would enjoy this. It was almost time for swimming class. And Relena feared only one thing; she was extremely claustrophobic. She smiled wickedly, before she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the door. Relena would get a scare of her life.

Dorothy, Samantha, Tomiko and Ana were at the pool. Ana was jumping like a mad thing. She was ecstatic that they were probably going to compete and she couldn't wait. She stretched her muscles as she looked around. She wondered what the guys would be wearing. She blushed at her own thought; she was turning into Hilde. "Good morning ladies." The girls turned around to see Noin walking towards them. She was wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit with a pair of shorts on top. 

The girls couldn't help, but stare at the young woman. She was tall and slim. Almost like a super-model. Yet she was well-build. Her short black hair gave her a very fresh look. One word elegant. "So where are Relena, Hilde and Cathy if I'm not mistaken you girls are never apart." Noin said smiling. "Well, they're probably still sleeping." Tomiko said smiling. "Ana, what would you say if we go for a swim?" Noin asked looking at the young girl that seemed unable to stand still. 

"Let's go!" Ana yelled, running to the changing room. Within a few seconds she was ready. She was wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit that was completely open in the back. Just like the one Noin was wearing. "I just want to say one thing, before we jump in, the water seems ice-cold." Noin looked at her with a wicked smirk. "Does it matter?" Noin asked. "Hell, no!" Ana yelled; yet blushed afterwards. She forgot that she was talking to Miss Noin. Noin didn't care.

"Very well, let's begin." Noin said standing at the edge of the pool. Ana quickly ran and took her position. "Get ready, set go!" Dorothy yelled signaling the start of the race. Both Ana and Noin jumped at the same time in the water. Ana wanted to jump back out when she felt how cold the water was. Yet decided against it she had a race to win. "Go Ana!" Dorothy yelled. "You can do it Miss Noin!" Tomiko and Samantha yelled in unison. 

Both of the swimmers were head to head. They both turned around at the same moment. Both of them knew the routine for they had done before. They began with freestyle then they switched to butterfly. The race was head to head neither of them giving up. And their friends were cheering them on. 

You can do it Ana!" Dorothy yelled. "What's going on?" a voice said from behind them. All three of the girls turned around to see Mr. Marquise standing there. "What's going on here ladies?" Zechs asked surprised that the girls were already there. "Miss Noin and Miss Orion are having a race!" Samantha said politely. Zechs smiled, making her blush a deep crimson. "I see." Zechs said as he walked closer to the water, hoping to see them better. 

"Last round!" Dorothy yelled, when both of the females turned and were coming back. Zechs was quite surprised that the young girl could keep up with Noin. When they were in school together Noin had been the best swimmer on the swimmingteam. She had the best technique and best stamina. She had won many medals. Thus meaning that Ana was quite good as well.

"They're too close." Dorothy said as she observed them. "How are we going to know who won?" Tomiko asked. "I don't know." Samantha said a bit worried. They were right too, they were head and head. Dorothy and the other looked on as they both neared the side. Until… "It's a draw!" Dorothy yelled. Both of the swimmers had touched the side at the same time. 

"Really?" Noin asked looking up. Yet she blushed when she saw Zechs standing there. He had a smirk on his face while he observed her. He bent down so that he was eyelevel with her. "I see you haven't lost your touch." He said offering Noin a hand. Ana and Dorothy were giving each other eye signal when they saw how Noin was blushing. 

Effortlessly Zechs pulled Noin out of the water. She apologized when she had accidentally gotten his whole shirt wet. Yet he didn't seem to care for he only took his shirt off. None of the girls could help it, for it was their turn to blush. To say the man was hot would be an understatement. He had perfect abs and his arms were well-build. He was one word, perfection. He wore a black board short that hung loosely around his waist. He had a small waist. Yet you couldn't call him tiny in any way. He was all male.

Noin didn't know what would be redder her face or an apple. Yet when she took a glance at the girls, she couldn't help, but smile. Samantha's face was absolutely red, while Dorothy and Tomiko tried their best to look away. Ana seemed unable to move. "I think your naked upper-body has left the girls speechless." Noin said smiling. "What?!" Dorothy yelled. When Zechs looked around he saw that Noin had been right. It was his turn to feel self-conscious fortunately for them, Trowa and the guys walked in at that moment followed by Relena, Hilde and Cathy. 

"Good morning everyone." Duo said with a big smile on his face. It was a good morning for him, seeing that he would see all of the girls in a bathing suit. Including Miss Noin. He couldn't complain, could he? "Finally, I thought you guys would never wake up." Ana yelled climbing out of the swimmingpool. She had forgotten to put on one of those plastic caps. So her hair was now soaking wet. She untied it and let it hung loosely around her shoulders and back. 

She shivered as the cold wind hit her wet body. "I'm cold." She said shivering. "Hey!" she yelled as Dorothy tossed a towel on her. "You could have given it to me!" she snapped. "I'm quite surprised that you're already here, Mr. Maxwell." Zechs said eying Duo suspiciously. Normally Duo wouldn't bother to show up. Yet now he was already there even though it was quite early. "With all due respect I couldn't let you, sir, have all the girls could I?" Duo asked with a sly smirk. Zechs snorted, he should have known better. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not jumping into that ice cold water any time soon." Cathy said yawning. Yet she regretted saying that when Trowa picked her up bridal style. She kicked and screamed for Trowa to release her. Nevertheless his older brother just ignored her. "Trowa!" Cathy yelled as she was tossed into the cold water. She came up gasping for breath and coughing out water. All of those present laughed as they saw the enraged Catherine. Zechs and Noin had to restrain themselves form laughing. Heero silently swept Relena in his arms and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Relena more then willingly accepted it. Both of them laughed as they saw Cathy crawl out of the pool and head for her older sibling. Trowa on the other hand just crossed his arms and pretended to be the innocent one. Nevertheless their laughter was interrupted by Sylvia that walked in with a smile on her face. 

"Goodmorning." She said in a silky voice. She didn't even look at Heero or Relena. She walked by them heading in the direction of the changingrooms. Hilde stuck out her tong as she walked pass them. "Man, she's sure a **Bitch**." She whispered to Dorothy who only nodded. Noin noticed the tension. She decided to call their attention and try to take their minds of the girl that they so clearly didn't like. "Anyhow, I would like to see all of you changed and into the pool within five minutes, got it?" Noin asked eying all of the students.  

The students groaned as they walked towards the changing room. "Hurry back!" Ana yelled excited, before she turned to look at Noin. "Tell you what, why don't you begin doing some diving form the board." She said motioning to the board that was high up. Zechs raised a suspicious eyebrow when she saw the girl practically glow with excitement. Ana nodded and ran towards the board. "Miss Orion, no running next to the pool!" Noin warned as she saw the young girl trip. Nevertheless fortunately she didn't fall. Noin sighed. Ana sure was strange sometimes.

"What's up with her?" Zechs asked. "She's one of the best swimmer and divers at our school." Noin said pointing to Ana that was standing high up on the board. Zechs observed as the girl took in a deep breath before running. He watched as she did a flip before diving; she did a perfect dive. Both he and Noin applauded as Ana reemerged for breath. "Not bad." Zechs said helping her out of the water. Ana smiled as she shook her head, making both Noin and Zechs wet. "Oops." 

Meanwhile…….

"Relena, are you finished?" Dorothy asked.  "You girls, go on." Relena said as she adjusted her swimsuit. Dorothy and the others nodded as they left. Relena smiled as she remembered at the memories that the swimmingpool brought. It was there that Heero had kissed her for the first time. She smiled even more. She was about to turn and walk towards the door when she was shoved in one of the lockers. Being caught off guard Relena didn't even realize it, until she was trapped in the little space. "Let me out!" she yelled her fears taking over her. She hated small places. 

"Let me out!" she yelled again banging her fists on the door. Relena hated dark and small places. And the locker was fitting those descriptions just perfectly. 'Relena, don't panic' ,she kept repeating like a mantra, hoping to calm down her raging heart that wanted nothing more then to panic. 'Think, Relena.' Relena swallowed, before she called out to see if anyone was there. "Can anyone hear me?" She strained her ear to see if she could hear anyone. Yet there was nothing. "I'm stuck in the locker." She said trying to sound calm and composed.

She sighed when she didn't get an answer. Panic quickly began getting to her. "Please,can anyone hear me?" she asked again. Nevertheless she was shocked when someone actually answered her. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you." The voice said silkily full of malice. "Who's there?" Relena asked, cursing herself when her voice sounded weak and scared. "Let me out!" she demanded, her anger flaring. This person chuckled at her. Relena couldn't help, but think that the voice sounded quite familiar. Nevertheless she couldn't place it at the moment. 

She was about to retort, when this person spoke again. "You're going to stay there, until you become a good girl." Relena's eyes widened at this; it seemed as if time stopped. That little sentence seemed to bring back memories that she just wanted to forget. Forgetting about calmness and self-control, she began banging her fists on the door. "Let me out!" she demanded with a shaky voice.

Cold sweat ran down her face as she tried to convince whoever was out there to let her out. However the only answer that she was met with was a light chuckle that seemed to get farther anf farther away. "Please, let me out." Relena all out begged. Her fear was getting to her. Her fear increased even more when she was met with silence. She was alone.

To say that Relena was scared would have been an understatement. For it would seem that she was trapped; she wasn't able to breath. She furiously banged her fists on the door. Yet of course it didn't help. "Someone let me out!" she yelled. By now tears were streaming down face. She was terrified. Too many bad memories came flooding back to her. She could feel as heart thumped in her ears. She needed to get out. She looked at her fists that were red and swollen from all the banging. As a last attempt she released a bone-chilling scream. With that her knees gave in and she fell down. She was too tired. Emotionally and physically. She only hoped that someone had heard her.

Meanwhile the other students were at the swimmingpool.

"Have you seen Relena?" Heero asked stepping out of the water. "We haven't seen your lover-girl." Duo said, before Dorothy pushed him under water. "Where could she be?" Heero asked gazing around. Samantha that was standing on the diving-plank brought him out of his reverie. The diving-plank was quite high up.  Samantha waved at everyone as she prepared to dive. It was her first time diving. Ana and Tomiko had dared her to do it. "Go Sam!" Hilde yelled from beneath her in the pool. Sam ran and jumped when a bone-chilling scream was heard. This caused her to lose her balance and hit her side on the board, before she fell head first in the water. "Sam." Tomiko yelled worriedly. 

All of them looked worriedly at Samantha that was holding her side, while she tried to stay above water. Fortunately for her Zechs jumped after her. Zechs swam quickly towards her. It was just in time for Sam could feel the pain at her side was encreasing. Zechs pulled her towards him and began dragging her to where Noin and the other students were standing. Samantha blushed a bright red of embarrassment. 'Just great, of all the people to save me it had to him.' She thought as she was pulled out of the water. 

Heero on the other hand had other things to do. Namely Relena. Heero who had heard the scream, ran quickly to the changing room. "Relena!" he yelled. Heero who hardly showed any emotion, was clearly scared. The scream that he had heard had made his blood run cold. This person was terrified. And for some reason his gut kept telling him that it had been Relena. "Relena!" he cried out, bursting through the doors of the changing-room. He frantically looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Relena. 

He quickly turned around when he heard someone laugh. He was quite surprised when he saw Sylvia standing there. He could have sworn he saw the horns coming out of her head. She looked with a msile on her face at the Prussian blue colored eyed guy. She casually leaned against the wall as she observed him with clear colored eyes. Heero couldn't help but feel like a mouse being hunted by a cat. Yet one thought of what might have happened to Relena, made him glare at her.

He walked with strong and imposing steps towards her. His gaze never leaving hers. Yet she didn't even flinch. "Where's Relena, Noventa?" he asked in a stern voice. "Relena, where have I heard that name before?" she said mockingly, putting her finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Noventa!" Heero growled; he didn't even bother to use her first name. She chuckled. Quickly loosing his patience, he braced his hands on both sides of her face against the wall effectively trapping her. 

This however caused Sylvia to swallow hard. She had heard that Heero could have a bad temper. Yet she never expected it to be this bad. "I will ask you only one more time, where's Relena?" he asked his blue cold eyes boring through hers. Sylvia composed herself, before speaking. "She's kind of trapped in her locker." "The clumsy fool must have slipped and accidentally locked herself in." Heero narrowed his eyes at her. It was most likely that she had pushed her in. "Well, I'm sorry that you've have made such a poor choice." Sylvia said pressing herself against Heero. "You could have me and I would show you what a real girl is." She said running her hand on his bare chest. 

She smiled when Heero inclined his head towards her. Yet she turned her face so he could whisper in her left ear. "I've already got a real girl and she isn't someone that offers herself to just any guy just like a common whore." Heero backed his face away and smirked at Sylvia. She narrowed her eyes at him. She was fuming. "I hope you enjoy her for as long you can." "Remember that when these six months are over, she's leaving." She said, pushing him away from her. She turned around and began walking away. 

Heero stared at the floor thinking of what Sylvia had just said. However he looked up when he saw her stop and look at him. "I forgot to mention that little bitch is claustrophobic." She said smirking, before she continued walking. Heero stood dumbfounded looking at her retreating figure, before what she said sank in. If Relena was claustophobic, she would be terrified right now. He quickly ran towards Relena's locker. "Relena." He said trying to clam down when he got there. He put his ear on the door to listen. The only thing he could hear was some sobbing. 

Fortunately she had given him her combination. He thanked the gods above and quickly opened the door. Yet the sight that met him, made his heart clench. Relena was curled into a ball, while her petite frame shook with every sob. "Relena?" Heero asked insecurely. However she didn't seem to hear him. He tried once more, this time a little stronger. He was relieved when she finally looked up and stared at him. 

"Heero?" she asked confused. "Yes, Relena it's me." Heero said reaching for her. Without warning she threw herself at him. She cried into his chest. Heero looked down at her. He didn't know what to do. He did the only thing that she could he closed his arms around her and let her cry her heart out. He slowly caressed her head. For some reason he thought that there wasn't much that he could do. Right now the only thing he could do was comfort her. Yet one thing was for sure Sylvia Noventa had gone too far. 

**To be continued……….**

**So how was it? Please let me know. Send me some reviews. I would be very thankful and if you have any ideas that would improve the story I would be more then willing to hear them. Anyhow see you all soon. Bye!!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. I'm just a fan. **

**I'm back. I have a question for my reviewers should there be a confrotation between Sergey and Trowa? I'm not sure. Yet if you guys want I can make it happen. SO anyways let me know. Okay let's begin. Chapter 11.**

Relena opened her eyes and was glad to see Heero there. He had spent the night with her. After the incident with the locker, he didn't want to leave her alone. Heero was lying calmly next to her. He was still asleep. She took this chance to admire his features. He was gorgeous, she concluded. After they had gotten back at the dorm, she had broken down and told him everything. Including the part that she had been adopted. 

She didn't like small places, because when she was still at the orphanage the mean principal there would lock her up in a closet and wouldn't let her out. She would cry and beg to be let out. Yet she wouldn't let her out. After that she had always kept the fear of small places. She smiled when she remembered at how Heero had reacted when she had told him. He swore that if he found the principal in front of him, he would cage her. "What are you laughing about?" Heero asked opening her eyes. "You." She said smiling. "really?" he pulled her towards him and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled as she punched him on his chest. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked as she hid wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, to the others you're like ice cube." She said. "Well, they aren't as beautiful as you." He said smiling. She punched him again on the chest. "You have now shame." She said giggling. "No, I don't." he said kissing her again. Relena surrendered herself to the kiss. Could life get any better?

The early morning sun shone through the large office windows. It was a great and serene morning. The birds chirped happily as they too greeted the dawn of a new day. It was Saturday so most of the students were asleep. Nevertheless so were most of the faculty members. Except one. Zechs Marquise, he sat in his office looking at some papers. 

He liked early mornings; it was the only part of the day that he was really at peace. He sipped from his hot cup of coffee as he looked through the list of students that had signed up for the camping trip. He was quite surprised when he saw that all of the girls had signed up. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take the girls with them. He knew about those raging hormones. And he wasn't certain if they could keep them in control. 

And not to mention that there was a lot of tension between two groups of girls. Yet there was always a way to relieve the tension. He could put them in a boxing ring and let them fight one another. He smiled as he got a mental picture of how it would look like. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He gazed at the calendar. Today she would turn eighteen years old. He took off a golden necklace that was round his neck. The necklace had a tiny little locket attached to it. He calmly opened it to reveal the picture of a family. A beautiful woman with long honey blond-blond hair held an infant in her hands, while next to her stood a tall man with long pale blond hair that he held in a long braid. The man had a young boy on his shoulders. The boy had short plae blond hair like the man and his eyes were as blue as the woman. The infant in the woman's arm had beautiful blond hair like her morning. The family looked really happy. 

Zechs sighed as he gazed at the picture. This was his family, before his parents had died. The young boy was him and the infant was his little sister. Today was her birthday. She would be eighteen today. She was already a young lady. Yet he wasn't there to see that. They were separated at a very young age. Both of them had been adopted by a different family. He still remembered when he was dragged away from her. He could still recall the look in her large blue eyes; she was crying her heart out. Nevertheless no one cared as he was pushed into the car that was taking him to his new family, thus leaving her forever. 

He sighed; he had tried to find her. Nevertheless he hadn't found any clues of her at all. His eyes took a far away look; she was finally eighteen. However he wasn't there. Would she still remember him? How would she look like? Fate could be really cruel sometime. He gazed at the tiny locket in his hand. This was his past. He was brought out of his reverie by a knock on the door. "Come in." he said.

His face lit up when he saw who it was. Noin slowly walked in. "What brings you here, Lucrezia?" he asked as he looked her over. She was wearing a short skirt that came just above her knees and a blue blouse. His breath caught I his throat when he saw the smirk on her face. She slowly walked towards him, her hips moving sensually from one side to the other. "Lucrezia?" he asked confused when he saw her begin unbuttoning her blouse. He blue eyes shone with mischief as she exposed her creamy white skin to him. 

"I thought we could end what we've started." She said sensually licking her lips as she finally stood in front of him. She had swiftly pushed his chair back so that she could stand in front of him.  Zechs was lost at words. She slowly lowered herself in his lap, so that she was straddling him. By now her blouse was completely open, showing off her black satin braw. "Lucrezia what are you doing?" he asked, his body suddenly feeling extremely hot. "I'm just ending what you've started." She whispered huskily in his ear. 

"What if someone walks in?" He said stuttering. "They can watch." Noin answered nonchalantly while playfully biting his ear. Zechs was too shocked to notice that she had successfully unbuttoned his white button-up shirt. He only realized this when she began running her hands over his well-formed chest. Her lightest of touches send Goosebumps through his whole body. "Lucrezia?" he asked trying to knock some sense into the woman in his lap, but he was having some trouble seeing that she began grinding against him. Yet the way he had uttered her name had sounded more like a moan then anything else. "Come on Marquise." She said playfully winking at him. "I know you've missed me." She said closing her face to his so that he could feel his warm breath.

Zechs didn't know what to say. He had missed her. She was right as always. He looked into her large blue eyes. She was pleading with him. Throwing all caution to the wind. He could her willing lips into a passionate kiss. She gasped as she was caught off guard. Nevertheless Zechs used this to his advantage and plunged his tong into her mouth. He explored her hidden secrets. He would never get tired of kissing her. She tasted almost like mint. Sweet yet spicy. She could have been the one to begin this. Yet he was the one in charge now. He pulled her closer to her as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. "Zechs." She moaned. He smirked as he recalled how many times he had made her call out his name like that. 

He stopped his ministrations and raised his face to look at her. Her lips were swollen, her whole skin was flushed and her hair and clothes were a mess. Yet she was beautiful, he thought as he gazed at her. "I want you Zechs." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face towards her. Yet he hesitated, what if someone walked in. "Lucrezia, we can't do this here." He said, even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to do what she was asking him. "Please Zechs." She begged. He regretted it when he looked into her eyes. He couldn't look away. She was drawing him in. She was a goddess that couldn't be denied. 

Not thinking anymore he nuzzled her neck, while he stood up, holding her to him. "I must say I've never done it on a desk before." He whispered in her ear making her giggle. He gently laid her down on the desk, before he slowly crawled over her. "I love you." He said smiling at her. She smiled warmly at him. "I love you too." She said as she pulled him towards him. Those were the last words they spoke, before their passion took over.

"Zechs." "Zechs Marquise." "Wake up!" Zechs shot up, his head connecting with Treize's chin. Treize took step back as he tried not to fall down. "Marquise." He said rubbing his injured chin. Zechs looked up and the only word that came out of his mouth was "Oops". Treize sighed as he sat down in a chair in front of Zechs' desk. Zechs looked around, still not sure what had happened. Yet apparently everything had been a dream. He had fallen asleep on his desk. He sighed as he put the necklace around his neck. If only his dream had been real. "You should be sleeping in your bed, not here on your desk." Treize as he looked out of the window. 

"Yes, I know." Zechs mumbled. He wasn't in such a good after being woken up out of such a good dream. "I've come to ask you something." Treize said smirking at Zechs. He liked to tease him when his friend was in a bad mood. "Does that Miss Noin have a boyfriend?" he asked. He got the desired effect from Zechs. "NO, she doesn't." "However she's out of your league." The younger man said sitting straight up. "Just kidding." Treize answered with his ahnds in mock defeat. "Yet you must admit that she's beautiful." "Treize." Zechs warned.  "What is it that you want?" Zechs asked irritated. "Okay, I came to tell you that Miss Noin and Miss Une will be joining us on the camping-trip." Zechs looked up at him with a curious expression on his face. "Why?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "You'll see." Treize answered with a smirk on his face.

"At least nothing is broken." Ana said as she observed the blue bruise that Samantha had on her side. "Yeah, yet it hurts like shit." Samantha said making Ana giggle. Ana had felt super guilty, for it was Tomiko and her that had dared Samantha to do the dive. Fortunately she hadn't broken anything. Yet she had to stay in bed for at least to days, because it hurt to walk. Tomiko also felt guilty, that she had promised to do all of Samantha's homework for a whole week. "I'm sorry." Ana said lowering her head. "It's not your fault." Tomiko said waving her hand. "Look at the bright side, now I don't have to do my homework."

"I heard that!" Tomiko yelled from the livingroom. Samantha's bedroom door was open so that Tomiko could hear everything. Both girls had to laugh. After a while they stopped, seeing that they could barely breath. "I can't believe that Sylvia would have dared to do something so horrible to Relena." Samantha said as she sat up on her bed. "Sylvia is a snake, someone should kick her butt for doing that to Relena." Ana said punching her hand. "Maybe you could do that." A strong voice said from the door. The two girls looked up to see Trowa standing there. Ana blushed as she realized how stupid she must have sounded. 

"My sister has sent me to look for you." He said. "What have I done again?" Ana asked aloud as she sighed. Trowa chuckled. Ana stood up and smiled at Samantha. "I'll see you later okay?" she said turning and walking towards Trowa, who smiled at her. 'Damn it had to be sin to have such a great smile, she thought. "After you." Trowa said smiling charmingly. Ana stepped out of the door quickly followed by Trowa. Yet he didn't miss the smirk on Samantha's face. Once they were out of the door, Ana couldn't help but get a little curious about why Cathy wanted to see her. 

"So why does Cathy want to see me?" she asked as she skipped next to Trowa. It was a beautiful day and well she felt all giddy and happy. "You're sure in a good mood today." He said as she observed the carefree girl. "Yes, I like days like these." She said while humming a song that sounded quite familiar to Trowa. "So why does your sister want to see me?" she asked again. "She didn't tell." Trowa said trying to keep a straight face. Yet failed miserably. "You're lying." Ana said stepping in front of Trowa and pointing an accusing finger at the taller guy. "You'll tell me now." She said with her hands on her hips. TRowa raised a eyebrow at her. 

"Well, you'll have to catch me first." He said as he did a flip and ended behind her. She had forgotten that Trowa was an acrobat. She turned around and was surprised that he was still standing there. Yet he was clearly challenging her. "Why…you come here!" Ana yelled as she jumped towards him. Yet he was quite fast. He took off with Ana hot on his heels. Unknown to the both of them someone had watched the interaction between the two. And it hurt this person.

**To be continued……..**

**So how was it? Let me know….. You know send me a review. Anyhow see you. Bye!!!!!!!  
  
**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	12. Chapter 12

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 12**

**I don't own Gundam Wing A.C.**

**Hello!! I'm back!! The night of the Halloween party is arriving. And this means that Hilde will finally meet her Daring-Knight.  **

It was finally the day of the Halloween party. The school decided to invite some girls from a neighbouring school. They couldn't expect guys to dance with guys could they? 

All of the girls were now running around. None of them were ready and the dance was in less then an hour. Hilde quickly ran out of her dorm with only her braw and a long pair of pajamas pants on next door to Ana and Dorothy's room. She almost threw down the door, by knocking on it.

"Ana!" Hilde yelled as she knocked on the door.

She was met with a dripping wet Dorothy that was wrapped in towel. She looked quizzically at Hilde. 

"What?" Dorothy asked.

"Does Ana have any hair-gel?" Hilde yelled, causing Dorothy to wince.

"Ana is asleep." Dorothy said motioning to a sleeping Ana that was lying in the couch.

"She's still asleep?!" Hilde exclaimed.

Hilde quickly passed by Dorothy and ran towards Ana. She began shaking her. Yet it didn't work. She looked helplessly at Dorothy that just shrugged her shoulders. Hilde knew that Ana was sometimes a hard sleeper. Yet she never thought that it was so hard to wake her up. Hilde quickly looked around, trying to find something to wake the slumbering girl. She spotted a bottle of water and quickly thought of something. Without a second thought she poured the whole content on Ana.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ana yelled jerking out of the couch. 

She looked with menacingly eyes at Hilde. Hilde smiled weakly, before she pointed to the clock.

"The party is less then one hour sleeping beauty." Hilde said.

"Crap!" Ana yelled, jumping out of the couch.

She quickly ran to her room and closed the door. Hilde yelled, asked her if she had any hair-gel. Her answer was Ana's bedroom door being opened and a bottle of hair-gel being thrown at her. Hilde barely caught the bottle. Nevertheless thanked Ana and ran out of the door. She didn't really know if Ana had heard her. And she didn't care right now. She had to get ready for the party. 

The party was packed. Almost the whole school was there. There were a large variety of costumes. They varied from very elegant once to very revealing once.  Hilde smiled as she spotted the guys. She practically dragged Samantha and Tomiko with her. 

Trowa was wearing a black button-up shirt and a black pair of pants. To top his outfit off he wore a black cape. Dangerously sexy fangs appeared when he smiled at the girls. He looked really sexy, Hilde thought inwardly as she gazed at the tall young man. 

Quatre was dressed like a pirate. He wore a red pair of pants and black boots. A white long sleeve shirt hung loosely over his body and a dark blue sleeveless vest was thrown over the white shirt. A black eye-patch covered his left eye and a black bandana covered his head. A golden earring hung from his left ear. He looked cute and handsome. 

Neither Duo nor Wufei were there yet. Samantha couldn't help, but blush when she saw some of the guys looking at her with hungry eyes. Samantha decided to dress up like a belly dancer. She wore a pair of really lowrise brown leather pants that hugged her figure. A leather tube top covered the upper-side of her body. Silver chains hung around her waist that moved when she moved her hips. Think Shakira. 

Silver anklets hung from both of her ankles. The sides of the pants were tide with shoelaces, showing off her skin. Silver bracelets adorned her upper-arms. She was barefoot. A blond wig was on her head. She looked alluring. Her make-up was very darkly done. Her eyes were painted black, making her light green eyes seem larger. She decided to wear contact lenses instead of her glasses. Her lips were painted a dark purple. She looked really beautiful.

"Tomiko, I see you went with Lara Croft." Quatre said as he smiled at the young girl.

Tomiko smiled back. She looked really different. She was wearing the trademark brown shorts of Lara Croft and the gray tank top. Two plastic guns hung at both sides of her waist. And she even wore a dark brown wig that was braided in a long braid to top her outfit off.  She really looked like the character. Her make-up was very lightly done. She only wore some lip-gloss and a bit of eyeliner. 

"Umm, excuse me I have to go meet someone." Hilde said as she excused herself. 

The guys had to admit. She had surprised them. She could have passed like the twin of Trinity of Matrix. She was dressed the same way. She wore a pair of black plastic pants and a black long sleeve plastic top. Black gloves adorned her hands and a pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes. She looked really cool. Nevertheless she didn't care how she looked right now. She only wanted to find her Daring-Knight. 

Meanwhile…..

Ana, Relena and Cathy were still at their dorms. Ana was running around like crazy trying to find the last accessories of her costume. She quickly put the last touches of her make-up and ran out of the door where Dorothy and Cathy were already waiting. Yet not before taking one last look at herself in the mirror.  She couldn't believe she was doing this, as in going dressed like that. 

"Finally." Relena said, as she looked annoyed at Ana.

"Geeze, sorry." Anastasia said while sticking her tong out at her.

"You know Heero, will wait!" Ana said smiling slyly.

"Ana!" Relena yelled as she blushed.

"Now, now children, behave yourselves." Cathy said in a motherly voice even though she was trying hard not to laugh at Relena's funny expression.

"I guess we'd better be going." Cathy said as she took both of the girls by the hand and began running towards the gym, where the party was being held.

Within minutes they were there. And that's also when Ana got second thoughts.  She didn't quite know if she wanted to go in or not.

"I don't think I can do this." Ana said, as she turned to walk away.

"If, you don't go in I'll go find Trowa and tell him to drag you in there." Cathy warned as she dragged Ana inside. 

Ana couldn't help, but feel self-conscious when some guys kept staring at them. One look at Relena told her that she was feeling the same way. Cathy on the other hand seemed unaffected. Ana wanted to turn around and walk away when he saw the others standing there.

"Hey, guys!" Cathy yelled making the others look at them.

Trowa felt as his breath stopped when he saw Ana. She was wearing a black bikini top and a black skintight skirt that had slits on both sides that came just below her waist, showing of her long legs. There was a silver chain hanging loosely around her waist. Black fishnet gloves that reached above her elbow covered her hands and arms. Her long hair was left open. Her lips were painted blood red. And her eye-shadow was done very darkly making her seem mysterious and sexy. She chose amber contact lenses to top off her look. She smiled warmly at them and showed of her pearly white fangs. Trowa couldn't help, but smirk at her choice of costume.  

Two silver hoop-earrings hung from both of her ears and a black choker with a silver angel hung from her neck. On close inspection, you could see that crimson highlights adorned her hair as well. She looked radiant. 

"Turn around." Samantha said excited. 

Ana did as instructed and turned so that Samantha could inspect her costume. Yet Samantha wasn't the only one inspecting her. Sergey was standing a few feet away and he had seen Ana and her friends come in. And to say he did like what he saw was an understatement. Yet he cursed when he saw them walk towards that Trowa guy and the others. He knew that Trowa had a thing for Ana. It was that obvious. And Ana like him as well. He knew that Ana was confused about her feelings. He could see it in her eyes when he was close to her. That gave him hope. And he would be damned if he just gave up and let Trowa have her.  

Heero on the other hand couldn't help, but stare at Relena. Relena looked like an angel; her long hair was put in a bun with some strands covering her heart shaped face. She wore a white strapless dress covered with shiny stones. It hung loosely around her body. A golden bracelet, a pair of small golden earrings and a golden necklace were her only jewelry. Two pair of white wings seemed to come out of her back. Her make-up was very lightly done, that only accentuated her beauty. Light lip-gloss, a bit of shiny eye-shadow and very light blush. She looked stunning. And Heero couldn't help, but want to kiss her. Yet he had to restrain himself, if he kissed right now he wouldn't hear the end of it. His friends would tease him without mercy and so would the girls. The only up side was that Duo wasn't there. By the way where was the braided idiot, Heero thought as he scanned the room for him. 

Cathy wanted something cute. So she decided on dressing up like a fairy. She wore a light green dress that came below her knees. It had only one strap. The dress was adorned with blue flowers. Her hair was adorned with some blue flowers as well. She had on her left ankle a pink anklet that had a blue flower on it. Yellow butterfly wings came out of her back. She looked adorable. Pink hoop-earrings hung from her ears. Pink bracelets hung loosely around her wrists. Her whole body was covered in glitters giving her a more appealing look. She even put those elf-ears on. Green strapped sandals adorned her feet. She looked really cute. Her make-up was done very lightly. Making her look really innocent.

Dorothy was the devil of the group. She wore a red kind of bathing suit with high red boots and a red cape. Two red horns were on her head and her red pitchfork in her hand. Her hair was tied into two braids. She looked great and outrageous. She smiled wickedly at the guys while waving her pitchfork at them. The guys sweatdropped at this. She was sometimes weird.

"Wasn't Hilde here?" Ana asked, as she noticed that her shorthaired mischievous friend wasn't there.

"She said something about having something to do." Tomiko said as she began moving her hips to the music. 

Relena gave Ana a knowing look. They both knew what Hilde was up to. Ana sighed. She noticed that not many people were dancing. It seemed that most of the guys there were a little too shy for comfort. Yet she could't blame they didn't come so often in contact with girls. She just wished that Hilde was there; she would be dancing already. 

"By the way where's that arrogant bastard?" Tomiko asked.

"Who?" Relena asked.

"Who else?"

"Superior Wufei." 

"Oh, we have no idea." Quatre said as he smiled at the nickname. 

"So who wants to dance?!" Cathy exclaimed.

She wanted to knock them down when none of them volunteered. Nevertheless she didn't give up that easily. She startled Ana by grabbing her by the hand. 

"Hey!" Ana yelled.

"I shut up; I know you want to dance." Cathy said as she dragged her to the dance floor.

"Come one move girl!" Cathy yelled as she began moving her hips to Nelly. 

It's getting hot in here was playing. Slowly Ana began moving her body to the music. To say the girls looked really provocative was an understatement. Well they couldn't help it, the music was taking over them. Trowa gasped as he saw the way that Ana was dancing. She moved like a snake, her hips in beat with the music. 

"She's a rather good dancer, isn't she?" Quatre whispered as he watched Trowa intently.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"I would advise you to go dance with her, before someone else asks her." Quatre said motioning to Sergey that was on the other side of the room. 

"Don't worry about your sister I will dance with her." Quatre said as he watched Trowa walk away towards Ana. 

Ana was having the time of her life. She loved to dance. And she couldn't help, but lose herself in the music. She was startled by a voice behind her. 

"Mind if I join in?" someone whispered in her ear; she quickly turned around to see Trowa there.

He encircled his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. Ana was shocked. She couldn't move. At that same moment the D.J. changed the music to something slow. Trowa smiled at her as he began moving both of them to the beat of the music.

"Hey!" Cathy yelled, but was startled when Quatre pulled her in his arms.

"Leave those two alone." Quatre whispered as he motioned to Trowa and Anastasia.

Cathy finally got his point and couldn't help, but giggle. Quatre was sneaky. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so save and relaxed with Quatre. Unlike with that Xander. She felt a shiver go down her spine. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside and she relaxed again. She inhaled Quatre's perfume. It smelled delicious and manly.

_Mental note to self, Quatre smells good._

Cathy wanted to giggle at her thought, but decided against this. Quatre would probably think that she was a weirdo. She gazed at Ana and Trowa that seemed to be whispering things to one another. They looked so cute together. 

_Mental note to self, ask Ana what she thinks of Trowa and ask her about what they were whispering._

"Cathy?" Quatre asked knocking her out of her reverie.

"Have you told Trowa about Xander?" Quatre asked as he gazed into Cathy's eyes.

"No, I don't want him to do something crazy; you know how protective he is of me." Cathy whispered as she looked away.

Quatre sighed. He knew what she meant. If Trowa found out he would probably go and beat the hell out of Xander, not like he didn't deserve it. Yet Quatre had to admit that he was worried about Xander. It was well known that if Xander wanted something, he would not stop at anything to get it. For the time being he would not tell Trowa. Nevertheless Quatre vowed that he wouldn't let anything happen to Cathy.  

"Catherine, promise me that you will not go out alone, especially at night." Quatre said as he looked sternly at her.

"I promise, but does that mean that you won't tell Trowa?" 

"Yes." 

Cathy immediately threw herself at Quatre. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheeks, making the Arabian boy blush. Yet Cathy was also doing her share of blushing. Quatre looked up to see Trowa looking at him with a suspicious look. Oops, Quatre thought. There was some explaining to be done later. He just knew it. Or hopefully Ana would busy Trowa's thoughts some much that he would forget. Yet highly unlikely.

"Where's that Daring-Knight?" Hilde said out loud as he was getting annoyed. 

She had told him, how she would be dressed. And where he would find her. But no, he was nowhere in sight. She wanted to kick the bastard. 

_It was too good to be true._

Hilde turned around to walk towards her friends. However she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" she sneered.

"That's no way to greet your knight." The voice said almost amused.

Hilde looked up to see a knight standing in front of him. She couldn't see a face, for he was wearing the whole knight outfit, armor and everything. She glared daggers at him.

"I thought that you weren't coming anymore." She said huffing.

"You really think that I would leave a lady like yourself waiting." The knight said as he bowed.

"Whatever." Hilde said as she cursed herself for blushing.

"Shall we dance milady?" He asked while bowing.

"I would be honored." Hilde said now in a better mood for some reason it was hard to be mad at the guy.

He took her by her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Hilde giggled as she thought who he could be. Would he be gorgeous? Would he be someone she knew or would he be an unknown stranger. 

_Oh well life is worth taking risks._

"So, I like your costume." Heero said as he and Relena were dancing. 

"Thank you." She said as she blushed.

"I like your costume too." Relena said as he observed Heero's costume. 

He was dressed like a soldier. He wore tight green tank top and a baggy pair of commando pants. The once used for camouflage. They green with black and brown. He wore black combat boots. He even had those silver necklaces that soldiers wear and he had his name engraved in the silver plate. He looked really awesome. Relena and him made a odd pair. 

"I wish we could always stay like this." Relena said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked worried. 

He had noticed the sad look on Relena's face. He lifted her chin and looked questioningly in her eyes. Relena tried to look away, but he refused to let her go. He asked her again the same question. Finally giving in she answered him. 

"Heero, I will leave in less then six months." Relena whispered as some tears threaten to fall.

Heero finally understood why she had been a little distant lately. He had to admit that he hadn't thought about that. Now as he thought about it, he got a bit upset as well. He didn't want her to leave. Yet there was nothing he could do about it. Nevertheless he promised that he would make the most of it during the time that they were together.

He didn't know what to say to her, so he just gave her a peck on the cheek. He pulled her closer to him. He embraced her. He rested his chin on her head as they continued to dance. Neither knew what to expect from the future. Yet both were afraid to say goodbye. 

"What a coincidence that we're dressed the same way." Trowa said as he observed Ana's face. 

"Your sister picked out this outfit for me." Ana answered smiling widely.

"Remember the day that she had sent you to fetch me, well we went shopping." 

"Yet, I don't think its me." 

"You shouldn't say that, everything looks good on you." Trowa said, making Ana blush. 

"Thank you." She whispered. She quickly tried to change the subject though. 

"They're so cute together." Ana said as she gazed behind her at Quatre and Cathy.

"Who?" Trowa asked.

Ana quickly covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say it out loud. Trowa raised an eyebrow, making her even more uncomfortable. She finally gave up.

"Quatre and your sister." Ana whispered silently. 

"Why; what are they doing?" Trowa asked turning his head around to look at them.

"Don't!" Ana yelled, turning Trowa's face back around. 

"You're just like my brothers." Anastasia said, as she looked sternly at Trowa.

This caught his attention. He was wondering about her brothers. Yet he was about to ask them her when they heard a commotion. Trowa turned to look around and was met with a scared Cathy and an enraged to Quatre who was glaring daggers at Xander. 

"I warned you to stay away from Catherine." Quatre warned.

"Please, Quatre calm down." Cathy pleaded.

This caught Trowa's attention. He knew about Xander's reputation. He growled as he walked towards Catherine and Quatre. Anastasia quickly followed him. Trowa didn't wait for any explanations. As soon as he was in range he grabbed Xander by his collar. By now everybody stopped dancing and were looking at the two guys.

All of them were surprised when they saw how angry Trowa looked. He was never one to show emotions. Yet right now you could practically see the fire in his eyes. 

"What did you do to my sister?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I promise I won't do anything to her that she won't like." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Calm down Trowa." Anastasia said trying to calm the enraged guy.

Xander on the other hand let his eyes roam on Anastasia's body. He gave her a sly smile, before Trowa brought him back out of his reverie by pulling his collar. 

"I warn you, stay away from my sister." Trowa said in a deadly voice.

"Maybe, we can have an exchange." 

"What are you talking about?" Trowa questioned.

"Your lady friend for your sister." Xander said as he looked hungrily at Anastasia again.

That was the last straw. Trowa raised his hand to punch him. Yet he kicked him in the knees, making Trowa release him. At that point a fight broke out some of Xander's friends encircled Trowa. Quatre trying to help his friend also began fighting.

"Trowa!" Cathy yelled as he saw her brother and Xander fighting.

Trowa ducked and punched Xander in the face. Quatre on the other hand was having trouble. One of Xander's friends was holding him, while another punched him. The guy smiled as he punched Quatre in the stomach. Yet suddenly he was the one lying on the floor. The other guy soon followed. Quatre looked up to see Heero standing there.

"Need a hand?" he asked as he helped Quatre up. 

Relena looked at Quatre with worried eyes as she inspected his wounds. He only had a broken lip. Quatre thanked Heero. Both of them looked up as they heard Treize and Zechs' voice. They saw as they pushed Trowa and Xander apart. 

"What is going on here?" Treize asked in a stern voice.

"We're just blowing off some steam." Xander said as he wiped away the blood from his lip.

"De Lune." Zechs warned.

"And Mr. Barton I never expected this of you." Treize said looking sternly at Trowa, who at this point didn't seemed to care. 

"Both of you in my office right now." Treize said as he walked away.

"Mr. Rebarba and Mr. Yuy you too as well." Treize said as he walked passed them. 

"And Zechs bring those two clowns as well." He said motioning to the friends of Xander that were lying on the floor."

"Ana, please take Catherine to her dorm." Trowa said as he walked after the headmaster.

Ana nodded and took Cathy by the hand. Relena walked towards them and stood with them as they saw Hilde, Quatre and Trowa follow Treize. 

"Seems like the party is over." Dorothy said as she stood with them.

"Yes, and by the way where's Hilde?" Relena asked.

"No idea." Ana answered.

"Where are you taking me?" Hilde asked as she was led by the knight. 

After the fight broke out, they decided to exit. They were now outside. They were walking silently in the park. 

"Here we are." He said as they sat down on a bench under a tree. 

"Why exactly are we here?" Hilde asked as she sat down next to him.

"I guess the party is over with that fight." He said as he gazed at the moon.

"I see."

Hilde had to admit that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was after all, all alone with this unknown guy. She nervously brushed away a strand of hair as the silence surrounded them. Unknown to her, the person next to her was staring at her. 

"You're beautiful, you know that." He said breaking the silence.

"What?!" she asked surprised.

He chuckled, making her blush. She looked away as she mentally scolded herself for behaving like Ana. She was Hilde Schneibeker; the girl that liked to flirt with guys and that didn't get all giggly and stuff. He suddenly surprised her; he took of his gloves and caressed her left cheek. She quickly turned to look at him with wide blue eyes. His hand was soft and warm. She couldn't help, but feel safe. No way such a soft hands would belong to a weirdo. 

"Close your eyes." He commanded.

"What?!" Hilde asked.

"Trust me." He said inching closer to her.

"You do want to know who I am, don't you?" he asked.

Hilde nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't know what was coming, but she was really excited. Her heart was beating like crazy. Who was he? Who? Yet suddenly she felt as soft lips touched hers. She gasped and opened her eyes. Only to be met with a familiar face. He broke off the kiss and stood up with his back turned to her. 

"You." Hilde finally managed to utter; she was too surprised.

"I shouldn't have done that." 

"I didn't know what came over me."

Hilde stayed silent as he spoke. Yet suddenly he turned to look at her. She had never seen such a soft look on his face before. She gazed at him and wondered what he was thinking. She recalled the short kiss. It was soft and sweet. Yet he knocked her out of her reverie.

"I couldn't help myself." He said as he walked towards her.

Hilde looked up at him with her clear blue eyes and didn't know what to expect. Her heart began beating rapidly again. Why was he having such an effect on her? He kneeled in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. He lifted his hand and caressed her face. Slowly tracing the line of her jaw. And then he stroked her lower lip. She swallowed as she kept staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do." He said as he closed the gap between them.

She was about to pull away. Yet her body refused. His lips touched hers once again. It was like fireworks. Hilde closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. She inclined her head towards his and deepened the kiss. Nevertheless he broke the kiss and stood up. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake." He said with his back turned to her. 

"I'm very sorry." He said as he walked away.

Hilde stayed silent as she saw him walk away. She wanted to tell him to stay, yet her voice didn't want to come out. She felt as tears welled up in her eyes. No, this wasn't a mistake to her. She wanted to scream it out. It felt too right to be a mistake. 

"Wait." She whispered her hands reaching for him as the tears finally fell from her eyes.   

Yet it was too late. He was already gone. 

**To be continued……**

**So how was it? So who is her Daring-Knight? And how about the fight? Anyways things are heating up a little. And some things will happen that are much more serious. And by the way what will happen to the guys? What sort of punishment will they get?**

**Anyways see you guys soon. Remember to review. Thanks a lot!!! Buh-bye!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	13. Chapter 13

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 13**

**I'm back!!!!!! Hello!!! A new chapter for you guys. This chapter is mostly about the feelings of some of the girls and guys and you can understand the relationship between Anastasia and Sergey a bit better and you will find out what the promise was that they had made to one another. Anyway enough of my babbling. And on to chapter 13!!!!!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.**

"I can't believe that Trieze didn't ground you." Cathy said as she looked at Trowa. 

"No, he said he understood why I behaved that way." Trowa answered while doing a back flip.

"I'm just glad he didn't murder you, because he seemed like he was going to pop a vein." Cathy said as she did  a back flip as well.  

They were now in the gym. Yet today was different, they could do whatever they wanted. Cathy and Trowa decided to do some acrobats. Cathy suddenly smiled sweatly at Trowa. He instantly knew that his younger sibling was up to something.

"So, Trowa how are things between you and Ana?' she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ana?" Trowa asked innocently, as he tried doing some of his difficult flips. 

"Yes, you know my friend; she's about this tall, slim yet curvy, long wavy cinnamon brown hair, honey-brown eyes, tanned color, very sporty."

"I know who you mean, Cathy." Trowa said looking seriously at his sister.

"So how are things between you two?" Cathy asked again. 

"There's nothing between me and her and whoever gave you that idea?" Trowa asked as he gazed at his sister.

"Ooh I see things." Cathy said as she did a handstand; Trowa raised an suspicious eyebrow at her comment.

"And by the way there's nothing between you and her, yet." Cathy said trying not to giggle at her brother's face expression.

"Anyhow, so what do you think of her?" 

Trowa tried to be serious, but the picture that Cathy made was too funny. She was questioning him about what he thought of her friend while walking on her hands. He couldn't help, but chuckle. 

"Hey, what's so funny?" Cathy asked.

She balanced herself on one hand and poked him with the other. 

"I asked you a serious question." She said a bit angrily seeing that Trowa was still chuckling.

"I'm sorry, you look just so funny walking on your hands." He said as he tried not to laugh.

She pouted a bit, but then decided that Trowa was probably right. That's why she decided to sit down. She was discussing a serious topic and she needed to be as serious as possible with Trowa. She sat down on the mat and patted a spot next to her motioning for Trowa to sit. He helplessly complied. 

"You still haven't answered my question?" Cathy asked this time looking at Trowa. 

She was trying to read his face expressions, which were very hard to read sometimes. Trowa had always been good at hiding what he felt. Yet when it came to Anastasia, it was a different story. Cathy smiled when she saw the light blush adorn his cheeks. Trowa is going down she thought as she saw him try to come up with a good answer. An answer that wouldn't detriment him in any way. He sighed before he finally spoke. To Cathy it seemed like an eternity. 

"Well, she's not like anyone I've met before." 

Cathy could have fallen over at that moment. He had her waiting all that time for such stupid answer. Geeze, could you please be a little more creative, she thought as she clenched and unclenched her fists that were on her sides. 

"Go on." Cathy encouraged, yet mentally hoped that he had something better to say about Ana.

"She's sweet, funny, has a hell of temper sometimes." 

"She's determined, crazy, sometimes scary." 

Cathy sweatdropped at his comments. Yep, Trowa was a lost case. Let's see what Ana would think. Hey Ana, my brother thinks that you're crazy and sometimes scary. Would you like to go out with him? Yeah right, knowing Ana she would probably begin cursing in Spanish and walk away. That would be the best-case scenario.

"She's unique, she's like a light in the darkness." This however got Cathy's attention.

"I don't know I guess she's very complicated."

"She's not simple and that's makes her interesting." Trowa said as he gazed at the mat.

"It's hard to explain, how she really is."

"It's like each time you think you've got her figured out, there's suddenly something new about her that you didn't know."

Cathy couldn't help, but smile. He did have a point there. However she could also understand his insecurities now. Maybe he was afraid of being rejected by her. Even though Trowa seemed emotionless sometimes, he was a very emotional person. Anyway she needed to know the answer to this question, before she made the wrong assumptions. 

"Do you like her?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

She could see as Trowa's face went blank. Yep, he was in difficulties. He swallowed as he tried to think of the question.  

"Yes, she's a great friend." He said quickly trying to save himself.

_Oh no you don't.  You aren't going to get away so easily._

"I don't mean like a friend Trowa; I mean like a guy likes a girl." Cathy said with a motherly voice.

"You know like, like." She was trying hard not to laugh. 

Oh she had to tell Quatre this. Wouldn't he laugh? However Trowa caught on to her plan. He decided to turn the tables on her.

"You mean like you like Quatre?" he asked, this time looking straight at hr sister.

"That's.." Cathy stuttered and turning different shades of red. 

"That's not true!" she yelled.

"Really, then what was all that hugging about at the dance?"

"And if I don't recall he fought for you, remember?" he said with a sly smirk.

_Trowa 1, Cathy 0._

"I must remember to ask him." Trowa said going in for the kill.

"Whatever!" Cathy yelled.

"It's not about me right now; it's about you and Anastasia Orion." Cathy yelled, yet regretted it when Ana looked at them with a questioning expression.

Cathy sweatdropped while waving at Anastasia. Ana waved back even if she didn't really get what was going on. Cathy sighed when Ana continued to play soccer. 

"That was close." Cathy said.

"And it's all your fault." Cathy said enraged. 

"So do you like her or not?" She said, trying not to strangle him there. 

Trowa was sometimes very difficult and right now she wished to slap that silly smile off his face. She smiled when she pictured that. 

"Answer." She said.

"You sure are nosey, you know that." Trowa said as he brushed away a bang out of his face.

"I'm not nosey, I'm just looking out for your welfare." She said sweetly.

"Yeah right, welfare my ass."

"What?!" Cathy yelled standing up. 

She was about to clobber Trowa when someone yelled for them to look out. Both of them looked up to see a soccerball pass right between them. Cathy stood like a statue, unable to move. A little more to the left and it would have connected with her face.

"I'm so sorry." Ana yelled while running towards them; she had been the one that had kicked the ball. 

"I'm so sorry." She said as she bowed her head.

"Earth to Cathy, come in Cathy." Ana said waving her hands in front of Cathy's face when she realized that Cathy wasn't answering her. 

"Is she okay?" she asked panicking.

"I don't know." Trowa answered blankly.

Cathy's knees suddenly gave in and she sat on the ground. Looking around blankly, she saw Ana sitting in front of her.

"What happened?' she asked.

"I'm sorry for almost knocking your head off with the soccerball." Ana said with a weak smile.

It finally came back to Cathy. Her hands instinctively reached for Ana's neck. She wanted to strangle the girl. Anastasia smiled shyly as she backed away from the very bloodthirsty friend. 

"I guess I should be going." Ana said standing up.

"You do seem okay." She sweatdropped at her own statement.

At that moment Cathy didn't seem okay right there, she looked like a murdering maniac. 

"So later!" Ana yelled running towards her teammates that were waiting on her and the ball. 

"Note to self, strangle Ana at the first opportunity that you get." Cathy said out loud making Trowa sweatdrop. 

"Over here!" Ana yelled, making Trowa and Cathy look at her.

Tomiko shot the ball towards her. She caught it with her head and kicked it in the goal.

"Goal!" she yelled jumping up and down.

Trowa couldn't help, but smile. Cathy had noticed the smile and she too smiled. Only for a different reason.

"So I guess the answer to my question is yes." She said knocking Trowa out of his reverie.

"What?!" 

"Oh don't deny it." Cathy said waving her hand at him.

"I'm your sister after all."

"I've seen that look on your face."

"You really like her, Trowa."

Trowa was speechless. He didn't know what to say. And how the hell did she figure it out. Was he that obvious? He looked up when Cathy stood up.

"Yet, I advise you to tell her how you feel."

"Otherwise another will take her."

"And not to mention she seems to be very popular with the guys at your school." Cathy said walking away and leaving Trowa to his thoughts. 

"Oh Ana." Cathy said sweetly.

Ana looked at her with a perplexed expression on her face. Yet instantly knew why she wanted to talk to her. If only it was to talk.

"I've got a bone to pick with you or better yet a ball." Cathy said smiling innocently.

"Oh crap." Ana whispered as Cathy charged at her.

Ana quickly dodged her and sought shelter behind the first person that she saw and that was Heero. 

"I said I was sorry." Ana yelled from behind Heero as she tried to avoid Cathy.

To say that Heero wasn't happy would be an understatement. He wasn't a fortress to protect Ana. And by the way Cathy did seemed peeved. And according to Trowa she could be very scary when mad. 

"I know and that's why I want to let you know that I've accepted your apology." Cathy said with a sweet voice.

"By what, strangling me?" Ana yelled, almost making Heero deaf.

"Ladies, could please go somewhere else to play?" Heero said annoyed.

"No way, do you want her to kill me?" Ana cried out.

"Relena would be so sad if I was to be killed and she would never forgive you Heero." Ana said smiling slyly. 

"Ana come here!" Cathy yelled grasping at her.

Unfortunately for her. She tripped and fell on Heero. Ana on the other hand had avoided being caught. She was standing there and laughing her heart out. She looked at Heero and Cathy as she stuck out her tong at them. Yet regretted it when both of the got up and had the look of murder in their eyes.

"Eek!" she yelled as not only Cathy chased her, but also Heero.

"Trowa, your sister has gone crazy!" she yelled while running.

"Relena your boyfriend has lost it!" she yelled, making Relena blush.

Trowa laughed as he watched the scene unfold. He was right Ana was unique. Now if only he could tell her how he felt.

"Trowa, help!!!"

"Anastasia." He whispered while smiling. 

"I'm tired." Cathy said coming out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah, me too." Relena said lying in the sofa and reading a book.

"You're actually reading that book." 

"Move your big butt!" Cathy said smiling. 

Relena bended her legs so that Ana could sit. She plopped herself next to her on the couch. She yawned and stretched her arms. 

"Lena, did Hilde come out of her room?" Cathy asked as she tried to take away the book from Relena.

Relena defeated, put down the book and thought for a moment.  

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't come out of her room since three days ago." 

"Since the dance?" Cathy asked surprised.

"Yes, I've talked to her but she said that she wasn't feeling okay."

"That's strange." Cathy said pulling her legs up and resting her heads on her knees. 

Yet suddenly Relena remembered something.

"Dorothy did say that she had seen her after the dance and she seemed kind of sad." 

"Really?" Cathy asked surprised.

"What if that guy that she was supposed to meet hurt her in any way?' Relena said jumping out of the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cathy yelled, picking up the book that Relena had dropped.

"I'm going to see what's up with Hilde even if I have to knock down that door myself." Relena answered walking to Hilde's room.

"Oh boy." Cathy said as she followed Relena.

Hilde was sitting silently in her room. She was online, trying to see if she would find Daring-Knight online. Yet until now she didn't find anything. She sighed as she lay on her back. She still remembered the kiss. It was magical. She still could feel how warm he felt. Yet he said it was a mistake, breaking her heart. Why did she care? She furiously wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. 

She hadn't felt like going to classes today. She hadn't felt like doing much. Relena had brought her homework and had slid it under her door. She had told them that she wasn't feeling well and that's why she would rest. Fortunately for her they hadn't bothered her. However a knocking on the door knocked her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, what is it?" Hilde asked trying to sound her cheery self, she hoped that her voice didn't give away that she had been crying. 

"Hilde, open this door now!" Relena yelled.

Hilde was shocked by the way her voice sounded. She sounded like an angry mother or a pissed off older sister. 

"I'm trying to sleep." Hilde said hoping to calm her.

"Hilde Schneibeker if you don't open this door I swear to God I will e-mail that photo of yours where you're wearing that duck costume to all of the students!" Relena yelled her voice resonating through the otherwise quiet room. 

Relena had barely ended her sentence when Hilde opened the door. Relena smiled triumphantly as she walked passed her. Cathy followed Relena in the room. Relena plopped herself on Hilde's bed. And looked at her with stern eyes. 

"Spill." She said as she motioned for her to sit down on the chair behind the little desk.

"What do you mean?" Hilde asked innocently.

"First of all you're not sick."

"Secondly, you've been down since the party."

"So there's something obviously wrong with you." Relena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now either you tell me or I'll be forced to resort to extreme measures." 

"And believe us we know if you're lying." Cathy said as she too plopped herself on the bed.

Hilde sighed as she pulled the chair from beneath the desk. She sat down and looked at the two girls. 

"I won't get some peace until I tell you everything won't I?" Hilde said defeated.

"Yep." Cathy said cheerfully.

"Okay, where should I begin?" Hilde asked as she gave in. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Dorothy yelled ecstatic as she packed her things.

"One whole week in the outdoor, rock-climbing, swimming, hiking etc.."

"Yes, it sounds great!" Ana said as she decided on what she was taking with her and what would be just too much. 

"And you never know, maybe you'll get your first kiss and under the moon and the star." Dorothy said winking at her. 

"Oh shut up!" Anastasia said glaring at her.

"Anyhow so what is going on between you and Sergey?" Dorothy asked as she saw Ana tense up at the mention of his name.

"There's nothing between me and Sergey." Anastasia said as she closed her suitcase. 

"Come on Ana, I know you better then that." Dorothy said as she too closed her suitcase.

"It's complicated." Anastasia answered finally as she wanted just to change the subject.

"Nothing is complicated; you're the one that makes it complicated." Dorothy answered sternly.

"Maybe you're right." Ana whispered.

"I have to go for a walk." She answered as she walked out of the room.

Dorothy watched as her friend escaped once again. She didn't confront her fears or insecurities. And in the end it was going to cost her. Dorothy sighed as she continued preparing for the next day. 

"He did what?!" Cathy yelled.

Hilde smiled weakly as she saw the reaction of her friends. She had told them everything. Neither of them seemed pleased. She almost felt sorry for the Daring-Knight. If Relena and Cathy got to him, they would probably strangle him or something like that.

Yet Hilde had to admit that she felt somewhat better after telling them. She only hoped that they didn't tell Anastasia or Dorothy. For those two were another story. They would probably kick the Daring-Knight's butt. She could just imagine it already. She sighed as she remembered the kiss once again. 

"So what are you planning to do?" Relena asked.

"I think I will do as if nothing has happened." Hilde said as she crossed her legs.

"You will what?!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Cathy has a point; you can't do that; he has kissed you after all." Relena said.

"A kiss is just a kiss." Hilde answered defeated.

However did she really mean what she said? Was it just a kiss? Or did it mean more for her? Hilde was brought out of her reverie by Relena that called out her name. She looked up at Relena with empty blue eyes. Relena cleared her throat before she spoke.

"You must compose yourself."

"Tomorrow we're leaving for that camping trip and I want to see the old Hilde back."

"And besides it's his loss, not yours." Relena said sternly.

"You're right!" Hilde yelled, sounding more like her old cheery self.

"So it's settled, you're going to flirt with any guy that you want and you won't give a damn about him!" Cathy said enthusiastic.

"Is it a deal?"

"Deal!" Hilde yelled; she just secretly hoped that she could keep her word.

Anastasia sat alone in a big Sakura tree that was in the garden. She had been telling the truth when she told Dorothy that it was complicated. Sergey was her oldest friend, even if it didn't seem like that sometimes and not to forget that they had a made a promise to one another. It had been a long time ago, yet she still felt like she had to keep her promise.

She could still remember that day. Sergey was seven years old, while Anastasia had been six. It was the day that she was to move to her new boarding school. She had thrown a fit when her parents had told her the news. Yet knowing her father he wasn't going to change his mind. 

She had ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face. Her mother had called after her. Yet she refused to stop. She ran towards their hiding place. It was actually a small hidden garden behind the old cemetery. It was a beautiful untouched garden filled with all kinds of flowers and trees. They were the only two that knew about this secret garden, seeing that most people were afraid to wander around the old cemetery. Yet Ana and Sergey weren't one of those people. So with good luck they had found this gem. 

She was surprised to see Sergey already there. She felt as her heart hurt even more when she saw the hurt look on his face. He tried to smile when he saw. Yet it wasn't his usual cheery smile. The wind blew his bright blond locks out of his face. He was cute, even she could tell that. Yet he was her best friend. She slowly walked towards where he was standing, until she was face to face with him.

"I guess, you've heard by now." She said breaking the silence.

Sergey nodded as he sat down next to her. He picked up a jasmine and put it in her wavy cinnamon brown hair. A light blush adorned her cheeks as she smiled at him. Sergey could always make her forget her problems.

"I remember that your second name is Jasmine." He said as he looked at the sky. 

"You know I will miss you a lot." He said as he kept gazing at the sky.

He was trying hard not to cry. He was after all a man and he was already seven years old. He wasn't that surprised when Anastasia threw herself at him. She hugged him tightly as she let the tears fall. He pulled her closer to him, while she cried.  Yet she wasn't the only one crying, he was crying as well.

"This is so unfair." She said.

"I know." He said as he brushed away her tears.

"I don't want to leave you." She said sniffing.

Ana stood up and brushed away the wrinkles of her pink summer dress. Sergey stood up and brushed away the grass stains on his blue shorts. He had never felt this sad in his entire life. He didn't want her to leave. Yet what could he do? Then an idea struck him.

"Let's make a promise." Sergey said suddenly. 

She turned around and looked at him with large honey-brown eyes. She didn't understand what he meant. She bit her tiny lip as she observed a smile appear on his face. What was he up too? He took her hand in his. He smiled at her.

"I promise that I will wait for you and when we meet again; no one will separate us again." He said.

"This will be when I'm eighteen or older for I'll give you your first kiss." He said as a blush adorned his cheek.

"Do promise me this Ana?" he asked with hopeful amber eyes.

"I promise!" she yelled as they pinky-swore.

"Then I'll wait for you!" he said releasing her hands and giving her a peck on her left cheek.

He gave her a big smile before he turned around and ran away. She smiled as she saw him jump with happiness. She giggled happily as he tripped. Yet she was happy. She would see him again and then no one would separate them. 

"Wait for me!" Ana he yelled as he ran away.

"I will Sergey." She yelled as the wind blew away the jasmine that he had given to her.

Ana blinked as she woke up out of her daydreaming. That had been about eleven years ago. Sergey was eighteen now. It was obvious to her that Sergey had strong feelings for her. Yet she wasn't sure about her feelings. She had a certain effect on her. Nevertheless she couldn't help, but feel the same thing when Trowa was around.  She sighed. Could it be that she was attracted to both of them?

If only she could be like a star, far away and undisturbed. Never to be bothered with stupid emotions and guy trouble. Yet she wasn't a star, she was a human being with emotions. She didn't know what to do? She didn't want to hurt either of the guys. Not Sergey and certainly not Trowa. 

"Why were things that complicated?" she asked out loud as she gazed at the stars.

_Who does my heart belong to? Who? Will I ever find out?_

**To be continued…**

**So how was it? I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Yet I had a really bad writer's block and not mention that I had some exams. So I didn't have any time. Anyhow I will try to update sooner. And before I forget please review if you can okay?**

**SO Buh-Bye!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 14**

**I can't believe it. We're at chapter 14 already. I can't believe it. It's hard to believe how many reviews I got. Everyone that has reviewed I thank all of you. You guys rock!!! Thank you so much!!!! Anyhow let's continue with chapter 14. **

"Okay ladies and gentleman are you all ready for the best week ever?" Zechs asked as he eyed the students that seemed excited to go. Usually it would be Treize and him that would go with the students. Yet this time Miss Une and Miss Noin were joining them as well. And not to mention the ten girls that were joining them as well plus about twenty male students. Zechs only hoped that they could contain those raging hormones. "Okay, let's go!" Treize yelled as the bus arrived. 

"So are you girls ready for the best week of your lives?" Duo yelled as he plopped himself next to Dorothy. "Yeah!" Tomiko yelled. 

Ana was the last one to get into the bus. She slowly walked to the back of the bus where she was the farthest away from her friends. She didn't really want to be bothered right now. She put on her headphones and turned on the music as hard as she could. She moved her head on the beat of the music while she looked out the window. This was going to be a long weekend she thought as the bus finally began to move.

Hilde wasn't in any better position. Relena and Cathy had advised her to act normally. She laughed as Stephen made jokes and she just forgot about her Daring-Knight. Yet she couldn't help, but feel that someone was watching her. Heero and Relena sat next to one another.  Causing Sylvia to glare at her. 

"Go sit next to her." Cathy kept whining, causing Trowa to get a headache. Nevertheless he regretted not going when he saw Sergey stand up and walk to the back of the bus. Cathy gave him an I-told-you-so look and mumbled something about stupid older brothers. Trowa decided it was better just to sit and relax and forget. Nothing was going to happen between Sergey and Ana. Right?

"You're going to go deaf." Sergey said as he removed the headphones from Anastasia's ears. "Hey!" she yelled as she tried to grab them back. "No!' he said as he hid them behind his back. Anastasia turned her head around and looked out of the window. Sergey noticed that she had been down and he didn't like it. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought on a way to talk to her. Finally exasperated he called out her name in a stern voice, making her turn and look at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Doing what?" she asked trying not to sound scared. "Being so distant." He said as he watched her eyes. Her eyes told him everything. He could see all of the confusion in her eyes. Oh how much he had missed those eyes. She turned her face around and decided to look out of the window. She couldn't confront him. Not yet anyway.  "Sergey, please this isn't the time." She whispered as she refused to look at him. "Now please leave me alone." She said standing up and walking to the front of the bus.

They had finally made it. After about six hours in the bus, they had finally reached their destination.  You wouldn't and couldn't call it all the luxurious. The place where they were staying consisted in cabins that could hold up to eight people each. There was also a big dining room, a kitchen and a basketball court. The place was about six hours or more from civilization. Yet there was a catch before you could get at the cabins you had to climb a steep path. That left most of the students tired and out of breath. 

"Finally here!" Cathy said as she opened the door to their room. "About time!" Hilde answered as she tried to regulate her breathing. They were met with a simple room that had four bunker beds (the up and down beds). The bathroom had two separate showers and a toilet. The room wasn't that big, but it was cozy.  "I'm sleeping on the top!" Hilde yelled throwing her bags on one of the beds. 

Ana threw her bags on one of the beds and walked outside. Hilde, Relena, Anastasia, Dorothy, Samantha, Tomiko and Cathy shared a cabin. Sylvia, Stephanie and Sarah shared one for obvious reasons. Ana's breath caught in her throat when she saw the sight behind their cabin. They had chosen the last cabin on the top of the hill. Behind them there was an open grass field and behind that were some green hills. It was really beautiful. Anastasia smiled as she felt that she was finally relaxing. Maybe this trip would be good for her after all.  She was brought out of her reverie by Dorothy that appeared out of nowhere beside. 

"This field is just perfect to play soccer!" she yelled, as she looked ecstatic at the field. "So what do you say if we play?" Dorothy asked. "Sure." Ana yelled trying to sound like her old self. Nevertheless it seemed that she didn't really convinced Dorothy. "Are you okay Anastasia?" she asked. Anastasia nodded dumbly. So Dorothy decided to drop the subject. Anastasia smiled. Playing football would take her mind of her troubles. Besides this week was to enjoy not worrying. 

Within a few minutes Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Ira, Kevin, Sergey, Stephen, Samantha, Heero, Dorothy, Ana, Tomiko, Hilde, Relena, Cathy and Wufei were ready to play. Quatre and Ira decided to sit the game out, as did Relena and Cathy. The others were ready to play. "Come one people let show them what we've got!" Hilde yelled positioning herself. "Yeah!" Ana yelled; she was in the same team as Hilde. Quatre was the arbiter. Stephen, Duo, Tomiko, Trowa, Dorothy and Kevin were on a team. While Anastasia, Heero, Hilde, Samantha, Wufei and Sergey were on the other one.

"Okay, I want a clean and honest game." He said whistling, signaling the start of the game.  Stephen was quick to get the ball, yet he was surprised by Ana that managed to steal the ball away from him. Ana quickly shot it to Heero, that avoided Duo and scored a goal. 

Tomiko cursed, seeing that she was the keeper. Ana high-fived Heero and winked at Duo, who stuck the middle finger at her.  "Okay, guys let's show them what we've got!" Duo yelled encouraging the team. Dorothy started with the ball. Yet when she saw Heero coming towards her, she decided to pass it to Kevin. Kevin surprised her by quickly kicking it to Trowa that was already prepared. Samantha was shaking in her boots when she saw Trowa coming towards her. "Stay away." Samantha kept repeating over and over again like a mantra. Thankfully for her, Sergey intercepted Trowa. Sergey stuck out feet and caused Trowa to fall. 

Quatre instantly whistled and called it a foul. Trowa had already stood up and was looking straight at Sergey that met his gaze head on. "Sergey?" Anastasia asked. Sergey smirked at Trowa before he walked towards Ana. Trowa looked at Anastasia that had an apologetic look on her face. She smiled weakly at him, before she took her position on the field. Quatre threw the ball at Trowa and quickly whistled. The game started again. Trowa kicked the ball to Duo. He head-butted it and sent it to Kevin. Kevin was quick and he surprised both Anastasia and Heero. They looked dumbfounded as he avoided them and went towards Samantha. 

Yet he didn't get far, for Wufei intercepted him and took the ball away from him. "Over here!" Hilde yelled. Wufei quickly shot it to Hilde. Hilde screamed as she ducked and let the ball fly by her. "Were you trying to take my head off?" she yelled enraged. "You ask me to give it to you." Wufei said nonchalantly. "Hey, you two maybe you can try to keep your mind on the game and less fighting!" Sergey snapped. "Why don't you stay out of this?!" Hilde hissed. Meanwhile Trowa had gotten his hands on the ball. And to make matters easier for him. Hilde and Wufei were arguing and Sergey was trying to break the two apart. Or was he arguing as well? It wasn't really clear to him. 

Right now, he didn't care. "What the hell are they doing?" Anastasia yelled. "No time to find out." Heero said, motioning to Trowa that was heading right for them. Followed by his teammates. "He's yours." Heero answered smirking. Anastasia blushed. Yet nodded. She quickly ran towards Trowa. "Trowa over here!" Dorothy yelled. Yet he ignored her. "He had better things to do anyway, one of them being Anastasia.  "Are you trying to stop me?" Trowa said looking at Ana that tried to take the ball away from him. "Maybe." She said grinning like a chestire cat. 

"Why do I have the feeling that he won't pass the ball to us?" Dorothy asked looking at Duo. Duo sighed as he watched them. "And what's up with those two?" he said pointing to Wufei and Hilde that were still arguing. "Now that's new." Dorothy said. She knew that Hilde had a short fuse sometimes. Nevertheless not that short that she would be almost killing Wufei. Meanwhile Trowa tried to loose Ana. Yet she didn't give him a chance. She almost succeeded in taking the ball away from him. Until she looked up to see Hilde and Wufei yelling at one another. Trowa used this opening to pass by her and score a goal. 

Relena and Cathy had seen what was going on; they were now both trying to calm both of them down. "Hilde, calm down." Relena said trying to calm them down. "Geeze, next time just look where you're shooting the ball at!" Hilde yelled. "I didn't tell you to duck and let the ball fly pass you!" Wufei yelled back. "Guys, calm down!" Cathy yelled exasperated. "Enough!" Heero yelled, silencing both Wufei and Hilde. Heero was the only one that had that effect on Wufei. This was because he respected Heero just like Heero respected him. "Whatever!" Hilde said as she turned and walked away. "Damn, she's sure jumpy today." Stephen answered crossing his arms over his chest. "Yet that doesn't mean that she has to take it out on me." Wufei growled as he too walked away, only in a different direction. 

"Seems like the game is ruined." Tomiko answered, stating the obvious. "Yep." Anastasia answered defeated. What was that all about, Ana thought as she tried to think up a logical explanation. Yet failed at this. Hopefully this week wouldn't be more of a disaster. 

Most of the students were assembled in the dining hall. Treize had requested all of the students' presence. "So what exactly does Treize want with us?" Tomiko asked looking around. "He's going to assign all of us some chores." Heero answered. "Chores?" Hilde asked raising an eyebrow. She had calmed down somewhat. And Wufei was nowhere in sight. "What kind of chores?" Cathy asked. "Just about everything." Duo answered trying to scare the girls. "Even cleaning toilets?" Relena asked disgusted. "Yep." Duo said with a wicked grin. "Eeeewwww!!!!!!" Samantha said scrunching her nose. "Duo." Trowa said reprimanding him. "The chores are mostly things like cooking and cleaning the kitchen." "There' no cleaning toilets." Quatre answered. "Thank goodness!" Sylvia said as she and her posse sat down at the table. 

Everyone sitting there was quite surprised. "So Trowa will you be in my group?" Stephanie answered playing with Trowa's bangs. She had taken the seat next to him. At that same moment Anastasia walked in. "Hi guys." Anastasia greeted them. She sat down next to Dorothy. Yet raised an eyebrow at Trowa and Stephanie. "So Trowa will you be in my group?" Stephanie said clinging at Trowa's arm. "You know for once be on a winning team." She said inching her face closer to Trowa's. Ana rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's new." She said sarcastically. "What do you mean Orion?" Stephanie asked looking straight Ana.

"Oh nothing." Anastasia answered smiling warmly at Stephanie. Everyone could feel the animosity between the two girls. Stephanie bit her lip in anger. Anastasia could sometimes be the most sarcastic person in the world. Stephanie laughed suddenly as she looked at Ana. "Are you jealous Anastasia Orion?" Stephanie asked with a grin on her face. The whole group went silent as they waited for Anastasia's reaction. "Why would I be jealous?" Ana asked coolly. 

Stephanie was hoping to embarrass her. Yet her plan had backfired at her. Anastasia didn't seem affected at all. "Whatever, so Trowa what do you say if we go for a walk tonight under the stars?" Stephanie asked this time playing with Trowa' shirt. Anastasia didn't understand why, but her blood boiled as she watched Stephanie run her hands all over Trowa. "You know only the two of us; you never know what can happen?" Stephanie asked with a silky voice. Trowa kind of jumped when Stephanie's hands wandered too far south. Relena and Hilde's eyes went wide as they realized what Stephanie was doing. 

This was the last straw for Ana. "God, Stephanie you're kind of violating the guy." Anastasia said. This really enraged Stephanie. "What is your problem, Orion?" Stephanie asked now standing and glaring at Ana. "I haven't got any problem with you." "I'm just sorry for Trowa, the poor guy must feel so violated right now." Anastasia answered her normally honey-brown eyes looking a lot brighter then usual. Dorothy recognized the shine in her eyes. The shine meant that Ana was in a playful mood. Playful as in sarcastic. Ana wasn't as quiet as she looked. Everyone could hear the sarcasm in Ana's voice.  

"Anastasia." Stephanie said grinding her teeth. "Yeah, that's my name." Trowa, Heero, Duo and Quatre were surprised at how Ana was behaving. "If you keep this up; I promise that you will regret it." Stephanie said in a cold voice. At this Anastasia stood up as well. "Stephanie no one threatens me and secondly you don't scare me." "So I advise you to keep your threats to yourself." "Okay?" Anastasia asked with a big smile on her face. "I think we should sit somewhere else." Sarah said standing up; she didn't like where this was going. Amazingly Sylvia accepted. "Stephanie, let's go; you can talk with Trowa another time when unwanted persons aren't around." She said sending a glare at Anastasia, who didn't even flinch. 

"Okay, am I the only one that felt that you two were going to fight?" Duo asked. "I don't fight weaklings." Ana answered putting her hair in a high ponytail. "And besides, Trowa seemed to rather enjoy Stephanie's attention." Ana said taking a glimpse at Trowa. Trowa did as if he hadn't seen her looking at him. Yet he did. He secretly wondered what had made her act like that. Nevertheless all of them looked up when Treize walked in. He had a piece of paper in his hands. "Ladies and gentleman I have assigned each of you a specific chore." "I will place this list on the wall over there and you can each see what kind of chore you've been assigned." He placed the list on the wall and left the room. Treize had always been that kind of man; he was a man of little words. 

All of the students quickly gathered themselves around the list. Everyone wanted to know what he or she had to do. The girls weren't that surprised when they found that they had to cook. "That's just sexist."  Dorothy said crossing her arms over her chest. "You shouldn't be angry, Miss Catalonia." Miss Une said as she walked up to them. "Miss Noin and me volunteered you girls so that the guys would get some decent meals." "That's right, the poor guys almost got food poisoning last year." Miss Noin said grinning. "I'm not sure that they won't get food poising, seeing that Dorothy is cooking." Hilde said, earning her a glare from the said person. 

Miss Une and Miss Noin chuckled. "Don't worry will be helping too." Miss Une said. All of the girls sighed at this. Yet there was still one problem, all of the girls were cooking. That meant Sylvia, Stephanie and Sarah were cooking as well. They had to work together with them. Tomorrow would be hell on earth. 

The rest of the day there wasn't much to do. The teachers decided to give them some time to relax, which the students happily accepted. The girls were now sitting peacefully in the field behind their cabin, they watched as the fireflies flew everywhere. "So what are we going to do?" Dorothy asked sitting up. She wasn't tired. She wanted something to do. "We could go and roast some marshmallows." Cathy said, with a big bag of that delicious sweet. "We could invite my brother and the guys." "We could even tell ghost stories." 

"I think it's a great idea." Relena said cheerfully. "You would find anything with Heero a great idea." Tomiko said, while snickering. Relena blushed brightly as she looked away. "Yeah, let's go." Samantha said standing up. All of the girls stood up, except Ana. "Hey, are you coming?" Hilde asked. "In a minute." Ana said gazing at the bright insects. "Very well, you know where to find us." Ana nodded and continued to stare at the insects. 

The girls walked away and left the young girl alone. Ana didn't want to see a stick in the mud. However she wanted some peace and quiet. She wanted to be able to sort through her thoughts and possibly feelings as well. The cold night wind blew through her cinnamon brown hair and made a shiver go down her spine. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh flowers and grass filling her senses. She loved nature; it was the only place she was really at peace. Ana's spirit and personality were always changing like the moon. You could even sometimes call her restless. Nevertheless when she is surrounded by nature she changes. 

It is as if her whole being is engulfed by peace and serenity. She sighed as she listened to the sounds of the night. It sounded almost like a symphony. Every living thing out there had its part in the beautiful 'music'. Crickets, frogs, even the wind was a part of the symphony.  Yet all of them were in harmony. This thought though caused her to snap her eyes open. Her being wasn't in perfect harmony. She was torn between two. A picture of Trowa and Sergey popped in her head. Both of them meant something for her. Sergey had been her childhood friend. He knew her better then anyone else.  She did feel something special for him. Nevertheless was it friendship or was it more then that. 

Then there was of course Trowa. In short period that she had known him, she had felt certain things that she had never felt before. He was gentle and nice to her. And when he looked at her, it was as if time itself stopped. He was the complete opposite of her. While he was silent, she was loud. He thought everything over, while she was impulsive. Yet they complimented each other. Yin and Yang. She smiled at this notion. One thing bothered her tough unike Sergey that had made his feelings clear, Trowa had not said anything to her that might ensure her that he liked her in that way. He had complimented her a few times. Yet that was it.  

However a part of her mind kept telling her that he did feel strongly about her. It was just those little things he did. The way he gently brushed her hair out of her face, or they way he looked at her when she talked. By now Ana was more confused then before. Finally giving up, she stood up. She decided it was time to join her friends. Nevertheless she decided to take a last glimpse at the fireflies. She smiled as she looked at them. 'So free' she thought. However she was brought out of her reverie by a voice. 

"Jazmine.." Anastasia turned around and was surprised to see Sergey standing there. Her eyes widened. She frantically looked around. She was alone with him. 'Not good' she thought. He stood there illuminated by the light of the moon. Making his skin seeming almost like gold. She could have sworn that his eyes glowed in the darkness. Yet dismissed that theory when he walked towards her. The night seemed to make him look even more handsome. His already gorgeous amber colored eyes would look brighter. She felt as her heart beat faster when he finally stood next to her. 

"You always liked fireflies."  He said without looking at her; he kept looking at the field that was surrounded by fireflies. The little insects looked like little balls of yellow and green light. They flew around each other making it look almost like a game of tag. They were gorgeous, Anastasia thought as she looked at them. For once she smiled a true smile.

"Ana, do you remember when we used to sit and watch fireflies when we were little." He said his eyes taking a far away look.  "Yeah, I remember there were many in our secret garden, especially during summer." Anastasia said as she smiled once more.  "Those were the days; the days that everything was much simpler." She added. "Ana?" she turned and looked at him with big honey-brown eyes that he knew all too well. "Do you remember the promise I made to you?" Sergey said as he turned to face her. 

Anastasia took a step back as she watched the look on his face. She had only seen that look once. That was when he had made that promise to her. It was the look of the innocent boy. He raised his left hand and gently caressed her left cheek.  "Do you remember?" he whispered once again. Ana dumbly nodded. She was entranced by those amber eyes. Anastasia couldn't understand why he had such an effect on her. She was unable to look away or mutter some kind of logical sentence. 

He smiled warmly at her as he inclined his face towards hers. Anastasia froze on the spot. She knew exactly what he was planning to do. "Please let me keep my promise." He whispered as he got closer and closer. The way he was asking her, made it difficult to say no to him. He was pleading with him. He closed his eyes, as he was only a few inches away from her. She hadn't realized how tall he had become. He was now about a head taller then her. She closed her eyes as she waited for his kiss.

'He's as tall as Trowa' Anastasia thought silently. However this caused Anastasia to snap her eyes open and push Sergey away. Sergey was startled by her actions. He looked questioningly at her. Yet he was unable to see her face, for it was covered with her cinnamon brown locks. "Please forgive me." She said as she raised her eyes to look at him. "Ana?" he asked with a hurt look on his face; he could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. "It wouldn't be fair." She said as she turned and ran away. " Ana." He whispered as he was left all alone.

Anastasia slammed the door behind her. Her knees gave in under her and she just collapsed on the floor sobbing and crying. She didn't want to be confused anymore. "This is ridiculous!" she yelled slamming her fists on the floor. She regretted it when she felt the searing pain. Looking at her fists that were now red, she sobbed. 

It pained her to have hurt Sergey in that way. The look on his face when he saw that she had rejected him, made her heart clench. Yet why had she rejected was it because of Trowa? Or was it just because she wasn't prepared. She wiped away her tears as she stood up and walked towards her bed. Emotionally exhausted she fell on the bed. She just wanted to sleep, maybe that way she would just forget. Her wishes were answered as she fell in a deep slumber. 

**To be continued……..**

**That's it for now. This chapter was mostly about Ana. As you can see the girl is pretty confused. Anyhow in the next chapter I will reveal who the Daring-Knight is. A question to my reviewers? Who is the Daring-Knight. Is it?                                     **

**A. Wufei **

**B. Duo            **

**C. Or someone else.**

**Send me some reviews and tell who it is. Anyhow see you guys later.       Bye!!!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura                                                                                                                                                                                         **


	15. Chapter 15

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By ~*Anime-Goddess-Sakura*~**

**Chapter 15**

**Hi. Thanks to all my reviewers. Just like I promised the identity of the Daring-Knight will be revealed. Anyhow here's the next chapter. And I must say it was quite difficult. Please don't kill me if you don't like who the Daring Knight is. Anyhow here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. or the song that I've used in this chapter. **

Hilde was about to walk to towards her room, when she caught a glimpse of brown hair disappearing in the woods. She was sure that it had been Duo. She needed to talk to him. She needed answers and he was going to give them to her. Taking a deep breath she ran into the woods. She just hoped that she wouldn't chicken out at the last second. 

**_Sometimes I feel the fear of_**

**_uncertainty_****_ stinging clear_**

**_and_****_ I can't help but ask myself_**

**_how_****_ much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer_**

Tired and in need of some relaxation, Duo had decided that he wanted to be alone. He walked peacefully in the woods, until he came at a creak. He sat down on a log that was there. The others didn't know where he was. Yet he didn't care. There's been too much happening and right now he needed a time-out. Trying to sort out his thoughts, he didn't sense a person approach. He was deep in thought when someone approached him. It was until this person sat next to him that he noticed her presence. He was startled when Hilde sat down beside him and looked straight at the creak. 

Duo was dumbstruck. How did she find him? And why wasn't she mad at him. Feeling fear and uncertainty taking over him he wanted to leave. That was his first intention. Yet his body refused. She hadn't yelled at him yet and that was a good sign. A part of him was hoping for the best. Some part of him wanted forgiveness. Yet the other part of him was screaming out at him to leave. Yet the latter was ignored. He was snapped up his head to look at the short-haired girl that had suddenly spoken to him. 

"Duo, I want to talk." She said gazing at the creak in front of them. Talk? About what his mind screamed at him. Yet he knew very well about what. "About what?" he asked trying to sound relaxed. "You know very well." She said with a certain edge to her voice. He turned to look at her. He could have sworn, he had heard a little bit of anger in her voice. Yet her face wasn't showing any signs of that so-called emotion. "Why did you regret kissing me?" she asked abruptly. Duo felt as a bucket of cold water was thrown on him. 

How was he supposed to answer that. 'Geeze, Duo you surprised her by being her Daring-Knight, you later kissed her and then you told her that you regretted kissing her.' Duo thought silently to himself. He mentally kicked himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her biting on her lower lip. In the short time that he had met her, he had finally concluded that when Hilde bit her lower lip, she was anxious or nervous. In this case, he thought that she was both. She quietly sighed. 

"Hilde…." Duo whispered, as he redirected his gaze towards the creak. The water sparkled lightly.  Hilde smiled sadly when he didn't answer. "I guess, you should know that I don't regret being kissed by you." She said standing up. Duo eyes widened when he heard this. She didn't? But before he could say anything, she had already stood up. "See you Duo." She said turning around. Yet she was about to walk away, when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. A shiver went down her spine as Duo rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. She felt as her heart sped up. She thanked the heavens that it was dark outside, otherwise her red face would be viewable to Duo. 

****

****

**_It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague_**

**_haunting_****_ mass appeal_**

**_lately_****_ I'm beginning to find that I_**

**_should_****_ be the one behind the wheel_**

****

****

"I didn't want to get hurt again." He whispered brokenly. Duo, had been hurt? She thought sadly. She felt as her heart went out to him. The normally cheerfull Duo, seemed now like a broken child. Hilde maneuvered herself in his arms, so she was facing him. "Again?" She said with the softest voice as she brushed away his brown locks, trying to comfort him. He looked away from him. However, before he had looked away, she had caught the shining drops of water that were in his big violet eyes. She could have clearly seen the hurt in them.  She wanted so badly to take the pain away. 

"Please, Duo tell me." She pleaded. He sighed. He finally released her and walked towards the log again. Yet she wasn't going to let him go away this time. Hilde followed suit and sat next to him. Duo seeing that she wasn't leaving, decided that he had to tell her. "About a year ago, I fell in love with a girl named Alicia." "I would have done anything for her." He said his eyes taking a far away look. "Yet she betrayed me." Hilde furrowed her brows as she listened quietly at him. "She betrayed me with Xander." He spat the name out. "She came to visit me, during the vacation." "I was so happy, being with her." "Yet I was a fool." "I found them having sex in the gym." He clenched his fists that were on his side. "The bastard." he growled. Hilde slowly laid her hand on his fist. 

**_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_**

**_with_****_ open arms and open eyes yeah_**

**_whatever_****_ tomorrow brings, I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

Duo was surprised and turned to look at her as he continued speaking. "I swore since then that I wouldn't fall for anyone again." He said as he turned to look again at the creak. He took his hand away, even if deep inside he missed her soft touch. "I used the cheery and flirting façade to hide the hurt." "Yet I would never get close to anyone again." "I didn't want to be hurt again." "I didn't want to be betrayed." He said as he stood up and walked towards the creak. The last words were barely a whisper. Yet Hilde had heard all of them. He sat down and took of his shoes. He slowly inserted his feet in the cold water. Hilde soon joined him. She silently sat down next to him and mimicked his movements, by inserting her feet in the cold water as well. "I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Duo was shocked at the sincerity that she showed and even more when she sought out his warmth. "I won't hurt you Duo." She said as she turned her head around to look at him. The statement shocked him, making him turn to look at her as well. 

**_So if I decide to waiver my_**

**_chance_****_ to be one of the hive_**

**_will_****_ I choose water over wine_**

**_and_****_ hold my own and drive, oh oh_**

****

****

It was a moonless night. Yet the sky was filled with stars. Her face was half covered by the darkness, while the rest was illuminated by the little light that the stars provided. Yet she was breathtaking. Her normally bright blue eyes looked like dark depths of black ink that looked keenly at him. She was being open to him. Her eyes were shining with sincerity and something else. He couldn't quite name it at the moment. She carefully raised her arms to touch both of his cheeks. He felt like moth to fire, he was drawn to her. "Please, let me love you." She whispered, bringing her face closer to his. She slowly inched towards him. Her face was only a few inches away from his. He could feel her breath on his face. It seemed that she was giving him time to pull away. Yet he didn't. 

Finally understanding she touched his lips with hers. Her lips were soft and warm and they felt just as good as the last time, he had kissed her. Duo felt as his whole body went on flame. He could feel her honesty radiating from her kiss. He didn't need to be afraid anymore. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled her towards him. He felt his heart flutter as she kissed him. She wouldn't hurt him. She wouldn't betray him. She loved him. He nibbled at her lower lip asking for permission, which she more then willingly gave him. He explored her hidden secrets with his tong. She tasted sweet. And he knew from there that he would never tire of her. She moaned as he pressed her closer to him. 

**_It's driven me before, it seems to be the way_**

**_that_****_ everyone else get around_**

**_lately_****_ I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself_**

**_my_****_ light is found_**

Finally reluctantly both of them pulled away. They had to breathe after all. Hilde slowly pulled away and looked at him with dazed eyes. Her face was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. Yet Duo found her beautiful in every way possible. "I guess by your look that the kiss was wonderful." He joked, giving her a genuine smile, causing Hilde to playfully hit him on his arm. Yet she couldn't help, but smile. "You're so fool of yourself." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Is that a crime?" She giggled lightly, her laughter like music to his ears. Duo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, offering his warmth to him. She sighed contently as she watched the stars above. She was truly happy. 

**_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_**

**_with_****_ open arms and open eyes yeah_**

**_whatever_****_ tomorrow brings, I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

****

****

**_Would you choose water over wine_**

**_hold_****_ the wheel and drive_**

****

****

**_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_**

**_with_****_ open arms and open eyes yeah_**

**_whatever_****_ tomorrow brings, I'll be there_**

**_I'll be there_**

She never regretted her actions. And she didn't regret following Duo and putting herself out there for him. She didn't regret kissing him. No, she was glad. Whatever tomorrow, brought, she was going to be there for him. She swore as she looked at the sparkling skies above. "Duo, I love you." She said as she felt her eyes getting heavy. "I love you too." Duo whispered to her, even though when he looked down at her she was already asleep. He brushed away a few bangs out of her hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, trying not to wake the slumbering beauty. She was after all his greatest treasure. 

Duo sighed contently as he watched the stars. He wasn't alone anymore.  He was for once the one behind the wheel. He was controlling his destiny. He was finally truly content. 

To be continued……

**SO how was it? Like the little Duo and Hilde fluff. I decided to make Duo the Daring Knight, seeing that most of my reviewers wanted them to be a couple. So I really hoped that you guys like it. I'm sorry if the chapter was too short though. Anyhow if you have any questions, email me at Alejandra_2785@hotmail.com.  And please if you can, review the story. Thanks. **

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	16. Chapter 16

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 16**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **

**lieutenant, selene947, Myst, hikari-kawai, raigne, Melissa, wingsstars07, Serena73, Zero, baka na taco, ****The boy in the shadows, Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc,  aznchicki, Eagleman, AnimeFanGrieverlme, Hana and Jennyroseangel.**

** I'm so happy and can't thank you guys enough. To answer some of the questions of the reviewers: **

**hikari-kawai/Myst****: ** **The song used in chapter 15 is called Drive by Incubus. It's from their album called Make yourself. The song is really cool. **

**wingsstars07: Milliardo will find out soon. I don't know if it will be Dorothy and Quatre, but if I get a lot of request then I guess I  will make them a couple. **

**Zero: I don't really know when I'm finishing this fic, but I think there will be about 6 to 7 chapters. I think by then everything will be wrapped up. **

**Raigne**: **Well Wufei will have a girl. It's just that many of the reviewers wanted Hilde to be with Duo. But I promise that he will get a girl. I promise that. Where he is, right now? I really don't know. But I don't know who will be perfect for him? Tomiko, Cathy or Dorthy or maybe you have some suggestions. Let me know..**

**Hana****: I know Heero seems a bit too soft, but he only really opens up to Relena. However there will be a part of the story where he will be very cold, even towards Relena. But I'm not going to tell when. You'll just have to read to find out…And I'm sorry, but in this story Cathy and Trowa are siblings. Maybe in another fic I will make them a couple. Thanks for the review though. **

**Anzchiki****: Duo got hurt, because his girlfriend which he loved cheated on him with Xander. He was heartbroken and betrayed. (Poor Duo!!) That's why he was afraid to open up his heart for someone else again, but apparently Hilde has managed to break that barrier that he kept around his heart.   But things will become clearer in the following chapters. **

**Serena73: thanks for pointing out that I use the "yet' word a lot. Oops!!! I'll try not to do it too much. Your advize will help me improve my writing. Thanks again.**

**I'm going to try to put some more fluff between Heero and Relena, especially for you Hana. Heero's and Relena's relationship will become a little more serious. And before I forget Ana will finally realize her true feelings. So be pending….**

**Anyhow I will stop my babbling, cause Jennyroseangel is pointing a gun at my head, so I better get starting with the story. Anyhow here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C. or the song that I've used in this chapter.  **

Rain always seems to calm Ana's restless spirit. She looked at the sky as large drops of water fell from it. She silently sat in front of the window and looked outside. Oh how much she wished to be back at her own boardingschool. There she didn't have to deal Sergey. Since she had rejected Sergey, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She could still recall the sad look on his face. She shook her head, trying to banish those sad thoughts from her head. 

She pretended to be cheery and herself. However her friends weren't buying the act. She didn't want to worry them, especially Hilde and Relena. They had found someone that they really cared about and she had no right to bother them with her troubles. She sighed again, looking at the sky. The sky was a mix of gray and dark blue. Only one word could describe it, beautiful. She loved the rain. It always seemed to wash away her problems and sorrow. The leaves of the trees and bushes seemed greener with every drop of rain that touched. They were just like the color of Trowa's eyes, she thought. She furrowed her brows. She wanted to mentally kick herself for thinking about Trowa. It seemed that no matter what she was thinking about, he would pop up in her thoughts. She bit her lip in anger. Why wasn't she able to forget him, for just a moment? The guy was trouble. He seemed to have brought her whole quiet life downhill.

Even though right now she was blaming everything on Trowa, a little voice inside her was reassuring her that it wasn't his fault. She looked around the empty room, the girls had gone to the cafeteria; it was lunchtime. Ana didn't go for she wasn't hungry. Cathy had whined that she needed to eat something, but of course Ana had insisted that she wasn't hungry, making Cathy pout. Fortunately for Ana, Dorothy had dragged her along. She remembered Cathy yelling something at her when she was pushed out of the door was the blond, but she didn't quite hear her. 

Tomorrow they would be leaving. They were going back to civilization. And Ana couldn't wait. Don't get her wrong she liked the outdoors, but right now she needed something to get her mind of things and classes and homework were the perfect solution. Sergey hadn't been close to her since the incident in the field. She couldn't complain. It seemed that he understood, but she still wanted to be friends. Her mind was going in circles right now. She raised her hand and caressed the cold glass. She wanted to be cleansed by the water. Without thinking, she stood up and walked to the door. 

A cold wind met her as she opened the door. She shivered as she walked outside. She slowly went down the two steps, leaving the warmth of the cabin. The raindrops were cold as the fell on her tanned skin, but it felt great. She slowly walked to the middle of the field. She was by now soaking wet, but she didn't care. She stretched her arms and raised her face to look at the sky. She smiled a true smile as the raindrops hit her face. 

For once she forgot her troubles and felt at peace. Not caring if anyone saw her, she twirled around and danced. She giggled in delight. She did a back-flip and landed gracefully on her feet. She felt truly happy. Just like when I'm with Trowa, she thought. This however caused her to stop in her tracks. What did she just think? She was happy when Trowa was around her. She stood still as she digested all the information. One whenever she thought of Trowa her heart would beat faster. Two, she would get tong tied. Three, she couldn't help but smile when he was near. Four, she would blush like an idiot. Five, she was jealous when Stephanie tried to seduce him. Six, she sometimes had some not so innocent thoughts about the brunette. Seven, she loved him.

"WHAt?!!" Ana yelled, quickly covering her mouth after that. She loved Trowa Barton? Now it all made sense. That's why she rejected Sergey, for she would be betraying herself and Trowa. Ana felt as her cheeks were burning, she was probably blushing like an idiot. She put her hand on her chest and felt as her heart was beating rapidly. Her mind was filled with glimpse of the brunette. His smile, his voice, the way she sometimes caught him looking at her and his closeness to her when they danced; all of those things. Had she been blind? She had liked him since the first time she saw him. Those green eyes, that face, his personality. Everything about him intrigued her. And what about those little shivers when he touched her? Yes, she liked him a lot. "I like him." She whispered. She was still weary of the word love. She couldn't just assume that he loved him. Maybe it was just a crush. Deep down inside she knew that she was kidding herself. Her feelings ran deeper then just a little crush, but for now she would conform herself with saying that she had a crush on Trowa.  For once she wasn't confused anymore and that made her happy. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked out loud. Seeing that none was going to answer her, she giggled and continued dancing in the rain. 

Trowa walked towards Ana's cabin grumbling about girls that were going to get sick for not eating. His sister had pushed him with a plate of food for Anastasia, saying that she didn't want to eat. And that he was the only one that could get her to eat. Trowa was fuming; he didn't understand why she wasn't eating. Didn't she know that she could get sick? He was very worried about her. And he was angrier at her for risking her health like that. 

For some reason he knew that her not eating had something to do with that Sergey guy. He had noticed that she had been very quiet in these few days and that she had barely eaten. There was something wrong with her. It didn't take a genius to notice that, but that didn't mean that she should stop eating. He swore that she was going to eat even if he had to feed her himself. He wouldn't mind that, his subconscious told him. He brushed those thoughts aside as he neared her cabin. He was surprised and slightly annoyed when he saw her cabin door open. He peeked inside and sighed when he saw no one there. He placed the plate on the bed as he thought of where she could be.

He stepped back outside and gazed at the sky. He didn't feel like staying in her cabin. He didn't want to trespass even though she wasn't there. "Anastasia where are you?" he whispered silently to the wind. His head shot up when he heard some giggling coming from nearby. He poked his head on the corner and his heart stopped. There she was. She was twirling and dancing in the rain. The black t-shirt that she was wearing clung to her figure showing off her curves and the pair of light blue shorts that she was wearing were now dark blue as the water soaked them. Her hair was a mess and was clinging to her face. However she was beautiful. Trowa watched entranced as she twirled around. She truly looked so innocent and carefree. Her soaking wet hair flew around her as she spun around. Trowa swallowed hard as he pictured that body pressed to his. It would have been even better if she was wearing a white shirt. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. He was hanging around too much with Duo. He was after all a pervert.

Nevertheless he felt his anger coming back when he remembered that she was refusing to eat. Picking up his umbrella he walked towards her. She didn't even sense him, until she felt the rain stop. She opened her eyes to gaze into emerald green eyes that were looking at her with some kind of anger; angry green eyes that belonged to none other then Trowa. "Umm, hi." She squeaked, flashing him a smile. "May I know why you're not eating?" he asked in a chilly voice that she hadn't heard before. "Not hungry." She said brushing away a strand of hair out of her face. 

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. Anastasia felt as she blushed a bright red. She felt like a child being lectured by an adult. "Well, you're going to eat now." He said taking her hand and dragging towards her cabin. "But Trowa…" she began whining when he sent her a glare, quieting her immediately. Was he taking lessons from Heero, Ana thought. She could have sworn that his glare had been just as chilly as Heero's. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. Ana didn't want to look at him. She looked at her feet instead. 

Trowa sighed, he didn't want to scare her. "I've brought you food." He said with a softer voice. He motioned to the covered plate on the bed. Ana seemed about to protest when Trowa spoke. "If you don't eat I will be forced to feed you." He said his emerald eyes shining with mischief. "And I would make you sit in my lap as I fed you." Trowa said smirking. He saw as Ana's eyes widened and a blush crept on her cheeks. "I'll go changed and then I'll eat." She said grabbing some clothes and running to the bathroom. Trowa smiled. Nevertheless he regretted that she wasn't going to sit in his lap. Trowa's growled; he was becoming worse then Duo. 

He had barely thought that when Ana came out of the room. She was wearing a white tank top that had "Simply irresistible" written in red. She wore a pair of red shorts and a white pair of slippers. She carefully walked toward her bed and sat down; Trowa picked up the plate and sat down next to her. "So what did you bring me?" she asked smiling. He took of the aluminum colored wrapping that was covering her plate. Ana felt her mouth watering as the delicious smell invaded her senses. She looked hungrily at the plate that had some yellow rice, mushroom steak and vegetables. "It smells good." She said. 

"I can assure you that it tastes even better." Trowa said handing her the plate and a fork and knife. She tentatively inserted a piece of steak into her mouth. She squealed in delight. "It's delicious!" she said. Trowa smiled as he laid down on the bed. "Hey, Trowa can I ask you something?" Ana said licking the excess sauce of her lips. "Sure." He answered supporting himself on his elbow and lying on his side. "Were you angry with me?" she asked, taking a sip from her Pepsi that Trowa had brought her. 

"Yes, I was." Trowa answered looking straight into her eyes. "Why?" she asked, with a sad voice. "Because you were hurting yourself by not eating; you could have gotten sick." She looked up at him with big honey-brown eyes. "You were worried about me?" Ana asked. Trowa wanted to hit himself, now he had to answer her. "Yes, I was." He said lying on his back. However he couldn't hide the light blush that adorned his cheeks. Ana smiled widely as she thought about what he had just said. 

"Thanks." She said not daring to look at Trowa who was now looking questioningly at her. "For what?" he asked. "For caring." Ana said quickly as the blush deepened even more. Trowa blinked a few times, before he smiled. He had understood what she had said, even though it had been very fast. "You're welcome." He said as he laid there watching her eat. Maybe there was hope after all for them.

"Hey, sleepyheads wake up!" A voice yelled making Ana open her eyes. Everything was fuzzy and she couldn't make out anything. She noticed that she was snuggled up to something warm and cozy. She unconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth and buried her face into the softness that was next to her. However giggles assaulted her hearing. "Ooh, they look so cute together." A voice said; Ana instantly recognize the voice belonging to Hilde. "Aren't they sweet?" That was definitely Duo, Ana thought. But what did they mean with they looked so cute together?  

Wait a minute, what was the warmth next to her. She slowly began running her hands. She could feel a strong chest and arms around her. _'Wait a minute, chest, arms?'_ "She's groping him." What?!! Ana's eyes shot open to look straight into emerald green eyes that held amusement. "What the hell?!" Ana yelled scooting away, making her fall from the bed. "Oww." She said rubbing her butt. She quickly looked around only to be met with eleven pair of amused eyes looking at her, including Trowa. 

"Slept well?" Cathy asked her eyes shining dangerously. "Huh?" Ana asked still a bit confused. "You and Trowa slept together." Wufei said, enjoying torturing the young girl. "What?!" Ana yelled, feeling herself blushing. "Not in that way, hentai." Relena scolded, but hiding her smirk. By now everyone was laughing. Ana wanted to just disappear. "You guys are evil." She said covering her head. She was so embarrassed. She didn't know how she and Trowa had ended up like that. She remembered after eating, she lied down to sleep next to Trowa. They had talked for a while after that she didn't remebere anything. She slapped herself on the forehead. Of course she had fallen asleep and as always sought the closest thing to her that was giving off some kind of warmth. Usually it would be a teddybear or a pillow. However this time it had been Trowa. _'Please shoot me.'_

"Where are we going?" asked Relena as Heero led her. She was blindfolded. "You'll see." He whispered in her left ear, making shivers go down her spine. "Heero, if Mr. Kushrenada or Miss Une found out that we've snuck out at this hour, we'll be dead." Relena said. "It will be worth it." Heero said dragging her. "Heero, where are we going?" Relena whined. She quieted when she heard the fall of water; she could smell it as well. "We're here." Heero said letting go of Relena's hand.

Relena gasped when she felt him behind her. He carefully undid the blindfold. Relena's breath caught in her throat at what she saw. There in front of her was beautiful waterfall. She smiled as she saw a beautifull piece of cloth on the floor. "I remember, you told me that you like stars." Relena slowly walked to edge of the waterfall. She wasn't surprised when she felt someone wrap arms around her waist. "Look a shooting star." Relena said excited. "Make a wish." Heero chuckled at her childish antics. "Did you make a wish?" Relena asked turning around. "My wish came true when I met you." He said pulling her towards him and kissing her. It was soft and tender. And it made her knees weak. Heero broke the kiss with a smug grin on her face. "I'm happy that I still have that effect on you." Relena playfully hit him on the arm. 

"Heero what are you planning?" Relena enquired. "Nothing really." "I decided we could lay there and watch the stars together." He said motioning to the blanket. Relena hesitated; she didn't know if something else would happen. Especially since Heero had been acting a little more "lusty" lately. She could feel the way he sometimes looked at her. It was true that she was already eighteen, but that didn't mean that she thought she was ready for something so huge. Relena was snapped out of her musings by Heero's voice. "I assure you I won't do anything else." Heero said, taking her by the hand. Relena didn't know how he was able to read her like a book. Nevertheless he always knew what she was thinking. He gently steered her towards the blanket. 

They sat down as he pulled a piece of chocolate cake out of the basket that was there. Relena looked hungrily at the piece of cake. She had two weaknesses, Heero Yuy and chocolate. He pulled Relena towards him so that she was practically sitting in his lap. "Hey!" Relena cried out. "The only way that you'll get any cake, will be if you let me feed you." Heero said pulling the cake away from him. Relena pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Okay." Relena said after a while. "I knew you would see it my way." Heero said chuckling. He gently neared the cake to Relena's mouth as she took a bite out of it. She squealed in delight. It was quite delicious. She wanted to hit him when he pulled the cake away from her. "What are you doing?" she asked looking thoroughly furious at him. Her lips were completely covered in chuckled. And they were irresistible. Relena's eyes went wide as Heero used his tongue to lick away the chocolate. To say Relena was shocked would have been an understatement. Heero threw the cake behind him as he pulled Relena towards him and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Relena moaned as he delved into her hidden secrets. The moan caused Heero to brake the kiss, because he was afraid of what he might do if he continued. 

Relena opened dazed eyes to look at him. "Why don't we look at the stars?" he asked. Relena nodded and he lowered both of them on the blanket. She rested her head on his shoulder as they looked at the stars. The sky was beautiful. It was filled with stars. Relena instantly recognized a few of the constellations and she showed them to Heero. Relena felt content. She felt as she could stay here forever. Heero softly kissed her on her neck, making her smile. "They're nice aren't they?" Relena asked looking longingly at the stars. Heero stopped kissing. "Not as beautiful as you." Heero said turning her face to look at him. "Heero.." she whispered, but was caught off when he pressed his lips against hers. She gasped. Heero plunged his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted sweet. She was unique. And the chocolate cake that she ate earlier made her taste even sweeter. 

Lately he had had other urges. He wanted more of her. But he didn't know if she was ready. However her innocent moans and acts were driving him crazy. Relena snapped her eyes open when she felt him on her. He was on top of her, straddling her. "Heero." She said breaking the kiss. "Relena." He whispered huskily as he nibbled at her throat. Relena didn't know what these sensations were, but they felt great. He inserted his hands under her blouse and caressed her belly. His hands felt like fire on her already heated skin. However she knew they had to stop. "Heero, please stop." Relena said regaining some of her senses. Heero stopped and looked in her clear blue eyes. 

"I'm not ready yet." She said caressing his cheek. Heero understood. He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, before he rolled over her. He pulled her towards him, and nuzzled her neck. "Thanks." She said sincerely. "You're welcome." Heero said. "I love you Heero." Relena whispered, looking at the sky. "I love you too." Heero said, making Relena smile even more. She rested her head on his shoulder as sleep took over. Right now she didn't care if Mr. Kushrenada or Miss Une found them. She was just happy to be here and to have a boyfriend that loved her. 

**To be continued…….**

**That was it for now. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. You can always e-mail me at ****Alejandra2785hotmail.com. Anyhow  buh-bye!!! **

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	17. Chapter 17

> **The girls are invading the boys' academy.**
> 
> **By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**
> 
> **Chapter 17**
> 
> **Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> It's been a week since they've come back form the campingtrip. Everything seemed fine. Duo and Hilde couldn't get enough of each other. When their friends heard the news of them being a couple, they were more then happy for them. They were inseparable. However Heero and Relena were another story. Relena had noticed that Heero had been kind of distant in the few days that passed and for some reason it had to do with the upcoming parent's day. It seemed that the students' parents were coming to visit. They would get a thorough report of their children's grades and behavior. It was held each year.
> 
> And for some reason it was affecting Heero; he had become more distant and a lot colder. Relena had tried asking him, but he would only push the subject aside. Relena was feeling helpless and sad for she couldn't do anything for him if he didn't let her help him. The others had noticed Heero's behavior as well, but unlike Relena they decided not to interfere. It was slowly eating away at Relena. And she didn't know if she could handle it for much longer.
> 
> Relena sat on a bench under one of the many sakura trees that adorned the school grounds. She sighed as she bit on her pencil. She was a good student, but right no matter was she did she couldn't solve the mathematical problem that was in front of her. Her mind kept drifting to Heero. She felt her heart wrench when she thought of his behavior. He had become very cold. She took the pencil out of her mouth and made a face at it. Neither her mother nor her father would like this bad habit that she had picked up. It was disgusting. She threw the pencil on the bench. She closed her book as she raised her face to look at the sky. Some of the pink petals swayed in the wind and one of them landed on her nose. 'How could life be so peaceful and so uptight in one moment?' she thought a sad smile playing on her lips.
> 
> Relena growled as her thoughts went back to Heero. 'How did he dare make her worry that much?' She clenched her fists as she thought about it. She needed to know the truth. She needed to know what was bothering. She quickly picked up her books and tossed them in her bag. However she had a feeling that she would soon found out. The parents' day was tomorrow. She secretly wondered how Heero's father and mother would be? She decided that she would find out tomorrow. Right now she pushed the thoughts aside, she had gym. And she didn't want to be late.
> 
> "Hey, what are we suppose to do today?" Cathy asked as ran her fingers through her auburn red hair. "I don't know and I really don't care." Tomiko said scrunching up her nose. Both of the girls fell silent as they saw two very flirtatious teenagers come in. Cathy put her hand in front of her mouth as she tried to hide the giggle. Hilde and Duo didn't even notice that they were there. Hilde was too occupied trying to keep Duo's hands off of her, while the braided guy was too occupied trying to find a way to feel her up. "Duo, you pervert!" Hilde yelled smacking him on the head. Duo grinned boyishly.
> 
> "I promise I won't do it again." He said feigning mock defeat. Hilde huffed and was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her butt. Her cheeks instantly turned red. "Duo!" She yelled. The violet-eyed guy quickly removed his hand and began taking a few steps back as he noticed the murderous look on his girlfriend's face. However Hilde stopped advancing on the poor guy when she heard giggling behind her.
> 
> Apparently Cathy couldn't hold it in any longer. Both she and Tomiko were laughing their heads off. Hilde felt as she blushed even more. "You guys are so funny." Tomiko said wiping a tear from her eye. "Guys, it's not funny." Hilde yelled. "I don't even know why I put up with such a pervert as that braided idiot over there." She said pointing to Duo. Now she was fuming. She calmed though, when Duo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "You put up with me, cause you love me." Duo whispered in her left ear, making her pout. She couldn't deny what he had just said. It was the truth after all. He had won again.
> 
> "Hey, guys!" Relena yelled, running towards them. "Hey, missy!" Duo yelled, using the nickname that he had given her. "How are the two lovebirds?" Relena asked as she finally made it towards them. Both Hilde and Duo blushed at the comment. Apparently they had become the center of attention, these few days. "Hey, has anyone seen the arrogant testosterone producing walking disaster?" Tomiko asked. Everyone knew who she meant. "No, we haven't seen your loverboy Wufei." Duo answered snickering. "He's not my loverboy!" Tomiko yelled. "Could have fooled me." Another voice said from behind them.
> 
> Tomiko stuck her tongue out at the new occupant of the group. "Very mature." Dorothy answered as she made her way towards them. "Dorothy, stop teasing her." Kevin said securing his long red hair and standing next to Dorothy. "I wasn't teasing her; I was just stating the obvious." At this Tomiko narrowed her eyes. "Catalonia!" she growled. "Yes." Dorothy said smiling. Kevin shook his head as he observed the interaction, between the two girls. In these few moths a friendship has developed between him and Dorothy. They were completely opposite, yet they seemed to get along great. Even though she was sometimes quite a handful.
> 
> "That's enough girls." Quatre said as he came and stood next to Cathy. He was closely followed by Trowa. "So anyone has any idea what were going to do, today?" Trowa asked after he greeted all of them. Everyone shook their heads. They all turned at the group of three that entered the gym. Ana was smiling like an idiot, while Wufei was grumbling something under his breath. Samantha was not far behind, but she was having trouble containing her laughter. "Come on, Wufei; it's not that bad." Ana said winking. "I would prefer death, woman." Ana giggled as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Be brave my little grasshopper." Wufei growled as he slapped her hand away. "Apparently you're enjoying yourself." He said gazing at Ana. "You have no idea, my little dragon." She said, bursting into laughter. Samantha soon joining her.
> 
> "So may we know what is that funny?" Duo enquired looking at the two laughing girls and the slightly blushing Wufei. "Oh, man you wouldn't believe us if we told you." "You see.." Ana was caught off by Wufei, who slapped his hand on her mouth. "Wufei!" Tomiko shrieked. Wufei reluctantly let Ana go, while she glared daggers at him. "What was that all about?!" she yelled. Wufei pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear, something that the others couldn't hear. The others looked with wide eyes at the scene. Had they missed something? Trowa felt as jealousy reared his ugly head. He had to restrain himself from pulling Ana from the Chinese's grasp. "If you keep it a secret; I'll do whatever you want." Wufei whispered. Anastasia face instantly lit up with a mischievous grin. Wufei couldn't help, but feel scared. "Does that count for Sam too?" Wufei nodded dejectedly. "What?" Samantha asked. Ana quickly whispered in her ear, all the people there saw as the same smirk crossed the brunette's face. "Really?" "Yes." Wufei answered, getting a feeling of dread.
> 
> "Don't worry little grasshopper; you're secret is safe." Ana said bowing in mock salute. "Hey, it's not fair; we want to know too." Cathy exclaimed. "Sorry, we have sworn secrecy." Sam said smiling weakly. "And besides it will be worth it." Ana said throwing a knowing look at Wufei. Wufei snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Woman." He mumbled. "What was that my little dragon?" Ana asked, making him growl at her. To anyone else it would seem as there was something going on between Ana and Wufei. However that wasn't the case. And Tomiko didn't know why, but it bothered her on a certain level. "Okay, you guys are strange." Tomiko said looking away. "Aww, is Tomiko jealous?" Dorothy asked, trying to get Tomiko riled up. "Me?" "Please." Tomiko exclaimed. She snorted as she looked behind them as Heero was walking towards them. "Hey." Heero said as greeted all of the teenagers there.
> 
> Relena inwardly sighed when he noticed how cold Heero was being around her. Normally he would have given her a kiss on the cheek. Yet right now he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Nevertheless at the same time, Relena was fuming. He was ignoring her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Heero noticed this and he couldn't help the pained expression that passed over his face. He quickly brushed it away though. "Goodmorning, students." Zechs said walking in the gym, making all of the students turn to look at him. Stephanie, Sylvia and Sarah had just walked in as well. They glared daggers at the group. However the girls just ignored them. They had gotten used to their glaring.
> 
> "Hey, Marquise what are we doing today?" Duo asked. Zechs inwardly growled at him. The boy had no respect. Nevertheless he had a way to get back at him. "Well, Mr. Maxwell for your lack of respect, you might begin with running 10 laps." He said smirking. Duo groaned. "Your friends are joining you as well." This caused the whole group to glare daggers at Duo. Duo smiled weakly as he took a few steps back. "Ooh, Duo I have a bone to pick with you!" Hilde said sweetie. "Yikes!!" Duo yelled running away with all of the others in hot pursuit of him. Unknown to them a evil smile passed on Sylvia and Stephanie's face. They quickly stood up and ran after the group.
> 
> "Remember me to kill Duo." Cathy said between breaths. "Ditto." Relena said. Unfortunately for her, when she didn't notice when Sylvia stuck her feet out. Relena tripped and fell. "Relena!" Cathy yelled. Relena groaned as she tried to stand up. She regretted it when pain shot in her ankle. She fell down. And bit her lips as tears were threatening to fall. It hurt like hell. Sylvia and Stephanie continued running as if nothing had happened. However both of them were smiling knowingly at one another. "Lena, are you okay?" Duo asked concerned. All of the runners stopped running as they observed. Heero was instantly by Relena's side. Zechs quickly ran towards Relena.
> 
> "Are you okay?' he asked. "I can't stand." Relena said shaking her head. Zechs slowly traced her ankle and was rewarded with a painfull moan form Relena. "It's not broken." He said, smiling at her. Relena nodded. "Heero take her to the infirmary." Zechs said sternly. Heero obeyed and picked her up. Zechs was about to tell the others to continue running when he noticed a golden necklace lying on the floor. He picked it up and concluded that it belonged to Relena. He decided to bring it to her.
> 
> Dorothy had observed what had happened and she wasn't happy. She walked towards Sylvia and Stephanie that were smiling like two idiots. "What do you want?" Stephanie asked narrowing her eyes at Dorothy. "What I want is for you two witches to leave my friends alone." She said coldly. "If you don't I will be forced to kick your sorry butts." She said seriously. "Really?" Sylvia asked standing up. "Yes, really." Dorothy said sarcastically. "You don't scare me Catalonia." Stephanie said arrogantly. "Well then you're extremely brave or extremely foolish." "Yet I think it's the lather one." Stephanie quickly raised her hand to slap Dorothy, but she easily caught her wrist. She bended her hand, so that Stephanie cried out in pain. "This is my last warning, leave my friends alone." She said her words cold. "You'll get expelled." Sylvia shouted enraged. "I don't care." Dorothy said with her eyes narrowed. She released her Stephanie's hand and turned around to walk away. Kevin was standing a few feet away from her. "You couldn't resist could you?" he asked falling in step with her. "No, I couldn't." Dorothy said smiling mischievously. "Did I look scary?" Dorothy asked. "Too scary." Kevin answered, earning him a playful hit on the arm by Dorothy.
> 
> "All done." The nurse said smiling to Relena, Heero sat next to her. He gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Heero." She said making the handsome guy looked at her. "Why have you been so distant lately?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt. Heero stayed silent as he looked out of the window. Relena gently squeezed his hand, her way of showing him that she was there for him. "Relena, there's a lot that you don't know about me." He said coldly. "Then tell me." She said pleadingly. "I can't." With that he stood up and left. Relena felt as her heart slowly broke. She didn't say anything as he disappeared through the door, hopefully not from her life. Relena sighed as she looked at the clean white sheet.
> 
> She was brought out of her reverie by a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. She was surprised to see Zechs there. He smiled at her proceded to take a seat next to her. "Are you okay, Relena?' he asked concern showing on his face. "Yes, the nurse said that by tomorrow I will as good as new." She said giggling. "That's good to hear." "I was wondering if this would be yours?" he said dangling the necklace in front of her. Relena quickly put her hand around her neck and gasped when she didn't feel her necklace. She quickly grabbed it from Zechs and held it in her hand. "Thank you, so much." She said almost crying.
> 
> "You're welcome." Zechs answered. "May I ask why it's so important to you?" he asked intrigued by her reaction. "It's the only thing I have left from my familiy." She said tears streaming down her eyes. "I was adopted, my parents died when I was young and my bother and I were sent to an orphanage." She said wiping the tears from her face. She didn't know why she was telling him all of this. "However me and my brother were separated and haven't seen him since he was taken by his foster family." She said looking up at Zechs. He looked sadly at her. She sighed, before she opened the locket and looked at the picture in it. "This is my family." She said handing Zechs the locket so that he could look at them. However at that moment Zechs felt as his heart stopped. It was the picture of his family. He felt as his throat went dry. He felt as tears streamed down his face.
> 
> "Mr. Marquise, are you okay?" Relena asked worriedly when he saw tears falling from her teacher's eyes. "Relena, what was the name of your brother?" He asked looking her straight in the eye. "His name was Milliardo Peacecraft." She said timidly. Relena suddenly found herself in a tight embrace. "I've searched so long for you; I have finally found you Lena." He said as he cried in her hair. Relena didn't know what was going on, but for some reason the embrace felt right. Zechs pulled and looked at Relena with a big smile. "It's me Milliardo." He said sincerely. "Milliardo?" she asked unsure. "How?" she asked. Zechs showed her his locket that had the same picture as she had. She couldn't help, but notice some similarities. His pale blond hair and those blue eyes that were so similar to hers. "Milliardo?" she asked her hands trembling as she reached for his face. Tears were streaming down her face. He let her touch his face. She needed to know that he was real.
> 
> "Yes, Lena it's me." He said. Relena quickly threw herself at him. She couldn't help the tears of joy that streamed down her face. "I thought that I would never find you." Relena said through her tears. "I'm here now, Lena." He said gently petting her head. She raised her face to look at him and gave him one of her sincerest smiles. "Promise, me that you won't leave me." She whispered. "I promise." Milliardo said wiping away her tears. "I'll always be here for you my little sister." With that last thought she collapsed on him. She was emotionally exhausted. Zechs, slowly laid her down and tugged her in. He then took the seat next to her bed as he watched her sleep. He would watch over her, now and forever. He wasn't going to lose her again.
> 
> Relena looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a long sleeve sweater and a white skirt that came just below her knees. She wore white sandals to complete her outfit. Her hair was put in a braid. She was beaming with happiness. She still couldn't believe that she had finally found her brother. Just thinking of him made her smile. "Someone is in a good mood." Cathy said when Relena came skipping out of her room. "So how do I look?" Relena asked. "Pretty." Cathy said giggling. "And before you ask me, you look good too." Relena answered. Cathy giggled. She was wearing a red tank top and a black pair of pants. "I can't wait to see father and mother." She said excited. "Cathy, why do you have as last name Bloom while Trowa has Barton as last name?" Hilde asked walking in the room. "Well, my mom and dad split up, so I took my mother's maiden name while Trowa has my father's last name." Cathy said. "Nevertheless, they always come to parents' day, so I get to see both of them." She said smiling widely. "I see." Hilde said. "And with that outfit, Duo will certainly have a hard time keeping his hands off of you." Cathy said giggling. Hilde blushed as she looked at her outfit. She was wearing a black tight skirt that came just below her knees and a green strapless top. "Then I will have to knock out that pervert!" she said huffing. Both of the girls giggled as they left their dorm.
> 
> Ana made a face as she looked around. Most of the parents there were snobby rich people. That explained why most of the guys' at the school were the way they were. Dorothy and she were sitting in one of the spacious couches in the hall as they watched the parents. Ana was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of black baggy pants. Her hair was held in a simple ponytail. Dorothy on the other hand was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top and a dark blue pair of tight pants. She put her hair in a bun with some strands framing her face. "I'm bored." Dorothy said. "Yep, me too." Anastasia said sighing. "What exactly are we doing here again?" Ana asked. "I have no clue." Dorothy asked looking around.
> 
> "I see you two are bored." A voice sad from behind them. "Hey." Dorothy greeted the two newcomers. Tomiko and Samantha sat down next to them in the big couch. Tomiko was wearing a black tank top with pink Sakura blossoms on them. She wore a black skirt to go with it. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail. Samantha wore a violet three-quarter blouse and gray pair of pants. Her hair was left open. She wasn't wearing her glassed though. She decided to wear her contacts. "I need sugar." Ana whined. "Or else I'm going to fall asleep." She said pouting. All of the girls laughed at her childish antics.
> 
> "Anastasia Orion?" Ana's head snap up at her name being called. A smile broke on her face as she quickly stood up and went to hug the woman standing there. "Mrs. Schneider." Anastasia said smiling. "It's been a long time Ana." The woman said smiling brightly. She was wearing a simple spaghetti strap dress that came just above her ankles. Her skin was a golden tanned color just like Sergey. Her hair was long and blond hair and her eyes were a cinnamon brown color. She was beautiful. "Yes." Ana said smiling. "And where's Mr. Schneider?" "What a beautiful young lady calling my name?" A voice said behind the woman. Ana looked up and smiled. There stood a man with short gray hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a dark brown suit with a white button-up shirt under it and a brown tie. Ana hugged him as well.
> 
> However when she saw who was next to Mr. Schneider, her smiled faded. Sergey stood there, dressed in a white button-up shirt and black pair of pants. And he looked sexy. He looked at her with a simple expression. "Hey, Sergey." She said quietly. "Hey." He answered. Mrs. Schneider seemed to notice the tension. "Why don't you two talk and we'll see you both later." Sergey's mother said. "We are?" Mr. Schneider asked. He didn't have time to say anything as he was dragged away by his wife. Ana sweatdropped at their antics. "Shall we have a walk" Sergey asked, knocking her out of her reverie. Ana hesitated, but the look in her eyes made her change her mind. And besides they needed to talk. "Let me tell the girls." She said to him. He nodded. Ana quickly told the girls that she was going for a walk. They giggled when they saw Sergey standing there. Yet they went quiet when she gave them a stern look. "Let's go." She said taking Sergey's hand and dragging him away.
> 
> Relena walked slowly around, she hadn't seen Heero. She wanted to at least meet his parents. She smiled at a few of the students as they passed by her. She was about to walk away when she spotted Heero. He was standing with an older man and a woman. The man had short unruly raven-black hair and Prussian blue eyes. The woman had long chocolate brown hair and black eyes. Relena quietly walked towards them. "Heero." She said timidly, making Heero and the two adults look at her. "Relena." Hero said in a soft voice. "Sorry, if I interrupted something." Relena said feeling self-conscious under the man's gaze. He had the same penetrating stare like Heero. "No, you're not." Heero said taking her hand and pulling her towards him.
> 
> "Whose this?" the man asked. "Hi, I'm Relena Dorlian." She said sticking out her hand. The man looked at her hand with cold eyes, amking her retract her hand. "Please, Heero don't tell me this is your girlfriend." The man said full of distaste. Relena eyes widened at his comment. "Yes, father she's my girlfriend." The man sighed. "I seriously expected better from you." At this Heero lost his patience. "What do you mean with that father?" he asked exasperated.
> 
> **I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**
> 
> "Look at her Heero Yuy, she's not someone of your level." The man that Relena now recognized as Heero's father said. He looked at Relena with great distaste. Relena looked at the woman who seemed to look at her with a pained expression. "Father you don't even know her." Heero aid his voice raising. "I will not have that tone, young man." Heero's father said.
> 
> **I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you **
> 
> "Everything I do is a mistake in your eyes, isn't it?' Heero yelled. "That's why I didn't want her to meet you, father." He said the word father with revulsion. "If you just sat down and got to know her, you would find out that she's maybe too good for me." Heero father was boiling with anger. "Please honey, calm down." Heero's mother said trying to calm down her husband.
> 
> **Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you **
> 
> ****
> 
> "Heero, you better think what you're doing for I will not clean up your mess." His father said looking sternly at him. "You won't have to Father." "If I fall down I will stand back on my own." "I've always been on my own." "See you father." With that Heero took Relena's hand and walked away. Leaving both of his parents behind.
> 
> **(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take **
> 
>   
  
**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**
> 
> ****
> 
> Relena looked up as Heero shut the door of his room. "I'm sorry about that." Heero said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Relena gently sat down next to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Heero pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly as if she was his lifeline.
> 
> **And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**
> 
> ****
> 
> "It's always been like this; I've always been a failure in my father's eyes." He said pulling away and looking at Relena. "It doesn't matter what I do." He abruptly stood up and walked to the window. "And I'm tired of it."
> 
> **I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**
> 
> ****
> 
> "AndI'm afraid that I will become like him." He said knocking his fist on the wall. "And Relena you don't deserve that." Relena slowly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're not your father." "You're Heero." She whispered. "The boy, no the man I fell in love with." She said burying her face in his back. Heero turned to look at him. "But what if I fail you?" he asked. "You won't." she said cupping his cheek. "If you fall, we'll stand up together." She said tracing her thumb over his lips. "Relena." He whispered. She could clearly see the tears that were threatening to fall. And it shocked her. "Whatever happens, you'll always have me." She said. Heero quickly pulled her toward him and buried his face in her neck as the tears finally fell. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as he let everything out. All of his frustration, all of his sorrow.
> 
> **I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be**
> 
> ****
> 
> **To be continued….**
> 
> **So how was it? I just recently had a lot of imagination and the next chapter will be out soon. Please read and review. And I'm going to put some Treize and Une in the story as well. Just be patient. Anyhow see you. **
> 
> **Buh-Bye!!!!1**
> 
> **Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	18. Chapter 18

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 18**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **

Treize slowly walked along Lady Une. They were heading towards plaza where Treize was supposed to give a speech. Lady Une wore a short black skirt and red long sleeve blouse. Treize wore a black button-up shirt and a dark blue pair of pants. They looked really cute together. "Most of the parents seem happy with their children." He said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Yes, every parent would be proud of their children." She answered quietly. Trieze smiled in the few months that he had known Miss Une, he had noticed that she was a very silent woman. She only spoke when spoken to or when she needed to say something important. She was intelligent and knew how to conduct herself.

It intrigued him why she wasn't married or why she didn't even have a boyfriend. "May I ask you a personal question?" he asked. She turned to look at him with her big large brown eyes. She nodded. "Why aren't you married yet?" he asked. She seemed to hesitate. "Because I haven't found the one yet." She answered truthfully.

"I see marriage as something sacred and I don't want to rush myself into something that would later on fail." Treize was astounded by her answer. "And I don't have time to go on dates, that explains the no boyfriend part." She said chuckling. Treize couldn't help, but chuckle. "and why aren't you married yet?" she asked.

Treize grinned childishly. "I haven't found a woman that could tame me yet." He said mischievously. At this Miss Une broke out into laughter. Her laughter was sweet and quiet. And Treize loved every minute of it. They were now in the gardens. "You have no shame." She said after laughing her heart out.

"Yeah, I know." He said plucking a rose. "So what do you say my lady, would you like to try your luck?" he asked handing her the rose. He made sure that there were no thorns. Treize knew that he was putting himself out there, but if his assumptions were right. She would accept his offer. And besides he really wanted to get to know her. She was so different form the other women that he had dated. She was simple and gracious.

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. She looked questioningly at him. "Come on my lady I don't bite." He said winking. She felt as her cheeks burned up. She was actually blushing. She decided to throw caution to the wind. She smiled and accepted the rose. "It would be my pleasure." She said smiling. "You will not regret it." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "Now shall we continue?" he asked offering his arm. "Of course." She answered smiling. He smiled back as they continued walking. Things were looking quite interesting.

Ana was nervous as she walked next to Sergey. She didn't really know what he would say to her. She took a quick glance at him, he wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight ahead as he led her. "Sergey where are we going?" Ana asked getting a bit curious. "Somewhere that we can talk and that we won't be disturbed." He said smiling at her. Ana nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her anymore. She kept quiet as she was led into the gardens. She was assaulted by the scent of fresh roses. She took a deep breath and couldn't help, but smile. "Here we are." He said motioning to a white marble bench. Sergey sat down and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

Ana sat silent as she wondered if she was suppose to start the conversation. She was about to say something when Sergey spoke. "When are you going to tell him?" Ana almost fell from the bench. "What?!" she yelled. "Tell who, what?" She asked. "Come on Ana." Sergey whispered. Ana looked at him as he had grown a second head. "What's his name again?" "Trowa?"

Ana couldn't help, but blush. "What about Trowa?" she asked, afraid to look at Sergey. She was startled when he took her hand in her hand. She turned to look at him with large honey-brown eyes. "You really like him." He said. Ana could see that it hurt him to say those things. In some sense he was giving her up. "Sergey..I." He silenced her with a finger on her lips. "I know you better, then anyone." He said. "I can see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you." Ana blushed when he said this.

"You must tell him." He said as he looked at the roses that were around them. "I can't." she whispered. "And why not?" Sergey asked standing up and picking a red rose. "Because it's difficult." Ana's head snapped up when she heard him actually chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked pouting "You are." Ana growled and turned her head away. He gently placed the rose in her hand. He had made sure to remove all the thorns. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Because even though I know you will never care for me the way I want; you're still my friend." He said smiling at her. The rose was forgotten as Ana launched herself at him, hugging him for all she was worth. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Ana, I need to breathe." Sergey said as he was practically being suffocated. "Oops." She said releasing him and giggling. "So now how are you going to tell him?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh no." Ana said taking a step back. "Oh yes." He said smiling and picking up her forgotten rose. "I have the perfect idea" He said. Only one thought crossed her mind when she saw him smile. 'I'm in deep shit.'

Heero awoke to a warm feeling next to him. He slowly opened his dark blue eyes to be met with a beautiful sight. There next to him lay Relena, her long blond hair was fanned around her and she had her face buried in his chest. For once he felt truly content. He didn't even know when his parents left and he was happy. He didn't need them. It was already late afternoon. The sun was already setting. So he guessed that the parents must have gone home already. He smiled when he saw her beginning to stir.

She slowly opened her clear blue eyes to look at him. "Hello." She said smiling. He smiled back and pulled her closer to him so that he was nuzzling her neck. "Slept well?" he asked. "Uhum." She said. She gently pushed herself away to look into his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Heero couldn't help, but smile. He could see the concern in her eyes. She was so easy to read, all of her emotions played so openly on her face. Unlike him that was thought to always maintain a serious face and never so emotions. For showing emotions, meant that you were weak. And he wasn't. However ever since he met Relena, he had been changing. With the others he was still the same Heero, but with her he was more open. And he didn't regret it.

"Heero?" she asked, again when he didn't answer her. "Yes, I'm fine." He said gently kissing the palm of her hand. "I think we should get up now." She said sitting up. "Why?" he asked lying on his side and looking really gorgeous, Relena thought. "For I want to do something fun." She said winking at him. "Does that mean that I'm not fun?" he asked, feigning hurt. "I didn't say that, Yuy." She said sticking out her tongue at him. "If you don't stick that back in your mouth I might eat it." He said playfully, his eyes suddenly becoming much darker. Relena cried out and jump away when Heero reached for her. She giggled and stuck her tongue at him, before running to his door.

Unfortunately for her when she opened the door, she wasn't watching where she was going and caused her to land on top poor Wufei. "Get off!" He yelled, his voice low and dangerous. Relena felt herself being pulled up by Heero. However Heero had to smirk when he saw the blush on Wufei's face. "What do you want Wufei?" Heero asked his cold mask back in place. "I'm here just to inform you that we're going to a karaoke bar." He said scrunching up his nose. "Really?" Wufei nodded. "And who exactly are going?" Heero asked, a bit curious. "Hilde, Dorothy, Cathy, Anastasia, Sergey, Tomiko, Samantha, Kevin, Trowa, Duo, Relena, me and you." Relena's eyes went wide. She just stood up. She didn't know anything about going to a karaoke bar. "So I advice you two to get ready, we'll be leaving at six." He said turning around and walking. Relena was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You can change here if you want to." Heero said smirking. "You wish." She said quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." She said, before walking to the front door and walking out of it.

The karaoke-bar was packed with people, especially with some students of the school. Anastasia frantically looked around. She couldn't sing now. Sergey sensing her distress gently squeezed her hands. "You'll do just fine." He whispered in her ear. She gently took a seat next to Sergey as they watched a young man sing his heart out for a girl. Unfortunately he wasn't a good singer. "Damn, he really sucks." Duo said, earning him a punch from Hilde. "I think it's quite romantic that he dares to go on stage to sing for her." Hilde said with hearts in her eyes.

"Ana you look a little pale." Samantha said noticing the worried look on her face. "I'm fine." she said sipping from her Pepsi. Samantha decided to drop the subject and began talking with Sergey, who for some reason was getting along great with her. Ana smiled maybe, she could pull some strings and get those two together. She raised her face to see Trowa looking at her. She smiled at him, before she directed her gaze to the stage. Apparently no one was going to sing for the moment. She didn't know what possessed her, but she suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?" Cathy asked. "She's going to sing." Sergey answered smirking, she shot him a glare, before she slowly began walking to the stage.

"I never knew she sang." Quatre answered truthfully. "Yep, she sings quite well." Dorothy answered, while looking on. "Go ANA!!!" Duo yelled a she stood on the stage. He whistled as she smiled. "She's quite brave to sing in front of so many people." Kevin said as he looked around. However it seemed that many of the guys were very entranced with the girl on the stage. The place was quiet as all of them waited for her to begin. "She better not screw up." Wufei said drinking from his beer. (Hey, the guys are all above 18, so basically they can drink ) "Ooh, Wufei I didn't know you cared." Tomiko said winking. Wufei snorted and mumbled something in Chinese that is better not translated.

"Guys, just shut up and let's watch." Relena answered. Heero send them all a death glare making them silent immediately. Trowa on the other hand was observing the brunette on the stage. She was nervously chewing her lowerlip as her eyes scanned the crowd. She looked so cute, he thought. But he quickly banished those thoughts as she watched Sergey, cheer her on. He had seen them holding hands today. It seemed that he had taken to long to tell her his feelings. They seemed so happy together. He felt his heart break a bit more when he saw her smile at Sergey. A part of him was jealous and the other part of him was glad for her. She was a sweet person and she deserved someone that cared for her. And Sergey seemed to care for her very much. He sighed as he directed his gaze towards her. She looked so… He couldn't find a word to describe her. He just hoped that he could at least be her friend.

Anastasia swallowed hard as she thought again, about what for song she was going to sing. She smiled as she thought who had encouraged her to do this. "Sergey." She whispered. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she sure enough she spotted him; he was giving her a thumb's up. She smiled as she tried to stay calm. She knew that there was no turning back. She stood still as the lights dimmed. 'It's now or never.' She thought as the first strings of guitar were heard. She closed her eyes as she listened to the music. 'Just remember why you are doing this.' Just thinking that clamed her. Her face took a serene look and she let herself be guided by the music.

The others watched interested as Anastasia was standing on the stage. She seemed quite nervous. However that was soon replaced by serenity. All the nervousness seemed to melt away. She looked confident. All of them gasped as the light turned on. Ana's eyes snapped open and she began singing.

**I cannot help it **

**I couldn't stop it  
If I tried  
The same old heartbeat  
Fills the emptiness  
I have inside  
And I've heard  
That you can't fight love  
So I won't complain  
'Cause why would  
I stop the fire  
That keeps me going on?**

Her voice sounded clear through the whole room; her whole body moving to the beat of the music. She was indeed a good singer. The lights around her made her eyes, almost seem like a golden color. Nevertheless not even how much she moved around on stage, her gaze was locked with Trowa's. He wasn't looking away. He watched her intently as the words came out of her mouth.

**'Cause when there's you  
I feel whole  
And there's no better  
Feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be  
In love with you**

Ana ran her fingers through her hair as she swayed her hips from side to the other. Her cinnamon brown hair locks flying around her. Trowa wasn't the only one that could not look away. Some of the students that were there kept whistling and cheering her on. She looked exquisite, with her strapless baby pink top and white pair of baggy pants. However the brunette only had attention for Trowa. She winked at him, making Trowa blush. He couldn't understand, but she seemed to have changed on stage. She was bolder and lot sexier.

**Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up  
Everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do**

The light around her gave her an ethereal look. Trowa felt as everything stopped around him and she was the only there, her and her enchanting honey-brown eyes that seemed to call to him. He felt as his throat went dry. And those words that she was singing. Was she singing what she felt? He just wished that it was true and that she was singing those words for him.

**'Cause when there's you I feel whole  
And there's no better  
Feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be  
In love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me**

He watched as she wrapped an arm around herself. How he wished he was able to hold her. He wanted to go up there and tell her what he felt. He sighed when he knew that he couldn't. Why was he afraid? As listening to his inner-question, she sang a part of the song that suited his mood.

**Why are we afraid  
To be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough  
To be loved  
  
And I feel you holding me**

She was looking him straight in the eyes. A sincere smile playing on her face. Trowa felt as his whole being warmed up. But wasn't she with Sergey or was he wrong? Did he still have a chance. "Hey, Trowa!" Duo yelled when he saw his friend being so entranced with the girl. However he had to admit that she was beautiful and he did recognize that look on his friend's face. He knew what that look was, for he often had the look on his face when he looked at Hilde. Trowa was in love with the young girl. Duo chuckled as he turned to look at the show. Trowa had better tell her.

**Oh, oh  
And when there's you  
I feel whole  
And there's no better  
Feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone**   
  
**And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be  
In love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me  
Oh**

The last words of the song died down and Ana bowed. She blushed as she saw everyone stand up and applaud her. She felt as her cheeks turned red. Sergey was smiling that smug smile at her. She wanted to kill him. However the one that caught her attention was Trowa. He looked straight at her with those emerald green eyes. She couldn't help, but feel a bit self-conscious under his gaze. She carefully stepped down form the stage and proceeded towards her friends. "That was great." Duo said winking at her. She smiled as she sat down. "Want to tell us for who you sang that song?" Dorothy said with a mischievous gleam in here eyes. "Umm…um." For once in her life Ana didn't know what to say. "I bet it's for Sergey." Trowa said looking straight at her.

"What?!" she yelled. She stood up clenched and unclenched her fists. She couldn't believe it. She put herself out there and Trowa thought that she was doing it for Sergey. She wanted to smack him, but she restrained herself. She sighed as she felt as she was going numb. Maybe he didn't want to think that the song was for him. She had done this for nothing. "I'm leaving." She said excusing herself and walking away. She took one last glance at Trowa, before she exited the bar. He didn't show any kind of emotion on his face. Ana could have sworn that he looked like a statue.

Everyone was surprised by Ana's outburst. However they decided to brush it away and went to chatting among themselves. Trowa sighed as he took a sip from his drink. "You sure know how to screw things up." Sergey said looking at Trowa. Trowa raised his face to look at him. "What do you mean?" he asked annoyed. "Was I the one she was looking at the whole time?" he asked, glaring at him. "How dense can you be?" It was then that Trowa saw his mistake. "I've got to go." He said standing up and practically running out of the door.

She couldn't believe it. She did all of this for nothing. She rested her head on the cool wooden door as she tried to fight back the tears that wanted to fall. She shook her head. She wasn't someone to cry and she wasn't going to start right now. Certainly not for a guy. Yet it hurt like hell. She knew that she had to get over this. That's why she decided to push those thoughts aside. She took out her key and was about to open the door when she heard someone call her name. "Anastasia!"

She froze as she heard the voice. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to see him. She stubbornly kept looking at the door, even though when she heard his footsteps coming closer. "Ana." The voice said now softer. He was behind her; she could feel the warmth of his body. "Please Ana look at me." She didn't though. She froze when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her towards him. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"Please look at me." She couldn't deny it anymore. She slowly turned around and looked at him. His emerald eyes were soft and looked at her with a emotion that she had never seen before. "Trowa?" she asked uncertain. "Were you singing that song for me?" he asked. She lowered her face, so she didn't have to look in his eyes. She was afraid of what she might see in them. Trowa didn't give her a choice though. He gently hooked his fingers under her chin and raised her face to look at him. "Ana, answer me please."

Ana slowly nodded and felt her cheeks grow red. Trowa stayed silent, she took that as a rejection. She unfortunately began babbling like an idiot. "I understand if you don't feel the same way." "I just wanted you to…" She was cut off by Trowa's soft lips pressed to hers. She froze for the second time tonight. Her eyes were wide as she watched Trowa's expression. His eyes were closed as he seemed so happy. His lips were brushing lightly against hers. It felt almost like rose-petals. She slowly melted into the kiss. Closing her eyes she let the sensation of the kiss take over.

Trowa felt a shiver go down his spine, when she began kissing him back. He could feel her uncertainness and her shyness and he couldn't help, but think that made her cute. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. It was more then she had expected. It was her first kiss and she was being kissed by Trowa. He slowly broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "Does that answer your question about if I feel the same way?" he asked with a smile on his face. "You're unbearable." She said playfully punching him on the arm, causing him to chuckle at her. "So would you sing again for me?" he asked playfully at her. He still held her in his arms. "Not in a million years." She said poking him. He chuckled at her childish antics.

"Trowa, what do you think Stephanie will do when she finds out about us?" Ana said looking up with a serious expression on her face. "Well, she'll probably blow a vein." "And then try to murder you." "Trowa!" she yelled. "Who cares, as long as you with me you'll be safe." He said brushing a strand if hair behind her ear. "You know you're good with words." She said giggling. "Of course, how else would I woo you?" He said. "You'd better get going." She said pushing him away. "Really and here I was thinking I could spend the night."

"Trowa!" she yelled, her cheeks turning bright red. "See you." He said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. With that he turned around and walked away in the darkness of the night. Ana watched him, till he disappeared out of her eyesight. She then quickly opened her door and walked inside. She slid down against the door. Everything seemed surreal. She pinched her cheek, making sure that she wasn't asleep. She winced when she felt the pain shoot through her cheek. Yep, she was awake. A big goofy smile appeared on her face as she picked herself up and walked toward her bedroom. She was skipping like a little child, but she could care less right now. She was in her own little world. The girls were going to freak when they found out. She couldn't wait to tell Cathy.

**To be continued….**

**That's it for now. So how was it? Please review. Or e-mail me at Alejandra2785hotmail.com**

**Buh-bye!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **

Dorothy raised an eyebrow as Anastasia danced into her room. She did a twirl and landed on Dorothy's bed. "Goodmorning." She said happily. "Okay, what has you in such a good mood?" Dorothy asked slipping on her black sandals. "Well, I'll tell you later." She said standing up and running her fingers through her long hair that she had decided to let open. "Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with Trowa?" Dorothy asked. She laughed as she watched a blush adorn Ana's cheek. Dorothy stood up and secured her hair in a high ponytail. "Fortunately for us, we have about one hour before classes and you young lady or going to tell me everything and I want details." Dorothy said with her hands on her waist. "Very well, but only if you buy me some breakfast." Ana said smiling. "You've got yourself a deal." Dorothy said shaking her hand. "Now let's go." She said playfully pushing Ana out of the door.

Wufei opened his locker and wasn't surprised when he found a pink envelope with his name on it. He opened it with a scowl on his face and slowly read the poem written to him. Of all the people in the world, he was the one to have a secret admirer. And what a secret admirer he had. He was about to crumple it when Samantha took it out of his hand. "Aww, so romantic." She cooed. "Give me that back!" Wufei said snatching the letter form her hand. Samantha giggled and wasn't even scared when Wufei glared at her. "Where's your partner in crime?" Wufei asked as he sighed and put the rest of the things in his bag. "You mean Ana, I have no idea." Samantha answered truthfully.

"So why don't you give your secret admirer a chance?" Wufei almost let the books feel, when he heard this. "I don't think so, even Tomiko is better." He said not realizing what he said. "So it's Tomiko then." Samantha said smirking evilly. "No, I.." For once Wufei was stuttering. "Why would I like that girl?" he said more to himself then to Samantha. "Maybe it's just the fact that you're in love with your secret admirer." Samantha said tauntingly. She knew that she was pushing some buttons. "If you don't leave me alone little girl, you'll regret." Wufei whispered in a calm, but serious voice. Samantha gulped and smiled weakly, before she turned tails and ran away. "Well, see you later my little dragon." She just couldn't resist.

Wufei sighed as he crumpled the letter in his hand; he had just closed his locker when he sensed someone behind him. "Tell me you just didn't crumple my loveletter." The voice said. 'Could his day get any worse?' Wufei thought, before turning around and confronting this person. 

There in front of him stood Jerry. Yep a guy, a gay guy to be exact. **(A/N I don't have anything against gay people. In fact I have some friends that are gay. I just think it would be funny to put Wufei in such a situation, seeing that he's all manly and stuff ) **Jerry had short spiky pink hair. He had dyed it pink. His left ear was pierced and had a silver hoop-earring attached to it. He was tall with sharp features. His eyes a light brown color. He was quite handsome. He stood with his arms on his waist.

"Why would you destroy my beautiful poem that I wrote for you?" he asked with a scowl marring his perfect features.  "I've told you already I don't swing that way." Wufei grumbled, clearly annoyed. Jerry seemed hurt at first, but he quickly recovered. "How can you say such a thing my **_little dragon_**?" Ooh how much Wufei hated that nickname. "Jerry, I advice you to leave me alone." He said crossing his arms over his chest. However Wufei never expected the next thing the guy in front of him did. "Never!" he said throwing himself at him. Wufei was knocked into his locker as he had to support both his weight and Jerry's. "Don't you see how much I need you." Jerry exclaimed, making some students that were walking by look at them. "Jerry, get off!" Wufei yelled enraged. This was getting too embarrassing he thought as he glared at the students. Right now she just wanted to get the little leech off of him.

Wufei might have sounded cruel, but Jerry liked to play these games. He always went after guys that he knew that weren't gay. If he would just understand that no meant no, it would be easier. However when he liked a guy, he would go to the extent of stalking them if necessary. Yet that would last until he found another guy that he was interested in. And right now Wufei was the object of his affection. Some would pity the young man, while others wanted to kick his a. And don't get it wrong he wasn't the only gay guy at the boardingschool, only he was the annoying one. "Jerry, if you don't let me go now; I will tear you limb to limb." Wufei growled. Jerry eventually complied and released him. WUfei could have sworn that before he released him, Jerry had quickly gave him a kiss on his neck. He brushed it aside as he looked dangerously at his secret admirer. "Jerry." Wufei said in a deep voice, but he was caught off by a very in love Jerry.

"Don't you see my little dragon; we are meant to be together." He said with hearts in his eyes. "Yin and Lang." "It's Ying and Yang, stupid." Wufie corrected. "Whatever." Jerry said pouting. "My point is that you, Wufei Chang are my soul-mate." "No, I'm not." Wufei said dusting off his clothes. Jerry wasn't about to give up; he was about to say something, but Wufei caught him off. He had enough of this. "Now, I will only say this once, stay the hell away from me." With that Wufei turned around and walk away. He didn't see the smile that formed on Jerry's lips. "You will be mine, my little Chinese dragon." Wufei didn't know that Jerry was planning to seduce him.

Ana was now enjoying a big breakfast. Dorothy didn't understand how the hell she could eat like that and still not gain any weight. She had told her everything about her and Trowa and she was happy for her friend. The only thing she regretted right now was offering to buy her some breakfast. Apparently she didn't know the meaning of the word low budget. She couldn't help, but smile.

However her thoughts suddenly turned to something less happy. "So Dorothy, what's on your mind?" Ana asked when she noticed the far away look in Dorothy's eyes. "I miss him." She said suddenly. Ana instantly knew who she meant. Ana slowly put her hand on her friend's hand and gently squeezed it. "It's been a year today, since we broke up." She said in a low voice. Ana wanted to hit the ignorant fool of a boyfriend that Dorothy had had. The guy absolutely didn't deserve her.

He was a cheater and jerk. He even had the nerve to hit on her. However of course Dorothy didn't realize this until he dumped her. The saying was true, **Love makes you blind**. She still held feeling for him. If only she could get her hands on that son of a B. Ana didn't know what to do. She really wanted to cheer her up. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Why don't we skip classes today and go do something fun?" she asked excitedly. Dorothy looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Us, skip?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Yep, why not?" Ana asked taking a bite out of her French toast. "Let me think, maybe because we'll get into big trouble." Dorothy said her voice raising a bit. "Oh come one, where's your sense of adventure?" Ana asked with a mouth full of food. "I must have left it in my dorm." "And do not speak with your mouth full; it's disgusting." She smirked as Ana scowled at her. "Ooh come one Dorothy." Ana said after she swallowed. "No." she said looking away. "Spoil sport." Ana grumbled. "We could go watch a movie." Ana said trying to convince the blond in front of her. "LOR 3 The return of the King **(A/N I really liked the LOR of the rings movies, especially Legolas and Aragon )** is playing and a ticket has your name on it." She said smiling.

"Come on just the two of us." Dorothy sighed. It's been quite a long time since the two of them had done something together. "Very well, but if we get caught you'll get all the blame." Dorothy said pointing an accusing finger at Ana. She shrugged. "I don't care, life is worthy taking risks and besides we have class from the old dinosaur today." "And I can certainly say that I won't feel any regret skipping her class." She said munching on a piece of toast. "Hey, but I want on time so I can go to Miss Celena's class." Dorothy said. Ana nodded, she too like that class. So she accepted.

Cathy skipped happily as she walked to her class. She had just interrogated Ana on the cellphone and she had confessed that she and Trowa were now officially an item. And she felt so happy. She skipped happily, but unfortunately she didn't notice someone in her way and she accidentally bumped into him. Before she hit the ground, strong arms shot out and grabbed her, before she hit the floor. She opened her light-colored eyes to look into soft aquamarine colored ones.  "Hey, Quatre." She said sheepishly. "I would say by your expression, you've found out about Trowa and Ana." He said smiling.

"Yep, isn't it great?!" She yelled clapping her hands. Quatre laughed at her childish antics. She suddenly turned around and looked seriously at Quatre. "Let, me see Heero's got Relena, Duo's got Hilde and now Trowa's got Ana."  "There's only you and Wufei left." Cathy said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Me?" Quatre asked swallowing. He didn't like the way Cathy was looking at him. The girl could go from serious to mischievous within a blink of the eye. And it scared the hell out of him. "Yes, you need someone too." "Come on, you're quite a catch; you're sensitive, a great listener and not to mention handsome." Cathy said counting on his fingers. "What else could a girl want?" she asked, not realizing that Quatre was blushing. "So let me see, there's Dorothy, Tomiko and Samantha." "Which one should I pair you up with?" she asked turning around and smiling at Quatre.

"Uhm, I think we should get to class." He said taking her by the hand and dragging her. Cathy noticed the silent look that QUatre got. "OMG, I'm sorry Quatre I made a terrible mistake." She said suddenly. "I will respect you even though you're gay and no matter I will help you find a boyfriend." Cathy said squeezing Quatre's hand. Quatre almost fell when he heard this. His left eye twitched as she turned to look at the redhead. She actually thought that he was gay? He sighed as she stopped in his tracks. "No, Cathy I'm not gay." He said. Cathy nodded and felt really embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I juts thought cuase you're too nice." Quatre chuckled as he heard this. "So what you're saying is that straight guys aren't nice?" he asked amused. "NO, no I didn't mean it like that." She said stuttering. Quatre chuckled as he began walking again. Cathy was walking next to him and their hands were still entwined with one another.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend then?" she asked curiously. "I'm too shy." He said looking at her expression out of the corner his eye. "Really, then it's another point for you." "Why do girls like guys that are shy?" he asked. "Yes, I like shy guys." She said confidently. She realized what she had said. "I mean, girls like shy guys." She said not daring to look at him in the eye. She blushed a bright red and wanted to kick herself. "Tell you what; you can fix me up with anyone as long as I can fix you up with someone." Quatre said as they stopped in front of their class. "What?!" Cathy exclaimed. "Come on Cathy." Quatre said feeling playful. "Very well." She answered shaking his hand. "Then it's a deal; I'll tell you when the date will be." He said as she walked in. Cathy smiled as she made a list in her head of how she was going to get Quatre a girlfriend. And once she got an idea in her hand, nobody was changing her mind.

Stephanie drooled as he watched Trowa walk in the classroom. She liked the way the school uniform fitted him. He was a god among men. She licked her lips as she watched him. He took the seat in the back as he always did. She didn't know why, but she felt a foreboding feeling. She pushed it off as she walked silently towards him. The teacher wasn't in the class yet, so she had enough time.

"Hey, Trowa." She said sweetly. Trowa looked up at her, but didn't even show any emotion. "Hi, Stephanie." He said returning his gaze to outside where he had been staring. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Sunday?" she asked sweetly. Trowa looked at her with a strange expression. "I'm sorry, Stephanie, but right now I'm involved with someone." He said in a cool voice. Stephanie was absolutely fuming. "Do I know this whore?!" she screamed, not being able to control her anger. "I would advise you not to call her that ever again."

Stephanie was taken back by the coldness in his voice. She was about to retreat when a voice brought her out of her reverie. "Hey, Trowa." A voice said. Stephanie looked back to see Anastasia walking towards them. Ana locked gaze with her, but decided to ignore the warning threats that the other girl was sending her way. Trowa smiled as he watched her. She gracefully sat down next to him. Trowa didn't hesitate to pull her towards him, so that she was almost sitting in his lap. Ana blushed as Trowa nuzzled her neck.

Stephanie had her hands on her side and they were fisted, she was fuming.  Not being able to stand it any longer, she turned around and walked away all the while grumbling under her breath. Trowa chuckled, making Ana look questioningly at him. "What's so funny?" she asked playfully hitting him on the arm. "She just found out about us." He said giving her a chaste kiss. "So that explains the murdering rage coming off of her." Ana said after he broke the kiss. He chuckled again.

"So where were the earlier?" he asked as he released her, but still kept his hands in her long locks. "We went to see LOR 3 Return of the King." She said casually.  "You know you skipped didn't you?" he asked in a amused voice. "Yep." She said as she looked around.  Trowa was about to continue when the teacher walked. All of the students took their seats as they kept silent. Miss Celena was a great teacher, so they really liked her classes. "Good morning class. "Today were going to talk about poems." She said standing in front of the class. 

"And this whole week we'll have a special guest; she's one of the youngest professional poem-writers."  "She won different awards for her marvelous and soulful poems." At this all of the students were quite eager to meet this person. "And believe it or not she's only eighteen years old." "So she's about your age." "I'm quite honor to present to you Alicia Swanson." A girl with wavy long bright blond hair and turquoise green eyes walked in. She was tall and slim. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her face was beautiful and she looked like an angel. She wore a little bit of blush and little eyeliner not too much and simple lip-gloss painted her lips. Her outfit consisted out of a white blouse and long light blue skirt that came just below her knees. White high heels completed her outfit.  "It's a pleasure meeting all of you." She said smiling warmly.  All of the guys felt as the melted, except the ones that knew her.

"Ooh, no." Trowa said, making Ana look strangely at him. "Huh?" TRowa growled as he looked at her. "That's Duo's ex." He said motioning to the girl. "You mean the one that cheated on him?" Ana asked. "Yes." Ana didn't know why, but she instantly disliked the girl standing there. She didn't understand how someone could something like that to such a person as Duo. She hated her for ever hurting her friend like that. **(A/N Quite angry isn't she?)**

"Duo, is something wrong?" Hilde asked. "It's my ex-girlfriend Alicia." He whispered in a cold voice. Hilde looked from Duo to the girl, no young woman that stood there. She could see that she was staring straight at Duo. She couldn't help, but feel a little bit jealous. "Alicia." Duo whispered as he observed her.  What would happen now?

**TBC……**

**Hello people. Thanks again to my reviewers. I'm afraid that the story will become a little longer that I first thought. However it will not be that long. There will be some tension in the next chapters and some more NOin/Zechs and Treize/Une. Hopefully you guys will like it!!!**

**P.S. Probably Quatre/Cathy pairing and Dorothy will have a more important role in the next chapter. **

**Okay, bye!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **

"Alicia." Duo whispered as he observed her. The blond smiled when she spotted Duo gazing at her. However she raised a perfect eyebrow when she noticed the glare that the girl next to Duo sent her. She brushed it aside and continued giving an explanation about poems and such. However all fell on deaf ears as Duo observed her. Duo had to admit that she had changed. Instead of the young girl that he once met, stood a young woman. He hated to admit, but she was really beautiful. **(A/N Please don't kill me Duo/Hilde fans; just keep in mind that he had loved this girl once)**

"Duo." Hilde whispered when she noticed the far away look on her boyfriend's face. "What?" he asked snapping out of his daze. "Oh, nothing." Hilde said smiling weakly, before she returned her gaze to the front of the classroom. Alicia was currently writing something on the blackboard. She turned around and smiled at the students. "I would like to give you an assignment." Groans and mutters of annoyance were heard at this. She handed off some papers that summarized all about poems and rhymes. "The assignment is a simple one." She said motioning to what was written on the blackboard. "I want you to write a poem."

"Just great!" Dorothy muttered sarcastically. Kevin that was sitting next to her, chuckled, causing the blond to glare at her. "The poem can be about whatever you want." She said smiling. "It can be about love, friendship…" she was cut off by Duo that suggested heartbreak. Alicia chose to ignore this and continued with her explanation. "And it will be due for Friday." She said just as the bell rang.

The students quickly hurried out of the class, except Duo who seemed to be taking his time. Hilde looked questioningly at him. She was about to ask him something, when he cut her off. "You go on; I'll catch with you." He said smiling and giving her a peck on her cheek. Hilde reluctantly agreed, she gathered her things and walked out of the classroom, but not before taking a last glance at Duo. Dread settled in her stomach when she caught Alicia's gaze. She had been looking intently at the exchange between the two. A frown marred her features as she gazed at Hilde. Hilde swallowed hard, before she decided that was worrying herself over nothing. Duo loved her, right? There was nothing to worry about.

"Duo." Alicia said finally stepping towards him. "Alicia." He said in a voice, that was so unlike him. "It's been a long time." She said playing with the hem of her skirt. "Hn." Duo said as he gazed at her. Alicia averted her gaze and preferred to watch the floor. And awkward silence settled between the two. The teacher had already left, thus leaving only the two of them.

Duo having enough about this, decided to take his leave, but was stopped by the blond in front of him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, while nibbling on her lower lip. Duo's breath caught in her throat, when he heard those words. How long has he been waiting to hear them, but right now they seemed shallow. "DO you think you could forgive me?" Alicia asked looking up at him. Duo didn't know what to say. She had hurt him quite badly. And he wasn't sure he could just forgive her.

Alicia took his silence as consent for her to go on. "I still care deeply for you." She said inching closer to him. His eyes widened at her statement. "Do you still love me, Duo?" she asked looking deeply in his eyes. "Alicia." He whispered, but was interrupted when she silenced him with her index finger on his lips. "I'm leaving Friday, please tell me then." She said as she smiled weakly. With that said she turned to walk away, but not before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Duo stood dumbfounded there as he watched her walk away.

"How dare she?!!" Ana snarled. She yelped when she was pulled back by her ponytail by Dorothy. "Quiet!" Dorothy whispered. The two girls were hiding in a tree that was oh so perfectly situated next to the classroom window, where they had a perfect view of what had gone on inside. "I will kill Duo if he dares to hurt Hilde." She said angrily pulling her hair out of Dorothy's grasp. "We shouldn't interfere." Dorothy said jumping down from the tree, quickly followed by Ana. "Hilde is our friend; we have every right to interfere." She said sternly as she brushed the dirt from her skirt.

"And not to mention that idiot let her kiss him." She snapped hoping to convince Dorothy. "Still, we shouldn't interfere." Dorothy assured. Ana was about to retort when Dorothy decided that she had enough. "Let's go Ana, the others are waiting on us at the cafeteria." She said leading the fuming brunette away. Nevertheless what Dorothy didn't know was that Ana wasn't going to drop the subject that easily.

"Hey guys." Dorothy said as they neared the table where the others were sitting. She gave Ana a jab in the ribs when she noticed the strange expression on her face when she spotted Duo. "Behave." Dorothy whispered. Ana shot her a glare, but decided to drop the question. She walked away and sat next to Trowa. "Duo." Ana said all of the sudden making the guy look at him. Dorothy didn't know what the girl was planning to say, but decided to stop her. Better safe then sorry. "Ana, would you like some ice-cream?" she asked.

The change was instant. "Cookies & cream?" Ana asked, her eyes shining brightly. "Yes." Before Dorothy could even blink she was already being dragged by Ana towards the ice cream stand. "Dorothy, isn't really planning to give her ice-cream is she?" Relena asked biting her lip nervously. "Why is that a problem?" Quatre asked curiously. "Well, Ana tends to get sugar high." Cathy said smiling. "So have you guys figured out about what you'll poem will be about?" Relena asked as she looked hungrily at her sandwich. "Haven't got a clue." Hilde said shrugging her shoulders. "Well, join the club."

They all looked up when Dorothy and Ana sat down. Ana had a goofy grin on her face as she observed the big plastic cup filled with ice-cream. She greedily rubbed her hands together, before digging her spoon into the cold sweet substance. She plopped the spoonful into her mouth and swallowed the ice-cream. She let out a delighted squeal, while holding her cheeks and closing her eyes.

Sergey chuckled at her childish display. "Keep eating all that ice-cream and your ass will get too big to pass through the door." The blond guy said taking a sip from his orange juice. Everyone had to laugh at this, even Trowa. "Her ass is already big enough." Dorothy commented, making Ana growl. "Yes, but I'm sure that Trowa doesn't mind." Cathy said winking to her brother, who was blushing a bit. "Yes, just like Quatre likes yours." Ana answered back, having had enough. "Hey!" Quatre yelled, obviously embarrassed. "Is that true, Quatre?" Trowa asked pretending to be very serious. "I..I..I.." Quatre stuttered. "Ooh, shut up, idiot!" Cathy said throwing a carrot stick at her brother.

Ana decided to ignore them and decided that her ice-cream was suddenly more interesting. "Hey, I just remembered that next week is Valentine's day." Relena said clapping her hands. "Why don't we make some cookies?" she asked excitedly. Dorothy quirked an eyebrow at the obvious excitement of the blond. "Sorry, I'm out." Relena crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Dorothy was no fun. "Ana, what about you, do you want to help me?" Anastasia looked up when Relena called her name. "What?" she asked, a little ice-cream slipping down her lips. She was about to wipe it away, when Trowa pulled him in her lap. He leaned in and licked it away. She blushed bright red as the others laughed at her.

"You two get a room!" Sergey yelled throwing some French fries at them. Ana ignored them again and picked up her discarded ice-cream and made herself comfortable in her boyfriend's lap. "Maybe we should." Trowa said nibbling Ana's ear. The girl who was currently eating some ice-cream chocked and began coughing, causing everyone to laugh harder. She turned accusing eyes at Trowa while pointing with her spoon. "You, stop giving them wrong ideas." She yelled.

Trowa couldn't help, but smile at the cute picture that she made. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Put that where it belongs." Trowa whispered so that only she could hear it. "And what if I don't?" she challenged. "Then I would have to put it to better use." He said huskily as he inched closer. "Eep!" she yelled slipping from his lap and falling on the chair next to him in quite a compromising position. Everyone laughed at her expense. She quickly sat up and brushed away the imaginary wrinkles of her skirt. "You guys are annoying." She said, pouting. Trowa loving to see her blush, decided to embarrass her further. "I didn't know you wore black lace underwear." Ana's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Pervert." She muttered under her breath, before ignoring him completely.

"So what is the laughing all about?" Samantha asked as she and Tomiko sat down. Wufei didn't say anything as he watched the girl sit next to him. "Hey, Wufei." She said smiling. Wufei completely ignored her. She shot Tomiko a weak smile. Wufei was going to be hard. Taking a sip from her soda, she let her mind wander to earlier.

_Flashback_

_Samantha had never seen Tomiko act like this before. She was walking up and down in their dorm. And she looked like a real mess. "Tomiko, are you okay?" Samantha asked. Tomiko was always so composed, but right now she looked as she was about to have nervous breakdown. Tomiko stopped in her tracks and pushed some strands of dark hair behind her ear. She looked straight at Samantha. "Samantha we've known one another, since we were very young and I've always told you everything." She said plopping herself on the floor, Indian style with her legs crossed and her back straight. _

_"Yes." Samantha sat taking a seat in front of her on the floor. "I've tried to tell myself that this is stupid, but I've come to realize that it isn't." Tomiko said sighing and lowering her head. "I mean, he's everything that I hate; he's arrogant, egoist, stubborn." She said jumping on her feet and looking really pissed. "And not to mention he gets on my nerves." Samantha looked with large eyes at the Japanese girl. "Who is?" she asked, not really getting why Tomiko was doing such a big deal over a guy. _

_"He's Wufei and I like him…a lot." Tomiko said with her arms crossed over her chest and looking straight at Samantha, waiting for a reaction. Samantha sat there dumbfounded. Did she hear right? Or maybe she was daydreaming? The lather was most likely. However one look at Tomiko told her that she had heard right. "Wow… I mean…who would have thought?" Samantha said smiling weakly. She scratched her head and thought about anything to say, but was having trouble coming with anything good. "Can you believe this?" Tomiko said sinking through her knees to the floor and kneeling in front of Samantha. _

_"I…well he's handsome, only his attitude kind of sucks, but he can be very bearable sometimes." Samantha said mentally kicking herself. Yeah, keep using those words Einstein and you would convince her for sure, she said mentally scolding herself. "I haven't got a clue what he likes and as you can see, we can never have a decent conversation without it breaking out in a fight." Tomiko said sighing heavily. "Well, maybe it's because both of you have such a big ego." Samantha said, earning her a clobber on her head from Tomiko. "What was that for?" she yelled, glaring at the girl in front of her. "I don't have a big ego." Tomiko said outraged. "Nope, your head is just big." Samantha shot back. _

_Tomiko glared at her, but decided to give up. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked stretching her arms high above her head. "Wait, you usually get along great with everyone; I mean I've seen you talking to him once or twice." Tomiko said her eyes shining strangely. "You can find out what he likes or what he thinks about me." Samantha sweatdropped at this. "You've even have a secret of him." Samantha smiled weakly. "Believe it wasn't his choice for me to know his secret." Tomiko raised an eyebrow at that comment. "By the way, do you want to share that secret with me?" Samantha shook her head. "Can't, I promised." Tomiko waved her hand around dismissively. "Whatever; please do this for me." Tomiko said clasping her hands around Samantha's. _

_"Will you please do this to me?" Samantha didn't know what to do. She barely talked to Wufei and even though he didn't want to admit it, Wufei was kind of drawn into himself. And he was well stubborn, arrogant not very social, the list could go on and on. However Tomiko was her friend and she would do anything to help her friend. "Very well, I will see what I can do, but I don't promise anything." Samantha said. Tomiko gave out a delighted squeal and tackled Samantha to the ground with a big hug. "Tomiko, get off; you're crushing me." Samantha cried out. Tomiko quickly got off of her. Samantha sat up and looked at Tomiko. She couldn't help, but giggle. Tomiko soon joined her. If anyone walked in, they would have thought that they were crazy. Yet the two girls didn't care. They had one mission and that was Wufei. _

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Samantha." Relena said waving her hand in front of Samantha's face. "Huh?" Relena sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me with baking some cookies, cause apparently no one else is interested." She said shooting the other girls a glare. "Stupid women and their cookies." Wufei muttered. "Oh shut up, Wufei!" Relena snapped. Samantha sweatdropped. "Well, actually I'm really busy." Samantha lied. Wufei looked questioningly at the girl next to him, he was sure that she was going to accept. She looked like someone like that. "And what do you have that is so important?" Relena asked. "Well…Wufei is going to teach me martial arts." Samantha said suddenly. "What?" Wufei asked, but silenced when Sam stomped on his foot. He turned to look at him and mouthed the word 'secret'. Wufei growled and decided to play along. "Yes, I am." He said.

"Okay." Relena said, not really buying the story. "You girls are so boring." Relena said pouting. "Don't worry Lena; I'll help you." Hilde said standing up. Relena smiled brightly, but the smile kind of left her face when she noticed Hilde's far away look. She was about to ask her friend if she was okay, when Hilde excused herself. "Duo, can I talk to you in private?" Hilde asked turning to look at him. "Now?" he asked looking puzzled at her. She nodded. "We'll see you guys later." He said standing up. Ana and Dorothy exchanged worried looks as they watched the couple walk away.

The day had progressed normally. Samantha was currently walking to her dorm. She hadn't seen Wufei all day and she was happy for that. He was bound to want to know, why she had used him as an pretext. Well, it wasn't an excuse, contrary to what other people thought she was actually interested in martial arts. And well Wufei was very good in it. So she could use this as an excuse to get closer to him. Yet there still was the part of getting close to him. Wufei wasn't one to talk very much, in fact it was a wonder if he said anything. She sighed as she kicked a rock against a tree. Tomiko owed her big time.

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly using something that Tomiko had taught her, she elbowed this person in his stomach. She quickly turned around to see who it was, only to gasp. "What the hell was that for, woman?!" Wufei snarled holding his now bruised stomach. "I thought you were somebody else." Samantha said hurrying by his side. "Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." He growled pushing her away.

"Fine, see if I care." Samantha said huffing. Wufei straightened up and brushed a strand behind his ear. He glared at the girl in front of him. He had to admit that she had quite a bit of strength. It had hurt. "What the hell was that earlier in the cafeteria about?" Wufei asked finally regaining his breath. Samantha's head snapped up and she suddenly felt trapped. "Do you really want me to teach you martial arts?" he asked, surprising her. She blinked owlishly at him as she tried to comprehend his question.

"Or did you just use me as an excuse so that you could get away from baking the cookies with Relena?" he asked sternly. "No…no…I really want to learn martial arts." Samantha said waking out of her reverie. "And what gave you the idea that I would actually teach you?" he asked as they began walking. "Well, maybe because I'm so nice that you cannot say no to me." She said smiling. Wufei snorted. "Or maybe, because I will tell them who is your secret admirer." She said in a sugarcoated voice, when she saw Wufei glare at her.

"I will not be soft on you" He said warningly. "I'm tougher then I look." Samantha said grinning. "You'd better be." Samantha giggled. "Hey, it's a win-win situation; you'll teach me martial arts and I'll keep Jerry away from you." She said slapping Wufei on the back. She smiled weakly, when Wufei narrowed his eyes at him. "Meet me at 6:00 tomorrow morning in the park." Samantha nodded. However she took a step back, when he closed the distance between them. His face was only a few inches from hers. "Be ready for pain." He said smirking. Samantha gaped at him, causing him to actually chuckle. "See you tomorrow Samantha." He said walking pass her. Samantha stood rooted to her place as she watched him walk away. One thought came to her mind; he's damn sexy close up. She shook her head as she thought about what she had just thought. Wufei, sexy? No way, with that thought in mind, she continued her way towards her dorm.

She was actually excited to begin her training. Shivering lightly she increased her pace. It looked like it would rain and she didn't want to get caught in the rain. Wufei would throw a fit if she got sick and went to train with him. Giggling she skipped happily away. Maybe it wouldn't be that difficult to get close to him.

"So Mill, any girlfriends?" Relena asked taking a bite from her pizza. It had become a tradition for them to go out every Wednesday afternoon after classes and go eat something. During these little get-togethers they would catch up and just hang out. Both of the siblings were just enjoying each others company. Relena called him Mill, as in short for Milliardo. Zechs almost chocked on his slice of pizza. He wasn't expecting such a question from his little sister. "No." he answered still coughing.

"Really?" Relena asked with a pout. "Yes." He said, putting down his drink. "Any boyfriends?" Relena asked grinning. Zechs blinked a few times, before realizing what she was implying. "No, hell no!" he yelled, making the occupants of the pizzeria look at him. Some of them were students of the academy were Zechs worked at and they were now looking strangely at him. He cleared his throat, before directing his gaze towards his little sister. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, glaring at Relena.

"I don't know." She said lifting her shoulders. "Even though it would be great to have a gay brother, that way we could go shopping etc, etc." she said now fully smiling. "Keep dreaming." Zechs muttered, sipping from his Pepsi. Relena giggled delighted. "So what is your ideal woman?" Relena asked when she calmed down. "Why all the sudden interest in my personal affairs?" His eyes questioning and not trusting his little not one bit. "Hey, I'm your little sister and it's my business to nose around in your personal affairs." She said taking a big bite from her slice of pizza.

Zechs sighed. He had to answer, because if he didn't she wouldn't give up. Many things might have changed, but one thing was still the same, Relena was still as stubborn as ever. "She has to gentle, kind, strong, a bit of a fiery spirit, but still shy." He said gazing at Relena that was listening intently at him. "How must she look like?" she asked, hoping to get something out of him. "She has to be tall, soft colored skin, blue eyes…definitely large expressive blue eyes, short raven black hair and luscious pink lips." He was snapped out of his daydreaming by Relena's giggle.

She was smiling like a maniac. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Oh my God, you have the hots for my vice- principal." Relena said squealing. "What?!" Zechs yelled. "You like Miss Noin." "I just knew it!" she said excitedly. In Relena's mind her brother and Miss Noin would make a wonderful couple. "So that's why you kissed her that time in the gym." She said grinning. "You saw that?" Zechs asked his eyes wide and almost popping out of his head. "Yep, Dorothy, Cathy, Hilde and Anastasia saw it too." She said sweetly. Zechs sweatdropped and decided to drink some of his Pepsi. Things were getting better and better, he thought sarcastically.

However it suddenly clicked in his head. "What were you girls doing out at that hour?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Well, would you believe that we all sleepwalk?" Relena asked smiling weakly. "Yes and I'm the emperor of Rome." He said sarcastically. "We're getting off track here!" Relena said trying to steer the conversation away from her. "Have you made any other moves on her?" Relena asked, making Zechs choke again. He cleared his throat and glared at his little sister.

Relena ignored his glare and continued with her questions. "You know Valentine's Day is coming up and you should do something special for her." "Maybe flowers, romantic dinner or as Hilde would say, you could have wild and passionate sex." Zechs almost fell from the chair, when he heard this. Relena giggled at her brother's obvious embarrassment. "I don't think that those friends of yours are a good example for you, especially Hilde; she's Maxwell's girlfriend after all." Zechs said straightening up. "Nope." Relena said waving her hand dismissively.

"Mill, you have to do something or she'll get away." Relena said sternly. "We girls are like butterflies, beautiful to watch, hard to catch." She said dramatically. "Huh, what did Yuy use, fly paper to catch you?" He asked smirking when he noticed Relena blushing a bright red. "Haha, very funny." Relena said crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring a snickering Zechs. She looked up when she heard a beeping sound. It was Zechs' pager. Zechs picked it up and a scowl appeared on his face. "Lena, I'm sorry something has come up and I've got to go." He said in a gruff voice. Relena's eyes instantly saddened a bit, but she knew if he had to leave it had to be something really important.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked looking at Relena. "Yep, don't worry." She said smiling brightly. He nodded and stood up. He threw a few bills on the table to cover the meal. "Okay, see you then." He said giving his little sister a peck on the cheek. He had taken a few steps when she yelled out his name. He turned to look at her quizzically. "I still think you should do something!" she said snickering. "I think I will let it run its own course; if something is to happen it will happen." He said shaking his head and walking away. "Bye Lena!" he said in a dismissive voice as he was out of the pizzeria.

Relena smiled as she watched him walk out of the pizzeria. She was kind of right. They should let fate run its course. However fate would run more smoothly if someone was to help it. She quickly picked up her purse and jacket and walked out of the pizzeria. Zechs didn't have to do anything, just as long as he let everything to her. Well, it seemed that she was going to play cupid. She had a plan, now the only thing she needed was a partner in crime and she knew just the right person. Or maybe she needed more then one partner in crime. The more the merrier she always says. Looking at the darkening sky, she giggled happily as she headed back to her dorm. Yep, if everything ran smoothly Zechs and Noin would be an item soon.

Duo lay silently on his bed. He didn't want to snap at Hilde the way he did. He was just stressed out and tired. There were too many things in his head right now. He wanted to kick himself for ever shouting at her. Yet her questioning had annoyed him. He could sense her distrust about him and Alicia. He hated to admit it, but she had a good reason. He of course, had called her paranoid. She had yelled back at him; telling him that since he saw her that he hadn't even paid attention to anyone else. She was right again.

He of course denied it and told her that she didn't trust him. She had looked at him with those large innocent blue eyes and just sighed. She did trust him, she told him. However it was his feelings that she couldn't trust. With that she turned around and walked away. However she stopped in her tracks. "I love you more then you know, Duo." she said to him, with that she ran away. He had seen the tears that had escaped her eyes and he was sorry for that.

She was too good for him. And he was just an ass. He turned on his back so that his face was facing the ceiling. He loved Hilde. He knew that, but……what about Alicia? Alicia had been his first love. With her here, things had changed. He could still recall the kiss that he had received earlier. He had felt something. He was sure about it. Yet it wasn't like Hilde's. Alicia seemed to have changed. The question was if it had been for the better.

Right now there were so many uncertainties surrounding him. He felt as he was being pulled in two different directions. He wanted to be with Hilde, but at the same time a part of him craved Alicia. Alicia he knew, Hilde he was getting to know. That way Alicia was safe, while Hilde was dangerous. Just like Alicia Hilde could change and hurt him. Alicia and Hilde were so different. Alicia had always been the serious type, thinking everything through. Hilde on the other hand was spontaneous and lived for the moment. He yearned for the assurance that Alicia always offered, but at the same time desired the free-spirit and innocence that Hilde exuded.

He was selfish, he concluded. He couldn't have both of them. He knew that he couldn't lie to Hilde. She didn't deserve that. She had been for him all this time. Yet at this moment he wasn't there for her. Maybe it would be better if they took a time-out. Hilde deserved better then this. And right now he was hurting her, more then he knew. He had to be honest with her and he would be honest with her. Sighing he turned his head to look at the piece of paper that was lying on the small table next to his bed. She recalled Alicia's assignment. He could write a poem about what really mattered to him. Making up his mind, he sat up and picked up the piece of paper and a pen. He knew that by writing this poem, he would be breaking a heart, but it would be better this way.

"I can't believe we have to write a poem!" Dorothy yelled as she and Kevin walked out of the library. Kevin smiled as Dorothy growled a few choice words under her breath. During the few months that he had come to know Dorothy he had come to grow accustom to her temper tantrums. "I don't know how you can be so laid-back." Dorothy said as he observed the calm boy next to him.

"Yoga and meditation." Kevin answered truthfully. "What?!" Dorothy asked with eyebrows raised. "It helps me relax, even when the teachers are practically killing us." He said calmly. "Okay." Dorothy answered rolling her eyes. Yoga and meditation….yeah right, definitely not her thing; she would most likely fall asleep. "I can teach you if you want." Kevin said when he noticed the far away look in Dorothy's eyes. "I don't know, neither you nor I have enough patience for that." She said grinning. "Besides I'm a terrible student." She said, lifting her gaze to look at the sky.

"So…I'm a bad teacher." He said, making her laugh. "Come on, you have nothing to loose." He said winking. She laughed even harder at this. "I promise that afterwards I will treat you to whatever you like." Dorothy raised an eyebrow at this. "You're spoiling me." She said teasingly. "You're already spoiled." He countered back. "Very well, you've got yourself a deal." She said shaking his hand. He smiled as he shook her hand.

They suddenly looked up as they felt the first drops of water hit them. "Oh bloody hell; it's raining." Dorothy cried out. "Let's go!" Kevin said taking her by the hand and running. "Where are we going?" Dorothy yelled. "Anywhere that is dry!" Kevin yelled as they dashed through the rain. "Watch out!" Dorothy yelled as they jumped over a bench. "Are you crazy?!" she yelled as they avoided colliding with someone. "Why, are we running, we're completely soaked already!" Dorothy yelled as they ran over the green grass of the park. Yet as luck would have it the sprinkles decided that moment to go on. "What the?!" Dorothy yelled as they were now soaked wet by the sprinkles. To make matters worse, they slipped and fell down on the grass. "What did I do to deserve this?" Dorothy asked as she looked at the sky, the rain and the sprinkles soaking her even more.

She looked beside her as she heard Kevin chuckle. "Pray tell, what is so funny?" she asked her left eye twitching. He laughed even harder. "We're sure soaked." He said after a while. "You've got to be kidding me." She said sitting up. "Enjoy the moment." He said sitting up as well and looking straight at her. "You're too stressed." He said loosening his hair out of his usual ponytail. Dorothy's breath caught in her throat. His unruly red hair was plastered against his face and his light brown eyes seemed to shine nicely in the darkness. He softly brushed away a strand of her blond hair that was currently plastered in her face. She shivered as his thumbs made light contact with her skin. She felt her cheeks heat up. She mentally kicked herself for being …well… so girly.

"You should relax more." He said standing up and offering her a hand. She took it and stood up, but regretted it when she came face to face with him. She had never noticed how handsome he was before. And she had to look away. She blushed at their close proximities. "Are you ready for me to escort you to your dorm, my lady?" he asked bowing. Her head snapped up as she looked at him. He was wearing a hot sexy smile on his face that made her knees go weak. "Yes." She said pushing those feelings down. He was her friend and nothing more. Right? So she shouldn't be thinking those things about him.

Yet she shivered when he took her hand and began dragging her away. Even his touch was so soft. She gingerly squeezed his hand and he surprised her by squeezing her hand back, it had been some kind of assurance to her. Assurance for what, she didn't know. She didn't care anymore, when she saw him smile at her. Yet she inwardly groaned. She had better not be falling for him. He was her friend and nothing more. And she wasn't going to ruin such a beautiful friendship.

**TBC...**

**That was it for now. Please tell me what you think. Hint…hint…read and review. Or e-mail me at **

**Special Thanks goes to **Raizard333, the beautifull poem up there belonged to this talented writer. Thank you very much!!!****

**Buh-BYE!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	21. Chapter 21

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **

Beep! Beep! Beep!!!!! Samantha slammed her fist on her alarm clock, she groaned when she noticed how early it was. The clock barely read 5:05 a.m. She had about 40 minutes to get to the park. She had better hurry or Wufei would probably blow a lit. After quickly taking a shower and putting on a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top she was out of the door.

Samantha slowly walked to the park, she was still half asleep. Yawning she stretched lazily. This was ungodly hour for her. Normally she was still asleep at this hour. The sun was barely up, adorning the landscape in a beautiful orange glow. However she didn't have time to admire the scenery. She grumbled a few choice words about stupid Chinese guys that didn't know what meant to sleep in. She stopped death in her tracks when she was met with quite an interesting sight.

There in front of her stood Wufei. He was a few feet away from her with his back turned and without a shirt on. He was wearing a simple black pair of pants that hung loosely around his waist. He was practicing one of his katas. She could see the muscles in his back as he moved. The sun lightly illuminated him and made his skin seem golden colored. Samantha swallowed hard and fought hard not to blush. He did have a cute ass, she thought. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just thought. She mentally did scolded herself.

She silently stood there and admired him. He turned slightly sideways as he kept his routine up. Every movement of his was precise and smooth like water. Yet she could see the strength and power in him. She couldn't help, but get mesmerized by him. His raven black hair lightly swayed with the wind. It was the first time that she saw him with his hair loose. Her fingers itched to run through those dark locks. They seemed so soft. And well Samantha had one weakness, namely hair. She loved silky long hair. She watched as he finished. Exhaling deeply he wiped the sweat off his forehead, before running his fingers gingerly through his long locks.

Finally noticing her there he turned his cobalt black eyes to look at her. "Hn." He said turning around and walking towards a tree, where he had a towel. "Well, good morning to you too Wufei." She said running towards him skipping alongside him. She smiled up at him, when he looked at her. "Why so cheery?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Do I really need a reason to be happy?" she asked now leaning against the tree. She looked away, seeing that she had been staring at his naked upper-body all the time. "So where will we start?" she said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had suddenly settled between them. He snorted as he walked to where he was standing earlier. She of course followed.

"We will begin with a simple kata." He said as he positioned himself. "Watch." He said in a commanding voice. He elegantly performed one of his martial art's katas. He made it look so easy. Samantha couldn't help, but be awestruck by his movements. "You're turn." Wufei said, when he finished. "Me?" Sam asked pointing to herself. "Do you see anyone else here?" he asked slightly annoyed. She shook her head and put herself into the position. "No, you're doing it all wrong." He said standing behind her. He used his hands to spread her feet apart. His hands running along her long legs, making her blush brightly. He bent her knees lightly and straightened her back. "Now begin." He said. She slowly went through what he saw him do. She felt like an idiot, she didn't even know what she was doing.

"No, like this." He said sternly. Standing behind her he grabbed her hands and began moving them. She gasped as she felt her back pressed against his chest. This wasn't good, her mind yelled at her. She was sure that by now, she was as red a Rudolph's nose. "Pay attention." He said seriously. She straightened up and nodded. "You're too tense." He whispered in her ear. "Sorry." She whispered, while she felt shivers go down her spine, due to his hot breath on her neck. She shook the thought out of her head and proceeded on concentrating on what he was teaching. She soon knew the moves by head and he slowly let her go.

He stood a few a feet away from her and observed her keenly. He had to admit that she was a fast learner. She had quickly learned the stance and the moves. He watched as she slowly moved her arms and legs in perfect timing. Looking at her, he couldn't help but notice her attire. She was wearing a blue pair of shorts and a gray tank top. He had never noticed how toned her body was. She was slim, but nonetheless toned. He wondered if she did any kind of sports. He was brought out of his reverie when he noticed that she stopped. "So how did I do?" she asked excitedly. He quirked an eyebrow at her show of enthusiasm. "It was acceptable." He said running his hand through his long hair.

"Well, coming from you, it's a compliment." She said smiling. He didn't understand her. Anyone else would be insulted by what he said, but she took it as a compliment. She was a rare breed, he thought smirking. "Can I ask you something?" he asked all of the sudden, making her look at him. She nodded her consent. "Do you do any sports?" She looked quizzically at him, before answering. "Yes, or better said I used to take classes of karate, besides swimming of course." She said sheepishly. She could see the twitching of his eye. "You know martial arts?" he asked. "Kind of." She whispered shamefacedly. She was sure that he was going to strangle her for lying to him and pretending not to know anything.

She was even more scared, when he smirked at her. "So, you did karate?" he asked encircling her. She nodded. "Then why don't you show me." He said throwing a punch at her. She surprised him by blocking it. She surprised him by responding with a kick aimed for his knees, he of course managed to block it. "Impressive." He said smirking. She smiled at him. "But not good enough." He said grabbing her by the hand and flipping her over. Her back connected with the grass and she felt the air leave her lungs. She groaned as she opened her eyes to look at the looming figure of Wufei. "I said I wasn't going to go easy on you." He said with his arms crossed over his chest and smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, get up." He said extending her a hand. She graciously accepted it and stood up. "We still have a lot to do." He said. She sighed, but quickly had to block one of his punches. She couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips. Well at least she was having fun. . .

"Dorothy, wake up." Ana said poking her. They had gym and she wanted to be there on time. "Dorothy." Ana said angrily with her hands on her hips, the girl was really deep asleep. She was just about to pull her hair, when her gaze landed on a little red book. She instantly recognized it as Dorothy's diary. It had been a while, since she had read it. She comfortable pushed Dorothy's sleeping figure aside and made herself comfy on the side of the bed. Pulling her legs up, she rested the diary on them and proceeded browsing through it. "Read it." "Know this." She whispered while turning the pages. However she suddenly stopped, when she found the latest entry.

Her eyes widened, she read it. "You've got to be kidding me." Ana said loudly, not even realizing that she had almost screamed it out. Dorothy stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see Ana sitting there. It took her a moment to realize what the brunette was currently reading. "Give me it!" she yelled, reaching fir the diary. Ana was quick though. She jumped off the bed. "Anastasia Orion, give me that diary!" Dorothy yelled jumping off the bed and glaring at Ana. She was suddenly very awake. "So, it's Kevin then." Ana winked at Dorothy. Dorothy was fuming by now. "Anastasia give me that dairy now or I swear you will not make to gym!" Dorothy said jumping towards Ana. The brunette barely avoided the blond.

"Whoa…Dorothy calm down." Ana said smiling weakly. "You don't want to hurt me." Ana said slowly backing away. "Then give it back!" Dorothy yelled enraged. "Nope." That was the last straw. Ana yelled when Dorothy launched at her. She had done it now, Ana thought. She had never seen Dorothy so angry before. She swallowed hard as she looked at Dorothy. The blond looked like a bull that was ready to trample the torero…the only problem was that Ana was the torero. "Help." Ana whispered as Dorothy managed to tackled. She was death.

Zechs loved teaching the students all kind of sports. He was currently teaching them basketball. He watched interested as the students tried to master the sometimes very difficult sport. He almost chuckled when he saw Sylvia fall down on her face. He restrained himself, though. It seemed that Hilde was great at playing basketball and she played kind of rough. Poor Sylvia had been unfortunately in her way, thus resulting in the blond kissing the floor. "Sylvia, get up!" He yelled. Sylvia sent him a glare, before sticking her nose in the air and walking to the side. Oh, he hated that girl and it didn't help that she was like an evil bitch to Relena. Yes, Relena did tell him everything. Yet he was a teacher, so basically if the student didn't obey, he could always punish them. "Sylvia, if you don't get back into that game, you will run 25 laps around the soccer field." He said. He would have smirked, when he caught the glare directed at him. However as expected Sylvia had to do what he said. She was soon trying to keep up with the game. Okay maybe he was being too hard on her…or maybe not. He caught Relena smiling at him. He winked at her, making her smile even wider.

He looked up when he the door of the gym burst open and Ana and Dorothy ran inside. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Catalonia and Miss Orion." He said quirking his eyebrow. Both of the girls smiled sheepishly at him. It was then that he noticed both of their disarranged looks. "Might want to tell me why you two look like you've been a war?" he asked looking at them. Ana's hair was all messed up. And Dorothy's clothes were all wrinkled. "Not a war, more like a fight." Dorothy muttered. "We had a difference of opinion." Ana said smiling cheekily at Zechs. He shook his head. "Go get your hair and clothes arranged and then comeback to play." He said sternly. Both girls nodded, before running to the changing rooms.

Within seconds the two girls were there. "Catalonia, you go in!" he said. "And you take a place on the side." Ana pouted; she really wanted to play, but she decided not to push her luck with Zechs. Dorothy was quick and agile, when it came to the ball. She and Hilde were in the same team and the two girls ruled. "Over here, Hilde!" Dorothy yelled. Hiled quickly passed the ball to her. However she was blocked by Xander. "Trying to get by me, Catalonia?" he asked tauntingly. Dorothy narrowed her eyes at him, while trying to pass by him. Her eyes widened when she felt him touch her ass. "Get your hands off!" she hissed, pushing him back. "Hey, what's going on?!" Zechs asked blowing his whistle. "This pervert is feeling me up!" Dorothy said growling. "Hey, I was trying to stop her from passing the ball." Xander said arrogantly, with his hands up in front of him in mock defense.

Zechs rolled his eyes. "Just continue." He said tiredly. "And Xander, just watch your wandering hands." He said narrowing his eyes at the French guy. He smirked, before continuing the game. "Come on, over here!" Hilde yelled as she dodged Heero. Heero furrowed his brows; he never knew that Duo's girlfriend was that good in basketball. She was fast. Hilde caught the ball that was thrown at her by Tomiko and quickly threw it at the basket. "Two points!" Ana yelled jumping up and down when the ball fell in. She smiled sheepishly when Trowa shot her a playful glare; he was after all in the other team.

"Come on people, we cannot let them win!" Duo yelled. "Catch!" he yelled passing the ball to Sylvia. Sylvia of course instead of catching the ball, ducked and let it fly by. "Well, thank you very much." Samantha said cheerfully as she caught the ball. "Dorothy!" The blond was already ready and caught the ball easily. However she found herself facing Xander again. "Get out of my way, perv!" she growled trying to pass by him, but he was fast. She inwardly cursed. "I don't think so Catalonia." He said smirking. Dorothy turned her back to him and tried to pass the ball to someone, but everyone was being blocked, so she didn't have a clean shot. She turned back and was about to try to evade Xander, when she felt something on her behind. "Catalonia I must say you're quite endowed." Xander said his hands running along Dorothy's backside. He roughly squeezed her. That of course was the last straw. "Bloody hell!" Dorothy yelled throwing the ball away. The ball hit Stephanie flat in the face, knocking her down on the back.

No one cared though; everyone's gaze was on Dorothy. "That's enough!" she yelled kicking Xander right between his legs. She used all her strength in the kick. All the males in the room cringed. Xander's eyes widened as he fell down in agonizing pain, looking up he saw the grinning face of Dorothy. "Oops, sorry, I thought we were playing soccer." She sad sarcastically. Xander groaned and closed his eyes, while he tried not to cry. Zechs was paralyzed as he aw the display. One word came to his mind, ouch!!! "Nutcracker." Ana muttered causing Relena and Cathy to giggle. Zechs rolled his eyes as he walked towards the group. Xander was still lying on the ground, while Dorothy was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Catalonia, Treize's office, right now." he said. Dorothy shrugged her shoulders, before heading out of the gym. Well at least it was worth it, she thought. "You two, pick him up and bring him to the nurse." Zechs said motioning to the two lackeys of Xander. The two boys quickly picked Xander up and walked with him out of the door.

"Continue with the game." He said walking towards the bank that was on the side. He needed to sit down. "Mr. Marquise," Hilde yelled. Zechs turned around. "Are we playing soccer now?" she asked innocently, causing everyone to burst out on laughter. "No, we're not." Zechs said massaging his temples. "Now continue!" he said sternly. The students quickly decided to do as he said. He sat down on the bank. He could feel the headache coming. He just knew that they would be hearing form Xander's parents. This would not slide by. He just hoped that Treize had enough patience.

Treize massaged his temples as he found himself face to face with Xander's dad. He didn't know how fast the news traveled. "I assure you that this school will be sued, my son is lying in bed injured, because of that girl." Xander's dad said motioning to Dorothy. Dorothy raised an eyebrow at the remark. "I demand that she be send back to her school or better yet, expelled." Treize straightened up as he tried to say something, but of course the man wouldn't shut up. "Sir, I assure there's no need for that." Une said trying to calm things. She could see that this was going down hill. "Young woman I could sue you for assault charges." The man said looking sternly at Dorothy. Xander's dad was a lawyer, so he felt that he could intimidate the young girl.

"Yes, but my dad could counter sue your son for harassment." Dorothy said having had enough. "You do know what harassment is, don't you sir?" she asked sweetly. "How dare you talk to me like that child?" "And of course I know what harassment is." He said angrily, glaring at Dorothy. "Well, maybe you have also heard from Victor Catalonia, a very famous lawyer." The man's eyes widened at this. "He's my father." She said grinning. The man composed himself and glared at her. "I don't care if he's you're father, you still assaulted my son and you should be punished for that, you and this school."

Treize's eyes narrowed at this. "Yes, you could sue the school, but I'm sure that Mr. Catalonia could use the records of Xander's behavior at this academy to his full advantage." Une looked questioningly at Trieze. "Is that a threat, Mr. Kushrenada?" Treize smiled, before answering. "I'm sure the judge will be very impressed with all the times that Xander has gotten into fights, I'm sure those fights can classify as assault as well." Mr. De Lune, Xander's father was angry at this. "This isn't over." He said standing and walking to the door. "No, I'm sure that it is over." Treize said, before Xander's father slammed the door behind him.

"Well that was easy." Trieze said smiling at Dorothy. "You know my aunt a.k.a. your mother will probably blow a vein if she finds out that you got into another fight, Dorothy." He said looking at his cousin. Une raised an eyebrow at this. She didn't know that Dorothy was Treize's cousin. "I know, but Xander did deserve it." Dorothy said crossing her hands over her chest and pouting.

Treize shook his head. "You know that I will have to punish you." Dorothy sighed as she nodded her head. "You have detention, then today." He said. Dorothy decided not to push her luck, under normal circumstances she would be arguing with Treize, but she decided to let it go this time. "Very well, may I leave now?" she asked. "Yes, you may." She elegantly stood up and walked to the door. "No more fights, Dorothy." Treize said in a warningly. "I'll try." Dorothy said grinning, before shutting the door. Treize sighed, before raising his face to look at Une. "I didn't know that Miss Catalonia was your cousin." Une said sitting down in one of the chairs that was situated in front of Treize's desk. "Unfortunately." He said massaging his temples. "She has the temper of the Kushrenadas." He said chuckling, Une laughed softly at this. "I know what you mean, this isn't her first fight." "She often fights at our school." Une said taking her glasses off and cleaning them. "Why don't you expel her then?" Treize asked curiously. "Dorothy might have a nasty temper, but she's a good student." Une said smiling.

Treize smiled as he looked at her. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before. Dorothy was suddenly forgotten as he gazed into those deep brown eyes. "You should wear contacts; your eyes are too beautiful to be hidden behind those glasses." He said all of the sudden. He didn't even realize what he had said. Une blushed at the obvious compliment that Treize had given her. "Oh…well…thanks." Une muttered looking at her lap. She felt suddenly very embarrassed. She looked up, when he heard him chuckle. "I'm amazed at how much you act like a schoolgirl, when I flirt with you." Une's eyes widened at this. He just said that he was flirting with her. Talking about straight to the point, this was in no doubt a Kushrenada trait. She instantly recognized this, because Dorothy was also straight to the point like that.

"Lady, cat got you tongue?" Treize asked tauntingly. Une didn't know, what to say. She should be angry at him for being so forward with her, but she wasn't. "I should be leaving, I have a lot of work to do." She said standing up. Treize smiled at her as he watched her accidentally bump into the other chair next to her. "See you, later lady." Miss Une stopped in her tracks, when she heard the new nickname that he had given her again. Normally she didn't like them calling them anything else, but her name. Yet when the nickname came from Treize, she really didn't mind. Smiling at him, she walked out of the office.

Duo didn't know why, but he was nervous. Walking to his class, he imagined hundred of things that would go wrong if he read the poem. He would be hurting her, but that's how he felt. As he neared the classroom, he had second thoughts, but when he spotted Hilde sitting there. He knew he had to go through with it. They hadn't talked since the fight and today, she had ignored him completely. He slowly walked to his usual seat and sat down. He wasn't surprised when he was ignored by her. "Hilde." He said, hoping that she would look at him, but she didn't. "We need to talk." She said looking to the front of the class. "This isn't working." She said turning to look at him. He furrowed his brows. "I'll understand if you choose her." He was taken back by her statement. "As long as you're happy." She turned her face away from him as she felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Hilde…" he began, but was cut off when Alicia called out his name. He hadn't even notice her, when he entered the class. His attention was solely centered on Hilde. "Duo, could you please read your poem?" Alicia asked as he motioned to him. Duo nodded and stood up and walked to the front of the class. He took a glance at Hilde, but she refused to look at him. Hilde didn't even look up, since the fight that she had with Duo, things were going downhill. She was almost sure that he had chosen Alicia. She just hoped that she could handle it. Duo's eyes saddened. "My poem is dedicated to the young woman that I love so much." He looked up and saw Hilde, looking straight at him; he could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. Hilde looked away. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. Her heart was breaking and she was fighting hard not to just run out of the door. He sighed as he began.

_Ode to Hilde_

_Hair almost as dark as space,_

_Eyes that shine brighter than stars,_

_That's my beloved angel's face_

_With fists that hit like iron bars._

_She makes me feel happy everyday_

_Whether she knows it or not.___

_She warms me with what she has to say_

_Even though she wins every argument we've got._

_To me, she's smart and pretty._

_With her around, I feel happy and free._

_She's my Hilde._

_Anyone who tries to break us up will answer to me_.

He finished and looked up to see Hilde. She had a confused look on her face. He had surprised her. He couldn't help, but smile at her. He was rewarded with her smiling back at him. Oh, how much he had missed that smile. He needed that smile. It warmed him up and gave him a meaning to continue. Her eyes did shine like stars, he mused. He could see the happiness flowing off of her. He knew if they were anywhere else she would have probably tackled him by now. He couldn't help the smile that reached his lips as he watched her.

Turning his gaze at his right, he could see the sad expression that crossed Alicia's face. He felt bad for hurting her, but Alicia was his past and Hilde was his present and future. "Thank you, Duo; it was very beautiful." Alicia said, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing miserably. Her bangs covered her face as she looked away from him. Duo smiled weakly, before walking back to his place and sitting next to Hilde. She looked up at him with those clear blue eyes that he loved so much. She gently took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I love you, she mouthed to him. He smiled even wider. He looked behind him, when he felt someone kick his chair. He was met with a beaming Ana that was giving him two thumbs up. He winked, before redirecting his gaze to the front of the class.

It was done; he thought gently squeezing Hilde's hand. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face. He still needed to talk to Alicia. He would do that after class. He just couldn't let her leave without telling her anything.

The class ended soon enough and everyone was just happy about it. "Duo." Hilde whispered when she saw him stand up and walking towards Alicia. "I need to straighten things out." He said lowering his face and catching her lips in a chaste kiss. Hilde was left breathless, when he pulled away. She had missed them. "I'll be back!" he said running after Alicia that had just exited the classroom. "Alicia!" Duo yelled running behind the blond girl. She stopped in her tracks as he called out her name again, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Alicia, I'm sorry." He said standing a few feet away from her. "Don't be Duo." She said in a broken voice. Turning around, he could see the tears that were streaming freely down her face. "She loves you very much." "I could see it in her eyes, just like I can the love for her in your eyes." Duo nodded. She cut him off, before that he could say anything. "I had my chance once, but I threw away." Alicia said smiling weakly. "Don't let her go." She said wiping the tears away. "I have to go." Alicia said smiling. She slowly walked towards Duo and hugged him. "You will always have a place in my heart." She whispered, retreating away from him. She gingerly gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye, Duo." She said turning around and walking away. Duo watched her figure slowly disappear out of his eyesight as she walked out of the door. Alicia was gone. Yet he wasn't sad, for he had Hilde and she was what mattered.

"So what are you guys planning on doing on Valentine's Day?" Sergey asked as he threw two cards on the table. They were currently at his dorm, playing poker. The guys decided that it had been a long time since the last time they spend some time together, Sergey came with the idea of a poker afternoon. "I haven't got an idea." Trowa confessed as he picked up a card. "What about you, Heero?" Heero lifted his face to look at the blond young man. "Still thinking, it's kind of difficult." Sergey chuckled at this. "What do you say, we go clubbing?" Sergey said as he picked up his few bills that he had just won. "And how exactly will we go clubbing?" Kevin asked as he tied his hair in its usual ponytail. "Well, you have a car, Quatre has a car and I have one." Sergey said smirking.

"Yes, let's go clubbing and then sign up for detention as well." Wufei said sarcastically. "You really need to get laid." Sergey answered, making the guys laugh. "Fuck you, Valles." Wufei said sticking his middle finger at him. "Guys, there's no need to be vulgar." Quatre said trying to calm the guys down. "Will we all fit in three cars?" Duo asked. "Yes, I guess so." Kevin said looking at his cards. "We'll probably get caught." Quatre said, shivering a bit as he pictured Treize's face. "And your point is?"

"However we can sneak out easier if Zechs and Treize are busy themselves." Heero said smirking. "What do you mean with that?" Trowa asked raising an eyebrow. "Relena and the girls will take care of that." Heero said smirking. "Okay, so we have a plan." "Now, who's in?" Sergey asked looking around. "I'm in; I need to make it up to Hilde." Duo said, smiling weakly. "You'd better." Wufei said glaring at Duo. He sweatdropped at the Chinese guy. "I'm in; I'm never one to pass up such an opportunity." Sergey said smirking. "Yes, especially seeing that there are girls and probably liquor involved." Trowa said sarcastically. "Well, I can't help it." Sergey said smirking. "We're in as well." Quatre and Kevin answered. "I guess, I'll be going too." Trowa assured. "Hn, very well, I'll go." Heero said coolly. All of them turned to look at Wufei. "I'd better go to keep an eye on you six." Wufei said throwing two cards down. "So it's settled; we'll just have to tell the girls." Sergey said smirking.

Noin was quite tired. Today had been a tough day. She was surprised to see a fight broke out between Xander and Dorothy. Well, it wasn't really a fight. And it wasn't a surprise either. Dorothy was known not to take crap from anyone and well Xander thought he was God's gift to woman. Oh did he pick the wrong girl to harass. The school nurse said that it would take him at least a week before he would walk again. Dorothy had given a new meaning to the term nutcracker. Noin chuckled as she opened her office door.

Opening the door, she could feel that something was wrong. She was assaulted by the strong smell of roses. Taking a step tentatively into the office she was amazed at the large bouquet of red roses that she found on her desk. She gasped as she observed the flowers. Red roses were her favorite. Slowing setting down her bag in the chair, she gently reached towards the card that was on the desk. She was almost afraid that the flowers would disappear, seeing how beautifull they were. Gently opening the card she was met with a beautifull and elegant hand-writing, definitely male, she concluded.

_Dear Lucrezia,_

_I've been trying so hard to resist these feelings, but I finally accepted that I cannot ignore them any longer. They're strong like steel and fervent like fire. I need to see you and tell you how much you mean to me. Every time I see you it's like everything stops and only you and I exist. My whole attention is on you. You're the light in the darkness; the one that gives me the strength to go on. I can keep telling you how much you mean to me, but there wouldn't be enough paper in the whole world to write it down. That's how much you mean to me. _

_I know that there's a possibility that you might not feel the same way, but I need you to know how I feel. If I don't tell you I would be a coward and I'm not, although when it comes to you I am often a coward. You make me feel insecure and weak. You have that effect on me. Yet you're also what gives me strength. _

_Lucrezia__ Noin, I know this might sound childish, but would you go out with me on Valentine's Day? This day that is known for love and passion. I want to have a good time with you. We've known one another for a long time and we're friends. I just want to spend some time with you. Please Lucrezia, would you go out with me? If you accept I will be waiting for you at the Silver Rose restaurant at __7:00 p.m.__ Lucrezia remember you have nothing to loose. Please take this chance with me. I hope you accept._

_With Love,_

_Zechs__ Marquise. _

She gently closed the letter. She couldn't believe that Zechs would write such a letter for her. She didn't know if to accept or not. Yet he was right, she didn't have anything to loose. She just put the letter away, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said sitting down in her chair. She raised an eyebrow, when she saw Relena walk in. "Relena, how may I help you?" Noin asked slightly curious. "I am here on behalf of my brother, he wants to know if you accepted his request?" she asked quietly. Noin's eyes widened at this. Of course send the cute little sister. How could she resist?

"Miss Noin?" Relena asked trying to get the older woman's attention. "Relena, it's not that easy." Noin said sighing. "Why not?" Relena asked sitting down. "Look, Miss Noin, with all due respect, you should give my brother a chance." Noin raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "Milliardo or Zechs really cares for you." Relena said smiling. "You have no idea how much he talks about you." She said clapping her hands. "He does?" Noin asked dumfounded. "He always says such impressing and lovely things about you." Relena said putting her hands on her chest, her eyes shining brightly. "I wish that Heero would speak like that about me." Relena said pretending to wipe away a tear.

Noin was by now very intrigued. "Milliardo is not easily impressed or infatuated so that means that he really likes you, Miss Noin." "You have to give him a chance!" she yelled standing up and slamming her hand on the desk. Noin was taken aback by Relena's demand. She had never seen the girl act like that before. "Well…I guess by your statement I would have to give him a chance." Relena was smiling brightly. "But…I have one condition." Noin said sticking up her index finger. "This stays between you, me and your brother." Noin said seriously. "I don't want anyone knowing about this, for it's not very professional." She said looking straight at Relena, who nodded. "Then it's settled, I'll go tell Milliardo, he'll be so excited." Relena said happily twirling around.

"Oh, before I forget." She said stopping and turning around to look at Milliardo. "You should dress nicely, for the restaurant is a very chic one and do you like chicken, meat or fish?" Relena asked taking out a notebook and a pen. "What?" Noin asked confused. "So that he can make sure that the restaurant has what you like to eat." "I like chicken." Noin said smiling weakly. Did Relena drink or smoke something? She was acting really strange. "Okay, we're done." She said happily, while walking to the door. "BYE, Miss Noin; you will not regret it!" she said happily exiting the door.

Noin sighed as she lied back in the chair. She hoped that she had done the right thing. Yet how the hell was she able to resist Relena? Clever…Zechs was very clever. Nevertheless she couldn't help, but smile as she thought about it. It would be nice to go out. Even if it was with Zechs or better said, going out was great, going out with Zechs was just super great. She giggled, before she looked at all the paperwork that she had. She should have become a dancer; at least they had no paperwork to fill. Groaning she picked up her trusty pen and began her work.

Relena waved happily at her friends, when she spotted them sitting on the grass under a big oak tree. "So how did it go?" Hilde asked excitedly when Relena sat down. "How do you think?" Relena asked smiling wickedly. "Then I guess that means she accepted." Cathy said smiling. "I must say that I should win a award for my performance." Relena said dramatically. "And how did it go with you gals?" "Well, Miss Une is going on the date with Treize; she especially liked the poem that **he** sent her." Hilde said giggling. "She was very cautious though, she only accepted for I told her that Mr. Treize had already made reservations." "Mr. Treize was more then happy, when he found out that the beautiful and talented Miss Une wanted to go out with him on Valentine's Day." Cathy said winking at the girls. The girls laughed at this.

"Well, your brother was more difficult to convince, I had to stop him from calling Miss Noin." Ana said pinching her nose and recalling the close call with Zechs. "What did you tell him?" "That Noin would not go out with him, if he did." Ana said scratching her head. "He bought that?" Relena asked. "Yep." Relena giggled. "My brother is a bigger fool then I thought."

"You girls do realize that were completely screwed if they find out that we've set them up." Hilde said biting her lower-lip. "Then I guessed we're screwed." Ana said casually. "But it's all so worth it." Relena said high-fiving her. The girls laughed, while they took a bite of their sandwiches that they had brought with them. "Is it me or are things a little boring around here?" Ana asked lying on her back. She looked at the passing clouds. She couldn't go visit Trowa for they had something about poker afternoon; a so-called guys' only thing. She was sure that she would beat them if she got a chance. Sighing she turned on her side as she watched the others. "Want to go bust Dorothy out of detention?" Hilde asked taking a sip from her can of juice. "Could we?" Ana asked sitting up and clapping her hands together.

"You got to be kidding." Relena shouted after almost chocking with her sandwich. "Do you have any idea, who is giving detention today?" Hilde and Ana shrugged their shoulders. "The old dinosaur." Hilde and Ana's face lit up at this. "Then we have to save our fair maiden." Ana said dramatically standing up and pretending to be hurt with her hand on her heart. "Yes and be food for the tyrannosaurus." Cathy said, for once siding with Relena. "They could mess with everyone, except Mr. Carridge. "Come on girls, think of the challenge." Ana said her eyes twinkling. "Have you had sugar?" Cathy asked looking worriedly at Ana. "Well, I kind of had ice-cream about half an hour ago." Ana said grinning. "Oh great!" Relena said slapping her hand on her forehead. "Hey, I needed the sugar to take your brother on."

"Girls, are we or aren't we going to do this?" Hilde asked, having had enough about the talking. "I'm in, if these two are in." Ana said motioning to Relena and Cathy. "I know, I will regret this, but I guess I'm in." Relena sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Then I'm guess I'll be in as well." Ana smiled happily, when she heard that both of the girls were in. "And how exactly will we pull this off?" Relena asked, still not fully liking the idea. "This plan will literally stink." Ana said smirking. All three of the girls looked curiously at her. Their interest was quite obvious. "This is what will do…"

Unknown to them someone had heard everything.

Dorothy almost fell out of her chair, when the teacher slammed the ruler on her table. "No, sleeping Catalonia!" she said vehemently. Dorothy nodded, she sighed when the old teacher walked back to her desk. Oh, damn, she really hated detention, especially with the old dinosaur watching over them. The teacher was unbearable. Sighing she opened the book to look at the text that she was supposed to read. "Can I speak with Miss Catalonia, please?" Dorothy looked up to see Hilde standing there; she was wearing the uniform of the male students. Her hair was slicked back and she wore a pair of reading glasses. "You've got to be kidding me." Dorothy muttered. Every normal person, could see that Hilde was a girl, but apparently the teacher not only suffered from an constant case of bade mood, but she also had a lack of sight or better said she was half blind. "Why do you need to speak with her, young man?" The teacher asked. Dorothy almost fell out of her chair. Young man?

"I need to deliver this note to her, it's from Mr. Zechs." Hilde said in a deep voice or as deep of voice as she could master. The teacher looked once again at Hilde, before giving her consent. Quickly walking towards Dorothy, she handed her the note. "Mr. Zechs wanted you to have this, it's of urgent matter." She said winking. Dorothy nodded and hid her smile. She knew that her friends were up to something. "Don't stick your **nose** into matters that don't concern you." Hilde whispered with a smile on her face. Dorothy raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to question. "Are you finished with delivering that note, young man?" The teacher was getting impatient. Hilde decided that it was time to get out of there. She turned around and smiled at the teacher. "Yes, ma'am; I am." She was just at the door, when she stopped in her tracks and looked at the teacher. "Thank you for your time, Miss Carridge and I must say that perfume really **smells** nice." She said quickly walking to the door. "oh, oh thank you young man." The teacher said blushing. Hilde smiled one last time at her before, leaving.

"Such a nice and respectful young man, you brats should learn from him." Dorothy rolled her eyes. If the teacher only knew who she was dealing with; her so-called young man actually wore a braw. Dorothy snorted as she opened the note. By the handwriting she knew that it was Ana. **Hey, nutcracker. We're going to bust you out. When the time comes hold your _breath_!! ** That was what stood in the letter. What was with them with noses, smell and breath, she thought, furrowing her brows. She just knew that they were up to something. She had barely folded the note, when something came flying into the class, smoke quickly shot out of it. Everyone gasped as a terrible stench clouded the room. They all looked up when two other of those things flied in from other two directions. Those things were stink bombs.

She should have known. Dorothy covered her nose with a handkerchief, while she quickly stood up. Whoever had made the stink bombs had done an excellent job for those things really stunk. Deciding that this was her chance to get away, she quickly stood up and made her way to the closed door. Everyone was coughing and gasping for breath. It was even worse, seeing that they couldn't. The teacher was screaming like a banshee. Dorothy smirked against her handkerchief, while she quickly made her way out of the room. She was smart and had seated herself close to the door. So it wasn't hard to get to the door.

Quickly turning the handle, she stepped outside. She had just made it out of the door, when she was pulled to the right. "Let's go!" She turned around to see a grinning Ana. "What the hell?" She was dragged along as they raced through the hallways. "We're almost home free!" Ana yelled turning around to look at Dorothy. Dorothy sweat dropped when she noticed the crazy look on Ana's face. Turning to the right, they entered the hedge maze. "Ana, slow down!" Dorothy yelled. Yet the brunette didn't hear her.

"Hey, girls!" Ana yelled, when they spotted the other three girls sitting on a bench under a big Sakura tree. The girls waved back, when they spotted the two girls. However something was wrong. On close inspection, they could see Miss Noin and Mr. Zechs standing there. "Crap." Ana muttered while coming to a abrupt stop. Dorothy bumped into her, almost causing both of them to topple over. Fortunately for them Ana supported both of their weights and thus avoided the embarrassing incident. "We're definitely in hot water." Dorothy muttered as both of them slowly walked towards the two adults and the three teenagers.

"Hello Miss Orion and Miss Catalonia." Zechs said casually. "Hi." Ana muttered, while Dorothy muttered something like a hi as well. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention, Miss Catalonia?" NOin inquired. Dorothy's eyes widened slightly. "Umm…Miss Carridge had to go home urgently." Ana cut in. "Really?" Zechs asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically at Ana. Dorothy took a quick glimpse at Relena. The blond girl shook her head and mouthed 'They know' to Dorothy. Dorothy sighed and lowered her head. Detention, here I come again, she thought.

"Did Miss Carridge say why she had to go home?" Zechs asked looking at both of the girls. "A nasal problem?" Ana said smiling weakly. Hilde giggled, but shut up after Relena glared at her. "I see." Noin said smirking. This of course scared the hell out of Ana. Her mind was screaming danger at her. "And might it have something to do with the stink bombs that you four build and threw into the classroom?" Ana's eyes widened like saucers. Busted, her mind screamed at her. "Really?" she asked. Cathy and Relena fell down at this. She still had the nerve to play innocent. Dorothy shook her head, while Hilde laughed her head off. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Miss Orion, what do you take us for?" Zechs asked slightly amused at the girl's attitude. "Umm…very nice and kind teachers that can take a good joke." Ana asked scratching her head and smiling weakly. Noin rolled her eyes. "Try again." Zechs said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well let me see…maybe you're teachers that can keep a little secret?" Dorothy gave Ana a whack behind the head; she had just about enough. "What will our punishment be?" Dorothy asked. Noin and Zechs looked at one another. They smiled mischievously at one another.

"Treize's niece and nephew are coming for a visit and you five are going to take them out to the amusement park." Zechs said. "What?" Dorothy said blinking. "That's it?" Relena asked quizzically. "Yes." Noin answered. "What's the catch?" Ana asked with her hands on her hips and with her eyes slightly narrowed. "I assure you that there is no catch, Miss Orion." Zechs said. "We only ask you for there is no one else to look after them." Noin said. "I'm very good with kids." Cathy chirped. Relena and Dorothy shot her a glare. "Me too." Hilde said happily. "Then it's settled, they'll be arriving tomorrow morning and you may also pick them up at the airport."

"And with what car exactly?" Relena asked. "With mine." Milliardo said throwing his keys at her. Relena easily caught it. "You really trust me with your car?" Relena asked. "Yes, I do." Zechs answered. "Now get out of here." Zechs said. The girls giggled, before running off. "They don't know, what they've gotten themselves into, do they?" Noin asked, when the girls were out of hearing range. "No, they have no clue." "Marimea and Jonathan are quite a pair." "By the end of the day the girls would have probably had a heart attack, because of those two." Zechs said chuckling. "You're mean." Noin said with a smile on her face. "You have no idea." Zechs said smirking. "Do you think we were too hard on them?" Noin asked. "Not really." Zechs said as they began walking away.

Looking at the sky, he could just picture Relena's face when she found out what the two children were capable of. The kids were what you would call…naughty. Marimea had accidentally burned her school's kitchen, while Jonathan had put leeches in the teacher's coffee. Yes, Relena was definitely going to kill him. If she survived that is.

**TBC…**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but as you can see I'm back. Please read and review or e-mail me at Only six more chapters to go…I'm going to cry. The story is coming to an end. :( Yet I'm happy for all the reviews that I've had received during all this time. Thanks guys. You guys really inspire me to write. Anyways see you!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.******

**P.S.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **

Relena and Heero were comfortably sitting in a sofa in the livingroom as they watched a movie. The other guys were out, leaving only Heero and Relena in his dorm. They were more then grateful. They finally had some alone time. Currently Relena was telling him about their punishment. Heero actually chuckled when he heard what the girls had done. "Anastasia sure has weird ideas sometimes, especially when she eaten ice-cream." He said now smiing. "Do you know how mortified I was?" Relena asked burying her face in her hands. He looked amused at her. He could just imagine their faces. He was sure it would have been comical. "If only I was there to see your face." He said chuckling.

"Not funny!" she yelled, throwing a punch at him. He effortlessly caught it. "I'm sure you were just as red as Rudolph's nose." He said tauntingly. She yanked her hand out of his grip, while glaring daggers at him. He wore that damn sexy smirk on his face, she thought peeved. She settled on crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Not realizing what kind of effect that pout had Heero.

She was taken back, when he inched closer and grabbed her chin, turning her face so that she was gazing into his dark Prussian blue eyes. "I just remembered that I haven't kissed those lips yet today." He said huskily, before he closed the gap between their lips. Relena more then happily complied. She didn't know how many times, he kissed her, but he still managed to make her knees weak and leave her breathless. He softly broke off the kiss and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled against him, seeking his warmth. "I love you, Heero." She said after a while. He turned to look at her with slightly widened eyes. She had said those words before to him, but each time she said them, it was as if his heart would burst from all the joy that he felt.

He wondered how three little words could be so strong and meaningful. Yet he guessed they were so meaningful to him, because they came from Relena. He felt as if he had known her forever even though it had been only a few months. She complimented him in every way. He was dark, while she was light. He was strong, while she was weak and soft. Yin and Yang. He silently wondered what he would do if he ever lost her. Truthfully he didn't want to think of that. Yet he had to be realistic. She would leave very soon and once again he would be alone. "Heero?" Relena asked when she noticed him zoning out.

He blinked a few times, before settling his eyes on her. She had such a lovely face, he thought. She had an angel's face, his angel. "I love too, Relena." He said earnestly. He was thrilled when he saw the incredible smile that broke on her face. Unable to stop himself, he lowered his face towards hers and caught her lips in a heated kiss again. He mentally wondered what this vixen had done to him. He was addicted to her. And yet he couldn't see anything bad in that. There were worst things to be addicted at, he mentally mused. He quickly brushed everything aside as he continued his onslaught on her lips. They didn't have a lot of time, before the guys returned, so they should basically enjoy what little time they had he thought wickedly.

Cathy sighed as she looked around. She made a mental note to thank Quatre. The restaurant was beautiful. She was currently sitting at a table that had view to the sea. The restaurant was mostly decorated by candles, giving it a very romantic atmosphere. Even though it was afternoon. Quatre had arranged the date at this hour for her so that she would make back at the school just before her curfew. He didn't want her to get into trouble for breaking the curfew. Quatre always thought about everything, she mused. She quickly brushed away the imaginary wrinkles of her dress. She was wearing a mint green strapless dress that hugged her waist and then flared from then on. It came just below her knees. Her hair was left open and a pair of nice small diamond earrings hung from her ears.

She was quite nervous. Her date wasn't there yet. She was rather curious about who her date was. She tried to find out who was her date, but Quatre refused to tell her. She had tried everything to get it out from him, even threatening him…but of course he kept his mouth shut. He didn't even give her clue. Of course she found this unfair. Pouting she brushed a strand of her fiery colored hair behind her ear.

She suddenly had second thoughts. What if the guy proved to be a total jerk? Then what? No, she was sure that Quatre would pick someone that was well…..bearable. And besides she had Quatre's number on speed dial. However what if her date stood her up? Then she would kill Quatre. The dress hadn't been cheap and Relena had spent a whole afternoon helping her with her hair and make-up. She clenched her fist; her date had better show up. Otherwise there was going to be a murder.

Her mind suddenly turned to another subject. She still hadn't found Quatre a date. There were Dorothy, Samantha, Tomiko….but ….well she didn't feel that they were quite perfect for Quatre. Quatre was well sweet and unique, so she felt that she needed to find someone really good for him. 'Someone like you.' She blushed as she banished that thought out of her head. She didn't understand where that thought came from. Deciding that she had just about enough, she picked out her cellphone. She needed to know, who her date was. Quatre was going to tell her. She was just about to dial the number, when she found a bouquet of flowers shoved under her nose. Looking up she found herself staring into deep aquamarine eyes.

Her jaw dropped. "Quatre?" she asked perplexed. There in front of her stood the Arabian boy that she was just thinking about. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind at that moment. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled. She blushed as she watched the occupants of the restaurant turn and look at her. She felt absolutely mortified. Her right eye twitched when she heard the blond young man chuckle at her. "Good evening to you too, Catherine." He said sitting down. He had emphasized her name and she couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine. He was wearing a simple pair of black pants with a white long sleeved button-up shirt with a simple blue tie. Yet he still looked hot, she had to admit.

He smiled as he watched her gaze at him longer then necessary, meaning that she was checking him out. Finally realizing what she was doing, she looked away all the while blushing. "What are you doing here, Quatre?" she asked again, while she looked at the flowers; they were pretty. "Well, I am your date." He said smiling. She could have fallen from the chair that moment. DUH!! She should have seen this coming. So why didn't she? Well…maybe because she was a first class idiot. She shook her head as she tried studying the blond in front of her.

She would have never suspected a stunt like this from Quatre. Yet this change of events intrigued her. There seemed to be more to Quatre then met the eye. Perhaps he had a wild side as well that he kept hidden. Just looking at that innocent, yet oh so sexy smile told her that Quatre could be just as crazy as Duo or maybe not that crazy, she thought sweatdropping. 'And you would love to discover all of his dirty little secrets.' She blinked a few times as she tried to banish those thoughts. No, Quatre was a friend. A very gorgeous, respectful and sinfully hot friend.

All the while Quatre observed the many emotions that played on her face. She was quite amusing to watch. She would go from shocked to embarrassed then to happy all at once. He suddenly noticed a deep blush adorning her cheeks and it made him wonder what she was thinking about that would make her blush that much. He smiled as many possible explanations flew through his head. He secretly hoped that he would be the cause of that beautiful rouge that adorned her cheeks. He was brought out of his reverie, when she cleared her throat. It was her way of calling for attention.

Deciding to break the silence that settled between them, she spoke. "You're quite sneaky." She said feeling suddenly very bubbly. She wanted to see how much she could learn about him. "When required." He said winking. She giggled happily at his antics. "You could have asked you know." She said flipping a strand of hair out of her face. He furrowed his brows and a look of confusion crossed his face. "You could have asked me out, you didn't have to go through all the trouble." She said winking at him. She didn't know why she was acting like this. She knew very well that if she was on a date with anyone else, she would be a quivering mass of nerves, but with Quatre it was different.

"And where would the fun be in that?" he asked smiling. She giggled as she shook her head. "Oh, sweetie look at them aren't they cute?" Cathy and Quatre turned to look at a senior couple that was looking at them. "Yes, they make such a cute couple." The old man said. "We're not a couple." Both of the teenagers said in unison. "Oh they even know what the other is thinking." The old lady said. "Young man you have a keeper there." The old man said to Quatre, making the young man blush. "If I was your age and single I would ask that beautiful young woman over there to be my girlfriend." Cathy blushed even brighter, when she accidentally caught Quatre's gaze on her. "Sweetie, I'm sure that he will ask her tonight; I'm sure that's why he invited her on this date." At this Quatre got a coughing fit. Cathy looked up at him as couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her when she saw the shocked look on his face. He was so funny.

However she quickly stopped laughing when she heard the next remark. "I'm sure that you're children will be so beautiful." The old lady said as she looked from Cathy to Quatre. Cathy lowered her head as she asked what she did to deserve this. Quatre took a glimpse at Cathy that was by now as red as a tomato. Now it was his turn to chuckle. She raised her face and glared daggers at him, making the blond guy cringe. She was rather scary like that. They were relieved when the waitress appeared and gave the seniors their bill. The seniors happily paid and stood up to leave, but not before cooing again about what a lovely couple they made. Cathy sighed as she watched them walk away. "That was interesting." Quatre said smiling. "You mean embarrassing." Cathy answered, but couldn't help giggle when she looked at Quatre. He was smiling brightly at her and this of course lightened her mood as well.

"So what do you say we order, **Dear**?" Quatre said mockingly. "I think it's a great idea, **Sweetie**." Cathy said trying to maintain a straight face, but failing miserably. Both of them burst out in laughter. The waitress had arrived and was by now looking strangely at the two of them. Finally regaining his posture, Quatre decided to order for them, seeing that Cathy was still laughing. "You know what, I'm happy that you're my date." Cathy said smiling after she managed to get herself under control. "Me too." Quatre answered truthfully. Cathy blushed at this declaration. Deciding that there was so much that he wanted to know about her, he engaged her into a conversation, while they wait for their food. One thought was certain; he just knew that he would have a good time tonight.

Samantha groaned. Wufei had finally told her to relax. She was more then happy. Lying down, she tried to regain her breaths. She was sweating like a pig, but she felt that it was worth it. In these few days that she had been training with him she had improved a lot. He had been serious, when he had said that he wasn't going to go easy on her. She could feel every muscle in her body complaining. "Tired?" he asked mockingly. "You have no idea, my body aches all over." She said stretching her arms over her head, wincing a little when her body protested against the movement. "Sit up!" he said all of the sudden. "What?" she asked with eyebrow raised.

"Sit up." He said in a more gruff voice. She quickly did as he said and sat up straight. Her eyes widened when she felt him sit behind her. "What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed turning to look at him, with large bid eyes. "Don't worry, woman, I will not do anything immoral to you." He said. Samantha nodded and turned around. She winced when his hands made contact with her back. He slowly began massaging her aching muscles. "You're very tense." He noted. "And who's fault is that?" she asked jokingly. To her surprise, he actually chuckled. She let out an involuntary moan as his hands worked magic on her back and neck. Wufei raised an eyebrow at this. She closed her eyes as he continued massaging her back.

It felt so good, she mentally admitted. Unable to keep this knowledge to herself, she opened her mouth. "It feels really good, Wufei." She said in a husky voice. She blushed a bright red, when she noticed how husky her voice had sounded. He chuckled again. He did a few more strokes and it was done. He slowly moved away from her and sat next to her. She crawled backwards and leaned her back against a tree. "You know, Wufei, you're not that bad after all." She said smiling contently. "Unlike most women, you're not that annoying." He said looking at her. She could see the amusement in his eyes. She smiled, before redirecting her gaze to the front of her. A comfortable silence settled between them as both of them relaxed.

"Wufei, can I ask you something?" she asked all of the sudden. He nodded. "What don't you like Tomiko?" she asked all of the sudden. Wufei furrowed his brows at this. "I never said I don't like Tomiko." "It's just that she has almost the same personality as me and we kind of argue a lot." "Not to mention that she's stubborn." Samantha smiled and giggled. "Both of you are stubborn." She said poking his chest. He narrowed her eyes at her, but she just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "So would you consider, being friends with her?" she asked as she looked at a beautiful butterfly that flew from flower to flower. "Maybe." He said. "And would you go out with her?"

"Why all the sudden interest in my personal life." He asked. "No reason, I'm just curious." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's do something I'll ask you a question and in return you'll ask me a question." She said pulling her legs towards her. "That way, we can learn as much as we can from one another." She was surprised when Wufei nodded his consent. "Why don't you want to get to know me?" "Normally people think that I'm just rude and prefer not to talk me at all." He said looking straight in her eyes. She kind of felt sorry for him. "Everyone deserves a chance, Wufei." She said resting her head on her knees and looking at him with a smile. He surprised her again by smiling at her.

_Mental note to self, he should smile more. _She turned her face to look at the sky, the sun was already going down. After classes they had quickly headed to the park to train. She didn't even notice how fast time flew. It was getting dark already. __"So what do you want to know, woman?" he asked. "Drop the name calling, little dragon." She said teasingly. He playfully growled at her, but decided not to push the matter further. She winked at him as she tried to come up with a question. Mentally she was congratulating herself, now she could find out everything she needed to know for Tomiko.

Cathy was laughing merrily as Quatre told him of Trowa's embarrassing moments. Apparently her perfect brother wasn't that perfect after all. She had to admit that she was having a good time with Quatre. She had slowly come to know the real Quatre, he was still very much a gentleman and everything, but he was also very funny to be with. "So what do you want to do after this?" He asked as he took a sip from his glass of wine. She was mesmerized at how elegant he looked drinking wine. "I don't know." She said truthfully. "I have an idea." He said smiling. She raised en eyebrow at him. "Where is that?" she asked. "You'll see." He said smirking. He raised his hand and called for the bill. The waitress quickly came and handed him the bill. "How much is it?" Cathy asked, snatching the bill from Quatre before he could stop her. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount. "I can't let you pay this!" she shrieked. Quatre quickly snatched the bill from her hand. He took out his wallet, took out the necessary amount and enough for a great tip. He had nothing to complain the service was great. "Quatre, half of that is mine, so I should pay half of it." Cathy argued after the waitress walked away. "My treat." He said standing up. She wanted to smack him on the head, but that though quickly left her mind, when he bowed his head lightly and afford her his hand. "Shall we leave Madame?"

Cathy couldn't help, but smile as she took Quatre's hand. "Let's go!" he yelled excited as he dragged her out of the restaurant. Cathy giggled loudly as she saw the occupants of the room look strangely at her, but right now she didn't care. "Where are we going?" Cathy yelled when they made it out of the restaurant. "You'll see." He said smiling, by now it was already dark. They came to a stop in front of a silver BMW convertible. **(Sorry, but I suck in describing cars, so please bear with me ) **Cathy was gaping like an idiot at the gorgeous car. "Like it?" Quatre asked when he noticed the look on her face. "It's hot, is it yours?" she asked. "Yes." He said. He opened the door for her and watched as she stepped in. He quickly walked to his side of the car and jumped in. "Hang on!" he said starting the car and driving off.

He wasn't kidding, when he said hang on. The silver convertible skidded through the streets. Cathy smiled as she watched the scenery pass by. She turned the radio on and was happily surprised when one of her favorite songs was playing. She quickly raised the volume and began singing along with it. She blushed when she caught Quatre staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She shrugged her shoulders and continued singing.

"So where are you taking me Quatre?" she asked when the song ended. "It's a surprise." He said as they took a right turn. They have already left the city and were now in the country side. "Come on." She said poking him in the ribs. He chuckled, but didn't say anything. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, when she realized that he wasn't going to tell her anything. Silence settled over them as they continued their ride. The radio was the only sound heard. "You're so annoying." Quatre whispered after a while. She didn't like silence, she was only answered by Quatre's amused chuckling.

She sighed as she rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. "We're here." Quatre said stopping the car. Cathy quickly opened her eyes, she tunred to look at Quatre that was stepping out of the car. She quickly followed unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door to step out. Her breath caught in her throat and she noticed where Quatre had brought her. They were standing on a cliff that overlooked the entire city. You could see all of the lights of the city, a beautiful side to behold. "Like it?" Quatre asked. "Love it!" Cathy said smiling. She looked at Quatre and was surprised at the intensity in his eyes as he watched. A blush covered her cheeks as she quickly looked away.

"Umm… do you often come here?" she asked as she looked at the lights. "Depends, I come here mostly when I need to think." "It's kind of my sanctuary." She smiled when she heard this. "Then why did you share this place with me?" she asked timidly. Quatre actually stuttered, making her smile at him. "Because you're special." He mumbled quickly. Cathy of course was shocked by this. She quickly averted her gaze when he looked at her. She bit her lower lip as she felt her heart beat rapidly. She knew that she was blushing, but she didn't quite understand why. Quatre was observing her every move. She looked deep in thought. He sighed as he thought that maybe hat hadn't been the best answer. His head snapped up when a soft tune, began playing. Getting an idea, he walked towards her. She looked up when she felt his presence behind her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as he offered her his hand. She looked questioningly at him, before accepting his hand. A shiver went down her spine when his large hand engulfed her little one. He put one hand around her waist, while the other one held her hand. She rested her other hand on his shoulder. She was very nervous at first, but soon forgot everything as he led her. She had to admit that he was a great dancer. His moves were graceful and fluid. She actually relaxed in his embrace. "Thank you, Quatre." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's been a nice evening." She whispered. "You're welcome." He said as he twirled her around. She giggled, before she found herself in his arms again. She looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. And at that moment it looked like everything seemed to stop.

He looked so handsome with his features illuminated by the moonlight. He slowly inched his face close to her. "Quatre?" she whispered. "Shh." He said softly as he leaned his face towards her. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. His lips were so close to her, but he stopped. He was giving her a chance to pull away. She didn't want to pull away, she realized. Instead she leaned her face close to him and gently touched his lips. Quatre's eyes widened at this. He was shocked, but the shock didn't last long as he kissed her back. The kiss was very soft and gentle and she couldn't help, but melt in his arms.

He slowly broke the kiss and looked at her. "**WOW!!**" She whispered making him chuckle. "We should get back." He said giving her a chaste kiss. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as she heard this. "I don't think you want detention, after what you girls did." He said smirking. Cathy stuck out her tongue at him before sighing. He was right, besides tomorrow they had to baby-sit. He took hold of her hand as they walked to the car. He opened the door and she stepped in. Finally in the car, she smiled at her. "You have the honor of telling Trowa about us." she said smiling. She giggled as she watched Quatre visibly pale at this. Quatre knew how protective Trowa was of his little sister. "I think I'm dead." He said as he started the engine. Looking at Cathy, he relaxed. "You just like this, don't you?" he asked. "You have no idea." She said leaning over and giving him a small kiss. He smiled at her, before they drove off.

Dorothy found it a bit awkward as she stood in front of Kevin's room. She slowly knocked on the door and was surprised when Sergey opened it. "Dorothy, what a surprise!" he exclaimed smiling at her. "I'm here to see Kevin." She said. Sergey sighed as he opened the door. "And Here I thought that you were here to see me." He said as she passed by him. "Don't flatter yourself Sergey." She said good-naturedly. He smiled, before closing the door behind him. "I'll go get him." He said. She thought that he would actually go and find him, but instead he stood next to her and yelled out Kevin's name. "Thank you very much for leaving them deaf." Dorothy said sarcastically. "No problem." Sergey said grinning. "You know, now wonder, Ana can't stand you." Dorothy said. Sergey narrowed his eyes at her before sticking up the middle finger at her. "How crude." She said smirking.

Both of them looked up as Kevin walked into the room. Dorothy's jaw almost dropped. Kevin stood there with his hair loose and bare-chested. He was only wearing a long pair of blue cotton pants that hung loosely around his waist. She didn't know that he was that well-build. He had delicious muscles that were now bare to her eyes. He was not too bulky. He was just right in her opinion. His sun kissed skin seemed soft to touch. His long red hair cascaded freely along his shoulder. She mentally slapped herself as she directed her gaze to his face. "Hi." She said smiling and mentally cursing herself for being so obvious when checking him out. "Hey." Kevin said as he nervously ran a hand though his fiery locks. Sergey rolled his eyes at them. It was very clear that they both liked one another, but both were too dense. Grinning he decided to taunt Kevin.

"Shall we go this way?" Kevin asked as he watched Sergey behind her. He was making kissing faces while pointing at Dorothy. Kevin felt as he blushed. "What's wrong?" Dorothy asked as she tried to look behind her. She was stopped by Kevin though. "Let's go Dorothy!" He said urgently taking her by the hand and dragging her to his room. He send Sergey a murdering glare. Sergey of course ignored it. Kevin offered Dorothy a smile, before he pushed her in his room. She turned to look quizzically at him. "Don't mind Sergey, he's kind of weird." "You don't say." Dorothy said grinning. It was then that he let his eyes roam over her figure. She was wearing a pair of baggy white soft pants and mint green spaghetti strap top. "So where shall we begin?" Dorothy asked as she looked around. His room was very neat. The walls were a soft beige color. He had some candles in the room. All in all his room had a very relaxing vibe.

"Umm, why don't we try meditating?" he said as he walked towards a rug that was in the middle of his room. Both of them sat Indian style facing one another. "Close your eyes and take deep breaths." He said as he looked at her. She nodded and closed her eyes, even though she was feeling quite absurd. Opening one eye, she looked at him. He looked so engrossed into the meditation. She let her eyes roam over his body. Since when did he become that HOT, Dorothy thought. She quickly closed her eye when he opened his to look at her. He smiled when he noticed what she was doing. When she thought that coast was clear, she opened one of her eyes again, only to get caught by him. "You're not trying, Dorothy." He said smiling. She blushed as she scratched her head. "It's not something for me." She said smiling.

"You just have to try." She lay back on her back as she faced the ceiling. He slowly stood up and turned on the radio in his room. A soft melody began playing and Dorothy felt as she actually relaxed. She was surprised when he lay down next to her. "I love the music." She confessed. "It's something I use to relax or meditate." He said as he looked at the ceiling. "So what are we supposed to do right now?" Dorothy asked a bit awkward. "Just loosen up, Dorothy." He said as he turned to look at her. She sighed as she nodded her head.

"I can't believe how good of friends, we've become." She confessed playing with a strand of her hair. "I guess it was meant to be." He said as he observed her. "…even though you're quite a handful sometimes." He said smiling; she playfully hit him on the arm. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I wish that I could normally be this relaxed." She said inhaling deeply through her nose. She was assaulted by the strong smell of scented candles. Kevin stayed silent as he observed her. "Dorothy, why do you always show such a strong front?" he asked all of the sudden. She snapped her eyes open to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked lying on her side and looking straight at him. "You always look so strong and yet there's a very gently and soft side of you that you normally don't show." He said as he gazed straight into her eyes. "I…I." she turned her face away from him. He smiled. "It's okay, only so that you know with me you don't have to pretend and I must admit that I like this side of you." He said brushing a strand out of her face. "Which side is that?" she asked curiously. "The soft and tranquil side." He said smiling. She averted her gaze as she lay back on her back. "Thanks." She whispered. He gently took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Closing their eyes both of them didn't realized as they fell asleep.

The next morning was very hectic. The girls had overslept and forgot that they had to pick up the two kids at the airport. Both Dorothy and Cathy were in the hot seat. Cathy, because of the date with Quatre and Dorothy because she slept at Kevin's last night. Cathy was blushing madly, while Dorothy was scowling at her friends. She still didn't want to accept that she liked Kevin. She shot Hilde a nasty glare after the girl said something that really got on her nerves. Cathy on the other hand was blushing brightly while trying not to smile at her friends' antics. "So Cathy is Quatre a good kisser?" Hilde asked. "Did he use tongue or not?" Ana persisted.

"Isn't that a little personal?" Dorothy asked. "So where you too tired after your 'meditation' to come back to the dorm?" Hilde asked slyly, hinting at something else then meditation, it starts with and s and rhymes with hex. Dorothy growled as she punched Hilde in the shoulder. "OWW!" Hilde yelled. Relena sighed as she watched them through the front mirror. "Settle down you two." She said as she looked at the speedometer. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't going faster then the speed limit. Milliardo's car was a simple mini van. He also had a blue Porsche, but of course that he wasn't about to lend his little sister. "What happened between you and Duo?" Ana asked as she turned around to look at Hilde. "Well, he's very sorry and he wants us to be together." Hilde said smiling as she looked outside. "Not to mention that he wants to…"Hilde stopped as she blushed a bright red. "He wants to…" Cathy asked turning around to look at her. Hilde bit her lip as she tried to come up with an answer. "He wants us to be intimate." She whispered. "She wants you two to have SEX?" Cathy exclaimed.

Hilde blushed a bright red at this. "Why?" Relena asked as she kept her eyes on the road. "He wants to show me what love really is." Hilde answered. "It's quite normal." Relena said, shocking everyone. "Did you guys do it?!" Hilde exclaimed. She grunted when Dorothy slapped her behind the head. "No, but there were moments that we almost did." Relena said calmly. "And why didn't you?" Cathy asked curiously. "I didn't feel ready." Relena said truthfully. "Ooh." Ana said looking quite shocked. Trowa hadn't asked her something like that. Better said they didn't even touch that topic yet. And she was kind of disappointed. Didn't he think that she was mature enough? "So what will you do?" Dorothy asked eying Hilde. "I don't know." Hilde confessed. "I would advice you to do, what you feel is right." Relena said as they came to a stop in front of the airport. "Relena is right, this is a big step, believe me." Dorothy said recalling her past relationship. "I know, but I really love him." Hilde said. "Well just follow your heart." Cathy said smiling. Hilde nodded gratefully before they stepped out of the car.

"Who has the board with the names on it?" Relena asked as she locked the car. "I do!" Ana yelled. "Now let's get those kids." Hilde said smiling. All of the girls had to admit that they had missed the girl to girl talk that they normally had. In these few months things were frantic and slightly confused and that's why they didn't really have the time for one another. The girls all silently made a vow to have more time for their friends.

"So where are those little darlings?" Dorothy asked sarcastically as they looked around. Ana had the board with the names on it. "Are you sure we're not too early?" Hilde asked yawning, she was still a bit tired. "No, I just hope we're not late." Relena said as she nervously looked around. "Excuse me." A voice said from behind her. All of the girls whirled around to see a young girl and a young boy standing there. The girl had short red hair and beautiful gray eyes. The boy next to her was just as cute. He had short dirty blond hair and light blue. The boy reminded them a lot of Treize. "Hi, my name is Marimea Kushrenada and this is my brother Jonathan Kushrenada." She said smiling warmly at them.

Relena looked curiously at them. Well, they look nice enough, Relena thought as she observed the two kids. If only she knew.

**TBC…..**

**I've updated. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully another chapter will be posted by the end of the week. Thanks guys for all the reviews. If you have any spare time, please review. Any comments or special requests e-mail me at **

**C-U People!!!  
  
**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed. **

**Hey, Hana thx for the review. Now to answer your questions. **

**You've asked me how old the boys are. Well…the boys are all almost the same age. Their about 18 and 19 and so are the girls. I know that they're not old enough to drink, but who cares??? Right. **

**Your second question was which of these characters was my favorite? To tell you the truth, I don't really have a favorite character. It's just because well, I think every character in my story has something that I like. So I can't really choose. And yet if I'm forced to choose, I would have to say Duo, he's so funny and hilarious. **

**Anyways I'll stop my babbling and continue with the story. Thanks again to all my reviewers and Hana it was nice hearing again from you. **

**Now on with the story!!!!**

The ride back from the airport had been quite normal. The two children had behaved like little angels. Relena silently wondered if that was true. She had always been an observant person, but for some reason, she didn't quite trust the children. They were too nice. And she could have sworn she had seen the mischievous gleam in their eyes. Or maybe she was just paranoid. She shook her head as she looked down at the book that was opened in front of her. She was silently sitting in the library; for once she was alone. And she had to admit that it felt good. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't antisocial or anything, she just needed time for herself sometimes.

She decided to use this alone-time to go to the library and pick up a book that they had to read. She hoped to get some work done. She was just about to continue reading, when the book was snapped shut in front of her. Scowling she raised her face to see who had dared. Standing in front of her was Sylvia. She had the characteristic arrogant look on her face as she watched Relena.

"What do you want?" Relena asked trying to suppress the urge to get up and walk away.

"I was just in the neighborhood and came to say hi." She said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Relena made a face that said if that is true that pigs fly. And pigs do not fly. Sylvia laughed as if she had just been told a very good joke. She abruptly stopped and leered at Relena with her green eyes.

"Do you really think that Heero cares for you?" she asked suddenly very serious.

Relena in turn narrowed her eyes at her.

'The nerve of this woman.'

"I don't think is none of your concern what Heero feels for me." Relena answered in a clipped voice.

"Why didn't you answer my question, Relena?" Sylvia asked emphasizing her name.

"Or maybe you're afraid that he doesn't care about you and that he only sees you as a toy, a toy that he will throw out when he gets bored of it." Sylvia said in a sugarcoated voice.

Relena growled as she fisted her hands on the table. Sylvia noticing this grinned, showing off her pearly whites.

"I'm almost sure that before we go back home, Heero will have cheated on you." She said slyly.

Relena was about to retort, when Sylvia stood up.

"Just a fair warning, Relena." With that the blond turned around and walked away.

Relena was left there staring straight in front of her. She didn't know what to make out of the threat. She trusted Heero, but Sylvia was cunning. She knew that she would do anything to get what she wanted. She suddenly didn't feel like reading anymore. She picked up the already closed book and stood up. She shook her head as she tried to dispel her thoughts.

'No, she trusted Heero and no one was going to change that.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay, so are you guys ready to have some fun?" Hilde asked.

All of the girls were wearing a pair of jeans and a simple baby-t that said 'Born to be Wild' written on it. Every one of the girls wore a different color. Hilde wore red, Cathy blue, Dorothy pink, Ana green and Relena purple. Hilde had just gotten the idea of wearing the same thing. Marimea and Jonathan looked strangely at the raven-haired girl as she seemed more excited then the two children.

"You're going to scare them." Dorothy whispered sarcastically, earning her a glare from her friend.

"Come on you two, stop bickering." Relena warned.

"Yes, mother." Both girls said sarcastically.

Relena paid for the tickets while the girls looked around.

"Look there!" Jonathan exclaimed. Anastasia smiled when she noticed the young boy's excitement.

"Okay, let's go." Relena said.

Once inside they were assaulted by the smell of cotton candy and lots of other delicious food. Cathy's mouth began watering by just thinking about all of that food.

"So where to first?" Hilde asked as she looked around.

The amusement park wasn't that big, but it had more then enough rides. It even had a decent rollercoaster. Marimea and Jonathan exchanged mischievous looks as they looked around for the scariest ride, of course that happened to be the rollercoaster. "We want to ride that!" Both of the children said in unison.

"Are you sure?" Cathy asked a bit wearily.

"Cathy's right, it does look a bit rough." Relena said looking at the screaming teens.

"Don't tell me you girls are scared?" Ana asked smirking.

"No, were not." Cathy said huffing.

"Then proof it." Hilde said siding up with Ana.

"Fine, let's go!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get me out of here!" Cathy screamed at the top of her lungs.

The car jerked and Cathy felt as her heart stopped. It had been a bad idea. Looking at Relena beside her, she knew that the girl wasn't doing any better. Relena looked really pale and had her eyes closed. Looking in front of her, she wanted to strangle Ana and Hilde. They were screaming, but not from fear, they were really enjoying themselves. Looking behind her, she saw Dorothy grinning as the car suddenly plunged down. Cathy gripped the iron bar in front of her as she eeped. Marimea and Jordan on the other hand had to have nerve of steal. The two kids grinned and howled delightedly as the car turned upside down.

"SHiT!!!" Cathy yelled. She mentally, swore that if she got alive out of this, she would never curse again.

"Double shit!" She yelled as did a sharp turn. Well, so much for not swearing, she thought wryly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I will never get on that thing again." Cathy said as she tried to regain her breath.

The others laughed at her, of course.

"So what now?" Hilde asked. Jonatha smirked as Marimea shot him a knowing look.

"Why don't we play tag, you hag?" he yelled giving Hilde a wedgy and running away.

"Ouch!" Hilde yelled. She had been completely taken off guard by this action.

"Wait!!!!" Relena yelled, but the two kids had already run off.

"If we loose them, we're done for!" She said running after them, with the girls closely following, except Hilde who was having a hard time walking.

"Wait!" she yelled, trying to rearrange her underwear.

Relena panicked as she watched the two children getting farther and farther away from them. They had to get them… if they lost them, Treize would surely kill them. She could just imagine, telling the principal that they had lost his nephew and niece. That would be like signing their doom. She shook her head as she watched Marimea and Jonathan turn a corner.

An evil glint appeared in Marimea's eyes as she noticed the paintball field. Some guys were lined up and were waiting on the sign to begin shooting.

"HEY!!!!" she yelled getting the guys attention.

"There are these five gorgeous girls coming our way, if you manage to shoot them, they will go out with you!" she yelled grinning.

The guys seemed to like the idea as they laughed at them. Just then Relena and the others came into view. They were panting and gasping for air and they looked pissed. Marimea turned and winked to the guys.

"Marimea, Jonathan!" Relena yelled.

She was taken back when the guys there turned to look at them. They all had strange expression on their faces. She quit calling the children and backed up a bit. Dorothy shot her a questioning look. She growled and walked menacingly towards the children, only to stop as the guys pointed their guns on them.

"Aim!" Marimea yelled.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Hilde yelled.

"Fire!!!"

The girls screamed as the guys began shooting at them. They tried to avoid the paintballs, but it was in vain. And to say those things hurt would have been an understatement. Having about enough Dorothy charged at the guys. Angrily she punched one of the guys in the face, making him fall on his back. The guys instantly stopped firing and looked terrified at Dorothy. Her eyes were narrowed and were glaring daggers at them. Even though she was completely covered in paint, she looked really intimidating.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" she yelled angrily her hands fisted at her side.

The guys quickly pointed to Marimea and Jonathan as they explained what the little girl had told them. She turned her almost gray eyes at the two children. Marimea and Jonathan were snickering, but quickly stopped when the saw the murderous look that she sent them. Looking behind them, they saw the other girls walking towards them. The two children gulped before turning around and running away.

"Come back here!" Dorothy roared, taking off after them.

The two children were really fast for their age. The girls got some weird looks from other people as they ran passed them. They were all covered in paint. Jonathan grabbed Marimea's hand as he saw the haunting house. Unfortunately they didn't see the keep out sign.

"They've entered the haunted house!" Ana exclaimed.

"Umm…this does look kind of creepy." Hilde said looking at the building.

"Come on coward." Dorothy said taking her by the hand and dragging her inside.

Once inside they were met with a hallway filled with mirrors. The creepy thing about the mirrors was that some of them didn't have a reflection.

"Believe me when I get my hands on those two children I will strangle them." Dorothy said as she looked around.

All of the sudden looking into one of the mirrors, she saw a big black shadow behind her. She quickly looked behind her, only to see nothing there. She turned back to look at the mirror, only to gasp as the shadow sprung on her.

"AAHHHH!" Dorothy said scrambling backwards and falling on her butt.

"What?!" Relena asked running towards her. Relena sighed as she watched the doll-like thing sticking out of the fake mirror.

"It was just a doll." Relena said helping Dorothy up.

"Oh when I get my hands on those brats, I'm going to kill them!" she yelled fisting her hands.

Relena giggled as she shook her head. "Let's keep looking." She said walking away.

Dorothy grumbled a few choice words before following her blond friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why did they have to pick this place?" Hilde asked as she looked around. Ana and she were in what seemed like a maze.

"Let's keep moving chicken." Ana said as she dragged her along.

The brunette contained her laughter as she watched Hilde still trying to rearrange her underwear. She had to admit that it was priceless. Hilde shot her a glare when she noticed her grinning at her misfortune.

"Laugh all you want, I would like to see how you would feel when your underwear in stuck all the way up your butt!" she hissed.

Ana couldn't help it anymore and just burst out in laughter. She tried to contain herself, but just looking at the way that Hilde was walking made her laugh even harder. Hilde reminded her of the tin-man of the Wizard of Oz. You know the way he walked all stiff and stuff. She had to wipe the tears away from her eyes at the picture she summoned in her head. She could just picture Hilde dressed up like the tin-man.

"Stop laughing like an idiot and help me find them." Hilde said angrily; Ana nodded knowing that had better stop or otherwise she would be meeting Hilde's punch any moment.

She quickly sobered up and began calling the children's names. She mentally made a note to tell Duo about this. She could imagine his face when he heard that Hilde got a wedgy. She almost burst laughing again, but stopped when she saw Hilde's glare. She sweat dropped.

"Marimea, Jonathan!" she yelled, knowing that she better just shut up.

They were just turning a corner when Hilde screamed loudly. A fake ghost descended towards them, she threw her hands around Ana's neck, almost strangling the poor girl. Ana rolled her eyes. With all the people, she had to get stuck with Miss Chicken.

"Hilde, let go!" Ana yelled exasperated as she tried to loosen the grip around her neck for she was feeling oxygen deprived thanks to Hilde's strong arms.

She sighed when her friend finally let her go. She greedily gaped for breath. For a moment there, she felt like she was chocking. She shot Hilde a glare of her own before walking to the ghost. She knew that if she didn't prove that it was fake, that her so 'courageous' friend wouldn't budge from her current position.

"Look ghosts do not exist…and if they did they wouldn't be made of cheap plastic and adorned with ketchup." Ana said reaching for the ghost.

"Don't touch it!" Hilde yelled; Ana had to roll her eyes at this.

'For crying out loud.'

"Look this is fake." she said touching the ghost However she had barely touched the ghost, when a trapdoor opened below them.

Both of the girls cried out as they fell through the trapdoor. Both of them found themselves in what looked like a tunnel-like slide.

"I told you not to touch it!" Hilde yelled as they slipped through the slide.

"I know and I'm sorry!" Ana yelled as they kept sliding downward.

The slide twisted in many directions. To say it was bumpy ride would have been an understatement. Both of them let a sigh of relief when they saw a light on the end of the tunnel. The ride was finally over, she thought relived. If only she knew. Hilde tried to slow down, but she was coming too fast and Ana that was behind her, slammed into her causing them to shoot out of the tunnel at a great speed. Both of the girls fell on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Ouch." Both of girls whispered as they lay there, every muscle in their body was protesting.

"The next time, when I tell you not to touch something, you will not touch it." Hilde said.

Ana only groaned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I swear when I get my hands on them…" Dorothy growled as she made her way though the crowd.

They had finally made it out of the haunting house. They had decided to split up with the hope of finding the two missing children faster. She ignored the strange looks, she was getting from passersby. Well she couldn't blame them. Her normally light blond hair was red and blue. Her clothes resembled a rainbow with all the paint that was on them. She tried running a hand through her disheveled hair, only to wince when she noticed her now blue hand.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the ball of mud flailing towards her. It was too late when she snapped her head up. The mud ball connected square with her face. She angrily wiped it off, only to glare at whoever had dared to do such an act. Her grayish eyes settled on a little boy that laughing hard at her. Jonathan stood there trying to hold his tummy as he laughed.

He abruptly stopped when he noticed the murdering glare that was directed at him. He knew he was in hot water. Still he couldn't resist antagonizing her any further. He turned his back to her and bend over while lowering his pants and underwear, successfully mooning her. To make things worse he settled on swaying his butt from side to side while yelling at her 'Can't catch me.'

Dorothy saw red. Without notice she took after the boy. Jonathan panicked as he watched the girl coming towards him. He quickly pulled up his pants and underwear as he tried to run away. He wasn't counting on her being this mad. Couldn't she take a joke, he mentally asked as he ran as hard as his little feet could carry him. He just hoped that Marimea was ready, otherwise he would be dead.

Looking behind him, he cringed when he saw Dorothy's face, he would definitely be in hot water if she caught him. He quickly made his way through the crowd, occasionally looking behind him.

'Marimea, you better be ready.'

Jonathan was taken back when Cathy appeared in front of him. Using his head, he quickly dived between her feet. Cathy quickly turned around to watch Jonathan sticking his tongue away. Relena and the others had just made it there and watched as Dorothy bumped into Cathy, causing both girls to fall flat on the floor. Dorothy had tried to stop, but the earth was muddy and slippery and Cathy had just appeared out of nowhere and didn't give her enough time to stop.

"Get off!" Dorothy yelled.

The girls quickly helped the two up and proceeded on chasing the boy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marimea happily surveyed her work. Okay so they were going to get strangled by the girls, but it was so going to be worth it. She had just finished the thought, when she saw her brother running towards her with the girls quickly behind him. The only problem was that Jonathan didn't see the trap. Or better said he noticed it too late. There was what looked a plastic runway in front of them and it was filled with water and soap, making it ultra slippery.

"Jonathan, look out!" Marimea yelled, but it was too late. Jonathan slipped and fell forward on his face. The girls that were behind him screamed as they slipped and fell as well. Marimea tried to get out the way, but didn't manage as the mountain of bodies knocked into her. With a loud splash all of them fell in the pool that was perfectly situated where the runway ended.

They all came gasping for breath a few minutes later. Marimea and Jonathan were trying to swing away, but where stopped when Dorothy grabbed them by their collar.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Dorothy asked with a miffed expression on her face.

"For a swim." Jonathan said smiling weakly.

The two children shot each other a helpless look. They were in trouble. Yet they were surprised when the girls actually burst into laughter. They blinked a few times as they tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"That was some kind of prank!" Hilde said laughing.

"Yeah!" Ana said giggling.

"Aren't you girls mad?" Marimea asked as Cathy helped her out of the pool.

"Not really, we like to play pranks on people as well." She said smiling sincerely.

"Are you sure you're not angry?" Jonathan asked looking at Relena warily.

"No we're not, even though I'm not sure what you're uncle will say when he sees you guys soaking wet." She said earnestly as she tapped his nose.

Jonathan blushed as he turned to look away. Relena giggled merrily.

"What about her?" Jonathan asked when he noticed Dorothy squeezing the excess water out of her hair.

"Well, I would just stay away from her for a while."

Jonathan nodded as he made his way towards his sister. Looking at themselves the girls decided that the trip had come to an end. They were soaking wet, hungry, covered in paint and freezing. Basically it was time to leave.

"I guess, we're leaving." Relena said.

He noticed the sad look on Marimea and Jonathan's face. And there was one thing that she couldn't stand and that was sad children. She sighed as she thought about what she was going to say.

"I guess, we have time for a few more rides and how does Taco sound for after we're done?"

The children cheered as they grabbed her hand and began dragging her around. Looking down at the children, she couldn't help but smile; she was definitely a sucker for kids.

"So what will we go on?" Relena asked.

"The Roller Coaster!" the two children yelled.

One thought ran through her mind, her and her big mouth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here are the two brats." Dorothy bit out as she handed the two children to Treize.

He looked questioningly at the girls. They were all covered in paint and soaking wet. Marimea and Jonathan were also soaking wet. He was almost afraid to ask what they had done. Yet he had to.

"So how was the trip?" he asked, skeptically.

The scowl on Dorothy's face answered him, but he was surprised when Marimea and Jonathan launched themselves at him, smiling and laughing.

"We had a great time!" they yelled in unison.

Treize turned curious eyes to the girls, who were now smiling as well. Even Dorothy was smirking.

"Well, just say that these two brats can come up with some really good pranks." Dorothy answered looking away.

"And you ladies are not angry?" he asked.

"Nope, besides we've been kids once and believe me we were much worse then them." Hilde said grinning.

"As if…I'm sure we are much worse when we try." Marimea said smiling widely.

To say Treize was shocked would have been an understatement. He had expected the girls to come screaming and cursing his nephew and niece for their outrageous behavior. Instead here they were confessing that they had a good time. And by the looks of things, the two children were hoping to spend more time with the girls. He shook his head.

"So uncle Treize, can we spend tomorrow with Relena and the girls?" Jonathan asked blushing, when Relena smiled at him. Treize had to smirk, puppy love.

"I wouldn't mind if you spent time with you girls."

His answer was a big hug from Marimea and Jonathan as they jumped up and down. He decided that he couldn't see the harm in his niece and nephew hanging out with the girls, that is until he heard Ana's next statement.

"I can teach you guys to make stink bombs out of household items."

'Okay, it wasn't such a good idea.'

**TBC……….**

**I hope you guys liked it. Comments, suggestions, just e-mail me at And please if you can, review the story. Thank you guys!!!!**

**Bye!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura.******


	24. Chapter 24

**The girls are invading the boys' academy.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing A.C**

**Hi everybody!!! Thanks all of those that reviewed**.

**A/N This chapter is about Valentine's Day!!! There's a bit of Fluff in here. And finally some Noin and Zechs!!!! **

Relena's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing that she noticed was that her room smelled like roses. She slowly sat up, while rubbing her eyes. Once her vision wasn't blurry anymore, she gasped in wonder. Her room was decorated with red rose petals. The petals were everywhere. They were on her desk on the chairs on the floor, everywhere. Looking at her bed, she could see that she was surrounded by petals as well. Reaching towards the night table she picked up a note that was there. She tentatively opened it.

**_A petal for every time I thought of you today._**

**_Happy Valentine's Day!_**

**_Heero_**********

**_P.S. Meet me at the fountain at _****_9:00_******

****

Relena smiled as she read the note one more time. Who would have thought that Heero could be such a romantic? She would have to thank him for this. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. She had an idea how to thank him. Looking at the clock, she let out an inhuman shriek. It was already 8:50. She had about ten minutes to get ready and everybody knew Relena wouldn't be ready in 10 minutes. Cursing her alarm clock, she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She avoided colliding with Cathy and Hilde that came running out of their room to check on her, because of her scream. Hilde scratched her head as she watched the blond dash into the bathroom.

"How cute!" Cathy exclaimed, making Hilde turn her head around.

She walked towards Relena's room and was surprised to see the room. Both girls got a dreamy expression on their faces. How romantic, both thought. It looked like something out of a dream. They were both sure that it must have cost Heero a bundle, for everybody knew that roses weren't that cheap.

"It smells nice." Cathy said as she inhaled the fresh scent.

"Yeah, I wonder how he got in." Hilde said.

Both girls turned to look at one another. Heero didn't have an extra key to their dorm and Relena hadn't let him in. So did the guy know how to pick a lock or something?

"From now on I will sleep with my bedroom door locked." Cathy said, nodding her head.

"Yeah, wouldn't want uninvited guests." Hilde answered.

"Yeah, unless it's Duo of course." Cathy said grinning; this earned her a glare from Hilde.

They both looked behind them as the bathroom door was thrown open and Relena ran out of it with a towel wrapped around herself.

"Sorry late, can't talk." She yelled dashing into her room and slamming the door behind her.

Both girls stood there frozen, if they had been any closer to the door; they would have been hit with it, when Relena had slammed it shut. Both of them shrugged their shoulders, before heading to their room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ana felt so warm and secured. Snapping open one eye, she was met with a sight that took her breath away. She was snuggled against Trowa. He was lying there with a peaceful smile on his face. He had one arm wrapped tightly against her waist. She blushed as she noticed that he wasn't wearing any shirt and well she was wearing a pair of white cotton pants and a pink spaghetti strap top. It was then that she remembered that she had spent the night at Trowa's.

It was then that everything came back to her. She had decided to pass the night at Trowa, seeing that the next day was Valentine's Day. They had the spent the night watching movies and making out. Yeah, there had been a lot of making out, she thought blushing. She slowly raised her hand to caress his cheek. He was so handsome and so kind to her. He was everything she wanted and needed.

And now she could tell for sure that she loved him. She had been afraid to use or say that word, but now she wasn't. She loved Trowa Barton. She watched almost mesmerized as his striking emerald eyes slowly opened. She had seen his eyes so many times, but each time he looked at her with those striking emerald pools she went weak in the knees. She smiled warmly at him as he turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow at her cheery display.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked in a gruff voice, symbolizing that he had just woken up.

"Because I have you." She said smiling even more.

He looked questioningly at her as he tried to comprehend the meaning of her words. He watched with a certain pride as a blush tainted her cheeks. He knew that he was the cause of that alluring blush. He was shocked by her next words though.

"I love you." She whispered looking straight into his eyes with a serious expression on her face.

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He schooled his reaction behind a cold mask. He looked straight at her, making her feel so stupid to have blurted out those words.

"Ummm…I would understand if you don't feel that strongly about me…I just wanted you to know…" she was cut off by Trowa's lips on hers.

She was tense at first, but she quickly relaxed. He slowly broke off the kiss and was satisfied to see the daze look on her face.

"I love you too."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words." He confessed.

A bright smile illuminated her face and she threw herself at him. She began raining kisses all over his face, as he laughed wholeheartedly at her. She stopped to look at him; her honey-brown eyes were shining brightly at him.

"Happy Valentine's Days!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he slowly sat up as he observed her putting on her slippers.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast, think of it as my Valentine's gift." She said winking at him, with that she was out of the door.

Trowa looked up, when her head popped from behind the door again.

"What would you say if I make a big dinner for the whole gang; we can invite all of them over." she said cheerfully.

"Then I guess I'll have to go to my dorm first to change my clothes and then buy the supplies." She said mumbling to herself; Trowa smirked as he noticed this.

"You could take a bath here, after all you did bring clean clothes didn't you?" he asked snapping her out of her reverie.

She blushed a bright red.

"And then we can go and buy all of the ingredients that you will need." He said stretching lazily like a cat.

Anastasia seemed to be speechless for a moment as she watched him. He was so damn sexy and without even trying. He often reminded her of some kind of large feline. He was so graceful and agile. He smirked again, when he noticed her shamelessly checking him out. She seemed to notice that she was staring for she quickly turned her gaze away and blushed. He was silently wondering why the hell, she still blushed? He was her boyfriend, so it wasn't embarrassing if he caught her checking him out. In fact he even liked it.

"I'll guess I'll go take a bath then." She said mumbled before disappearing from the door.

Trowa smiled as he stood up. She did forget her bag that contained her clothes after all. He quickly picked up her bag and followed her out the door. The last thing he wanted was for her to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around herself. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind, but he was sure that Duo would never shut up about it. Even though he was sure that neither of them would hear the end of it, seeing that they spent the night together. Especially from Duo, he would have the time of his live teasing them. And he would never believe that nothing had happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Relena was sprinting to the park. She got a few confused looks, but she didn't care. Her wet hair flew behind her as she ran. She skidded to a halt as she stood in front of the fountain. A frown crossed her face as she noticed that Heero wasn't there.

"I rush to come here, not to mention I almost break my neck when I ran down the stairs and he isn't here." She huffed.

"Miss me?" Relena almost jumped out of her skin, when she felt hot breath on her neck.

Whirling around, she was met with a grinning Heero. Relena was about shout at him for scaring her, when she noticed that he had his hands behind him. This of course intrigued her.

"What do you have behind your back?" she asked curiously.

He grinned, before telling her to turn around and close her eyes. Relena was a bit skeptic, but decided to do what she was told. She flinched when she felt something cool rest against the skin below her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day; you can open your eyes now." Heero whispered kissing her neck.

Relena quickly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw what was around her neck. It was a necklace. She quickly walked to the fountain and observed her reflection in the water. The necklace was very thin and made of silver, but gorgeous nonetheless. It had a small silver pendant of a rose attached to it. She couldn't help, but smile. Heero stood on her side and watched her expression. By her reaction, he could see that she loved it. It had been worth it to spend a whole day shopping with Hilde after all. He was brought of his reverie when Relena launched herself at him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" she chanted as she squeezed the air out of him.

She squealed as he picked her up bridal style and twirled her around. Relena giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He stopped when his cell phone rung. He let out a frustrated growl, as he answered. Relena stood next to him, admiring her necklace. She absolutely loved it. Her head snapped up, when she heard Heero sigh.

"Ana is making some kind of big dinner for all of us, she wants us to be at my dorm at 12:00." He said closing his cell phone.

"What she's doing this early at your dorm." Relena asked.

"Well, she spent the night with Trowa." He said casually.

"What?!" Relena exclaimed.

"Did they??" Heero chuckled at the blush that covered her cheeks.

"You're just like Duo." He said, understanding what she wanted to ask.

Relena seemed to pout for a minute, but Heero quickly took care of that, by kissing her breathless. Relena was glad that Heero was holding, otherwise she would have fallen for sure. When they were sure that really needed to breathe they broke apart. Relena's cheeks were completely flushed. Heero smiled as he pulled her in a hug. He didn't understand what had happened to him? Before he met her, he had never really been interested in girls. He only saw them as a weakness; a weakness that he didn't want or needed.

Now on the other hand, he felt that his whole world revolved around her. He needed her; she was like air that he needed to breathe to stay alive. And this scared him. He had always been an independent person. Some people even called him a loner. Now he needed her. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he ever lost her. A scary thought, he mused. He was brought out of his reverie by Relena's voice.

"Heero?" she asked softly.

He turned his Prussian blue eyes on her and she had to gasp. His eyes were so intense and every time he looked at her, she felt like drowning in them. She had already forgotten what she was about to ask him. Instead she settled her eyes on his lips; those same delicious lips that always broke her resistance and send her world spinning, figuratively and literally.

"Relena, my face is up here." Heero said chuckling.

Relena's head snapped up and she couldn't help, but blush. Heero actually laughed at this, making her pout. He surprised her by giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Relena let out a frustrated whimper as he pulled away.

"As much as I enjoy kissing, I don't think we could spend the whole day kissing."

"And why not?" Relena asked jokingly.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand and pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have no idea." He said earnestly. Relena giggled as she let Heero pull her along. She didn't know where they were going, but as long as she was with him it would be okay.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The whole gang was at Heero's dorm. So basically the place was packed. Today was Valentine's Day and basically they had to come up with a plan to sneak out tonight without being caught. They still wanted to go party. They were all enjoying a great meal that Ana hadn't prepared. Ana had tried cooking, but well it ended up a mess. She had almost burned down the kitchen. To ensure the safety all of them, Trowa decided to buy pizza. Ana had thrown a fit, but had afterwards realized that she well wasn't a good cook.

"Why do I have a feeling that we'll get detention again?" Dorothy asked, as she looked at a grinning Sergey.

"Come on Dorothy." He said smirking as he took a bite of his pizza.

"So what is the plan?" Relena asked treading her fingers through Heero's dark locks.

She knew that Dorothy was right, that they would probably get detention, but for some reason, she felt excited about the idea of sneaking out.

"Look, we have three cars; Quatre, Kevin and I." Relena nodded as she slurped from her Pepsi.

"We should divide the groups, so we know who goes with whom." Duo said as he came out of the kitchen with a pack of chips.

Hilde instantly yanked out of his hand. He glared mockingly at her, before shrugging his shoulders and sitting back down.

"Duo, is right, it will be easier that way." Tomiko said as she eyed Wufei out of the corner of her eye. Samantha giggled when she saw what Tomiko was doing.

"Okay, let's see." Quatre said as he took out a piece of paper.

"My car can carry 4 to 5 people."

"So who wants to ride with me?" he asked.

Everyone looked at one another, before trying to figure out who would ride with whom. As it ended out, Cathy, Ana and Trowa would go with Quatre. His car was the smallest of them all. So they decided that he would only take 4 passengers. Tomiko, Hilde, Duo, Heero and Relena would go with Sergey. His car was big Hummer, so there was more then enough room. Dorothy, Samantha and Wufei would go with Kevin. His was a simple jeep explorer.

The first part was done; they still had to come up with a plan of how they would sneak out.

"So how the hell will we get out of here without being caught?" Hilde asked chewing on some chips.

"That's easy." Ana said.

Trowa raised a quizzical eyebrow at his girlfriend. She blushed a bright red.

"Well, Ana is a master at sneaking out." Sergey taunted.

"Especially since her brothers were guarding her every second." Ana blushed even more, when Trowa smirked at her.

"So what do you suggest?" Heero asked.

"Well, it's like this, if the bigger the group, the easier it will be for someone to spot us." She said taking a swig from her can of Pepsi.

"So basically what you're saying is that we should split up." Cathy said catching on to the plan.

"And where will be meet?" Kevin asked as he thought about the plan.

"Well…" Ana twirled the can in her hand as she thought of where exactly they should meet.

"Why don't we meet at the hedge maze?" Trowa asked.

"It's leads right to where the cars are usually parked."

"That's' a great idea!" Samantha exclaimed. However one look at the girls told her that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"There's only one problem Einstein, how the hell do we find our way out of the maze, remember last time." Dorothy said as she recalled the last time they were in the hedge maze.

"That can be easily taken care of." Quatre said.

"I can find the blueprints of the maze." Everyone nodded.

"Coming back to the point of splitting up, shall we make it groups of two?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, I guess that will do." Relena answered as she tried to think, why she was doing this again.

"So, it's settled." Cathy answered clapping her hands together.

Everyone else of course sweatdropped, the girl was too perky sometimes. Of course Quatre didn't mind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shh, quiet." Relena said as she pressed herself against the wall.

Sticking her head out from the corner, she saw that the coast was clear. Quickly, she and Heero made their way to the hedge-maze. Dorothy, Kevin, Hilde, Duo, Tomiko, Sergey, Quatre, Cathy were already there. All of them were dressed and ready to party. Hilde wore a short black leather skirt and a baby-blue spaghetti strap top. Tomiko was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a red sleeveless turtleneck. Dorothy went with a simple faded denim skirt and an orange halter-top. Cathy was wearing a light pink short pleaded skirt and a white top that had only one strap. Sergey wore a pair of black baggy pants and a gray sweater. Quatre wore a pair of black pants and a dark blue short sleeved button-up shirt. Kevin was more casual. He decided on a simple pair jeans and a simple dark red shirt that hugged his upper-body and showed off how well-build he was. Duo, decided to go all in black. He wore a pair of baggy black denim pants and a black button up shirt.

"Hey." Relena said as they stood in front of them.

She wore a simple dark blue spaghetti strap dress that came just above her knees. It was simple, but still quite nice. Heero wore a simple black tank-top and a pair of dark pair of baggy jeans with a leather jacket on it.

"Wufei, Samantha, Trowa and Ana aren't here yet?" Sergey answered slightly annoyed as he looked at his watch.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist!" a voice said from behind them.

There stood the last four members of the group. Ana wore a simple dark purple sleeveless top that hugged her body and a pair of black pants that hugged her hips and then flared out. Trowa stood next to her looking as handsome as ever. He wore tight black shirt and a pair of baggy denim pants. Samantha wore a simple strapless yellow top and a beige pleaded skirt that came just above her knees. Wufei wore a dark green short-sleeved shirt with a silver dragon in the front. He wore a simple pair of jeans with it.

"Okay, let's go." Quatre said taking out the blue prints.

With that all of them entered the hedge-maze. Unknown to them three figures followed them as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Noin stood in a jet-black strapless black dress that hugged her figure. It came just below her knees with a slit at each side of the dress. She wore a simple silver necklace with a diamond pendant. A pair of small diamond earrings hung from her ears and a silver bracelet hung around her left wrist. She looked really gorgeous. She used little make-up. Raising her face, she looked at the board that had the restaurant's name.

"Silver Rose." She muttered.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in. There was no turning back. Her high heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked in.

"Good evening." A young man at the front greeted.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked as he eyed the young woman in front of her.

"Yes, it's under the name of Zechs Marquise." She said.

"Yes, Mr. Marquise has already arrived, follow me this way." The young man said. Noin swallowed hard, he was already there. She slowly followed the man.

She spotted him front far away. Noticing her, he stood up. He was wearing a long-sleeved red button-up shirt with a black pair of pants. His long blond hair cascaded freely along his back. He looked so handsome. He nervously ran a hand through his long hair. Noin's breath caught in her throat, how such an innocent action could be so damn sexy was beyond her. Noin didn't even notice when they arrived at the table.

"Enjoy your evening." The young man said as he left them alone.

"Hello, Lucrezia." Zechs said as he looked at her. She blushed under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Hi." She said smiling weakly. He slowly walked over to her side of the table and pulled out the chair.

He gave her an appraising gaze as he noticed her attire. She always looked beautiful to him. He sat down and ordered a bottle of red wine. Red wine had always been her favorite. He almost chuckled when he noticed how nervous she was. It reminded him of their first date. She had been just as nervous as she was back then. She was playing with her hands, while she avoided his gaze. Having about enough of her fidgeting, he gently put his hand on her. Her head snapped up as she watched him with a very comical look on her face. She looked like she was facing a shooting squad. He gently squeezed her hand, making her relax.

"You look beautiful." He said looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Thank you…so do you." She muttered while blushing.

He couldn't help, but chuckle at her. She instantly bristled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've never been called beautiful before."

"I've been called handsome, but never beautiful." He said laughing.

She had to admit that she had sound stupid. She couldn't help, but laugh as well. She visibly relaxed after that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"People, welcome to Emerald Stars Club!" Sergey exclaimed as they walked in.

The girls looked in amazement at their surroundings. The walls were silver and the ceiling was decorated with emerald-colored crystal stars. The music was loud and the dance floor was packed. The beat rocked the very foundation and shook the building with the pulse of the music. Lights danced all over the room and the ceiling, throwing prisms of color in the regularly black building.

"This is my kind of place!!!" Hilde yelled.

"Yeah!" Anastasia cried out jumping up and down, with the music. Some local rock band was playing that made the crowd go wild.

"Come people, let's dance!!!!" Ana yelled, pulling Trowa along with her.

Trowa didn't really was in the mood to dance. However his overly hyperactive girlfriend seemed to be dying to dance. She pulled his arm as she tried to drag him to the dancefloor. Yet he refused to move. She seemed to pout as she released his hand. She loved the song. And she really wanted to dance. She bumped her head to the beat as she pondered on how she was going to convince her sometimes boring boyfriend to dance.

**Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whisper and the words that melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My Muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
Yeah, yeah**

**  
**Getting an idea, she stood closely in front of him and ran her fingers along his clothed chest. She smiled seductively as she pressed her body to his. Trowa's throat went dry. He was mentally trying to understand what she was planning. She caught him of guard as she winked at him as she grinded her hips against his. Trowa's eyes went wide. He had never seen this side of her before. With a mischievous smile she pushed away from him and disappeared in the crowd. It took him a moment to realize that she was gone. And when he did, he almost growled at her audacity, she was teasing him. A smirk appeared on his face, he could play that game too.

**And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth  
  
**

Anastasia giggled as she made her way through the crowd. She didn't know what had gotten into her as she teased Trowa. The look on his face though had been really funny. For the first time she had seen him really surprise. And it had been all because of her and it kind of made her proud. She brushed those thoughts aside as she found a good spot on the dance floor. For a moment, she just stood there with her eyes closed and let the music sink into her being. Dancing was a kind of meditation for her. Very slowly she began dancing, her body moving to the beat of the music that in her opinion was very sensual and hot. Her hands flailed around. Long cinnamon brown locks flying around her as she moved her head around.

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth yeah,  
Give me your heart  
Make it real  
Or else forget about it **

Unknown to Anastasia Trowa had followed her and was now calmly watching her. He watched almost mesmerized as she moved her body to the music. Her hips seemed to be possessed as they dipped low, to come back up. A feral grin appeared on his face as he slowly made his way towards her.

**Well I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round round, yeah**

Ana was enjoying herself, when she felt large hands settled on her hips. Her first reaction was to punch whoever had disturbed her solitude. She relaxed when she heard Trowa's husky voice in her ear.

"That was very mean of you." He whispered rubbing his lips against her ear and neck.

"You didn't want to dance with me." She answered with a smile on her face. He chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"I changed my mind." He said placing an open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

Anastasia drew herself closer to him unconsciously, unwilling to get off the roller coaster of emotions that were spiraling through her. Trowa kissed his way down her neck, nipping and licking before sealing the spots with open-mouthed caresses. Both of Ana's hands found their way into Trowa's hair, locked around the silky strands and pulling lightly, her eyes screwed shut. Their bodies continued to move to the beat but somehow they made their way closer to the corner where nobody else was dancing. It was as if they had their own little world as they bumped and ground together, hands everywhere and lips following. Unknown to them they were being watched. And this person wasn't happy.

"How dare she?!"

"Quiet, we don't want them to know that we're here." Another voice said.

"What do you two say if we make a call to Miss Noin?" A third voice asked, even though this person was looking somewhere else.

This person was looking at Heero and Relena that were dancing a few feet away. This person narrowed her eyes as she watched Heero give Relena a soft kiss. This person was snapped out of her reverie when one of the persons that was with her spoke.

"That would be a good idea."

With that the three figures quickly made their way out of the club. They couldn't wait to see what Miss Noin would do to them.

**  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth **

Hilde and Cathy were singing along with the song as they danced.Duo and Quatre shook their heads as they watched their girlfriends. Samantha sat silently there as she observed the others. She watched as Tomiko dragged Wufei with her. She furrowed her brows at this. She didn't know that they suddenly got along that great.

'Am I jealous?'

She shook her head. No, she wasn't jealous, she was just surprised that's all. Duo, Quatre, Heero, Relena and she were sitting around a table. The others were dancing. She sighed as she looked down at her lap. She sometimes wished that she was as outgoing as the others. She looked up as Hilde appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Come one Sam, let's dance!" she yelled grabbing her hand.

Samantha didn't have time to react as Hilde grabbed her hand and began dragging her along.

"Hey, where are you going?" Duo yelled.

"There's a dancing contest on the bar over there!" Hilde yelled pointing to where some girls were standing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Samantha yelled, trying to pull her arm free from Hilde.

"You do realize that I'm wearing a skirt, don't you?" Samantha exclaimed as she saw Cathy dragging Ana towards them.

She almost laughed when she saw the glare that Trowa was throwing at his sister. She had to admit that that glare could compete with Heero's any day. Once they stood in front of the bar, panic struck her.

"So do we have more participants?" the guy said as he observed them.

"Hell yeah!" Hilde yelled, pushing Samantha forward.

The guy winked at her, making her blush. He motioned for them to step up. Ana was shooting daggers at Cathy as she easily jumped on the bar. The man announced all of their names to the club. Samantha felt really self-conscious as all of the guys in front of the bar whistled at them. They would surely be looking down her skirt, she mentally groaned.

In reality, she didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't someone to dance on the bar. She was very shy, for God's Sake. She turned her gaze to Hilde and Cathy. Apparently the two girls didn't seem to mind as they were grinning and throwing kisses at the guys. One look at their boyfriends told them that they were a bit jealous. She almost laughed at this. Almost…being the key word. She was brought out of her reverie when Ana bumped her hip into hers, effectively waking her up.

"Let's dance." She said winking.

Samantha looked helplessly at the others that were already dancing. She was glad when Ana came to her rescue and showed her some moves. Soon she was dancing as well. The crowd was going wild as the girls danced more sensually. Even Samantha got the hang of it. Hilde and she were dancing close to one another, making the guys drool. Samantha tensed when she felt someone staring at her. Looking around she spotted Wufei. He seemed to glaring at her for some reason. She brushed the thought aside; she had to be imagining things. Wufei had no reason to glare at her, right?

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth  
Give me your heart  
Make it real  
Or else forget about it  
  
Or let's forget about it **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une had to admit that she was nerves. Looking down at herself, she wished that she wasn't too much overdressed. She was wearing a maroon colored spaghetti strap dress. The hem of the dress was wavy and reached halfway below her knees. Miss Une's brown hair was held up in an intricate bun. Instead of using her usual glasses, she opted for contacts. She looked really elegant. She mentally asked herself why exactly she was going to this date. Yes, the poem had been beautiful, but did she really want to mix work with pleasure. She scowled as she thought about this, since when did she associate pleasure with Treize.

She was brought out of her reverie when the limo came to a stop. Yes, Treize had sent a limo to pick her up.

'How romantic!'

She frowned as she decided not to ponder that thought. Looking outside she was surprised to see that they were close at the beach. A very elegant restaurant was in front of them. Her head snapped up when her door was opened and the chauffeur smiled warmly at her. She gracefully stepped out and thanked the driver, before she walked in.

'This is it.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After going to two more clubs, they decided that they had enough.

"Everyone out!" Sergey yelled turning off the car.

"Yes sir!" Hilde yelled in mock salute.

They were now at the beach. Relena giggled as she did a twirl. Everyone took of their shoes.

"This feels nice." Ana said burying her feet in the sand. She giggled as Trowa embraced her from behind.

"So guys, why are we here?" Hilde asked as she easily avoided Duo's wandering hands.

"I just thought we could relax out here." Sergey said taking out a bottle of whisky and some small glasses.

"And what exactly is that for?" Relena said pointing to the bottle.

"We're going to have a drinking game." The blond said with a wicked smile on his face.

"A drinking game?" Cathy asked as she held Quatre's hand in hers.

"You'll see." Sergey said sitting down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Noin was laughing wholeheartedly as Zechs told him about all the mischief that he did as a young child. She had to admit that the night had been enjoyable. They talked about everything. Noin sipped from her glass of wine as she regarded the man in front of her. He was too handsome to describe. Her mind wandered back to the letter that he sent her. He had bared his heart to her. She silently wondered what she was supposed to tell him. Was he expecting an answer? And what for an answer was he expecting.

She mentally groaned. Being with Zechs was like being on a rollercoaster, just when you thought the ride was over you would plunge down or do a sharp turn. Zechs watched as she played with her food. Yes, she was playing with her food. She had barely eaten anything. This only meant that she was thinking. He had to admit that he was surprised when Ana had come to deliver the letter and telling him that Noin wanted to go out with him. He had almost dashed for the door to ask Noin if it was true, but had been stopped by Ana.

The letter had been simple enough, only asking him to go out on a friendly 'date'. He was brought out of his reverie when some really romantic music began playing. He remembered that Lucrezia liked to dance. He slowly stood up and offered her his hand. She looked questioningly at him, before finally accepting it. They slowly walked to the dance floor, may stares on them.

He gently placed a hand on her waist and took her hand in his, while her other hand rested on his shoulder. Both of them were tall, but he was a head taller then her. They slowly moved around the dance floor. Both of them danced with a grace that many wished to possess. The music was their only companion as they danced. They looked straight at one another and soon enough everything seemed to vanish and only the two of them were left. Noin sighed as she laid her head on his chest. She was falling hard for him, again.

He had loved him in the past; she had the thought the feeling died when they parted ways, but now she felt the same feeling resurfacing. She had tried to fight it. He even told herself that this infatuation was dangerous. The relationship that they had shared back then had been mostly been based on lust, something that wasn't enough for her. They had been so young back then. And she didn't know better. Now she wanted more, she wanted love, she wanted security. Something she wasn't sure that he could give her. And yet here she was in his arms and feeling that this was how it was supposed to be. She was confused. To add more to her confusion, the letter that he sent her, assured her that he loved her, that he needed her, right? She raised her face to look at him. His blue eyes were looking straight at her and she could see everything in them. And still she needed to ask him?

"Zechs, do you love me?" she whispered so that only he could hear.

She thought he would hesitate. Instead a smile appeared on his face. He surprised her by pulling her closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She felt her breathe leave her due to their close proximity.

"Yes, Lucrezia, I do." He said gently caressing the hairs on her neck.

She didn't know what she was thinking, but apparently that was the last thing she was doing, as she pulled his face down in a searing kiss. He more then happily complied and wrapped his arms tighter around her body and he kissed her back. They had stopped dancing for a while now and were just standing there, kissing. Everybody in the restaurant was looking at them. And yet they didn't care nor did they notice. For them the rest of the world didn't exist, it was only the two of them and their emotions. The way that it should be. **(A/N So much Fluff!!!)******

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They didn't know how the guys managed, but they build a fire. The fire was behind them so that they had more then enough light.

"With this game, we will learn many dark secrets." Sergey said smirking evilly. After explaining the rules, everybody was ready to begin.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Samantha exclaimed, shocking everyone.

"I've never grabbed someone's butt." She said smiling mischievously.

Duo pouted before drinking his glass in one shot. He winced from the bitter aftertaste. Sergey shrug his shoulders as he drank as well. Ana shot him a glare. He smirked at her. Both of them remembered that he had grabbed her butt. Nevertheless everyone was surprised when Cathy and Tomiko drank.

"Don't ask." Tomiko said hiding her blush. Trowa shot Quatre a questioning gaze.

"Did she?" he asked pointing at Cathy. He got his answer when Quatre blushed. Trowa actually laughed at this.

"Okay people let's move on." Relena said.

"Very well…I've never had a tattoo." Sergey said smirking.

Kevin drank down his glass. He had a black band with some intricate designs tattooed around his wrist. It was supposed to symbolize peace in some ancient tongue. Ana on the other hand shot Sergey a glare before drinking her glass.

"You have a tattoo?!" Duo exclaimed, when he saw this.

"Yes." Ana answered flatly.

She rarely let anyone see her tattoo. She wasn't ashamed of it, but she wasn't about to show it to everybody either. Only few knew about her tattoo. She had gotten it, when her brothers all decided to get one. It had been a spur of the moment. Nevertheless she had to admit that it had hurt like hell. She had expected such a reaction from the others, after all Trowa had been pretty surprised when he saw it. However he found it rather cute of her.

"Can we see it?" he asked excitedly.

"No, you cannot." She said with a huff. Duo seemed to be making puppy-dog eyes, but she wasn't going to give in.

"Fine." He muttered when he noticed that he wasn't going to win. Trowa smirked at this and ran his finger along Ana's spine, making her shiver.

"You guys are boring…let's make it more interesting." Hilde yelled all of the sudden.

"I've never fantasized about someone of the opposite sex." Everyone had to reach for his or her glass.

Relena coughed as the burning liquid went down her throat. She had never drunk alcohol before and right now she wasn't sure if she would want to drink alcohol again. It burned her throat like hell. Heero chuckled at her. She was so funny sometimes.

"Did you fantasize about me, Relena?" he said whispering huskily in her ear. She turned bright red as she whacked him on the arm.

"You're becoming a bigger pervert then Duo." She yelled angrily.

"Hey I resent that!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hey, it's the truth." Dorothy said, earning him a glare from Duo.

"It's not like I was the only one fantasizing." Duo said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"He's right, we are all perverts." Cathy exclaimed. Everyone had to laugh at this.

"Okay, settle down people." Quatre said in a fake stern voice, even though things were getting a bit more out of hand.

"I've never gone skinny dipping." Duo said all of the sudden.

The girls seemed to blush a bright red, before they reached for their glasses. They quickly drank it down.

"What?!!" Sergey exclaimed.

"It was a dare." Relena said lowly, her face resembled a red traffic light.

"Who dared you?" Heero asked hiding his smirk.

"Hilde!" Cathy yelled pointing to her raven-black haired friend. Hilde smiled sheepishly.

That had been almost a year ago, when the girls decided to spend their vacations with her. It had all started with the game of truth and dare. By the end for some crazy reason, she dared them to go skinny-dipping. And even more miraculously they agreed. Of course the water had been ice-cold, seeing that it was night. Cathy and Relena had gotten very sick and Hilde's mother had almost strangled her. To say she hadn't seen daylight for a while after that would have been an understatement. She shook her head as she looked around at the amused faces.

"What?" she yelled pouting, when the guys laughed at her.

"I would have never expected something like that from you girls." Kevin confessed.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about us, we might look like angels, but we're far from being that." She said grinning.

"I've got one…I've never been aroused by the pictures of naked women." Ana said giggling.

The guys groaned, before drinking their glass. She laughed wholeheartedly at the blush that stained the guys' faces.

"You're evil." Trowa said pulling her towards him and nuzzling her neck. She giggled as she tried to pull away.

"I've never been stalked by someone of the same sex." Samantha said giggling hysterically.

Apparently the alcohol was getting to her. Wufei's eyes widened at this. Trowa looked down at his girlfriend that was laughing like crazy. Wufei grumbled something under his breath, before drinking his glass. Damn, those women, he thought darkly. He was already picturing some ways to strangle the two of them. He smiled when he remembered that come Monday, she and Samantha would be training again. He would surely make her pay for this injustice.

"Wufei, I didn't know this, so who's the lucky guy?" Duo asked wrapping his arm around Wufei's neck.

The Chinese guy let out a growl, before roughly pulling Duo's arm from around his neck.

"Keep, your hands to yourself Maxwell." He said in a stern voice. Duo put up his hand in mock defense, before slowly backing away.

"I've never blackmailed someone." Wufei said leering at Ana and Samantha.

Both girls smirked, before drinking down their glass. Hey they weren't ashamed of blackmailing the Chinese guy. The others shot them a quizzical look. Both of the girls ignored this. First rule of blackmail was you had to hold your tongue, if they spilled the beans now, there was no way that they could blackmail Wufei anymore. The game slowly progressed with some shocking things coming out.

"Okay…I've never been kissed!" Cathy yelled cheerfully. By now everyone was thinking of something that most of them had done, so that they had to drink.

"I've never had a crush on an older person."

"I've never told a lie."

"I've never eaten bread."

"I've seen myself naked." Tomiko exclaimed giggling, by now most of them were tipsy.

Relena and Hilde were giggling for no obvious reasons, while Ana seemed to think that Trowa was a pillow.

"I've never made out with a girl before." Duo blurted out all of the sudden. He staggered backwards, before falling backwards in the sand. Hilde giggled as she sat down next to her boyfriend that apparently had drunk a little too much.

All the guys reached for their glass, except Duo that was still lying on the ground.

"Wufei?!" Samantha yelled, blushing when he turned to look at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Who was the lucky girl or was it a guy?" Ana asked snickering. Wufei shot her glare, apparently the girl wanted to get on his nerves tonight.

"Look whose talking Miss I have a tattoo, but I cannot show you."

"It makes we wonder where you have that tattoo."

"Maybe it's a beautiful picture of Trowa on your ass!" Wufei bit out.

Ana blushed before glaring angrily at him. Without warning she stood up and walked towards him. She kneeled down so that she eyelevel with him.

"So you want to see my tattoo, Chang?" she asked poking him in the chest. He growled as she kept poking him.

"Onna." He warned.

She ignored him and turned her back to him. She slowly began raising her shirt, Wufei panicked at this.

"Trowa, tell your woman that I don't want to see her naked."

Trowa seemed to smirk at him. She slowly raised her shirt and showed him her tattoo. It was a tattoo of a black and blue butterfly. It was just between her shoulder blades. It was very beautiful.

"Hah, happy now?' she yelled, pulling her shirt down and plopping herself back down next to Trowa. Wufei scowled as he watched the amused expression on Trowa's face.

"So why did you choose a butterfly?" Tomiko asked.

"Well, you see girls are like butterflies, they are beautiful to watch, but hard to catch." Ana said snickering. The alcohol was slowly getting to her.

"Yet apparently I've managed to catch you, my dear." Trowa whispered huskily, while slowly biting her ear.

She let out a squeal before pushing up and running away. Trowa smirked before standing up and running after her. Dorothy rolled her eyes at this.

"Do not get into the water!" Sergey yelled.

He wasn't going to let them in his car if they were wet. Nevertheless the two ignored him and threw themselves head first into the water.

"What the hell…let's join them!" Sergey yelled after a while. The others quickly got up and followed them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Une sat quietly as she observed Treize. He was wearing a white long- sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. The upper-button of the shirt was left open exposing his slightly tanned skin to wandering eyes. He looked really casual, but at the same time very elegant. His hair was combed back like always and not a hair was out of place. A single silver necklace hung around his neck, with a silver cross. Une had to restrain from staring at him. He was too damn sexy. She could see the mysterious glint in his eyes as he took her form in. And it made her feel really self-conscious. She closed her eyes and inhaled the strong scent of the ocean.

Treize silently observed her. He had been surprised when she walked in. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress hugged her figure and showed off what a beautiful body she had. The dress was conservative and yet he had to admit that he had never seen a sexier woman. He was glad that she chose to wear contacts; her eyes were too beautiful to be hidden behind the glasses that she normally wore. By now Treize was more then sure that he was attracted to the woman. The only problem was, he had to find out if she was attracted to him. Treize smirked. He saw dating and flirting like a game of chess, you had to know what pieces to use and when to know to give up and when to say check-made. The only thing was that he was good at chess.

He saw Une like a challenge. The woman wasn't one to be so easily wooed. She was strong, intelligent and not to mention independent; his kind of woman, if he did say so himself. He knew that with her, he wouldn't always get his way; something that he looked forward to. He hated women that seemed not to have an opinion of their own. They would agree with anything that he said. Where was the challenge?

Yes, she worked with him, but they were all professional and adult enough to know what they were doing. So that wasn't going to stop him from trying to win her over. Looking at the lady in front of him, he watched as she still had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the ocean breeze. A mysterious smirk appeared on his face. In that moment he resembled a cat that had picked out his prey.

He wiped the smirk off his face as she watched her open those soulful eyes of hers and gaze curiously at him. He smiled his winning smile at her. He felt a certain male pride in him when he watched her blush lightly. He had to give her credit, most women by now, would be giggling and blushing like crazy. And yet here she was as calm as collected as ever.

"I must say Lady, you look beautiful tonight." He said in a husky whisper as he sipped from his glass of champagne.

"Thank you Mr. Treize." She said emphasizing the Mr. part.

'Smart, we're suddenly using Mr.'

Treize smiled at her, but didn't voice his thoughts. He could play this game as well. And unlike her, he was a pro. Yet something wasn't right. The letter that she had sent him had been almost a love letter and asking him to go out with her tonight. And here she was acting like nothing. He decided to find out.

'Now how to ask her discreetly?'

"Lady, why do you call me Mr. now, when you sent me the letter almost confessing your love to me?" he asked.

So much for being discreetly, he thought wryly. Well, he was a man that was straight to point. He almost chuckled when he watched her, choke with the wine. She coughed a few times, before raising her face and glaring at him.

'She's stunning, when angered.'

He smiled weakly as she noticed her right eye twitch lightly.

'Okay, keep your mind out of the gutter.'

"What do you mean with I almost confessed my love for you?!" she said angrily.

"If I'm not mistaking you're the one that send that poem and those flowers for me." She said composing herself.

"Miss Bloom delivered them to me, remember?"

Treize furrowed her brows at this. This was sounding more and more like a set-up.

"And what about the letter that Miss Schneider gave me?"

"Miss Schneider?"

Une blinked a few times. She didn't give Hilde anything. And then it settled in. She shook her head as a sigh left her lips.

"Yes, Lady we've been set up." Treize said smirking.

He had to admit that those kids were quite creative. One look at Une told him that she was probably going to strangle them. He couldn't say that he liked being tricked, but he didn't mind being tricked so that he could spend a night with Une. He watched as Une fisted her hands on the table. Without a doubt she was imagining all the many ways to punish her sweet students. Getting an idea, he gently placed one of his hands on hers. Her head instantly snapped up and she looked curiously at him.

She was cut off, before she could ask him, what he was doing.

"As long as we're here, we're might as well enjoy ourselves." He said squeezing her hand lightly.

She seemed to be taken back by his answer, before she nodded her head in consent. Besides she could always kill her beloved students when she got back. It made her wonder though what those girls were really up to. Treize smirked as he watched her deep in thought. Tonight he wouldn't make any moves on her. He would just let her get accustomed to him, make her comfortable. Be her friend. He was a patient man. He could wait for what he wanted, especially if what he wanted was worth it. He smiled again as she turned to look at him. Let the game begin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Samantha sighed as she watched Tomiko sit closer to Wufei. She didn't know why, but she felt jealous. Apparently they were actually being civil with one another. She strained her ear and could distinctly hear them talking about Chinese and Japanese martial arts. Samantha sighed as she looked away. It seems that they had something in common. Samantha didn't feel like jumping head first in the ocean water right now. Her head snapped up as she watched Tomiko stand up.

"Let's get into the water!" she yelled excitedly grabbing Wufei's hand and trying to drag him.

Samantha smiled weakly; she had never watched Tomiko behave like that before. Thank you alcohol, she thought sarcastically. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard Wufei refuse the invitation. Tomiko pouted, but quickly ignored him and run towards the ocean, where the others were already swimming and fooling around.

Samantha turned her face away, when she watched Wufei turn to look at her. She cursed herself as she felt herself blushing. What was wrong with her, she mentally asked herself. She almost jumped when she felt someone sit next to her. Turning her head at the side, she could see Wufei sitting there.

"Not joining them either?" he asked, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"Not really." She answered running her hand through her dark brown locks that cascaded freely along her shoulders.

He smiled. They silently sat there and observed the others. Samantha was the first one to break the silence. She had wanted to give him his present all day, but she had been slightly afraid. Gathering her courage, she decided that this was the best moment.

"Umm…I've got something for you." She said all of the sudden. He looked at her with a curious look on his face. She slowly took out a little blue box with a red bow on it.

"I've bought for everyone a chocolate, seeing that Valentine's Day." She said handing him the box. She averted her gaze as he looked at her.

"Thanks." He said, making her turn to look at him with large green eyes. She couldn't help, but smile at him.

"So what do you think about Tomiko; I saw you to talking civilly to one another." She said giggling.

"Well the woman isn't that bad when she has a little alcohol in her system." He said smirking. Samantha actually laughed at this.

"Come on, why don't we join them?" Wufei asked all of the sudden.

"What?" Samantha asked looking incredulously at him.

"Come on." He said standing up.

"No." Samantha yelled trying to inch away.

She got even more scared when he smirked at her. She quickly stood up and looked at him wearily. She knew something was wrong. He all of the sudden grasped her arm and quickly jerked her forward, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward. He kneeled slightly, waiting until her slight weight settled on his shoulder before grasping her leg and standing up again. Samantha let out a shriek as she was carried like a sack of potatoes. She tried to save her dignity by using one of her hands to hold down her skirt, while the other was beating Wufei senselessly on the back.

"Let me down!" she yelled while beating him on the back. She was mortified.

"Let me down or I swear to God I will hit you hard!" Samantha said huffing.

She let a sigh of relief when she felt his hold slackened. Nevertheless the next moment she found herself under water. She came up gasping for air and shivering wildly. Looking up she saw Wufei standing there and smirking at her. The others were now laughing as they watched her pissed off face.

"Good one, Wufei." Sergey cheered. That was the last straw for Samantha without thinking tackled the unsuspecting Chinese guy down into the water.

"You go, girl!" Ana yelled, when she saw Samantha tackle Wufei. Wufei came up coughing water, while glaring at Samantha that was laughing hard at him.

"You will regret that." Wufei yelled grabbing Samantha around the waist and diving into the water with her.

It soon became an all water fight everybody splashing one another. Relena cried out as Heero and Duo grabbed both of her legs and arms and swung her into the water. Sergey lifted Tomiko up so that she was sitting on his shoulders. Trowa did the same with Anastasia. They were now wrestling. The girls were giggling uncontrollably as they tried to throw one another into the water. The guys on the other hand were trying to keep their balance. It was quite difficult seeing that the girls kept moving around.

"Shit!" Tomiko yelled as she lost her balance; she quickly grabbed onto Anastasia pulling her down with her.

Both girls screamed as they fell down into the water once again. The games continued, until everybody was tired and completely soaked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm tired." Hilde said yawning as she rested her head against Duo's chest as they sat around the fire.

"Then I guess it's time to leave." Sergey said sitting up and scanning around.

Anastasia was asleep in Trowa's arms, while he gently ran his fingers through her damp hair. Dorothy and Kevin were looking at the stars as they tried to name the constellations. Wufei and Samantha were practicing some of their martial arts against one another a few feet away from the fire. Samantha's giggles ringing through the night.

"Will they ever get tired?" Tomiko asked.

She shivered lightly because of the wind. Sergey smirked and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tomiko hissed looking at him with large brown eyes.

"Just keeping you warm." Sergey said smiling.

"Yeah right…and I'm the queen of England." Tomiko said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you could be my queen any day." Sergey said winking at her. Tomiko growled and got up.

"We should get going." She said trying to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks. Sergey chuckled while standing up.

"Relena and Heero still haven't come back." Dorothy said.

"I wonder where they are and what they are doing." Sergey said smiling mischievously, earning him a punch on the arm from a just awakened Anastasia.

"Pervert." She grumbled rubbing her eyes. She was really tired.

"I guess we should just wait for them." Kevin said calmly.

The others nodded their head and sat back down. Anastasia made herself comfortable again in Trowa's arms as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Heero asked as he and Relena were walking along the shore. He had his arm around Relena's neck.

"I had a wonderful time, even though I didn't enjoy you and Duo swinging me into the cold water." She said pouting.

Heero actually chuckled at this, making her cross her arms over her chest. Heero suddenly got a mischievous idea. Relena turned bright red as he groped her.

"Pervert!" she yelled swinging her fist towards her boyfriend. Heero easily dodged and ran away from her.

"Come here, you pervert!" she yelled running after him.

Heero laughed as she chased him. He knew she was fuming and that if he ever caught him that he would be in deep trouble. However he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Relena gaining on him. She tackled him to the ground. He felt the air leave his lungs as he connected with the hard sand. He quickly turned over so that Relena was on top of him, straddling him.

"Ha, I got you!" Relena yelled excitedly as she pinned his arms over his head.

"Now why the HELL did you grope me?!!!! She yelled.

Heero laughed as he watched her. She was so funny sometimes.

"Relena, you should watch your language." He said earning him a glare from the blond on top of him.

She was about to retort when he caught her lips in searing, but gentle kiss in its own way, effectively silencing any retort from her. However they quickly broke apart when they heard Duo calling them. Relena sighed as she rested her head on Heero's chest.

"Why does Duo always have such bad timing?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill him for interrupting us." Heero said.

Relena giggled as they both sat up. "We will continue this later." Heero said giving her a chaste kiss.

Relena let out what sounded like a frustrated sigh as they both headed back towards where the others were waiting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Samantha found herself on her back, gasping for breath as Wufei had not so gently thrown her over his shoulder. She was sure that tomorrow she would have a bruise. She shot him a glare as he loomed over her with a mischievous grin on his face. He lent her a hand as he helped her up. She sat down next to him as she looked at the ocean. She was definitely tired now.

"Tired?" he asked breaking the silence.

She nodded her head as she smiled. She would have never thought that she and Wufei would become friends. Yes he was arrogant, jerk, and stubborn and so on, but he was still a good person. In fact he was a really good listener. Yet she still couldn't find out what he thought about Tomiko. She decided that this was as good a time as ever, seeing that he had some alcohol in his system. He would be more talkative hopefully. She turned her head to ask him, when she noticed how close her was to her and the look on his face. It made her freeze like deer in headlights.

"Wufei?" she asked uncertain.

He gently brushed away a strand of her hair behind her face. Samantha's eyes widened like saucers. His thumb had lightly caressed her cheek and for some reason it made her shiver. His dark eyes were staring straight into her eyes and she was unknown to look away.

"Wufei, what are you doing?" she asked in a broken whisper.

She watched him as something seemed to flash in his eyes, before he backed away. She let out a relieved sigh. Her heart was beating rapidly and her face resembled a red tomato, she was just glad that it was night and no one could see her bright colored face. She turned her face away as she put her hand on her chest, where her heart was beating wildly. She didn't know what had just happened, but it scared and excited her at the same time.

'Was he going to kiss me?'

Wufei on the other hand was confused. He had never let his emotions get the best of him, before. Until now that is. He had almost kissed her. He partly blamed it at the fact that there was quite an amount of alcohol in his system. Looking at her, he was unable to see her face for she had turned away from him. He wanted to kick himself for doing that, but when she called out his name so innocently, he had been unable to control herself. Yes, he had to confess, he was attracted to her. She was so completely different from him, but at the same time they were so much alike. He sighed as he watched the tide slam against the shore.

'Curse, that fucking alcohol!'

Samantha knew that she in deep water, by now she had rationalized everything and she had concluded that he had been planning to kiss her. And she knew she had to make it clear that, that wasn't supposed to happen. She cleared her throat as she tried to gain Wufei's attention. She accomplished her goal as he turned to look at her. She averted her gaze; his gaze was way too intense for her. She quickly braced herself as she tried to order her words.

"Wufei, what were you planning to do a moment ago?" she asked seriously.

Wufei was taken back by her question. If she didn't know what he was planning to do, then she was certainly a fool. One look on her face told him though that she knew very well what his intentions had been. He smirked at her as he decided that he should answer her question. He had always been straight to the point and he wasn't going to change now.

"I was planning to kiss you." He said seriously.

He almost chuckled when he saw how her green eyes widened as she gasped in shock. She was so comical. He could see everything that she was thinking and feeling on her face. She was as easy to read as a book. He watched as she quickly lowered her gaze and she began playing with the hem of her skirt. Right now, he knew that she was embarrassed. He was taken back by her next question though.

"Why?" she asked meekly.

Wufei blinked owlishly as he thought about this. Samantha raised her face to look at him and what she saw almost made him laugh. He was surprised and taken off guard by her question. Something that was really difficult for Wufei had been always or most of the times the perfect picture of control and certainty. She couldn't help, but giggle. His eyes quickly caught hers as she covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. He let out a growl, as he inched closer to her. The girl was too caught up in laughing that she didn't noticed how close he was until it was too late.

"Do you always have to have a reason to kiss someone?" he whispered, his breath caressing her skin.

Her eyes snapped open as she looked straight at him. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. She gasped as she tried to move away, but a hand around her waist stopped her from moving. She was mentally asking herself, when he had moved. She turned to look at him. He had a smirk on his face, but a sexy smirk nonetheless. She was loss at words as he inched his face closer to hers.

"I can't." she said turning her face away.

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He knew that she felt the same way, but then why did she refuse? He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him. His dark eyes bore through her light-colored green ones.

"Why?" He asked softly, afraid that she would notice the confusion in it.

"I…I." she stuttered, furrowing her brows.

She could see the confusion in his eyes and it was killing her. She averted her eyes. Yet there was Tomiko. Tomiko was her best friend, she couldn't do this to her.

"Samantha." He said in a low voice, she was afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me." He pleaded.

Unable to resist, she looked at him. She could see everything in those gorgeous eyes that were in hers as well. She wanted him. He slowly lowered his face towards her. He was giving her the opportunity to turn away, but she didn't. She knew that she shouldn't, but every fiber in her being was screaming at her that this was what she wanted. She closed her eyes and let him do what he wanted. Colors exploded behind her closed eyelids when his lips made contact with hers.

The touch was gentle and so warm. She never expected it to be so wonderful. She didn't know how something so wrong, could feel so right. Tomiko's face flashed in her mind, but was quickly brushed away, when he licked her lips. He was silently asking for entrance. She tentatively gave it to him. She never knew that he could be so tender. Feeling more relaxed; she fisted her hands in his dark and soft hair. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

She shouldn't, her mind was screaming at her, but her body refused to acknowledge this. It was just her and him. No one else mattered. She shivered as he ran a hand along her spine. Her heart was beating rapidly again and she was afraid that it would burst out of her chest. She felt so giddy. All of her restraints had already been thrown away, with his gentle touch. She knew that not even how much she resist, she had already fallen hard for him.

"Samantha!" someone yelled, making both of them break apart.

Samantha quickly turned around to see Tomiko standing there. Her eyes widened like saucers and she felt suddenly very bad.

"Tomiko." She whispered.

"How could you?" Samantha was speechless.

'How could she?'

Heero and Relena had returned and they were about to leave. Tomiko had decided to go and get Wufei and Samantha. However the sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting. Wufei and Samantha locked in each others arms and kissing. She felt so betrayed and hurt. Tears had gathered in her eyes as she fisted her hands at her side.

"I hate you!" Tomiko yelled, when she noticed that Samantha had no answer for her.

The Japanese girl just shook her head, before turning around and running away. Samantha had seen the tears streaming down her face and it pained her. She was the cause of that pain.

"Wait!" Samantha yelled, standing up and about to run after her, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning her face around she was met the questioning gaze of Wufei.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the sad look on her face. He didn't understand what had just happened.

"This was a mistake." She said burying her face in her hand and collapsing on her knees in front of him. This however infuriated him.

"Don't say that!" he said in a stern voice, grasping her shoulders. Samantha's head snapped up as she shouted at him.

"Wufei, Tomiko has a crush on you; I was supposed to try to find out things about you for her!" Samantha yelled shaking her head.

Wufei was shocked when he heard this. Tomiko felt like that about him?

"I wasn't supposed to fall for you!" She yelled pushing herself away from him.

It was then that it all clicked. So basically she had done all of that for Tomiko. However everything had changed. Looking at her, he knew that she was really confused right now. He wasn't confused though, he knew what he wanted and he wanted her. Never had he felt this relaxed with anyone and at ease. He dared to say that he cared for her.

"This is wrong." She said standing up and backing away.

She was pulled hard against his chest. He wouldn't let her leave, not after that wonderful kiss that they shared. She unconsciously buried her face in his chest as she fought hard against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Never say that we were a mistake." He whispered, while he rested his head on top of hers.

"I would never consider us a mistake."

She finally let the tears fall. Everything was slowly sinking in. She had just betrayed her best friend.

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly in her ear, while he stroked her hair. She fisted his shirt in her hands as she shook heavily as she cried. She hated herself, right now. How could she have done something like that? Oh, Tomiko, please forgive me, she chanted in her head. She slowly pushed away from him all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry, Wufei." She said backing away.

"I can't do this." She said quickly turning around and running away. She knew she was a coward, but she had to get away. She needed to ask Tomiko for forgiveness. She didn't dare look behind her, for she could just imagine the hurt look in Wufei's eyes and that would just break her completely. She continued running as the tears were blown away by the wind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Sergey asked as Tomiko came running towards them with tears in her eyes.

He grabbed her wrist as she made her way towards the Hummer. The others looked confusedly at the girl. Tomiko growled as she tried to jerk her hand away from Sergey's. She just wanted to go back to their dorms.

"Tomiko." Her head snapped up as she turned to look at Samantha satnding there.

She had tears in her eyes as well. The tears did nothing to calm Tomiko's anger though. She narrowed her eyes at her as she looked away.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Samantha said brokenly.

"Sorry?!!" Tomiko yelled turning around and glaring at the girl.

"Fuck you, Samantha!!!" Tomiko yelled angrily.

She would have walked up to Samantha and spat the words in her face, but sensing the tension Sergey had tightened his hold on her wrist and stopped her from taking a step closer to Samantha. Samantha flinched at the harsh words.

"Tomiko, please…" Samantha was cut off by Tomiko.

"I don't want to hear your excuses…I hate you!!!" Tomiko yelled angrily. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Wufei come to stand behind Samantha.

He placed a hand on her shoulders, but apparently the girl didn't notice as she was looking straight at Tomiko with tears in her eyes. Tomiko quickly averted her gaze. She didn't know why, but she was afraid to look in his eyes.

"We should go." Sergey said breaking through the silence.

The others looked at him questioningly, but he refused to answer. He already had a good idea of what was going on. The look on Tomiko's face, when Wufei came to stand behind Samantha had told him everything. If what he thought was true, then things would be very strained for a while between these two girls. Everyone began making their way to their cars, when Sergey called Trowa. Trowa looked quizzically at him, before walking towards him.

"Do you think you could switch with Wufei?" he asked.

"Why?" Trowa asked.

"I think whatever happened between Tomiko and Samantha has something to do with Wufei."

"And I don't think that Samantha would feel comfortable riding with Wufei right now."

Trowa nodded his head as he went to tell Ana. He smiled as he watched her leaning asleep against the car seat. He shook his head as he walked away. He didn't have to tell Wufei anything for he had already been told by Sergey.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wufei sighed as he sat down in the car. Quatre started the car and they slowly drove away. Both Cathy and he were silent. Neither of them knew what happened and therefore didn't know what to say. Ana that had been pretending to be asleep the whole time cracked one eye open to look at him. Her heart went out to him, when she saw the pained expression on his face. She gently placed her hand over his. He turned to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"Everything will be okay." She whispered so that only he could hear.

She gently squeezed his hand as she smiled at him. He gently squeezed her hand back as he smiled back. He lifted his head to look at the darkened sky, hoping and wishing that she was right.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The car ride back was strained. Sergey took a glimpse at Tomiko that was sitting next to him in the front seat. She rested her head against the dark tinted glasses of the car as she had her eyes closed. Sergey sighed as he looked to the road in front of him. He nearly growled when he heard Duo laughing like an idiot. He was completely drunk. He didn't understand why the hell the young boy decided to drink the remaining bottle of alcohol. He heard Hilde hit him on the head, when by the sound of it, Duo decided to begin stripping. Looking in the rear window, he could see Kevin and Quatre's car behind them.

"Why did she do this to me?" Tomiko asked all of the sudden.

Sergey sighed.

"Maybe she couldn't control it." Tomiko turned her face to look at him as he said this.

"We do not decide what the heart feels." he said gazing at her for a moment, before turning his gaze back to the road. Tomiko kept looking at him for a moment, before she turned her face to look out of the window.

'We do not decide what the heart feels…I wonder if he's referring to Ana and Trowa, she mentally asked herself as she turned to look at him.

'He did care for and she refused him to be with Trowa and still he's her friend…whoever that had said that love hurts was right.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." Cathy said yawning.

"Yes, well I hope somebody will be able to sleep tonight." Hilde said referring to Duo that was very hyper now.

At first he had almost fallen asleep, then he was trying to strip in the car and now he looked like he could run a marathon. She made a mental note never to give Duo alcohol again.

"Don't even remind me, he lives with us after all." Heero said groaning when he saw Duo do a back-flip.

"Ha…finally out of that maze!" Relena exclaimed, only to stop death in her tracks.

There in front of her stood Miss Noin and her brother. Ana that was half asleep bumped into her and was about to yell at her for standing in her way, when she saw Zechs and Noin standing there. To say she was instantly awake would have been an understatement.

'Shit, busted!!!'

"Did you guys have a nice time out?" Zechs asked smirking.

"Yes, quite a time!" Duo blurted out.

Hilde gasped as she quickly put her hand on his mouth, stopping him from saying anything stupid. Noin raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. She was almost certain that they were drunk. She turned her head around to see Sylvia, Stephanie and Sarah standing there. Sylvia and Stephanie were snickering at the others.

"Miss Noventa, you and your friends can go back to your dorms." She said in a stern voice. The girls nodded their head, before they walked away.

"Miss Orion, I can perfectly understand what you're saying over there, I can understand Spanish, you know." Zechs said, making Anastasia blush.

The girl had been calling Sylvia and her gang some very colorful words when she noticed that they were the one that had told on them. Zechs was just happy that Sylvia and the others hadn't heard. He silently wondered where the girl got that colorful vocabulary.

"Let's head to my office." Zechs said as he turned his back to them.

However they found their way blocked by two other individuals. It was Treize and Une. Relena, Heero and the others visibly tensed at that.

"Have a good time out?!" Treize asked with a raised eyebrow.

One thought ran through all the teenagers head.

They were screwed, big time.

**TBC……….**

**So how was it??? I know it's been a long time since I've updated. And I apologize for that. I had a major writer's block. Officially this was the longest chapter I have ever written. But it was so worth it. **

**There was more then enough fluff in this chapter, but come on it's Valentine's Day!! SO the mood was right. Umm…I decided not to let anything happen between Une and Treize…yet, for personally I see Une as a real strong woman and she would not just be wooed very easily. She might like the man, but she listens to her rational side first. She doesn't let her emotions guide her that easily. And Treize, well he's just persistent, what he wants, he gets. I'll think this will make things more interesting, don't you guys think so?? **

**Anyways I'm sad, but the story is coming to an end, I'm grateful to all the reviewers out there. And I hope to have a new story out as soon as this one is over. It will be a Gundam Wing A.C. again. It will be more of a drama and action adventure this time. Anyways C-U!!! And remember to review.**

**BYE!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	25. Chapter 25

_The girls are invading the boys' academy_

_Chapter 25_

_By Anime-Goddess-Sakura_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A.C.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I can't say how sorry I am, but I lost everything that I had on my computer. Yeah, I know it sucks. And it's absolutely annoying and sad. I literally wanted to cry. And I felt absolutely horrible for not being able to update sooner. I just hope that you guys cane forgive me. **

**Before I forget, I thank all of my reviewers. I still can't believe how much you guys like this story. I never expected the story to be such a success. And I can only say that I LOVE you guys, you guys gave me all the inspiration that I need to write. **

**Yes, I know that my writing can improve much more, but bear with me; English is after a second language to me. I can only promise that I will do my best. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

**P.S I'm sorry if the chapter is too short. The next one will be much longer. **

Hilde's POV

I cannot describe how pissed off Treize and Une had been at us. After we got back to the school, we had to bear a long speech about us sneaking out etc. Une looked like she was about to murder us and I'm sure that Treize would have gladly helped her.

Strangely enough neither Zechs nor Noin said anything as they looked at us. Maybe it had to do with them holding hands. Just thinking of them being a couple makes me smile. Treize and Une on the other hand made it clear to us that they didn't like to be tricked and that their personal lives were PERSONAL and that we had no business butting in.

I must say I disagree. Come on, we only try to help…and we needed them to be occupied so that we could sneak out. But that's another story. Yet I think that our headmistress and headmaster got even more enraged when my cute, but sometimes too dumb boyfriend tried to hit on Une. Yes, Duo tried to flirt with Une.

And that's when they found out that we had been drinking. And let's just say that only one thing could be said, 'We were FUCKED!'. We had to listen to a lecture about the dangers of drinking and driving. Although I'm sure that we only listened to half of it, seeing that we were all half asleep. I can understand that it was kind of stupid to drink and drive…okay so it was really stupid, but still we had a lot of fun and the sneaking out and drinking had been a blast.

Back to the subject, Treize was by the end of his lecture fuming. Yes, I've never seen him so angry before. He told us that we lacked respect and discipline. Can you believe that? So, he decided that our punishment would be that each morning at 3:00 o'clock we have to get up and hear this… we have to go through the obstacle course from hell, run about 15 laps around the soccer field and do push-ups and sit-ups. If you think being in the army is tough, think again. Treize is a slave-driver.

And to top it off, if we ever pulled a stunt like that again, we would be expelled. Yep, he was very serious. Talk about taking the fun out of life.

However one thing good came out of this whole ordeal, after we left Treize's office, I don't quite know if it was the alcohol in our system or something else, but we decided to have some revenge on some people that ratted us out. I'm not going to mention any names. I still don't know where Sergey got the ant farm and the honey, but just say that Sylvia and her posse woke up the next morning covered in red welts, compliments of the ants. The ants sure liked the honey! Can I just say this…we're baaaaaad, really bad!

**End POV**

Hilde sighed as she leaned forward on her desk. Her muscles were aching and she was sleepy. It didn't help that she had gone to bed about to 1:30 in the morning, to be only be abruptly woken up at 3:00 o' clock. When Treize said 3:00 o'clock, he did mean 3:00 o'clock. Not even a minute later or else he would come banging his fists on your door and that meant 20 extra push-ups.

"I'm so tired." Hilde whispered as she yawned.

Ana giggled at her as she kept writing what the teacher was saying. Hilde let her eyes wander to Tomiko. Things have been really bad between Tomiko and Samantha. Tomiko didn't talk to the other girl or Wufei for that matter. It was a real shame. After these few months at the school, all of them had become friends. They were all so different, but at the same time they fitted perfectly together.

And although they tried to ignore the problem between Tomiko and Samantha, everybody could feel the tension and not to mention that Tomiko was slowly distancing herself from the group. Strangely enough Sergey and her seemed to be getting closer to each other.

Wufei didn't seem to care, but from what Ana had told them, he was feeling quite bad. He didn't want to hurt either of the girls. He cared a lot about Samantha and he could see what the fight with Tomiko was doing to her and it hurt him. He did feel responsible for it. Samantha was the one that suffered the most because of the fight. She was barely eating and she hadn't smiled for a while. Relena and the others were getting worried about her.

Relena and Cathy had tried to talk Tomiko in forgiving Samantha and Wufei, but she had refused. She said that she felt utterly betrayed by her friend. And both girls could kind of understand what she meant…still they were friends and friendship was something hard to break.

The bell rang and everybody stormed out. Once outside Hilde let out a relieved sigh. That was the last class of the day.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to fall asleep in there." Hilde said.

"Newsflash, you did fall asleep once or twice." Relena said earning her a slap on the arm from Hilde.

"So what's the plan for today?" Duo asked as he brought Hilde against his chest, while securing his arm around her waist.

Hilde still glared at Relena that was rubbing her injured arm, while sticking her tongue out at Hilde.

"I haven't got a clue, although I must say that sleeping sounds mighty tempting." Relena said as she pictured her comfy bed.

"You're abandoning me for a bed?!" Heero asked in mock anger, causing Relena to giggle.

"I don't how to say this Mr. Yuy, but you're not as soft as my bed." Relena said, making her Heero mock glare at her.

She giggled as Heero pulled her in an embrace and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. The others had to laugh at this. Nevertheless someone calling Ana's name diverted their attention. The said girl turned towards whoever was calling her. Ana's eyes widened as she looked at the guy standing there. He had short spiky unruly ebony colored hair and honey-brown eyes. His skin was just as tanned like Ana's and it was clear that he was a surfer as well. He was wearing a white tank top and a baggy pair of jeans. One of his ears was pierced twice and two small hoop-earrings hung from it. A black intricate cross was tattooed on his left arm.

Ana surprised Trowa by running towards the guy and throwing her arms around the unknown guy. He looked with jealous eyes as she hugged this guy. He was just about to enquire who that person was, when Ana began dragging the guy towards them.

"Guys, I want to meet Ivan, he's my brother." she yelled excitedly.

"Hey." Ivan said.

The proper introductions were quickly made and Ana even introduced Ivan to Trowa. Ivan nodded his head politely, although Trowa didn't feel that he made a good impression on Anastasia's brother. Ana on the other hand was beaming.

"Can we talk in private?" Ivan asked all of the sudden.

Anastasia looked questioningly at him, before nodding her head. She said a quick good-bye to her friends and walked away with her brother, but not before giving Trowa a kiss on the cheek. Ivan sent Trowa a glare or so he thought. The gang watched silently as the two of them walked away.

"Is it my idea or did Ivan just give you the evil eye?" Duo asked.

"Well it's just that Ana's brothers are extremely protective of her, seeing that she's the youngest of the siblings and she's also the only girl." Hilde said smiling as she recalled Ana's brothers.

Ana was very tough, thanks to her brothers. You see that her brothers always treated her like an equal. Although they often didn't show it, they were extremely protective of her. Still that didn't mean that they didn't argue a lot. Especially Ana and Ivan. Ivan was only one year older than Ana, thus there seemed to be some kind of sibling rivalry between the two. And yet they were somewhat best of friends.

"So, now that Ana has ditched us what are we supposed to do now?" Duo asked.

"Why don't we meet on the hill behind the school later and we can have a picnic?" Relena suggested.

"Sounds great!" Cathy chirped.

"Then it's settled." Heero said.

"We'll see you girls later!" Quatre said as he was dragged away by Duo.

The girls waved at them, until they disappeared behind one of the school buildings.

"So who's going to make the sandwiches?" Relena asked as she looked at the three girls hopefully.

"Well, it was your idea, so you're making them." Dorothy said with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Yep, I agree with Dorothy." Cathy said.

"Just so you know I like peanut butter and jelly." Hilde said as she ran to catch up with Dorothy and Cathy that had already began walking away.

"What?!"

"Girls, you're so unfair."

"Come on, can't you help me…just a little." Relena yelled.

The three girls stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Relena.

"Nope." All three said in unison.

"That's so unfair!" Relena, causing the other three to laugh and giggle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe that you listen to these kind of music." Tomiko exclaimed as she looked at a C.D. in her hand.

"Come on, that's real music." Sergey argued as he took the C.D. away from her.

Tomiko pouted, before plopping herself down in the couch behind her. Tomiko cursed as she accidentally bumped her ankle against the little coffee table before her. Sergey chuckled at her. She glared at him, but winced when she tried to move her ankle. Sergey shook his head as he took a seat in front of her on the ground. Taking off her shoe, he inspected the bruise that was slowly forming on her ankle.

"You should be more careful." He said seriously as he gently rubbed the bruise.

Tomiko winced a bit, but restrained herself from crying out. Sergey gently laid her foot down, before walking to the kitchen, where he took a plastic bag and put some ice in it. Tomiko looked up as he sat back down across from her and put the bag filled with ice on her ankle. Tomiko instinctively retracted her feet, but was stopped by Sergey's hand.

"It's cold, but it will help." Sergey said as he put the bag on her feet.

"Sergey, can I ask you something personal?" Tomiko asked.

"Well, depends on what you want to know." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Tomiko blushed at his innuendo.

"How can you bear to see Ana and Trowa together?"

Sergey sighed as he took off the bag of Tomiko ankle. He gently caressed her ankle as he spoke.

"I had hurt at first, for I really cared for Ana."

"Yet slowly I began to realize that she was happy and as long as she's happy I will be happy."

"But don't you wish sometimes that Trowa would just disappear?" Tomiko inquired.

"Yes, I must say that I had wished that many times." Sergey said raising his face and looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Do you still love Ana?"

"Love?" Sergey asked. He stayed silent as he contemplated her question and his feelings towards a certain brunette.

"I still care deeply about her, but I don't see her anymore as a potential lover…I see her more like a friend or maybe even a sister." He confessed.

He didn't know what was with this girl in front of him, but he felt like he could tell her anything. Maybe it was the fact, that just like him, she was denied of the one she loved. It was some kind of bond between.

"And what about you, have you thought about forgiving Samantha?" Sergey asked.

Tomiko averted her gaze from his intense stare. He seemed to be able to look straight into you.

"I don't know…it's just complicated."

"Yeah, well that's life."

"You should forgive her though, she's your friend."

"I know…but it still hurts." She said lowering her face as she tried to fight the tears.

"It's all part of being human." Sergey gently grabbed her chin and raised her face so that she looking at him, while he spoke.

"However I can assure you that the pain will go away and you will fall in love again." He said sincerely.

Her feet was long forgotten as he kneeled in front of her, with their faces only inches away. She couldn't help, but blush. Yet his words seemed to give her hope and they did lighten her mood. He didn't understand where these words came from, but he meant everything that he said. He was satisfied as he watched her smile.

"I didn't know that a pervert like you was so good with words." Tomiko said giggling.

"Well, how else would I get laid." Sergey joked.

"Pervert!" Tomiko yelled, while slapping him on the arm.

He smiled as he watched her laugh. It was good to see her laugh. She seemed more beautiful like that. Her eyes lit up.

'Wait a minute, where the hell did that thought come from?'

Yet looking at her, he had to admit that she was kind of beautiful. Shaking his head mentally he decided that he was treading on very dangerous territory. Very dangerous territory, Tomiko wasn't a girl that would take crap from anyone. To be able to get a girl like her would surely prove to be a challenge…and he did like challenges. He mentally smacked himself for thinking such thoughts.

'Okay, definitely I need some professional help…the girl is practically heartbroken right now and I'm thinking about hitting on her.'

Still the challenge would prove so worth it, seeing that the prize would surely be worth it. Tomiko was after all a very beautiful and spirited girl. Smiling he decided that he would accept this challenge. Tomiko deserved to be happy and hell who said that he couldn't be the one to make her happy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ana and her brother sat in the cafeteria. Ana took a bite of her slice of pizza. Ivan sat silently there and observed his sister, while he took a sip from his coffee. Anastasia looked up when she noticed his brother looking at her.

"So what brings you here?" Ana asked licking the sauce of one of her fingers.

Ivan chuckled as he watched her childish antics. Yet he quickly wiped the smirk of his face when he recalled what she had asked.

"Are you ready for the fencing tournament?" Ivan asked, avoiding her question; she didn't seemed to notice though.

"I'm not sure if I'm participating this year." Ana answered absentmindedly as she took another bite of her Pizza.

"Dad wants you to participate." Ivan said, as he looked at Ana's reaction.

"Well, that's going to be a bit difficult, seeing that the tournament is less than ten months away and well…I have school…so it's going to be difficult for me to train…I'll only have time during the vacation." She answered.

Nevertheless all of this seemed mighty fishy to Ana. She didn't like to be kept in the dark. Wiping her mouth clean with a napkin, she decided that she would find out.

"Ivan is there something you're not telling me?" Ana asked furrowing her brows and looking straight at her brother.

"Father, wants you to move back to Spain."

"¿Qué?" Ana yelled reverting to Spanish; she always did this when she was nervous or surprised.

She blinked owlishly at him, as if expecting him to making a joke. Yet the look on her brother's face made it clear that it wasn't a joke.

"He can't do that!" Ana yelled; she blushed when some of the occupants of the cafeteria looked at her.

"Father has hired Gerald Winston to train you."

"Gerald assured father that within less then six months you'd be ready for the tournament."

"He said after all that you were extremely good and that it wouldn't take to long to have you back in top shape and therefore you have to move back to Spain."

"¡No me importa!" Ana yelled.

"I'm not going!" Ana said pushing the plate with her pizza away.

"Fuck, Ana listen for once!" Ivan yelled slamming his fist on the table.

He was trying to calm himself, but she had to push his buttons. Ana seemed to calm down a bit as she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Father wasn't requesting that you moved back to Spain, he's demanding that you move back."

"And he says you're moving back as soon as your 'stay' at this school ends." Ivan said.

Anastasia quieted down as she looked at the table in front of her. Her father loved her, but her father didn't take well to disobedience and when he gave an order, it had to be followed. She wasn't one to disobey her father, but right now she didn't want to go. Not now…that she had Trowa.

"I don't understand why the hell you're being this difficult?" He asked as he looked at his sister…it suddenly hit him though.

"Ana, is this about Trowa?" Ivan asked spitting Trowa's name out with obvious distaste.

Ana was his youngest and only sister. It was therefore that he didn't think that any guy would be good enough for her. And in his eyes Ana was still a child and Trowa might take advantage of that.

"Yes and no." Ana said looking up.

"Yes, I really love Trowa and I don't want to leave." Ana whispered, a blush covering her cheeks. Ivan snorted at this.

"Come on Ana, do you really think you're in love?" Ivan asked.

Ana glared at him, but decided not say anything. For she was sure if she did, they would end up arguing.

"And no, because I don't want to stay here just because of Trowa." This caught Ivan's attention.

"All of my friends are here and here I have such freedom that I don't have at home."

"At home I'm always being watched and protected and sincerely sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating." Ana confessed.

Ivan didn't say anything, but he did understand what she meant. At home she was always kept under close supervision. And most of her time was spent fencing. Ana showed since a young age a lot of talent in fencing. She had always shown a real passion for the sport. And their father decided to help her be the best that she could be. This included the best trainers and constant and intense training. And thanks to that she was right now the youngest fencing champion in the world.

"What about your fencing, aren't you interested in it anymore?"

"Remember you're the European champion, you have to defend your title."

Ana sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window to some birds. She wished that she could just fly away like that. Instead her life resembled the life of a caged bird.

"I love fencing, it's my passion, but I realized that's it's not everything for me." Ana said looking back at her brother.

"Yet I know that there's nothing that I can do, if father says I'm moving back…than I'm moving back." She whispered defeated.

Ivan didn't like the sad look on her face, so he decided to bait her…big mistake.

"Well look at the bright side at least you get to break it off with that Trowa guy…no se que ves en el." He said reverting to Spanish. It was habit he had, when he wanted to bring something important across.

Ana tensed at this. Raising her face she glared at her brother.

"What the hell do you mean look at the bright side?!"

"I don't know if you know, but I happen to love the guy."

"Ana, come on, abre los ojos, you're too young to think you're in love, por favor."

"You probably don't even know what love is yet."

"How dare you?" Ana hissed.

She was trying not to get mad at him, but she was tired of being looked upon like a child. She was already a young woman for God's sake. She closed her eyes in order to control her temper. She took deep breaths, even though she was almost sure that it wasn't going to work.

"Lo amo, lo amo de verdad." Anastasia whispered.

"Ana, come on you're still una pequeña niña." Ivan said scowling, when he noticed that she didn't want to listen to him. That had been the last straw. Ana's eyes snapped open and Ivan almost fell from his chair. Not only was she glaring at him, but she was fighting the tears in her eyes. He had hurt her.

"You know what Ivan, screw you!" she yelled standing up, she knocked over her glass of orange juice, but she didn't care.

"Ana, I'm sorry…please perdóname." Ivan said trying to calm his sister down.

He reached for her, but she shied away from his touch. She quickly turned around and walked away out of the cafeteria not caring that all eyes on her and her brother. And she didn't stop when her brother called out her name. She needed time alone and she needed to think how to tell Trowa that she moving back to Spain.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wufei had decided that the picnic wasn't for him; instead he was in a secluded part of the park practicing his katas. He hoped that the exercise would take his mind off Samantha. Since the fight between Tomiko and Samantha, she has been avoiding him completely. Looking at the tree in front of him, he recalled when he and Samantha used to sit there and meditate.

He missed her. He had never felt so close to someone before as he felt to her. At first he only saw her as an annoying female, but later on he came to realize that there was so much more to her. She was quiet and calm like water, but there was also the side of her that burned like a fire. And it was due to her so-called split personality that he was attracted to her.

She was refreshing and real. He sighed as he recalled the kiss. He had never felt so…so…he couldn't even describe what he had felt at that moment. He didn't notice that he smiled as he recalled kissing her.

Scowling he cursed himself for not noticing what Tomiko's intentions towards him were. Yet this also made him think. Samantha got close to him, just so that she could find out things about him for Tomiko. Ironically enough she had never expected for him to fall for her. Wufei chuckled bitterly at this as doubts clouded his mind. Maybe Samantha didn't even care for him. Still a part of him told him that what he felt in that kiss assured him that she felt the same way for him as he felt for her.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he walked towards the tree and sat down. He needed to clear his mind. Yet it seemed that the God's above wouldn't give him that. He was just about to sit down, when Ana burst through the trees. Her hair was all mused. And her face was stained by tears.

"Wufei?" she asked in a small voice as she saw him.

She made to walk away, but was stopped as Wufei quickly grabbed her wrist. She turned large honey-brown eyes to look at Wufei. He was surprised to see her crying, from what he knew she was a very strong female and she wouldn't just cry.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked.

"I…I can't talk about it." Ana whispered more tears streaming down her face.

"Come on woman, you need to tell someone." Wufei said as he walked to the tree with her.

He carefully sat down with her by his side. She wiped away the tears away from her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. Wufei sat attentively there as he waited for her to tell him everything. Taking a deep breath she began telling him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where do you think Ana is?" Hilde asked as she ate one of the sandwiches that Relena made.

"I've tried calling her, but her mobile is turned off." Trowa said furrowing his brows.

"Wufei ditched us as well." Duo said as he stole a grape from Cathy.

Cathy stuck out her tongue at him as she purposely inserted all of the other grapes in her mouth. Quatre rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Relena giggled at Cathy. She looked really funny with her mouth stuffed with grapes. Relena and Heero were lying down. Relena was lying horizontal from Heero with her head resting on Heero's stomach. Heero gently ran his fingers through her hair. He enjoyed having her so close to him.

"Duo, remember your manners." Hilde chastised as Duo gulped down his food.

"Yes mother." Duo teased, earning him a slap behind the head from Hilde.

Kevin chuckled, before reaching for an apple. Dorothy was reaching for an apple at the same time, causing that her hand brushed against his. Both of them looked at one another, before quickly pulling their hands away and blushing. The act didn't go unnoticed to Relena. She and Heero exchanged knowing looks before smiling. They didn't say anything though.

Trowa sighed as he put away his cellphone. He couldn't get a hold of Ana. He supposed that she and her brother had something important to discuss. He instinctively caught the can of soda that Cathy threw at him.

"Don't worry she'll call." Cathy assured taking a sip from her soda.

Trowa nodded his head, even though he had a bad feeling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Samantha sat silently at her windowsill as she looked outside. Tomiko had gone out, leaving her alone in the dorm. Tomiko was still giving her the cold shoulder. And she couldn't blame her. She had betrayed her, her best friend. Looking at the food in front of her, she pushed the plate aside. She wasn't hungry again. Walking to a mirror in her room, she was shocked to see how pale she was. Going days without eating wasn't helping her, but she just didn't have any appetite.

Walking to her desk, she turned on her laptop. She bit her lips when the picture of her and Wufei appeared on the screen. It had been one of the pictures she had taken during one of their martial arts classes. She had her arm around his neck, while she smiled. Wufei wasn't smiling though, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. She unconsciously touched her lips.

"Wufei." She whispered tears gathering in her eyes.

She hated herself for hurting him. She could still recall the look in his eyes, when he entered class. He tried to shield his emotions by showing cold indifference, but she could see that deep down inside he was hurting.

'And it's all because of me.'

Closing her laptop she walked to her bed. She was tired. Lying down on the bed, she hoped that she wouldn't dream for all that she dreamt about was Wufei and her being together. And unfortunately she knew that that was just a dream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I see." Wufei said after Ana had told him everything.

He could understand why she had been crying. Still he didn't know how to console, seeing that by what she told him, there was no way that her father would change his mind. He watched as she wiped away another tear from her eye. He could just imagine how Trowa would react when he found out.

"When do you plan on telling Trowa?" he asked all of the sudden, causing Ana to tense.

"I don't know if I should tell him." Ana confessed.

"You should tell him, he has a right to know." Wufei said in a stern voice, making Ana flinch.

"Ana, he's your boyfriend after all and he cares about you." Wufei said.

"I know, but…I don't want to hurt him…I know that he will be very sad that I'm leaving."

"Tell me this, wouldn't you want him to tell you if he was leaving?" Wufei asked turning his face so that he was looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded her head silently, before averting her gaze. She sighed as looked at the slowly darkening sky. He was right, she needed to tell Trowa, but she didn't know if she had the courage to do this. She looked at Wufei that was sitting silently next to her.

"So what about you and Samantha?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know anything about that woman!" he snapped, while scowling.

Ana smiled at is obvious stubbornness. She softly laid a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"No matter what has happened, be sure that Samantha cares a lot about you."

"Hn…well it doesn't seem like it to me." Wufei said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess, you haven't seen the way she secretly looks at you in class or how sometimes her eyes fill with tears." Anastasia said as she recalled the times that she caught Samantha taking secret glimpses at Wufei.

She even remembered her wiping away some tears. She scowled when she noticed that Wufei was ignoring her. Growling she tucked his ponytail hard, making him cry out. Wufei turned glaring eyes towards her.

"Why the hell did you do that woman?!"

"Because you're being an ass!" Ana yelled angrily as she stood up.

"You should at least go talk to Samantha!" she snapped.

Wufei had seen Ana angry before, but he had never seen her this angry. Her honey-brown eyes were practically shooting fire at him. Her hair was mused and her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, so she didn't look that intimidating, instead she looked like a little kitty that had been cornered and was baring her fangs. Unfortunately for her, her anger had another effect on him that she expected. He burst out laughing. Her right eye twitched, while she stood there with her arms on her hips as she glared at Wufei that was laughing his ass off.

"Wufei." She growled.

Wufei finally calmed down. Looking up he looked with amused dark eyes at Ana. Seeming to give up, she threw her hands in the air. She slumped back down next to him. The anger was gone from her face only to be replaced by seriousness.

"You should talk to her Wufei, Samantha isn't looking well, she's eating very little or not at all and I'm worried about her." Anastasia confessed.

Wufei was completely taken back by this. He didn't know this. He had notice that Samantha was looking paler. He was snapped out of his reverie by Ana's voice.

"Anyways…" Ana said standing up.

"I think it's time for me to go back to my dorm, I'd better get there before Dorothy does, so that she doesn't see my obviously tearstained face." She said smiling.

Wufei stood up next to her. She looked questioningly at him.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." He said.

"Ah…Wufei are you turning into a gentleman?" Ana teased.

"No, I'm just making sure that a stupid woman like you doesn't get lost." Wufei quipped.

"Wufei!" Ana growled, she was about to retort when Wufei took her hand and began dragging her along.

"Come on, I don't have all night." Wufei said smirking.

Ana wanted to smack him, but she decided to let it pass this time. At least he had listened to her. And it had felt good to let it out. As funny as it seemed Wufei had somehow become a real friend to her. Smiling she walked faster so that she was walking next to him. She just hoped that Samantha and him solved their problem. Wufei deserved someone like Samantha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Does anyone think this is unfair?!" Hilde groaned as they stood next to the soccer-field.

They had gym today with Zechs and guess what he wanted them to play soccer, which meant running, a lot of running to be exact. As if Treize's hadn't made them run enough that morning. Hilde was sure that her legs would fall off. She silently kept repeating to herself that only three days left before their punishment was over.

"Hey!" Ana yelled running towards them.

She quickly gave Trowa a kiss on his cheek, before standing across from him. Trowa looked questioningly at her as she stood there looking around. She did everything not to look him in the eyes. He knew that something was wrong immediately.

"Hell, I'm ready to kick some butt!" Duo yelled excitedly.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Dorothy asked while massaging her temples.

"Have you heard about sugar?" Quatre asked.

"Duo's breakfast this morning consisted out of half a dozen of donuts." Heero said as he glared at the hyper boy next to him.

Even he was exhausted, while Duo on the other hand resembled the energizer bunny…keeps going and going. The thought brought a smirk to his face. He could just picture Duo dressed up like a pink bunny.

"Hey guys." Samantha greeted them.

Cathy and Relena exchanged worried glances, Samatha looked paler. Even Tomiko was surprised at the way Samantha looked. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried. Wufei shot Ana a questioning gaze. She nodded her head before looking at Samantha. Wufei was about to go talk to Samantha when Zechs appeared and began making the teams.

Hilde, Wufei, Relena, Sergey, Sylvia, Trowa, Dorothy, Xander, Stephanie were on the same team. While Anastasia, Samantha, Tomiko, Heero, Quatre, Kevin, Duo, Cathy, Sarah were on the other team.

Each team consisted out of eleven players. Xander was sure to stay away from Dorothy this time. The game quickly began. Hilde was the first that got the ball, she quickly pass it to Wufei who growled when Ana managed to steal it away from him. Stephanie quickly cornered Ana. There was no lost love between them for sure as the two girls battled it out. Ana managed to trick Stephanie and shot the ball towards Heero that head-butted it to Tomiko. Tomiko was fast, but Trowa was quick on her heels. She soon found herself cornered.

"Over here!" Samantha yelled seeing that she was open.

However Tomiko refused to pass the ball to her, causing that Trowa managed to steal it away from her. Trowa and Sergey on the same team was a bad thing as they quickly avoided every one of their opponents. They kept passing the ball to one another easily as they made their way to the keeper.

The keeper prepared himself as the two guys neared him. Trowa had the ball, but shot it the last minute at Sergey that kicked it at the keeper. The keeper had no time to react as the ball connected with the net.

"Goal!!!!!" Sergey yelled as he did a back-flip. His whole team cheered, well the whole team cheered except Sylvia and Stephanie, even Xander seemed to cheer.

Zechs smiled as he looked on as the game continued. They weren't that bad, he had to admit. The game soon began again. This time Heero had the ball. He growled as Sylvia tried to steal the ball from him. However instead of paying attention to the ball, Sylvia took the opportunity to wander her hands all over Heero. To say neither Heero nor Relena were happy would have an understatement.

Having about enough he quickly decided to pass the ball to Quatre. Turning around he gently, but effectively pushed Sylvia off him.

"Fuck off!" he growled as he ran to catch up with the others.

Relena who was a few feet away from Sylvia, winked at her, making the girl fume even more. Quatre quickly passed the ball to Kevin. Kevin easily manipulated the ball and passed it to Ana who shot it to Duo. The other team had a hard time catching up to them as they kept passing the ball around. Cathy kicked it to Sarah who amazingly enough managed to kick it back to Kevin.

Samantha was standing on the field. She didn't know why, but she felt very tired. She watched as the ball was passed from one player to the other. Her vision blurred for a moment and she felt her knees gave up from under, fortunately for her she managed to keep her balance. Her vision suddenly darkened completely and she swayed for a moment, before losing consciousness and falling forward.

Hilde who was just turning around to look where Samantha was, watched in horror as the girl tumbled forwards.

"Samantha!" Hilde yelled. Tomiko's head shot up as she heard Hilde yell. Looking around her brows furrowed in worry as she ran towards her friend. Zechs was already by the girl's side.

"Is she going to be okay?" Relena asked.

Zechs was about to pick her up, when Wufei beat him to it. He softly picked up the girl and followed Zechs to the infirmary. Tomiko quickly followed.

"I hope she's okay." Cathy whispered as Quatre put a hand around her shoulder.

"Yeah I hope so too." Ana whispered as she watched Tomiko following them.

She could see that Tomiko was very worried. Maybe the Japanese girl would finally realize that Samantha was still her friend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't know what Heero sees in Relena." Sylvia growled as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah, well at least Ana will be out of my way soon enough." Stephanie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Miss European Champion in Fencing is moving back to Spain."

"Why?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, it seems that daddy ordered her." Stephanie said using her sweetest voice ever.

"How do you know this?" Sarah asked as they stopped in front of the announcement board.

"Well, just say that I happen to hear Ana and her brother arguing."

"So basically Trowa will soon be free and attainable." Stephanie said giggling.

"Did she tell Trowa already that she's leaving?" Sylvia asked as she skimmed through the various announcements on the board.

"No, I'm sure she hasn't yet, but I think I should break the horrible news to Trowa." Stephanie feigned hurt.

"Why would you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you sure are the dumb aren't you?" Stephanie snapped.

"Trowa will be angry, he will not be pleased that he had to hear the news from a stranger instead of his girlfriend."

"He will probably assume that she wasn't planning on telling him…trust me guys are so predictable."

Sarah nodded her head, even though she didn't agree with Stephanie. She didn't find it right to be interfering with Ana and Trowa. From what she had seen the two really loved each other. She was slowly beginning to dislike the two girls, but she stayed with them for she had no other friends. Both of the girls looked up as Sylvia began chuckling.

"What do you girls think about a masquerade party?" Sylvia asked pointing to an announcement.

It seemed that the school was organizing a masquerade party as a parting gift for them. Sylvia was sure that all of the girls would be attending. A plan was quickly forming in her head, a plan to get back at all of them, especially Relena and Heero. She wasn't one to be tampered with. And there was only so much she could take.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked, not really getting what Sylvia was up to.

"You'll guys will see what I mean…remember that at a masquerade party everybody's identity is secret and it would be quite confusing if two people were to wear the same outfit and mask." Sylvia said chuckling as a plan formed in her head.

Stephanie smiled as she quickly caught on to Sylvia's plan. Maybe she could use the masquerade party to her advantage as well.

"Well, I must say I'm looking forward to that masquerade party." Stephanie said, Sylvia smiled and both girls began laughing.

Sarah didn't know what they were planning, but she was sure that it wouldn't be good. She suddenly felt very sorry for all of them.

**TBC………….**

**So how was it? Please read and review. **

**Bye!!!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura **

**Some Spanish that I used in this chapter. **

**¿Qué?: What?**

**¡No me importa!: I do not care!**

**No se que ves en el: I don't know what you see in him.**

**Abre los ojos: Open your eyes **

**Por favor: please**

**Lo amo, lo amo de verdad: I love him, I truly love him. **

**Una pequeña niña: A little girl**

**Perdóname: Forgive me**


	26. Chapter 26

_The girls are invading the boys' academy_

_Chapter 26_

_By Anime-Goddess-Sakura_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A.C.**

_Hello people, I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but these couple of months has been really hard for me. My uncle was diagnosed with cancer. The Doctors weren't able to help him; he just passed away last month. We were very close and therefore it was a hard blow for me. _

_I've tried to write, but everything was very depressing, therefore I decided not to write anything for the moment. I have to say thanks to all my reviewers. _

_I'm sorry again, for all of you waited so long for the story and I can't apologize enough, I just hope that this new chapter will make up for the long wait. _

_I must give credit to my dear friend and reviewer **HANA!**_

_She has helped me a lot with ideas for the story. The funny thing is that we seemed to think the same thing. LOL!_

_And of course _**_Raizard333_**_ that always gives wonderful and great ideas! Thanks so very much for your review and your ideas will be put to good use. _

_And before I forget special thanks goes to **Princess** for being so patient with me. She's been there with me since day one. Thanks a lot girl! And please don't kill me, because of the long wait. _

_And Hana thanks for cheering me up, when I was depressed! _

_And once again thanks to all of my reviewers hope to hear from you guys. They're too many to name, but you guys knew who you are. _

_I will try to answer all of the questions that you guys might have. And before I forget if you want me to let you know when I update, leave your e-mail. _

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**Well it's like this. As you know this story is coming to an end. And some reviewers have asked for a sequel. I might consider doing a sequel, but it will be years from now, when the guys and girls are already grown up. **

**I already have an idea for a sequel, if you want a summary let me know. What I want to know is how many of you would like a sequel? Just let me know. And tell me if you think that a sequel would work out. It's very important for me, seeing that I have five other fics to complete and adding another fic to my list will be lot of work, but if you guys want it, I will write a sequel. **

**So anyways I hope to I get some answers. Anyways on with the story. **

**P.S. I'm looking for some beta-readers, if you're interested let me know. E-mail me or send me a review.**

Chapter 26

Relena looked thoughtfully at the announcement board. There were various announcements. There were posters and papers hanging on the board; some of them announcing new clubs, while others were about assignments that had to be done and upcoming events.

Relena blinked owlishly as she noticed how many activities were planned for them. There was another camping trip, a day or more like three days at the beach, a lounge party, a visit to the museum, a sport's day and as last a masquerade party. She had to admit that it was quite a lot of activities.

"So are we going to participating in all of this activities or not?" Hilde asked a thoughtful frown crossing her face.

"I don't know…we still have a lot of assignments and class projects to finish."

"And you're point is…" Hilde said grinning mischievously.

Relena put her finger on her chin and looked to be in deep thought, before an equal mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Apparently she was hanging too much with Hilde.

"I guess that by that smile, we will be joining in all of these events?" Hilde asked already reaching for a pen.

Relena smiled before getting a pen out of her bag and signing her name for all of the events. She was inwardly congratulating herself. These were her last months with Heero and she was going to enjoy them to the maximum. She was brought out of her reverie when Hilde grabbed her arm and began hauling her away. In their haste, she accidentally dropped her pen.

"Hilde, my pen…wait!" Relena yelled jerking her hand free from Hilde's grasp.

However to her surprise her pen was now dangling in front of her eyes, while being held in a very tanned and male hand. Raising azure blue eyes, she was met with a pair of amused and very intriguing turquoise colored eyes. She let her gaze wander over the face that those eyes belonged to.

He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, a straight nose, long dark lashes and a pair of sinfully delicious and kissable lips. His hair was spiky, unruly and platinum blond almost white. It fell in his eyes, giving him a very mysterious and dangerous lookHis skin was dark golden brown color, giving him a very exotic look. He was about a head tall then her, slim and well-build, she couldn't help but compare him with a tiger, beautiful and mysterious and at the same time dangerous. The male's uniform fitted him perfectly showing off his well defined body. All in all, he was a very exquisite male specimen.

"I think this is yours." He said a velvety rich and deep voice, startling her.

Apparently she had been ogling him. Her face lit up in an embarrassing blush. Trying to regain some of her dignity, Relena pushed down her embarrassment and reached for her pen.

"Thanks." She said, but looked confusedly at him when he refused to hand her, her pen.

He smiled at her, the act alone, making her knees go weak. She was mentally berating herself as she straightened up and glared at him, chuckling he released her pen. She safely tucked the pen in her bag and made to walk away, before being stopped by that rich voice of his.

"My name is Ken Tanaka." He said smiling.

"And you are?" he asked his eyes shining mischievously at her.

"Not interested."

This seemed to cause him some amusement, for he smirked at her. The guy knew that he was hot and he enjoyed it. With that she spun on her heels and walked away. She scowled as she heard his amused chuckling.

"Who was…" Hilde had no time to ask as Relena grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

She took a glance over her shoulder at the unknown stranger. She raised a curious eyebrow as she watched this guy smirk at Relena. Okay, she had definitely missed something. Although she had to admit that the guy was hot.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wufei stood silently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Tomiko was sitting in a chair next to the bed, where Samantha was sleeping peacefully. It's been about an hour since the girl had been brought in and neither Tomiko nor Wufei had left her side. The others had just left a few minutes ago.

His eyes clouded over as he looked at the sleeping girl. He wanted to just go over there and hold her, but with Tomiko there he was unable to do so. Maybe he should just back away and leave Samantha alone. By the way things were going, he was doing more harm than good. A weary sigh leaving Tomiko's lips brought him out of his musings.

"I've known Samantha since I was only five." Tomiko whispered all of the sudden, breaking the silence between them.

"She was always a very shy and quiet girl, completely different from me."

"Maybe that's why we quickly became the best of friends, they always say that opposites attract."

Wufei stayed silent as he listened to her. He could hear the fondness that she felt for the girl in her voice. He was taken back when Tomiko turned to look at him.

"I guess that's why the two of you fit so perfectly together."

"After all the two of us have the same sort of personality." Tomiko said grinning.

Her eyes saddened for a moment as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Wufei, I'm sorry for how I acted and…I…"

"Just tell Samantha that I'm sorry…I won't be bothering either of you again." She quickly stood up.

She was almost out of the door, when Wufei grasped her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She whirled around surprise etched on her face.

"I don't think that Samantha would like it very much if you were just to disappear out of her life."

"And neither would I…after all I do enjoy you're infernal bickering."

Tomiko couldn't help, but gape at him. Had Wufei Chang really made a joke? She let an unladylike snort as Wufei released her wrist.

"What you mean is that you love arguing with me." Tomiko said grinning.

"Hn." Wufei said crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Tomiko couldn't help, but giggle at this. Wufei shot her a glare, but she only seemed to ignore this as she continued giggling. Finally stopping she wiped away a tear from her eye and looked gratefully at Wufei.

"Thank you." She said bowing her head slightly.

To say Wufei was shocked would have been a shock. This of course caused Tomiko to laugh again. The shocked expression on his face was simply priceless.

"You're welcome." Wufei said softly turning his face away from Tomiko, but you could still see the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Aww…is Wufei blushing?" Tomiko teased.

"No, I'm not onna." He said sternly.

"Oh yes, he is…he's blushing." Tomiko cooed.

"WOMAN!"

"MAN!" Tomiko challenged.

"Ugh…could you two please shut up!" Samantha yelled sitting up and glaring at the two.

Both of them whirled around to see a fuming Samantha glaring at them. Wufei swallowed nervously as Samantha settled her angry eyes on them. He had never seen this side of Samantha before and it scared him, but it also attracted him. Before he could utter a word, Tomiko flung herself at her friend, knocking the still tired girl on the bed.

"Sam, you're okay!" Tomiko yelled, making Wufei wince.

"Tomiko, I can't breathe." Samantha choked out.

"I'm so sorry!" Tomiko yelled backing away while looking sheepishly at her friend.

"It's okay…but Tomiko what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing…and I wanted to apologize for being a complete bitch." She said lowering her head in shame.

She was the one surprised as Samantha wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"All is forgiven." Samantha said releasing her and smiling brightly at her friend.

"Well, I guess I will be leaving you two alone." Tomiko said motioning towards Wufei.

Samantha couldn't help but blush as her eyes connected with Wufei's. She felt her heart jump. Tomiko seeing the reaction of her friend smiled a small smile before standing up. She was just at the door when she stopped.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She said cheerily, before running out of the door, seeing that Samantha had picked up her shoe and threw it at the door.

"I can't believe her." Samantha hissed angrily, although her face was flushed.

Turning her face she was met with Wufei's calculating eyes. She could see that he seemed to be containing himself and the thought sent a shiver down her spine. She licked her lips nervously, the act not going unnoticed by the Chinese guy.

"Wufei." Samantha said nervously as she ran a hand through her mused hair.

She instinctively scooted a bit back on her bed as Wufei pushed himself from the wall and walked towards her. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly very tense. Her eyes followed his well-build form as he made his way towards her. Her eyes wandered over his well-build body, until they settled on his face. She mentally cursed him for being so beautiful. He had this air of danger around him that just made him more appealing.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked into his dark eyes. Those irresistible eyes that seemed to draw her in and strip her of any self-consciousness that she might had and made her crave to be touched and kissed by him. Samantha blushed at her own thoughts.

Since she had been kissed by him, she couldn't go through a day without thinking of that mind-blowing kiss and craving another one. Looking into his eyes, she could admit that Wufei wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man. His face seemed to set in a determent expression and she mentally wondered what he was determent to accomplish.

Swallowing nervously, she looked away, unable to compete with his intense stare. She bit back a gasp as Wufei sat down on the bed next to her. She blushed and tried to scoot away as his thigh made contact with hers. However she was stopped as his arm settled around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

She could distinctively smell his manly cologne and it made her weak in her knees. It was a good thing that she was sitting…otherwise she would be kissing the floor at the moment. She didn't look at him; instead she focused on her hands that were in her lap. She could feel his eyes boring on her and it only made her blush even more.

She mentally wondered why they were attracted to each other. They were completely different. He was demanding, controlling, passionate, stubborn, while she was exactly opposite. She was compliant, shy, easy-going and very much naïve. He was the fire that could burn her if she wasn't careful.

"Samantha." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Wufei." She muttered shyly, without looking at him.

"Look at me, please." He begged, making her unable to resist him.

Turning her head sideways had been a mistake for she found her lips only inches away from his. A small gasp left her lips.

"Samantha...I…" she looked questioningly at him.

It was really funny to see Wufei stuttering, she found it funny, but also endearing. And for a moment she felt proud that she was the cause of this. Settling her gaze on his parted lips, she was again reminded of the kiss they shared.

Wufei was oblivious to her stare as he tried to gather his thoughts and tell her what he wanted to say to her. Yet every single thought left his mind as he felt her soft warm lips against his. His eyes were wide as saucers as he looked shocked at her. **(LOL, imagine that, poor Wufei getting caught off-guard by a girl. Just priceless! )**

She had her eyes closed as he moved her lips against his in slow and tantalizing movements. He had never expected such a bold action from her…however he wasn't about to complain. Grasping her around her waist he pulled her in his lap as he deepened the kiss. A surprised moan left her lips at this, but she didn't stop kissing him.

It had been too long for both of them. Both of them needed this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Wufei almost groaned as she pressed her flush body against his. This was far from an innocent kiss; it held all of their longing, their passion. Both of them were playing with fire and both of them were burning.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Both of them broke of the kiss. Wufei glared at Duo who stood at the door, a furious blush staining his cheek. Hilde who stood behind him was blushing as well. Samantha who was still in his lap, couldn't help but hide her embarrassed face in his chest. She wanted to move away, but Wufei had only tightened his hold on her.

"Maxwell…what are you doing here?" Wufei asked in a stern and deadly voice.

Wufei was mentally saying her prayers. He knew that look in Wufei's face and he was beyond angry, he was furious. Swallowing nervously, Duo tried to come up with a good enough answer that would save him from Wufei's wrath.

"Well…we came to check on Samantha…Hilde was worried."

"If we knew that you two…were…well…busy…we would have come another time." Duo finished stuttering.

Wufei's face didn't show any emotion as he stared, more like glared at poor Duo. Samantha dared to raise her face and look at Duo and Hilde and felt kind of sorry.

"Wufei, stop staring at Duo like you want to bore a hole through him." She said softly.

"And could you please release me?" she asked.

Wufei turned to glare at her, but she didn't even flinch, instead she glared back at him. She was still tired and she wasn't ready to handle Wufei's stubbornness just yet. He finally relented and released her. She scooted out of his lap and sat on the edge of the bed. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Duo and Hilde that were looking questioningly at them. Blushing she smiled warmly at them.

"Thanks for coming to check on me guys." She said gratefully.

Hilde smiled as she pushed pass Duo.

"Here!" she said handing her a paper back.

"What is it?" Samantha asked questioningly.

"The remedy of all remedies when you're sick…it's even better than a kiss." Hilde said winking.

Samantha grinned as she opened the bag and found a box of chocolates in it. **(Chocolate makes the world go around…hahaha…ummm just ignore the weird author…)**She shot Wufei a teasing look as she popped one in her mouth. Munching on it, she let out a delighted moan.

"You're right, it's even better than a kiss." She said teasingly.

She heard Wufei snort, making both Hilde and her burst into laughter. Duo chuckled, but quickly shut up when Wufei sent him a nasty glare that promised pain.

"So are you feeling any better?" Duo asked looking concerned at the girl.

"Yep!" Samantha cheered.

"I'm just a little bit tired…but with a good night's sleep and a very delicious meal, I will be up on my feet before you know it." She said licking one of her fingers that was coated in chocolate.

In fact her whole hand was now covered in chocolate. She made to lick the sticky substance of her pointing finger when Wufei grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his lips. She went rigid as his tongue darted out and licked away the chocolate off her finger. He released her hand and looked smugly at her.

"You're right, it is better than a kiss."

Samantha blushed as she looked away. To her horror Hilde and Duo laughed at her, Wufei soon joining them.

"Good one Wufei." Duo complimented.

"Stupid dragon." Samantha muttered while crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

She didn't even react as he felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her against a hard chest. She was determent to ignore him, even when his presence alone caused her to have butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Yes." She ground out, sticking her chin in the air defiantly.

"Can't you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"NO."

"Won't you forgive me?" he asked again, but this time giving her small butterfly kiss on her neck.

"No." she answered although she had to bite her lips in order not to smile.

"I will do anything you tell me." He said impulsively.

"Anything?" she asked finally whirling around and looking at him, with mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Almost anything." He countered.

"No…no…no, you said anything." She said wiggling her finger at him.

"She's right Wufei, you did say anything." Hilde said softly, while smiling.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Wufei asked with a defeated sigh.

Both Hilde and Samantha changed suspicious glances. Wufei's face didn't show anything, but he was mentally kicking himself. Two cunning and creative females like these two weren't to be messed with. If they had their way, he would probably walk through the hallway with a pink thong on. He flinched at the picture. He was brought out of his thoughts by Samantha's hand on his shoulder.

"So how certain are you of your sexuality?" Hilde asked.

One thought ran through Wufei's head.

'FUCK!'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Earth to Ana!" Dorothy yelled waving her hand in front of Ana's face.

"What?" Ana asked blinking owlishly at her friend.

"Miss Orion, so you finally do us the honor of actually paying attention in my class." Miss Caridge said looking angrily at the brunette.

Ana raised an eyebrow at her, before ignoring her completely and looking out of the window. It was pouring outside and the little drops of water splattered against the glass window.

"OUT!" Miss Caridge yelled furious at being ignored.

Ana looked questioningly at the old teacher, before she slowly stood up and picked up her things. Dorothy glared at Sylvia and Stephanie that were giggling.

"Young lady, you just got yourself detention." The old woman said handing the girl a paper.

Ana looked bored at the paper, before turning away from the teacher and walking out of the door, without muttering a word. As soon as she left, the class erupted in whisper and laughs as the teacher sat back at her desk.

"What's wrong with Ana?" Hilde asked Relena.

Trowa turned around when she felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Turning around she was met with a very concerned Cathy.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ana?" she whispered.

Trowa shook his head as he turned back to the front. Even Miss Caridge seemed puzzled by Ana's behavior. He mentally made a note to confront Ana. Something was wrong and he was going to get his answer one away or another.

The class attention was diverted as a young man stepped into the classroom. He handed the teacher a small paper.

"What?" Relena asked angrily as Hilde nudged her in the side.

She was reading something very important for her next test, before being disturbed by her hyper friend. It was bad enough that Hilde had been bugging her about the unknown guy that she met earlier. She scowled as she recalled the pompous ass jerk.

"Look!" Hilde pointed to the front of the class.

Looking up, Relena felt her jaw drop. There in front of the class looking as if he owned the damn place was the same guy from earlier. He seemed to have notice her as well, for he smirked at her. She on the other hand glared at him.

"Class this is Ken Tanaka, he's new here."

"Mr. Tanaka, why don't you tell us something about yourself."

"Arigatou."

"I'm Ken Tanaka, I've just moved here from Tokyo Japan."

"I'm eighteen years old, I love doing sports and flirting with girls." He said winking.

Relena rolled her eyes. Hilde on the other smiled dreamily. Relena resisted the urge to bonk her on the head.

"Alas I'm still single and still looking for that perfect girl." He said flashing his pearly white at the class.

Relena almost gagged at this. She was sure that all the girls in the class were swooning, Hilde being one of them. Having about enough of Hilde love struck puppy look, she stomped on her feet.

"OUCH!" Hilde yelled.

"Is there something wrong Miss Schneider?" the teacher asked.

"No, I seemed to have bumped my knee." She lied.

She turned accusing blue eyes on Relena that was again reading from her book, completely ignoring the male in front of the class.

"What was that for?" Hilde hissed at Relena.

"You were drooling." Relena answered evenly, without even looking at her.

"And besides don't you have Duo."

"Well nobody said that I couldn't stare." Hilde countered rolling her eyes.

Relena let an unladylike snort at this.

"Staring is one thing, you were drooling." She pointed out to the speck of drool on Hilde's lips.

"I wasn't!" Hilde yelled using a tissue to wipe her lips.

"Yeah and I'm married to a possessed squirrel that wants to take over the world."

"Was that meant to be sarcastic?" Hilde asked.

"So you still have a brain, I thought you lost it when Mr. I think I'm so hot walked in."

"Sheesh, you sure are being a bitch today." Hilde muttered.

"No, I'm just stating the facts."

"Whatever." Hilde said rolling her eyes and returning to her books.

Both of them looked up as a male voice reached their ears. Relena mentally cursed as she noticed the same guy standing there.

"Can I help you?" Relena asked feeling her patience slipping.

"I didn't get your name." he said smoothly.

"I don't want to give you my name." Relena answered evenly.

"Too bad…seeing that you'll be my escort for the day."

"What!" Relena yelled.

"Miss Dorlian, please do not yell in the class."

He took the seat in front of her and turned to look at her. He smirked at her.

"But Miss Caridge, I cannot be his escort for the day." Relena argued standing up, hoping that the teacher would get the hint that she didn't want to be anywhere near the guy.

"Miss Dorlian, I think you would the best candidate to show him around the school and get him up to speed with things."

"But.."

"No buts…Miss Dorlian."

Relena dejectedly sat down in her chair. Looking at the guy in front of her, she glared coldly at him, hoping that he would just blow up in a million pieces. He only smirked at her, making her want to strangle him at the spot.

"It's okay Relena, we will help you." Hilde assured giving her hand a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Relena hissed noticing that Ken was still turned around and looking at her.

"So your name is Relena." He said smirking even wider.

'SHIT!' Relena cursed mentally.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm starving!" Dorothy yelled as she looked at the plate of pasta in front of her.

"Slow down girl." Duo said smiling as Dorothy stuffed her face.

"It's still raining." Cathy commented looking out of the window.

"Maybe it's a bad omen, mwuahahahaaha!" Duo said making a creepy face.

"Cut it out!" Heero said pulling hard on Duo's braid.

"Hey, watch the hair." Duo growled caressing his dear braid.

"Keep it up and tomorrow morning you will wake up bald." Heero said glaring at him.

Duo just stuck his tongue out at him. Quatre shook his head as he took a bite from his pizza.

"Hey." Ana greeted them as she took a seat next to Trowa.

"So what's up?" Duo asked curiously.

"Detention, after class." Ana muttered stealing one of Trowa's fries.

"Sucks." Duo said while munching on a piece of bread.

"Yeah, I know." She answered flatly.

"So who's that?" Ana said pointing to the boy that was walking with Relena and Hilde.

"That would be the new student Ken Tanaka." Trowa said dipping one fry in ketchup before pushing it in his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ana muttered as she got a better view of the guy, Trowa looked questioningly at her, but had no time to ask if she knew the guy seeing that he was standing there with Relena and Hilde.

"Hahaha, it's a small world after all." Sergey said chuckling; Ana sent him a glare that promised pain later.

"Guys, this is Ken Tanaka, he's new." Hilde said motioning to the guy.

"Ken, that's Heero, Duo, Cathy, Quatre, Dorothy, Kevin, Tomiko, Sergey, Trowa and …"

"Anastasia." Ken said smirking.

"Hello Ken." Ana said narrowing her eyes dangerously at the guy.

"Do you two know each other?" Hilde asked.

"Yes." Both of them said in unison.

Everybody could feel the tension between the two of them.

"Are you guys, friends?" Cathy asked curiously.

"Friends?" Sergey couldn't help but laugh.

"If you call challenge each other's guts and fencing skills at any given moment and despise one another, being friends, then yes they are friends." He said laughing.

"I heard Daddy hired you a new trainer." Ken said sarcastically.

"I heard you've been kicked out from another school." Ana countered.

"So will I have the honor of kicking your ass in this year's fencing tournament?" he asked changing the subject.

"You've said that same thing all the previous years and every time I was the one to mop the floor with you." Ana challenged.

"True, but things change."

"We'll just have to see then." Ana said smoothly.

"We'll see." He answered.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you." He said bowing his head, before turning around and walking away.

"He's still as arrogant as ever." Sergey commented.

"Hn." Ana said her eyes still narrowed as she watched Ken disappear out of the cafeteria.

"So the old man hired you a new trainer."

"So what's his name?"

"Gerald Winston." Ana said taking a sip from her orange juice.

"What…how did he manage to hire him?" Sergey exclaimed.

"Did you forget that my father has a very large bank account?" Ana asked sarcastically.

"So when is the tournament and shouldn't you be training?" Sergey asked excitedly.

Ana just turned her face and glared at him, before standing up.

"Excuse me I have some things to do." She said softly.

"What did I do?" Sergey asked as he looked at the other questioningly.

"Trowa?" Cathy asked, as her brother stood up and walked after his girlfriend.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ana stood quietly below a small willow tree, she shivered as the drops of water fell on her. So she was getting soaked, but who cared. She smiled ironically as she recalled that Ken was also attending this school now.

She and Ken had been rivals for years. They hated each other with passion. Everything was a competition for them, a chance to hurt each other pride, a blow to the ego. It didn't help that Ana was the European fencing champion and Ken was the first runner up. Yep there was no lost love between the two of them.

Yet Sergey's questions were what sent her over the border. She hated that she had reacted that way, but as the days flew by she felt even more defeated. She hadn't come with a plan that would ensure that she would stay. And she still hadn't had the courage to tell Trowa either. She mentally cursed at herself, she was a coward, if only she had the same courage as when she fenced.

She hated to feel this off-balance. With fencing everything was calculated. She knew exactly what was to come. She dared to say that loosing wasn't an option. Yet emotions and relationships were different. She feared that Trowa would hate her or even worse break up with her. She feared rejection. She feared to be alone, her eyes widened at this.

She feared to be alone, something that she had never feared before. This was until she met Trowa. Now she felt as if she would suffocate, wither away without him. Oh God, she was really in love with him. She knew she did tell Ivan that she loved Trowa, but right now she was completely sure of her feelings. She really loved him. And this scared her even more.

She looked up as the water stopped falling on her. A black umbrella was covering her and it was being held by no other than Trowa. He looked worriedly at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly as he wiped away some water that was on her cheek.

"I…I…" she stuttered, before turning her gaze away from him.

"Ana, tell me what is wrong." Trowa pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong." She said turning around and smiling at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Trowa asked grabbing her hand and spinning her around so that she was facing him.

He had enough of the way she was acting. She was distant and each time he asked her what was wrong, she would just lie to him. She seemed to be taken back by his raised voice as she looked shocked at him.

"There's nothing wrong." Ana said in a soft voice as she turned her gaze away from him.

"You're lying." He said in a stern voice.

She flinched at this and it didn't go unnoticed by Trowa. He only tightened his hold on her wrist, not painful though, just enough so that she knew that he was there.

"Trowa…I…" Ana stopped as she looked at him, she needed to tell him.

However she was cut off by Stephanie that was running towards them, while calling Ana's name.

"Oh Ana!" Stephanie shocked the two brunettes as she threw herself at Ana.

"What?"

"I just found that you're moving back to Spain."

Ana's eyes widened as she heard this, her gaze quickly flicking towards Trowa. Her lips parted, she needed to say something, but she found that her voice was stuck in her throat. She watched as Trowa's eyes changed from to emerald green eyes that she loved to a very dark green that sent a shiver down her spine. Stephanie grinned secretly as he watched Trowa's expression closely.

"We would love to throw you a go away party." Stephanie said smiling.

"And of course, Trowa is invited too."

"Trowa…I…" Ana said untangling herself from Stephanie's grasp.

She tentatively reached for him, but he stepped back.

"Trowa…"

"Don't." he growled.

Trowa didn't say anything as he turned around and walked away. Ana felt her heart clench as she watched him walk away. Her heart was screaming at her, to run go after him. That she was letting him walk out of her life without explaining anything to him. She was brought out of her thoughts by Stephanie's laughter. Turning furious honey-brown eyes towards Stephanie, she watched as the girl smirked at her.

"What are you trying to do?" Ana hissed.

"What do you think?"

"Trowa is mine, but you managed steal him away from me with that innocent and lovable act." Stephanie spat, her eyes shooting daggers at Ana.

"So I'm just opening his eyes right now and show him what kind of a slut you really are."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resonated as Ana slapped Stephanie. **(YAY! )** Stephanie held her cheek as she looked completely shocked at the girl in front of her. She wasn't expecting her to slap her.

"You're pathetic, you know that." Ana said softly.

She wanted to hurt her even more for what she had done, but she knew that it was a waste of her time. Instead she turned and ran away, hoping to find Trowa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ana let out a relieved sigh as she finally caught up with Trowa.

"Trowa, wait up!" she yelled as she caught up with him.

The brunette refused to stop as he kept walking. Ana sighed as she pushed herself even harder. With a muffled cry, she threw herself at Trowa, causing both of them to fall down in a heap in a puddle that was in front of them.

Trowa wasn't sure how they managed to end up like that. His face was obscured by a mass of soft cinnamon brown hair and he felt a weight on him. He was lying within a puddle. The water seemed in his clothes, soaking him even more. In his haste to get away from her, he had dropped his umbrella. It was still raining unfortunately. He could smell her sweet vanilla perfume. He mentally cursed her. He didn't want to see her at the moment. He was too angry.

"Get off!" he growled.

"NO!" he heard her yell at him.

She didn't raise her face. Instead he could feel her tense on him. Her face was buried in his neck, while her hands were holding tightly to his shirt.

"Anastasia I'm serious, get off me now!" he yelled angrily.

"No, I will not!" she mumbled against his neck.

She was being stubborn and how he hated that at the moment. He was about to push her off, when he felt something wet touch his skin that wasn't the rain.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." She whispered.

"I didn't want to believe that I had to leave…so I figured that maybe my father would call me and tell me that I wouldn't have to leave." Her voice was soft and strained and he could feel more of the wetness against his skin.

He furrowed his brows, when he heard a sob. Realization hit him, she was crying. He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. He was angry at her, but he didn't want her to cry. A pang of guilt went through his heart.

"Please don't hate me Trowa." She whispered, a sob escaping her.

Trowa felt his heart ache at this. How could he ever hate her? He easily sat up, bringing her with him. Looking around he was glad that they were in an isolated part of garden, seeing that their position was rather compromising and not to mention they were still in the puddle. Her legs were at both of sides of his waist, straddling him and it wasn't helping that she wearing that short school's skirt.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She was still sobbing. He gently ran his hand through her hair, while running small circles on her back as he tried to comfort her.

"I love you so much, Trowa." She said all of the suddenly.

Trowa tensed at this. He felt his heart swell. She said it so much conviction that he felt as if it was all a dream. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted his face so that he was looking into her brown eyes. Looking into her eyes, he could see that what she meant every word that she had said. He watched almost enthralled as a crystal tear traveled from her eye. Gently he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you too, Ana." He said sincerely.

Ana looked shocked but at the same time relieved at him. Whatever she was planning to say to him was cut off by Trowa's lips gently pressing against hers. He gently bit her lower-lip making her gasp so that he could slip his tongue in her sweet mouth.

He could never get enough of her. She shyly brushed her tongue against his, causing him to press her closer to him. She melted against him. Neither of them noticed that it was still raining or that they were getting even more soaked. What matter at the moment was the two of them. She shivered as she pressed herself closer to Trowa's form. Both of them were soaked, but neither seemed to care. They needed each other. Ana knew for sure now that come what may, they would make it through this whole ordeal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All of the guys and girls were at Relena's dorm. It was of course Hilde's idea. Even Samantha was there.

"So it's decided we'll be going to all of these activities?" Hilde asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Hilde, you can stop jumping up and now right now." Dorothy said pinching the bridge of her nose.

She opened her gray blue eyes when she felt someone remove her hand from her nose. Kevin who sat next to her, gently took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it, for some reason this calmed her. She smiled shyly at him, but didn't remove her hand.

"Hey, where's Wufei?" Tomiko asked noticing that the Chinese guy was anywhere in sight.

"Oh, he's just getting ready." Samantha said shooting Hilde a suspicious glance while grinning.

"Ready for what?" Ana asked sneezing.

Trowa chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"You seem to have a cold." Relena pointed out worriedly.

"Yes, that's what happened when you stay out in the rain." Trowa said teasingly, but sneezed as well.

Ana had to giggle at this.

"What were the two of you doing in the rain?" Heero asked curiously.

Both Ana and Trowa seemed to blush at this. They both suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Forget it, I don't want to know." Heero said chuckling; Relena catching on to what he meant buried her face in his neck as she tried to contain her laughter.

A knock on the door was heard, but before anyone could question who it was, Samantha was on her feet and quickly at the door.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce you to the more feminine side of Wufei." She said in a very happy and excited voice.

To say everybody was shocked would have been an understatement. There in front of them stood Wufei or what was supposed to be a WUfei. He was dressed in a small black leather miniskirt with black knee-high boots and a red halter-top that read too sexy on it. His long hair was left open and cascaded in silky strands along his shoulders and back.

His dark eyes were accentuated by dark eyeliner, light blush adorned his cheeks and he wore red lipstick. Both of his ears sported large silver hoop-earrings and a small silver necklace with a silver heart pendant hung around his neck. A simple silver bracelet was around his right wrist.

"Oh shit!" Duo yelled while bursting out in laughter, the others quickly followed by the others.

"Is that my shirt?" Cathy exclaimed.

"And those are my boots." Dorothy said laughing.

"How did you get him in the skirt…Wufei you're the same size as I am." Tomiko cried out while leaning against Sergey that was also laughing hysterically.

"What did you do, lose a bet?" Ana asked between giggles.

"Something like that." Wufei growled.

Samantha cleared her throat and Wufei let out a sigh. Everybody stopped laughing as he slowly walked towards them. All of them wanted to see what he would do next. Duo's eyes widened as Wufei kneeled in front of him of him, before throwing himself at Duo.

"Oh Duo, I love you so much will you marry me!" he cried out in the most feminine voice he could manage, which was still very much masculine.

"What the hell…get away from me!" Duo yelled, this caused more laughter to erupt around them.

Wufei held on as Duo tried to break free of his grip, he even went so far as to try to gave Duo a kiss on the cheek. However at that precise moment, they saw a flash. Both Wufei and Duo looked off as they caught a camera going off. Turning around both of them were horrified to see Hilde standing there with a digital camera.

"Blackmail material…mwuhahahahaa!" Hilde laughed evilly.

"Oh Fuck!" Duo cursed out loud.

"Get her!" Wufei yelled jumping up, but unfortunately tripping on the boots.

Hilde let out a yell as she dashed towards her room, with Duo and Wufei in quick pursuit of her. Well Duo anyways, Wufei was still struggling with those boots. The others were literally gasping for breath now.

"Hey Wufei, you do have nice legs." Relena yelled after everyone quieted down.

"Bite me Onna!" Wufei yelled enraged.

This statement however made everybody laugh again. They laughed harder when they heard Wufei and Duo banging their fists on the door and yelling at Hilde to come out. Who would have thought that Wufei had a feminine side?

**(This is what happens when the author and her muse have too much sugar and caffeine. )**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's been two weeks since the new student arrived. And Relena was getting more and more frustrated with him. He seemed to be intent on flirting with her, even though she had clearly told him that she had a boyfriend. Sighing she looked at the one piece blue bathing suit that she was wearing. It was very modest, but still it looked great on her. The straps tied behind her neck, just like a halter-top, leaving her back bare. She tied her hair in high ponytail. She slipped on a dark blue pair of shorts and a white tank top and put on her black slippers. All in all she looked really nice and ready for the beach.

Picking up her duffel bag, she walked out of the door. She was greeted by Cathy and Hilde both were wearing a pair of shorts and a spaghetti top. Hilde's short was dark green, while Cathy was red. Hilde's top was beige, while Cathy's was black. Both of them had a duffel bag with them and looked ready and excited to go.

"So ready for some fun in the sun?" Hilde asked grinning.

"You bet, what's better than seeing the guys half-naked?" Relena asked teasingly.

"As long as it's not my brother." Cathy said making a face as she opened the door.

Relena and Hilde couldn't help, but giggle. They stepped out of their door, only to be met by the other four girls, namely Dorothy, Ana, Tomiko and Samantha.

Dorothy wore a black pair of shorts and a red baby t. Ana was wearing something similar, only she wore instead of a red shirt a blue tank top. Tomiko wore yellow tube top and beige shorts, while Samantha wore pink shorts and a white v-neck sleeveless top. Both Tomiko and Dorothy wore a pair of dark sunglasses. Ana had a black cap on her head with the logo of her favorite baseball team.

"So are you ladies ready?" Dorothy asked.

"Ready as I'd ever be." Hilde said grinning.

She was already thinking of all the mischief that they could do. However they had to be careful. It was a miracle that Treize and Une let them actually go on this trip. It took a lot of convincing on Zechs and Noin's part. It helped that Relena was Zechs' sister.

They soon found themselves standing in front of a large bus. Une, Treize, Zechs and Noin were already there waiting for them as was the rest of the students all of them male of course. Scanning the crowd Hilde spotted the familiar braid. Sure enough it was Duo and the rest of the guys.

"Hey babe." Duo said bringing Hilde in a hug and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"So any of you wearing a thong?" Sergey asked.

"Pervert!" Both Tomiko and Ana yelled while slapping him behind the head.

"Ouch, I was just asking." He said in mock anger.

"Yeah right." Tomiko said, but couldn't help but grin.

"Is this place nice?" Relena asked tugging at her shirt.

"Very nice, the water is crystal clear, there's a beautiful beach with white sand, it's almost like a small paradise." Heero assured her, while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Is there any way we could surf?" Ana asked hopefully.

"Why do you think they're bringing those surfboards?" Trowa said motioning to some surfboard that were secured on top of the bus.

"COOL!" Ana yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"Will you teach me how to surf Ana?" Samantha asked shyly.

"Of course I will!" Ana said excitedly.

"Settle down everybody." Treize's voice rang through the crowd.

"We'll be leaving shortly for the beach, I only ask that you ladies and gentlemen to behave, those that don't will be sent immediately back her and risk getting detention or expelled."

"Am I understood?" he asked looking at the crowd sternly.

"Yes, sir." All of the students answered.

"Guess we better be on our best behavior." Cathy whispered at Quatre.

"Yeah right as if Duo, Hilde, Ana and Sergey could ever be on their best behavior." Quatre said smiling teasingly.

Cathy had to laugh at this. It was right, with those four you never knew. Guess they would just have to hope that everything went okay. If only they knew how much trouble they would soon get in.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………**

**That's it for now. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review if you can or e-mail, I don't bite! Anyways bye! **

**Next chapter. A day at the beach can be fun. However when you have Hilde, Duo, Ana and Sergey together is just complete chaos. LOL! Until next time!**

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura. **


	27. Chapter 27

_The girls are invading the boys' academy_

_Chapter 27_

_By Anime-Goddess-Sakura_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A.C.**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter and also those that just read my chapters. Thanks again guys, your encouraging words really got me through these hard days. I hope that all of you will enjoy this new chapter. **

**Special thanks goes to my beta Princess! Thanks a lot for the help girl! **

**For all of those that are interested, I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story, you can find the summary on my profile page. Thanks again to all my reviewers! You guys rock! **

**AddictedFanfiction Reader **

**Charice:** Hi, I'm glad that you and your friends like my story. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again.

**jisAtsU silence: **Thanks again for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

**gundamgurl24 **

**Jesus freak skywater1**

**Saferia**

**Heero Yuy **

**Linwe lossehelin**

**Phillip the Nickel**

**- **

**Hana: **Hey girl! Thanks again for the review. Hope you like this chapter and I'm glad you liked Ken.

**wingsstars07: **Hey, thanks for the review once again. Umm…I have completely forgotten about sending you the summary of the sequel. Oops! Well, you can find the summary on my profile page. Anyways hope to hear from you again.

**Heero-Yuui: **Umm…yeah…a lot of kissing and I guess I was very hyper when I pictured Wufei in a skirt, but it was funny nonetheless. Thanks for the review!

**CrimsonDragon010: **Thanks for the review! It really brightened my day, as you can see, I'm back! And hopefully I will be able to update sooner! Hope to hear from you again.

**Aelita89: **Thanks for the review!

**Allura01: **Hey thanks for the review and those nice words. I'm back as you can see and hopefully it will take less time to update. Hope you like this new chapter and remember don't be stranger, hope to hear from you again.

**Ebacusta: **Thanks for the review!

**Lil Dev G: ** I just had to laugh when I read your review. It was so funny. The part about Ken reminding you of Barbie that was just hilarious! Yeah, I totally agree that chocolate makes the world go around! LOL! Well, anyways enjoy this new chapter and hopefully you'll like it.

**crystal-gundam: **Thanks for the review and don't worry poor Heero will be jealous.

**Lihanou**

**English-Foxlette: **Thanks for the review!

**Tara: **Thanks for the review and yeah I know the title is very long. LOL!

**WhiteRose-Kurama**Wow, thanks again for the review!

**Steph:** Thanks for the review and don't worry Ana will not leave…or will she? LOL!

**Anyways on with the story! **

Relena stretched her arms high above her head as they finally came to a stop. The place was further away than they had expected and listening to the students sing 'the song that never ends' the whole way had almost driven her crazy. She was sure if it hadn't been for Heero, she would have probably jumped out of the window.

Now looking at the place, she was happy that she came. There were no words to describe the place where they were going to stay; it was nothing short of a paradise, white sand, clear blue sea. They were actually staying on a small island. The boat ride to get there had taken about five to six minutes. The island itself was beautiful and seemed to be unspoiled by the outside world. There was a small forest, and from what Treize told them, there was also a small waterfall somewhere further in the jungle.

The only flaw was that they would be staying in tents. And what fun it had to set up those tents. Finally done, the girls let out a relieved sigh as they slumped down on the ground. Cathy giggled as she noticed that Hilde's dark locks were now covered in white sand.

"Tired ladies?" Duo asked smirking as he stood looking down at them.

"Hn." Samantha said rolling her eyes.

"How cute, she's already sounding like Wufei." Tomiko teased, earning herself a face full of white sand from Samantha.

"Okay, that's it; you're in for it now!" Tomiko yelled jumping on her feet and chasing Samantha down the beach.

"So who wants to go for a swim?" Duo asked excitedly as he slowly took off his shirt, leaving a simple pair of dark blue board-shorts.

"Me, me!" Hilde yelled jumping on her feet and grinning happily.

Relena rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend. Sometimes she wondered if Hilde had any care in the world. Hilde was always bright and cheery…scratch that, she was crazy and hyper most of the time. She smiled as she looked at the sky. It was very peaceful today. The sun was bright.

"Hey Lena, are you coming?" she heard Duo asked her, but she declined the offer.

She was fine where she was at the moment, lying under the shades of the trees, without a care in the world. She was feeling absolutely lazy. She closed her eyes and sighed. Heero, Quatre and Wufei and some other guys had gone to gather some firewood. She snapped one eye open and watched as Duo threw Hilde in the sea. A smile tugged at her lips.

She shook her head before closing her eyes again. One hand rested on her stomach, while the other cushioned her head, her honey-blond hair had came undone from the ponytail and was now spread around her on the white sand. She knew that she would get annoyed later with all the sand in her hair, but at the moment she didn't care. She rarely got time alone for herself; with friends, boyfriend, brother and all; therefore she was resolute to enjoy this sweet and short alone-time that she had right now.

She liked the company of her friends, family and Heero a lot, but she also needed time to herself, peace and quiet. One thing was sure that whenever her friends were involved peace and quiet flew out of the window. After all Duo was a walking circus on legs. She could swear that that guy seemed to have an endless supply of energy and team him up with Hilde or Ana and you would have absolute chaos. She wondered if Duo could ever be completely serious. An unladylike snort left her lips. Duo serious? Yeah and rabid bunnies were trying to take over the earth while mating with all the human females.

She smirked. Sylvia could sure use a rabid bunny. Run bunny, run! She couldn't help but giggle. Damn, she was being extremely sarcastic these few days. Letting out a deep sigh, she decided to stop thinking for a moment and just relax. And besides the things that she was thinking about at the moment weren't really intellectual. Just as she was about to slip into a deep slumber, she was startled by someone.

"Hey beautiful." A velvety soft voice whispered in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. Unfortunately for her, she knocked her head into Ken's who was crouched over her.

"Oww." She muttered rubbing her aching head, while glaring daggers at the guy in front of her.

"Damn girl, you sure have a hard head!" Ken muttered.

"What were you doing?" Relena hissed, cursing him mentally in every language that she knew.

"You looked so **appetizing** lying there from far away…I just needed to have a closer look." He said emphasizing the word appetizing as he let his eyes wander appreciatively over her body.

Relena felt herself blush, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. She absolutely hated this hot guy. She mentally slapped herself. No, he wasn't hot; he was an idiot that was too full of himself. She noticed that he was still staring at her while smirking and for some reason it irked her and made her blush at the same time, deciding that if she didn't leave she would do something that he would regret, so she got up.

"Excuse me." She said standing up.

"You're running away." She heard him whisper.

"Coward." He taunted.

She should have let it go, but instead she turned around and marched right back up to him. He was already standing and looking at her with a very satisfied smirk. Her blood was boiling and she was seriously considering of tying a big rock at his feet and throwing him in the ocean.

"I'm not a coward, you egocentric arrogant irritating moron!" she snapped poking him in the chest and emphasizing every word.

Oh that felt really good, she thought satisfied. She was literally seeing red and hell had no fury at the moment. All the time she was looking straight in his eyes and trying to see his reaction. To her utter dismay the only reaction she seemed to have gotten out of him was the slight parting of his lips. Her hand stilled on his chest when she felt the slight rumbling in his chest.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was trying hard not to laugh at her. She felt her right eye start to twitch and she fisted one of her hands at her side. She was doing her best not to strike him. She was snapped out of her musings when he grabbed her hand that was still on his chest and pulled her flush against him. He lowered his head so that he was looking in her eyes.

"You're a coward; it doesn't matter how much you deny it." He whispered. "You're afraid of me and of what I might be able to teach and give you. You're afraid of the unknown little girl." He whispered very softly, his breath dancing over her lips.

Without notice he let her go. She stumbled backwards and almost fell. Straightening up she composed herself and glared at him. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was sure that she blushing furiously. Yet she wasn't going to let him play with her.

"Don't you ever dare to touch me again, Mr. Tanaka or else..." She said in a very clipped and cold voice and purposely letting the threat hanging in the air.

She watched almost entranced as his lips quirked in a mysterious smile, almost as if he was expecting her to react this way. He was definitely hot; she mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"Or else what Miss Dorlian?" He asked amusements clearly dancing in his turquoise depths.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." With that she turned around and walked towards Hilde and Ana that were neck-deep in water.

She could feel his lingering stare on her, but she ignored it. She fisted her hands at her side as she hastily walked towards her friends, while mentally fuming. Ken thought that every girl would throw themselves at him. Well he was wrong. She wasn't one of those brainless twits. She had dignity and pride. And not to mention she had a boyfriend.

Relena was brought out of her musings when she felt someone touch her.

"Tag you're it!" Hilde said giggling as she tagged Relena.

Hilde was standing in front of her completely soaked and clad in a dark violet two piece bikini. She was grinning like an idiot at Relena. She looked questioningly at her shorthaired friend. One thought went through her mind; she's got to be kidding. Tag? The most childish game she could come up with.

"You're no fun, Lena." Hilde said pouting, when she noticed that Relena wasn't moving.

"Oh you hurt me." Relena answered mockingly.

"Come on, it will be fun." Hilde said walking up to her.

Relena crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, while adapting a very stubborn pose. However just as Hilde was arm length away from her, Relena's hand shot out.

"Tag you're it!" Relena yelled running away.

"What!" Hilde yelled incredulously.

"Hey, this is fun!" Relena said smiling mischievously.

Duo and Tomiko that had also joined the game laughed, both of them completely taken back by Relena sneakiness.

"Dorlian, you're mine!" Hilde yelled, as she dashed towards Relena.

Relena let out a squeal as she ran away with Hilde in hot pursuit of her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ken stared at Relena as she walked away from him, a smirk playing on his lips the whole time. Oh, he really wanted her. She was perfect in every way. She was innocent, very innocent, but at the same time she had a very fiery temper, one that he seemed good at provoking. And he liked that. She wasn't one to throw herself at him. Instead she played hard to get. The only thing that she didn't know was that he liked a good challenge.

"Tanaka." A male voice sounded from behind him.

Turning lazily around he was met with deep Prussian blue eyes that were boring right through him.

"Yuy." He admonished.

"Stay away from her." Heero said coldy, his eyes unwavering.

Ken smirked. He was mentally laughing at the male in front of him. Didn't he know that no one told Ken Tanaka what to do?

"Scared that I might steal her away, Yuy?" he asked tauntingly.

He enjoyed watching as Heero grabbed on to whatever little control that he had. The Prussian blue eyed boy fisted his hands at his side as he tried not to punch Ken's lights out. His face was emotionless as he spoke.

"I'm not scared that you might steal her away, but I do know that she doesn't enjoy your company."

"Really?" Ken asked mockingly. "Are you sure about that, Yuy? Her eyes told me another story and you do know that the eyes are the window to someone's soul."

"Oh no little Relena is very curious about me and I dare say that she's curious as to what I can teach her." Ken continued while grinning, knowing that he hit a nerve.

However he soon found himself face to face with a very angry Heero Yuy. Heero clutched the front of his shirt with both hands as he pulled Ken towards him.

"Stay away from her Tanaka, last warning." He hissed with that he released him, making him stumble back.

Ken straightened his shirt and looked straight at Heero. His turquoise eyes suddenly a lot brighter.

"Keep your threats to yourself Yuy, no on tells me what to do, especially not someone like you."

"It's best if you keep your little dove protected for you never know when the predator might strike." With that he pushed passed Heero, bumping his shoulder in the process.

Heero stood there, his fist at his side. He wanted knocking more than to knock Ken's lights out, but knew very well that he was threading on thin ice. If he was to fight, he was sure that Treize would surely expel. Unable to do anything, he was left fuming. And the thing that bothered him most, that for some reason he believed Ken's words.

Lifting his gaze he watched Relena talk to Hilde. No, Relena wasn't that kind of girl. He was sure of it, but on the other hand Ken seemed so sure of himself. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided that he needed to cool off. Turning around he walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is beautiful." Dorothy whispered as she looked at the waterfall in front of them. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough for all of them if they decided to take a swim.

"I knew you would like it." Kevin said grinning.

He knew that she would like it. Dorothy was the kind of girl that even though she seemed like very tough, she had a very soft spot as well. And Kevin had been blessed to see that side of her. He watched as she looked in almost childlike fascination at the water in front of them. Closing her eyes, she felt the soft drops of water on her face. She smiled brightly.

However all peace was broken as Relena slammed into Dorothy. Both girls let out a shocked scream as both of them tumbled from the edge and into the freezing cold water of the waterfall.

Both girls came up gasping for breath; Relena blushing furiously as she recalled bumping into Dorothy. She should really look where she was going. Bracing herself she turned to look at Dorothy.

"Umm…sorry." Relena squeaked as she looked over at Dorothy.

"Oh God that was priceless." Hilde tried to say between giggles as she looked at Dorothy and Relena.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow at Kevin that was failing horribly at holding in his laughter. Of course he would be laughing at her. Her blond hair was plastered to her face and soaked completely.

"Feel free to laugh." Dorothy said rolling her eyes.

She growled as Kevin chuckled loudly, the sound very pleasing to the ears. Swimming towards the side, she was surprised as he offered her his hand. He looked at her with a smile on his face, while his eyes danced with barely contained amusement.

She silent fumed, he was laughing at her. Suddenly a very mischievous smirk appeared on her face and before Kevin could react, he was pulled into the water with Dorothy.

"That will teach you." Dorothy said stepping out of the water.

Sticking her chin defiantly in the air, she gave Kevin one last haughty glare, before throwing her hair over her shoulder and stalking away. Hilde and Relena who were standing at the side burst out in laughter as Kevin stepped out of the water. His red hair was plastered against his face and neck, while the white loose shirt that he wore was completely see-through now and sticking against his skin.

Kevin ignored the girls as his gaze lingered on Dorothy that slowly disappeared into the bushes. A mischievous smile of his own appeared on his face, making both Relena and Hilde stop laughing and look strangely at him. Kevin was always quiet composed and friendly. However the way he was smiling was very similar to Duo or Ana when they were hatching a plan. Both Hilde and Relena felt suddenly very sorry for Dorothy, who seemed to be the one that had all of Kevin's attention.

Kevin ignored the girls' questioning looks as he too walked in the direction where Dorothy had disappeared of. Dorothy was very tricky. Yet he could also be tricky, his light brown eyes shone brightly as he thought about a way to get back at the blond. There was still a lot that little Miss Catalonia didn't know about him. And she would soon find out. Oh would she be surprised.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After setting everything straight about their feelings, Ana and Sergey once again enjoyed a very close friendship. Sergey now saw her more like a little sister than a potential girlfriend or lover. Ana was happy to say the least. Sergey was her partner in crime and both of them together were nothing more than trouble.

Sergey enjoyed Ana's company for she was always unpredictable and the pranks that she pulled were hilarious. Sergey looked thoughtfully at the little imp in front of him that was skipping happily through the forest.

"So what exactly are we doing again?" Sergey asked as he and Ana ventured further into the forest.

"We're exploring." Ana said casually.

"Aha."

"So what's going on with you and Tomiko?" Ana asked suddenly, making Sergey trip.

"What do you mean?" Sergey yelled, getting caught off guard.

"Oh come on, I can see the 'Looks' that you're giving her." Ana said making puppy dog eyes.

"What looks?" Sergey asked innocently.

"Nice try." Ana said grinning.

However movement and sounds in front of them, made Ana grab Sergey's hand and dive into a nearby bush. Peaking from behind the leaves and Ana and Sergey were shocked to see Une and Treize standing a few feet away from them in a very passionate embrace.

The two teenagers just gaped at the adults in front of them who were kissing very passionately and in a very intimate position. Une was pressed against a tree; one of her legs was wrapped around Treize's waist, while he had her trapped between him and the tree.

"Oh my." Ana whispered, a furious blush covering her cheeks.

"Who would have thought?" Sergey whispered smirking.

"What are you doing?" Sergey asked curiously as he watched Ana take something out of her backpack.

On close inspection, he noticed that it was a small digital camera. His eyes grew wide as realization hit him of what she was planning to do.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed grabbing the camera from her hand.

"Hey, give it back." Ana snapped yanking the camera out of Sergey's hands.

"This will make sure that if we screw up, we have something to save ourselves." Ana said huffing.

"That's called blackmail." Sergey whispered.

"Call it what you like, but if you haven't noticed we're this close from being kicked out of the school." Ana said motioning with her hands.

"And besides they're hypocrites, they practically chewed our heads for trying to set up and now they're making out like it was the end of the world." She said wriggling her nose.

"And here I thought you were half-asleep when they lectured us."

"I was, Hilde told me." Ana said grinning.

"You know this will in some way or another get us into trouble right?" Sergey asked.

"Yeah, like sneaking in that bottle of scotch will not." Ana said referring to the bottle of scotch that Sergey had hidden in his backpack.

"I give up." Sergey muttered.

Anastasia grinned triumphantly as while looking through the lens of the camera. Sergey rolled his eyes, for one reason or another, he knew that this was going to come back and bite them in the ass. It always happened when Ana was involved.

I wonder when they hooked up, Ana thought as she zoomed onto the couple.

Maybe they will tell, when I show them the picture, she thought grinning widely.

"Say cheese." She murmured snapping more than enough pictures.

The couple were oblivious to the paparazzi as they kept kissing passionately. If only they had known, they would have probably killed the paparazzi, before she was able to black-mail them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Relena sighed as the warmth of the sun stroked her skin. It felt absolutely divine. Looking at her side, she had to admit that she had never seen a more beautiful and breathtaking view. Heero lay next to her with only a pair of black board-shorts on. His chest was bare, showing off his well-physique. He was a tad darker already due to the exposure to the sun and she had to admit that he looked really good.

The sun seemed to make him glow. They were currently lying on the rocks next to the waterfall. Amazingly enough it was only the two of them, something that Relena wasn't complaining about. Heero's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted, his unruly chocolate brown bangs swayed lightly with the wind. It had to be a sin, to be this hot. However she also noticed that something was bothering him.

"Heero, is there something bothering you?" Relena asked as she studied him.

"No." Heero answered coldly without opening his eyes.

Relena furrowed her brows, not believing him for a moment. She sat up, so that her weight was resting on her elbows and looked straight him; her azure eyes slightly narrowed.

"Heero, I know that there is something bothering you." She said sternly, making the brunette open his eyes and turn to look at her.

Azure blue clashed with Prussian blue, neither one backing down. One thing Heero had learned about Relena was that she could be just as stubborn as him.

"What do you think about Ken Tanaka?" Heero asked all of the sudden, deciding to go straight to the point.

Relena was at first taken back by his question, but realization quickly hit her. Heero was jealous of Ken, something that Relena found quite absurd. She smiled as she slowly leaned towards him so that she was looking down on him. Her long hair that was untied cascaded along her shoulders and created a honey-blond curtain that seemed to shut them in their own world as she gazed down on him.

She silently gazed at him, making Heero slightly nervous, even though he didn't show it. Her azure eyes shined mischievously at him.

"Well, what can I say… the guy is an ass." She said bluntly as she ran a finger along his jaw, sending shivers down his spine.

"He thinks too highly of himself." She said soft as she traced his lower-lip with her thumb.

"And I'm not attracted to him, if that is what's bothering you." She said softly as she bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What?" Heero asked completely taken back as she slowly backed away, but close enough that he could still feel her hot breath on his lips.

"Heero, look at me." Relena said softly, making him look deeply in her eyes.

"I love you, with all my heart and no one will come between us, especially not a spoiled brat like Tanaka." She said seriously, with every word, she inched closer to him, until she brushed her lips gently against his again.

She quickly backed away, but couldn't retreat completely as one of Heero's arms found themselves behind her neck. He watched her closely, her azure blue eyes, showed him that what she was saying was the truth. Slowly he closed the gap and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. Both of their eyes closed as they surrendered to the kiss. He still couldn't get enough of her. Every time he kissed her, it was like he was kissing her for the first time.

He ran his tongue on her bottom-lip, making her shiver and part her lips for him. He quickly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She tasted sweet, almost like strawberry, but maybe it was the bubble-gum that she had earlier. His tongue wrapped teasingly around hers as they battled for dominance. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, so that she was practically lying on him.

He almost groaned at the sensation of having her pressed so intimately against his naked chest. He drew her lower-lip between his teeth and slowly nibbled on it, before finally drawing away. He slowly pulled away to look in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered running his thumb along her cheek.

She smiled shyly and brushed prettily under his sharp gaze. She slowly sat up and he sat up as well. Relena was proud to see the red hue coloring his cheeks, it was not so noticeable, but it was a blush nonetheless and she had provoked it. Her gaze lingered on his lips, which were still very tempting. Blushing, she turned to look at the water behind them, Relena got a wicked idea. Slowly inching towards Heero, she kneeled in front of him, so that she was staring directly in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled impishly at him.

"Oh, Heero you look flushed." She cooed, kissing him on the cheek, hoping to distract him in order to put her plan in motion.

She was glad to see him, close his eyes and sighed. Grinning, she drew his earlobe between her teeth, making him shiver. Releasing the flesh from between her teeth, she whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you should...COOL OFF!" She whispered, yelling the last part as she pulled Heero backwards with her in the freezing water.

A loud splash was heard as both dived head-first into the water. Both of them came up shortly for breath, Relena grinning and laughing, while Heero let out every curse word that he knew in his native language. He turned burning Prussian blue eyes to look at her. Normally any other person would have turned tail and run when receiving such a nasty glare. Relena on the other hand was unaffected and just laughed harder.

Heero looked absolutely hilarious with his dark brown hair plastered to his face and his blue eyes shooting daggers at Relena. She knew that he was mad at her for pulling such a dirty stunt, but she didn't care. She only laughed harder, but quickly stopped laughing as a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"Ummm…Heero what are you planning?" Relena asked backing away from her creepy, but at the same time hot looking boyfriend.

"Come here, Relena." He said beckoning her with his hand.

"Ummm…let me think…no." Relena said grinning cheekily.

However before she could move, he had dived at her and had her now trapped between him and a rock. She shivered as he looked almost predatorily at her.

"You shouldn't have done that Relena." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath dancing on her skin, creating goosebumps.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

"I'm afraid, that sorry will not cut it." He said lowering his voice so that it was barely a whisper.

"I think punishment is in order."

"Punishment?" she asked, her blue eyes widening like saucers.

"Yes." He purred.

"What are you…" she was cut off as Heero began tickling mercilessly.

She screamed and laughed as she tried to get away from him, but she was trapped. Something could be said about Heero; he knew exactly where to tickle her.

"Stop it!" Relena yelled between laughs.

"Not until, you say you give up." He said grinning as she tickled her left side who for an unknown reason was especially sensitive.

"Never!" she squealed as he increased his tickling.

"Heero, please stop it!"

"Not until, you say you give up." He said smirking.

Relena didn't want to give up, but she couldn't take it anymore. Mentally hitting herself, she decided to give up.

"I give up!" she yelled, between laughs.

"Do you?" Heero asked smirking wider.

"Yes, I DO!" Relena yelled.

She let out a relieved sigh as he stopped his tickling and just held her in his arms. Finally catching her breath, she turned to look at him.

"You're evil, you know that?" she asked pouting.

"Yet you still love me." He countered, giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Unfortunately." She answered grinning.

"Let's get out of here, shall we." Heero said slowly releasing her so that she could step out of the water.

Once she was safe on the rocks, she turned to offer Heero a hand, which he gladly took.

"One word of advice, Heero, I always get the last laugh." With that she let go of Heero, making him fall back into the water.

A loud splash was heard as Heero was unceremoniously released into the water. Relena giggled, while quickly picking her things. Turning around she watched as Heero gasped for breath. She didn't stay and wait for him to get out of water though. She quickly ran as fast as she could through the woods, hoping to get away from Heero's wrath, all the while giggling.

"RELENA!"

She laughed even harder as she heard him yell her name. That would teach him to mess with Relena Dorlian.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Flashback_

_Trowa was just heading for his dorm when he saw someone standing a few feet away from him. On close inspection Trowa noted that it was Ivan. _

"_Ivan." Trowa greeted the shorter guy. _

"_Trowa." _

"_So she told you about her moving back." Ivan said softly, his voice barely a whisper. _

"_Yes." Trowa said in a deadpan voice. _

_He didn't really know what Ivan was getting it. He turned his face to look at the fading sun. He had to admit that he loved sunsets. The mix of orange, yellow and red, was beautiful to watch. Sunsets represented a transition to him. Going from one stage to another, a lot like him. Trowa was slowly going from a teenager to an adult. And being an adult meant that you had more responsibilities and unfortunately more worries as well. _

"_We will figure out a way to keep her here." Trowa muttered his eyes softening a bit. _

"_Hn." _

"_What if I was to tell you that there was a way for her to stay?" Ivan said, earning Trowa's attention. _

_The brunette turned to look intrigued at him, his emerald eyes boring through Ivan's honey-brown ones. _

"_Why would you do that?" Trowa asked. _

"_Hmmm…let's get something straight I don't like you and truthfully I don't trust you…but Ana seems to care a lot about you. Therefore I will push my distaste for you aside, only to see her happy."_

"_Well, thank you." Trowa bit back sarcastically. _

"_You're welcome." Ivan said grinning, before looking seriously at Trowa again. _

"_In order for this little plan to work, you'll have to be prepared to play your cards right; one screw up and everything will go down the drain." Ivan warned. _

"_Just keep in mind Trowa, if we succeed Ana will stay her." _

"_Yet a fair warning… hurt her in any way and I will make sure that you know what real pain is all about." Ivan said seriously his eyes narrowed very dangerously. _

"_I understand." Trowa said, knowing very well that Ivan was only doing this because he cared deeply for his little sister. _

"_Now listen intently, this is what will do." _

_End Flashback_

"Hey, earth to Trowa." Ana said waving her hands in front of her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah?" Trowa asked snapping back to reality and smiling a small smile at the brunette in front of him.

She was completely soaked. She had just taken a swim. Her long hair had come undone from her ponytail and was plastered now against her face and back. She slowly took a seat next to him on the sand.

She wore a simple black two piece bikini shorts. The top tied behind her back. The hem of the shorts was decorated by blue flames with hints of turquoise. The top also was designed the same way. Her skin was richly golden tanned color giving her a very exotic look. She smiled brightly as him as she took a seat next to him. The blue and black surfing board that she had borrowed was laid down next to her.

"So what's on your mind?" Ana asked giggling as she watched Wufei trying to help Samantha with her surfing.

"Just thinking." He muttered, smiling when he noticed her curious stare.

"About your brother."

"Huh?" Ana asked gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"He sure is protective of you."

"You have no idea." Ana muttered burying her face in her hands.

She was truly embarrassed. Rich chuckling reached her ears as she turned to look at Trowa that was obviously laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Ana asked glaring at him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's just something normal…I'm very protective of Cathy too." He confessed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ana muttered absentmindedly, while running her fingers through her cinnamon locks.

"So what's the deal with you and Tanaka?" Trowa asked curiously as he watched Ana contort her face in a scowl.

"Long story." Ana muttered

"I have more than enough time." Trowa muttered.

"I first met Ken when I was thirteen and he was fifteen, both of us were entered in a fencing tournament and you might guess."

"We were both good, I have to admit that. Yet he was arrogant. At first we always seemed to end up in a tie, but afterwards I began beating him."

"He wasn't happy, I presume." Trowa said softly as he turned to look at his girlfriend.

"That would be putting it lightly." Ana snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since then we kind of have a very strong rivalry between us, especially with him belittling women." Ana growled.

"He thinks women are only good for screwing, well I sure showed him by kicking his Japanese ass."

"And since then every little thing is some kind of competition for both of us." Anastasia finished looking at the beach.

"Is that all?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Umm…yeah." Ana said answering too quickly for Trowa's taste, but he decided not to push it.

Ana let out a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm bored, let's find something to do."

As if answering her prayers, Hilde appeared a few feet away. She was dressed in a black bikini shorts with a red bikini top.

"Hey Ana, get your cute little butt over here!" Hilde yelled waving her hands frantically.

"Is there something you're not telling me…I mean since when does she call your butt cute?" Trowa asked in mock hurt.

"Oh shut up!" Ana yelled slapping him on the arm, causing Trowa to laugh even harder.

"See you later, cute butt." Trowa couldn't help and only received an icy glare from Ana as she walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quatre and Cathy were sitting quietly enjoying each others company as they watched the others swim and mess around in the ocean. Cathy was sitting with her back pressed against a palm tree, while Quatre rested his head on her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his blond locks. The Arabian closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

Cathy couldn't help but giggle, the way that Quatre acted reminded her of a big cat. Grinning she pictured her boyfriend with whiskers, a tail and big cat ears, to say that the picture in her mind was funny would have been an understatement. She couldn't help it and burst out in a fit of giggles, making Quatre snap his aquamarine eyes and look at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" he asked putting his hand in front of his mouth and yawning cutely, making Cathy giggle even more.

Quatre raised an eyebrow at his giggling girlfriend that was now turning red from all the laughing. Finally Cathy seemed to settle down and looked with shining eyes at Quatre.

"You just remind me of a big cat." She said grinning.

"A cat?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Yep, the way you sleep and yawned…it was so cute and I couldn't help, but picture you with ears, whiskers and even a tail." She said giggling.

Quatre had to chuckle as he too imagined himself like a cat. Looking at the beautiful redhead next to him, he decided to get back at her. Looking around her noticed that no one was looking. Slowly he sat up so, that he was sitting next to Cathy who was still laughing. Without warning he leaned towards her and nuzzled her cheek against hers, just like a cat would do. Cathy instantly stilled and looked curiously at Quatre, who seemed oblivious as he had his eyes closed and kept rubbing his cheek against hers.

Cathy's eyes widened at the next sound, she heard. Quatre was…purring. She went rigid as Quatre's tongue darted out and licked her neck.

"Quatre!" she yelped jumping away.

Looking up she was met with the amused eyes of Quatre, who was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Ignoring the look that he was giving her, she sat back, where she was before.

"I swear you're hanging out too much with my brother." Cathy muttered as she ran a hand through her red hair.

She looked up as she felt Quatre wrap his arms around her and bring her against him, with her back pressed to his chest. He softly nuzzled her neck, making her close her eyes and sigh softly.

"Catherine." He whispered softly, his hot breath caressing her neck.

"Hmmm?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

"Promise me, that even when you leave, we will see each other." Quatre said in a soft voice as he kissed her neck.

Cathy opened her eyes and turned in his arms, so that she looking at him. His aquamarine colored eyes seemed to be begging her and it made her heart swell. She wasn't the only one who seemed affected by this relationship. In the short time that she and Quatre had been together, she had come to love him with all her heart.

They were different in some aspects, while in others they were the same. He was everything she could hope for in a guy. He was loving, funny, respectful. And he made her happy. She dared to say that he was the one. As she studied his young face, she was compelled to compare him to an angel. He had those soft and expressive aquamarine eyes that showed everything that he felt. He didn't wear any masks, what you saw was what he was and that appealed to her. She wanted someone who showed her everything, someone that trusted her, just as much as she trusted him.

Her hand gently caressed his cheek, making him close his eyes as he enjoyed her touch. Smiling she inched her face towards his and gently kissed him. He instantly responded to the kiss and deepened it as he tightened his hold around her and brought her closer to him. She eagerly parted her soft lips and allowed him entrance as he caressed her tongue with hers. What she liked about Quatre was that nothing was rushed, nothing was demanded. Everything was slow and steady, even his kisses. He took his time to enjoy them, to show her how much her cared.

She tightened her hands in his blond hair as she was thoroughly kissed by her boyfriend. Both of them reluctantly parted for air. She was glad that she was sitting for she was sure that if she was standing she would have fallen down. Gazing at Quatre, she smiled warmly.

"I promise." She said softly as she pecked him on the lips.

He seemed more than happy with her answer as she hugged her tightly as he kissed her everywhere that he could, her lips, her cheek, her eyes. She giggled at all the attention that she got.

"I love you." He said smiling warmly as he held her and looked deeply in her eyes.

She was almost sure that her heart stopped beating as those words registered in her mind. Smiling warmly, she inched closer to him, her eyes boring through his.

"I love you too." She whispered, before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sighing she rested her head gently on his chest. The beating of his heart reminded her that this was real. She sighed as she snuggled closer to him as her eyelids suddenly became heavy. Quatre softly ran his hand through her hair and he held her close. He was more than happy at the moment. Before he knew it, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He carefully turned her around so that her back was resting against his chest. He leaned against the tree with her in his arms. Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, he closed his eyes as he too felt fatigue take over him. Quietly the two lovebirds fell asleep in the security of each other's arms.

**(A/N This is what too much chocolate does to you. )**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And without any noise….he JUMPED AND GOT HER!"

Cathy and Samantha let out a terrified shriek as Tomiko grinned satisfied. They were all now sitting around a fire, listening and telling ghost stories, even Sylvia, Stephanie, Sarah and Ken were there. Treize, Une, Zechs and Noin decided to join the group as well. It was already night and the moon was high in the sky.

"Guys, I won't be able to sleep tonight." Catherine whined.

"Afraid that the boogeyman will get you?" Trowa asked snickering.

"Oh shut up!" his sister retorted by hitting him behind the head.

"Moral of the story, never stop for a stranger, not even how hot they are."

"What about if they were flashing their boobs at you?" Hilde asked looking at the boys.

"HILDE!" Cathy yelled mortified.

"I have to admit I would surely stop if someone was to flash me their boobs…any volunteers?" Sergey asked looking around.

"Hentai!" Tomiko yelled, slapping Sergey on the head.

"Pervertido!" Ana yelled furiously as she stepped on Sergey's feet.

Sergey let out some colorful words in German as he hopped on one foot, while trying to rub his head. He sure made a funny picture, making the gang laugh.

"Girls are just so violent." Quatre commented to Wufei, who nodded his head.

Yet both cringed at the glare that Cathy and Samantha sent them. Wufei mentally admonished how scary Samantha could be. The girl looked so quiet and innocent. He snorted at this. Quiet and innocent his foot, she was nothing short from scheming. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted. She was after all a master at the puppy eyed look. Yes and Wufei hated to admit it, but he was weak against those large eyes of hers and that pouting lips.

That wasn't all though, Samantha liked to tease and play pranks on him. And when paired up with Hilde, Tomiko or Ana, it was complete disaster. He mentally cringed as he recalled the way she had bribed or better said tricked him into dressing up like a girl. How low has he fallen?

Hilde still had the picture. And the short haired vixen threatened to put it online. This was the second time he was pulled into the plan of scheming females. The first being when Jerry had admitted to liking him. Yep come to think about it, Ana and Samantha still hadn't said anything to anyone. And unfortunately he had said that he would do anything as long as they kept his secret.

Looking at the girls he broke in a cold sweat. They still hadn't said anything about Jerry, but they still hadn't told him to do anything either. What were they up to? Sighing he decided to push those thoughts away, maybe they had forgotten, probably seeing that Jerry seemed to have gotten over him, something that he was very grateful about. Nevertheless he still had to deal with these devious females. May Buddha help him, he thought with a defeated sigh.

Women, you want to kill them, but you can't live without them, he thought amused as he focused his gaze on Hilde that was still talking.

"Well, you guys would be surprised to hear that this island also has a ghost story." Sergey said all of the sudden.

Everybody turned to look questioningly at him. His face was serious as he looked into the flames. Cathy and Samantha swallowed hard, fear creeping in their bones.

"This happened about a hundred years ago."

"You all remember the small village we passed before getting here?"

A few yes were heard as Sergey continued.

"There was a young woman living there that was called Amara. The girl's parents had died very young. She was only 15 when they died, fortunately for her, her parents left her with enough money to get through life and she had a house as well."

"Amara always kept to herself and the villagers found this began circling around that Amara was a witch and the daughter of the devil." Sergey lowered his voice, so that seemed even more eerie.

"Talk about superstitious." Zechs growled, rolling his eyes.

Noin was sitting next to him, snuggled closer. Relena noticed this, but decided not to comment. There would be another time to tease her older brother.

"Many people began shunning her, while others teased and called her names."

"Nevertheless no one counted on what would happen on a cold November night. Two young boys suddenly disappeared."

"The villagers searched high and low, hoping to find the boys. They searched for three days straight, but they found nothing. As expected the villagers quickly looked for someone to blame."

"They blamed Amara." Relena whispered.

"Yes, they did." Sergey said seriously.

"A mob of angry villagers stormed towards her house and broke down her door." Cathy cringed as he pictured the whole story in her mind.

"They tied her up like an animal and dragged her out of the door. They demanded that she tell them what happened to the two boys, but of course she didn't know anything. The poor girl was severely beaten up, before being thrown in the sea."

"How awful." Dorothy said fisting her hands in her lap, feeling the girl's pain like it was her own.

"Yes, they left her to die, but for some reason, she managed to make it to this island."

"Of course, she was too badly beaten to survive."

"She took her last breathe over there." Sergey pointed to a spot on the beach behind them, making everybody look at the specific spot.

"With no one around her, with no one to bury her."

"That wasn't that scary." Cathy said letting out her breath.

"It was sad." Heero declared.

"The story doesn't end there."

"Now, it is said that every night, her spirit wanders this very island."

"She seems to appear out of the forests and walks along the beach; a sad voice can be heard singing, almost in pain."

"She wanders the whole beach, before walking towards the sea, where she seems to disappear below the dark water."

"The scariest part is that whoever is on the island and sees her ends up drowned."

"It seems that when you see her, you cannot look away and you're bound to follow her."

"Since then, there have been about fifty or more cases of drowning in this area."

"Some say it's an urban legend, while others can swear that they can hear her sad voice wafting over the sea."

"I guess no wonder the locals don't come here often."

"And the most ironic part was that the boys were found two days later, it seemed that they got lost in the woods around the village."

"Ok, anyone seriously freaked out by now?" Hilde asked standing up and rubbing her hands along her arms.

"I guess, it's time to turn in." Relena admonished as she too felt very tired.

She didn't really believe in ghost, so she wasn't scared.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm seriously spent." Tomiko said stretching her arms over her head.

"Me too." Ana said yawning.

"Ummm…Cathy you can let go of my arm now." Quatre said softly.

Cathy was clinging to his arm like dear life. He couldn't feel his arm anymore.

"Ana, you're with me!" Hilde yelled excitedly, grabbing the brunette's hand.

"I guess, I'm with Cathy and Samantha." Relena said looking at the two girls.

She mentally slapped herself for getting stuck with the two 'chickens'. She was sure that she wasn't going to sleep that easily tonight. She let her gaze wander to Cathy that had poor Quatre's arm in a death-grip.

"So that leaves me and Dorothy." Tomiko said casting a gaze at the blond.

"Yeah, if the ghost decides to attack Ana can scare it away." Hilde said smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, like you could defeat something that already dead." Sergey pitched in.

"There's nothing to fear, just go to bed." Treize said standing up.

He offered Une his hand, which she took gracefully. Ana and Sergey changed knowing looks as they observed, a smile tugging at both of their lips.

"Cathy, let go of my arm." Quatre said softly prying Cathy's hand from his arm.

He let a relieved sigh as Cathy finally loosened her grip. He winced as he noticed the nail marks in his skin. By the looks of those marks you would think she was related to a cat.

"Anyways, guys sleep tight!" Ana quipped as she grabbed Hilde's hand and began dragging her towards their tent.

Everybody nodded, their consent as everybody slowly stood up and walked to their tents. However everybody stopped in their tracks and Sergey's voice floated towards them.

"Sweet Dreams." He said softly, while chuckling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The camp was silent as everybody was sleeping peacefully. It had taken a while for Relena to get Samantha and Cathy to sleep. Sylvia, Sarah and Stephanie had also been affected by the story. None of the three girls had fallen asleep that easily. Sylvia slowly opened her eyes as she stirred. She gasped as a shadows flew passed her tent.

"What's that?" Sylvia asked sitting up.

"Probably the wind." Stephanie assured as she tried to go back to sleep.

"There it is!" Sylvia yelled pointing to the shadow.

Stephanie also sat up and looked around, sure enough a shadow passed by the tent. Both girls held their breath as they hoped that they were seeing things. Stephanie even closed her eyes as she silently prayed. Snapping one eye open, she gasped as she saw the shadow again.

"Ghosts." Sylvia and Stephanie whispered as they quickly jumped in the sleeping bag together.

"Sylvia and Stephanie, why don't you come out and play?" A voice hissed.

The voice was very eerie and both girls could swear that it was voice from the dead. Amazingly enough Sarah seemed to still be asleep. Sylvia bit her lip as she tried to ignore the shiver of fear that ran along her spine.

No, she wasn't scared, she kept repeating to herself. However all thoughts of bravery left her mind as the voice once again spoke to them.

"I'm sure that your souls would be very tasty."

That was all it took for the two girls to jump out of the sleeping bag and run out of the tent, screaming their heads off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't sleep with all that noise." Relena said sitting up.

Straining her ears, she could hear a soft voice singing. The voice echoed all around them. It was sad, almost in pain. Her eyes widened as Sergey's words echoed in her head.

'No, it can't be.'

"Relena, what's going on?" Cathy asked sitting up.

"I don't know." Relena confessed.

"Oh my GOD!" Cathy yelled as she heard the singing.

"It's her!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Shh…quiet." Relena muttered as she slowly opened the door of the tent and snuck her head outside.

Her eyes grew like saucers as she watched the distinctive form of a woman in white walking along the shore. She quickly stuck her head back inside and closed the tent. Okay, she didn't see that. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Yes. She looked up as Cathy called out her name. Cathy looked scared, while Samantha looked like she would run out of the tent at any time.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation to all of this." Relena said taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

Nevertheless terrified screams drew their attention and Relena felt her blood run cold. Throwing all caution to the wind, she stepped out of the tent, not knowing what to expect.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Who the hell is causing all that racket?" Heero asked sitting up.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that heard the noise, for Trowa and Wufei also sat up.

"Did you hear that?" Trowa asked straining his ears.

Trowa stood up and moved to the opening of the tent and stepped out of the tent. He shivered as the cool night air touched his naked chest. He narrowed his eyes as he watched a lone figure standing close to the beach. Her long black hair flew around her as the wind treaded ghostly fingers through the dark locks.

She wore what looked like a long sleeved long white dress that billowed behind her. Her whole body seemed to glow as she stood there at the water's edge.

"Umm…guys I think you would want to see this." Trowa whispered.

Heero and Wufei quickly exited the tent and stood at his side. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing. Sergey's story suddenly coming back to them. However all three of them looked at their side as a two black shadows passed by them.

"What in the seven hells is going on?" Wufei cried out surprised.

The guys quickly whirled around as screams were heard. They watched as Sylvia and Stephanie ran passed them both of them screaming about ghosts. However their way was blocked by two shadows that seemed to immerge from the forests, both girls stopped in their tracks. They didn't know what the black bundles in front of them were, but grabbed onto one another as the bundles slowly stood up. They screamed as red glowing eyes were revealed to them.

Both Sylvia and Stephanie screamed again and dodged the shadows and disappeared into the forest behind the beach.

By now everybody was awake and outside of their tents. Treize and Une looking at the students. Neither of them knowing what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this?" Treize yelled angrily.

His head snapped to his right as he watched two shadows ran passed him into the forest, where Sylvia and Stephanie had disappeared into. He looked confused, not knowing exactly what they were.

"Heero, what is going on?" Relena asked as she ran towards him.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out."

"Let's go." Heero said.

Trowa and Wufei nodded their head as they ran into the forest, Relena quickly following them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe it, the story was true." Stephanie yelled as they kept running deeper and deeper in the woods.

Leaves and branches tore at that clothes, but they didn't care, they just wanted to get away. Turning her gaze to the side, Sylvia was shocked to see a shadow running next to them. Only some trees separated them from one another. They screeched as Shadows jumped out from behind the trees and jumped towards them. Both girls skidded to a stop. The two shadows did a flip and landed on opposite sides of them, making the girls scream and turn around to run away. Again the shadow chose to run next to them.

It was like some kind of perverse game to them and the girls were their prey. Sylvia and Stephanie were extremely scared and they could feel their heart beating rapidly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sylvia yelled as the same shadows jumped out from the trees, blocking their way.

The girls quickly turned around and ran into the other way. They didn't get too far as a woman dressed in white stepped in their way. She looked ethereal. Her body and the white dress glowed eerily, while her long dark hair kept her eyes hidden from the two girls.

"You've been very bad, both of you." She spoke softly, her voice eerie and sending shivers down their spine.

"You've done some very bad things to your fellow classmates, especially Relena and Anastasia." The woman in white spoke.

The same eerie and soft singing surrounded them. Looking around, they were surrounded by trees and bushes. The girls wanted to turn around and run away, but found their way blocked by the two dark shadows, whose red eyes were trained on them. They panicked seeing that they were trapped. Sylvia fell to her knees, her face touching the ground.

"We promised, we will be good, just don't kill us." Sylvia said pleadingly.

"Please spare us." Stephanie whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

Sylvia raised her face to look at the woman in white, but closed her eyes as the woman in white leaned towards her.

"Run." She whispered in her ear.

She didn't have to think twice as she grabbed Stephanie's hand and ran for her dear life. The three figures stood quietly there as they watched the two girls disappear out of their view, before bursting out in laughter. Yes, bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, God, please tell me you caught that on tape." A female voice said giggling.

"If you mean the part of them begging for forgiveness, yeah." Duo said stepping from behind some trees.

The lady in white took off her long black wig to reveal, short black hair. It was none other than Hilde. The two so-called shadows pulled off the black cloak that they were wearing to reveal Ana and Sergey.

"I must say that those two girls can run, when scared."

"Yeah." Ana said trying to gain her breath.

"Oh God that was hilarious, you should have seen their faces." Duo said laughing.

Ana grinned, her red eyes glowing eerily in the dark. Sergey winked at her, a smirk playing on his lips. A throat cleared and all four turned to see Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Relena standing there; all of them looking quite pissed at being woken up in the middle of the night and believed to have seen ghosts.

"Umm..hi guys." Ana said giggling weakly as she scratched behind her head.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Duo said smiling sheepishly as he put on his most innocent face.

"That would be putting it lightly Maxwell." Wufei said crossing his arms over his chest.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	28. Chapter 28

**The girls are invading the boys' academy**

**Chapter 28**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A.C.**

**First of all thanks to my beta clueless-girl. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter and also those that just read my chapters. Thanks again guys. I hope that all of you will enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

Treize looked defeated at the four students in front of him. Sylvia and Stephanie were right now hiding in their tent and refused to come out. Une and Noin were trying to calm them down at the moment. Looking at the four students in front of him, he wondered what he could do about them.

Such innocent faces, the two girls possessed, but they were probably the more conniving little things that he knew. The first time he laid eyes on the two girls, he had thought about them being very quiet and calm, oh was he wrong.

The one called Anastasia could be considered Maxwell's twin sister. She held that same mischievous spark in her eyes that the American held. And from what Une, or as he liked to call her now, his lady, told him she was quite a handful before she came to the boarding school. It didn't help that she grew up with five brothers. The girl could match any male any day. And she seemed to be especially good with playing pranks and all in all mischief.

The dark-haired girl Hilde, had a reason for being Duo's girlfriend, she was after all just as crazy as him. Then there was Sergey Schneibeker, who was a terror on his own. And he was Anastasia's childhood friend, that alone spoke for itself.

The question was what was he supposed to do with them? He should punish them, but even he knew that what they did was very amusing. Sylvia and Stephanie had sure made a sight. Sighing he looked at them. He should punish them, but on the other had he didn't want to.

And besides it was well passed midnight and he wanted to sleep. In fact he hated being woken up in the middle of the night. Looking at the four pranksters, he got the sudden urge to throw all four of them in the cold sea. He almost laughed at the picture.

That would teach them, he thought amusedly.

He was brought out of his musings by someone clearing his throat. Looking at left side of the tent, he watched Zechs looking questioningly at him. He glared at him, but he seemed unaffected as he had the audacity to yawn. Scowling he turned to the four students, who instantly tensed. They had probably seen his scowl and thought they were in major trouble. Of course the next word that came out of his mouth shocked them.

"Just get out." He said softly.

Four pairs of eyes blinked owlishly at him and he felt his right eye twitch. Did they suddenly not understand English?

"Get out or do you want some kind of punishment!"

Seeming to sense his bad mood, all four students stood up and practically ran out of the tent.

"And stay out of trouble." He yelled, earning him a chuckle from Zechs.

"Wishful thinking." Zechs muttered.

"I know, just for once I wished they would stay out of trouble." Treize answered running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Now, you too get out, I want to sleep."

Zechs chuckled louder. Shaking his head, he walked to the opening of the tent. He knew very well from experience how annoying Treize could get when he didn't sleep enough or when he was woken up.

"Goodnight grouchy, I hope you get enough beauty sleep; you're going to need it for tomorrow." He said stepping out of the tent.

He didn't see Treize giving him the one finger salute. Muttering about arrogant vice-principles, he took off his shirt and lay down in his sleeping bag. All the while thinking and hoping that tomorrow would be a better day and hopefully those four would stay out of trouble.

**

* * *

**

Zechs quietly stepped out of the tent, only to be met with Noin waiting on him. He stopped in his tracks for a moment as he observed her. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. She wore a simple pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. He watched almost mesmerized as she opened her blue eyes to look at him.

"What kept you that long?" she asked smiling, while she pushed herself off the tree.

"How are Sylvia and Stephanie?" Zechs asked coming to stand next to her.

"You really don't want to know. Une is still trying to coax them into sleeping." Noin said rolling her eyes.

"That bad, huh? By the way, were you waiting for me?" he asked amusedly as he watched her fidget under his gaze.

"Maybe." She said cryptically, smiling teasingly.

"I feel so honored." He said grinning as he took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Walk with me?" She asked giggling.

He always made her feel like a schoolgirl with his charming ways. She was glad when he nodded his head. She slowly led him to the beach. It was beautiful night; the moon was full and illuminated the beach beautifully, giving the whole place a very romantic atmosphere.

She shivered as the cold night air brushed against her skin. Zechs noticing this threw his arm around her and brought her against him. She sighed contently as he offered her his body heat. They walked in companionable silence along the beach.

She could still recall how many times they had gone for midnight strolls along the beach when they were in college. She smiled as she recalled the good times that they had. She had thought that she would never see him again, but here she was in his arms. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

She couldn't complain how things were going between them. Zechs was the best boyfriend she could ask for. He was caring, sweet, loyal and protective. And it didn't bother that he was extremely good kisser and lover. She blushed bright red.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, nibbling her ear, making her cough embarrassedly.

She could hear his rich chuckle as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes, eyes that drew you in and made it difficult to walk away. That had been the first thing that had caught her attention the first time they had met. His eyes were a pure blue which were too sinful to describe.

She had been a quiet and naïve young girl, while he had been the seductive, experienced older boy and taught her things, her mother would blush if she ever found out. No one knew Zechs like she did. Everyone else saw a very calm and proper man. How wrong they were, behind closed doors or with her at least, he was a devil. He was a very passionate man. And she enjoyed and loved every bit of him.

Their relationship had lasted all through college, but it came to an end, when it was time for him to graduate. She didn't want to be selfish and keep him to herself. He was graduating and moving away, so it seemed necessary to give him his freedom. At first he didn't understand, he was furious and he even asked her if she was seeing someone else, but in the end he understood. They promised to write to one another, call each other and keep in touch, but with her finals coming up and him getting a job, they slowly lost contact.

So it was a complete shock to run into him here. She wasn't about to object it had given them a second chance, one that she wasn't about to throw away. She was brought out of her musings as they came to a stop. She watched mesmerized as his pale colored locks swirled around him in the wind. It was always funny how she had always kept her hair short, while had always kept his hair long. She was the girl, so she was supposed to have long hair and he was supposed to have short hair, seeing that he was a man.

She could still recall the time when she had brought him to a hairdresser. The poor man had gotten a blue eye when he had dared to cut some of Zech's hair off. To say she had never again gone with him to a hairdresser would have been an understatement. She giggled making him look questioningly at him.

"Did you reconsider getting your hair cut?" she asked grinning tauntingly at him.

"I've had my hair cut before." He answered tersely, making her laugh.

Him and his hair, she thought amusedly. He reminded her of Duo. The boy had a serious love for his long braid.

"No, what I mean is really cutting it short." She pushed.

"Lucrezia, you're pushing it." He said seriously, even though his lips twitch.

He knew that she was teasing him. She giggled as she raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine." She said pouting, causing him to chuckle.

Her eyes widened like saucers as he abruptly turned her around and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but quickly melted against him. She felt extremely giddy as he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

She didn't care where she was or who might see them, she was content. And as long as Zechs was kissing her, she was sure that even if the world decided to end, she would not even notice.

**

* * *

**

Dorothy growled as she sat up. She couldn't sleep anymore. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was barely 6:03 a.m. She cast a gaze at Tomiko that was sleeping soundly. Knowing that she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon, she decided to go for a walk. She secured her long hair in a ponytail. She pulled on a blue turtleneck sweater on top of her white spaghetti strap top before stepping out of the tent. She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest as the crisp morning air washed over her. It was still a bit dark outside, but not so much that she couldn't see.

Looking around she could see that she was the only one awake. She could clearly hear Duo's snoring, feeling pity for poor Sergey who decided to bunk with him for the night. Smiling she decided to make her way to the waterfall that Kevin had showed her yesterday. She hoped that she was on the right path.

The island might not be that big, but it was quite easy to get lost if you weren't careful. She let out a relieved sigh as the sound of rushing water met her ears. She was close to the waterfall. She smiled as she finally managed to push her way out from the forest and was met with the sight of the beautiful waterfall. It appeared that she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened like saucers as she noticed a figure standing below the rushing water. Her eyes widened even more when she noticed that that person was no other than Kevin.

She quickly hid behind the bushes. She wasn't sure why she did such a thing. Okay, so she wasn't a peeping tom, but for some reason she didn't want to disturb his solitude. She gasped as she watched him step out from under the waterfall. His red hair was clinging to his face and shoulders. She noticed that his hair had grown longer; it now came just in the middle of his back, contrary to his shoulders. She had never really noticed before what a hot body he had.

She watched almost entranced as a particular drop of water made his way from his neck, over his chest and stomach, disappearing in the water that kept the rest of his body hidden from her view. He calmly ran a hand through his red locks, the movement very sensual in Dorothy's opinion, making the young woman blush. She froze as he raised his light brown eyes to look in the direction where she was hiding. Her heart beat faster as she assumed that he had seen her. She was just about to look away when he turned his back to her and slowly began making his way to the shore. She let out a relieved sigh. She could just imagine what the others would do if they found out that she was spying on Kevin. Yeah, like she would ever live it down.

The next moment every thought left her mind as she found herself looking at Kevin's nice naked posterior. Her eyes grew wide in shock and her face turned as red a fresh picked tomato. It took her a moment to realize that Kevin was naked and that she was staring at his rather naked ass. She found herself unable to look away as he pulled himself out of the water, the water cascading from his body. She bit her lips. Okay, now she was definitely being a pervert.

She was finally able to look away, even when a part of her protested against it. Yet as she turned to gaze at him once again, she found him once again staring in her direction. She was just about to assume that it was just a coincidence when he spoke.

"Nice view, don't you think so, Catalonia?" Kevin asked a mischievous smile on his face.

Dorothy felt as the air was knocked out of her. He knew she was there all along. Her face once again flushed in embarrassment. She just couldn't believe it. This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her. So, she did the only thing she could think at the moment. Dorothy Catalonia fled.

**

* * *

**

The next day…

"You're quiet today." Wufei muttered as he looked at Samantha, who was lying next to him on the cold sand.

She sighed as she turned on her side to look at Wufei. She still didn't understand what he had seen in a simple girl like her, when there were so many more beautiful looking girls out there. Samantha personally didn't think of herself as beautiful. Compared to her friends and other girls she knew she found herself rather plain looking. The only thing that could be considered somewhat special about her, were her eyes which were a very light shade of green. Almost mint green to be exact.

As she stared at Wufei, she couldn't help but admit that he was extremely handsome. His face was defined and manly, with his strong jaw, almond shaped eyes, straight nose and those manly lips of his. His skin was pale due to his Chinese heritage contrasting beautifully with his dark obsidian locks that seemed to beg her to run her fingers through them.

However his most alluring feature were his eyes, which were so dark, often reminding her of the dark and mysterious night. Wufei was mysterious in his own right. He always exuded that kind of silence confidence that she was quite envious of. Okay, so he was the most stubborn person she knew, besides Tomiko of course, yet that was what made Wufei, Wufei. She wouldn't change him either.

She smiled as she sat up. She quietly laid her head on Wufei's shoulder, making her boyfriend look questioningly at her. She ignored his gaze as she sighed. Wufei didn't say anything as he put his arm around her, bringing her against his side.

"Do you want to tell me, why you're so quiet today?" Wufei asked playing with a strand of Samantha's light brown hair.

"Just thinking." She said grinning while giving him a look that clearly stated that she wasn't about to tell him about what she was thinking.

"Hn…are you sure you won't tell me about what?" Wufei asked calmly, although his dark eyes held a certain mischievous glint in them.

She instinctively leaned away from him. Samantha felt her heart beat faster at this. Wufei always seem to make her feel like a prey and that he was a predator. Don't get her wrong, it didn't scare her, to the contrary it thrilled her. Something about Wufei that she liked a lot was the fact that he was always the one in control. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to deny him anything. The thought alone made her blush.

She was brought out of her musings by Wufei's hot breath on her face. Her green eyes focused on his tall looming form. She had somehow found herself leaning on her elbows and Wufei looming over her. He had his arms braced on both sides of her, effectively trapping her. She swallowed hard as he leaned towards her. She instinctively closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her.She was extremely surprised when she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Are you certain that you won't tell me what you were thinking about?" he whispered, taking her earlobe between his teeth, making her gasp, while she snapped her eyes open.

How was she supposed to concentrate with him doing those things to her? She swallowed hard as she tried to regain her voice that had suddenly left her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words came out of her mouth. She mentally kicked herself. All thoughts left her head as he gently kissed her neck, precisely on her pulse point. She felt him grin against her skin as her pulse jumped under his touch. She narrowed her eyes.

Conceited jerk, she mentally growled.

"So what were you thinking about earlier?" he whispered in her ear.

"Umm…well…I.." She was blabbering.

She tried to find some kind of sense in her stupid mind of hers, but of course her mind was being turned to jelly thanks to her oh so sexy and wickedly yummie boyfriend, who was now gently nibbling on her neck. She was sure that the others would be shocked to see Wufei acting this way. Of course she was the only one who saw this side of him.

"Samantha, you're babbling." He whispered, while chuckling, making her narrow her eyes at him; he was clearly enjoying torturing her.

She gathered whatever strength she had and managed to push him back on his back with her straddling him. She smiled impishly at him, enjoying the shocked look on his face. Apparently he wasn't expecting such a bold move from her.

"I was thinking of how lucky I was to have such a handsome boyfriend." She said leaning towards his face and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled as she heard him let out a frustrated sound. He was expecting her to kiss him on the lips.

"Wufei, what ever did you see in me? I mean I'm not really beautiful nor am I the most intelligent between the girls?" Samantha asked all of the sudden.

This question must have taken Wufei by surprise if the look on his face was any indication. Samantha made to pull away when he didn't answer after a few seconds, but was stopped by Wufei's arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him, so that their noses were touching and she was gazing in his dark eyes.

"Don't you ever dare say that again." He said sternly, looking straight in her green eyes, before he kissed her breathlessly.

Everything that he needed or wanted to say to her was transmitted through that one kiss. She knew very well that Wufei wasn't one to profess his undying love. He just wasn't that kind of person. However the kiss that he bestowed on her, told her everything that she needed to know. He did care for her and that made her happy.

**

* * *

**

Tomiko looked curiously at Sergey as he put on his goggles. He had woken her up quite early this morning and asked her to go snorkeling with him. She wasn't sure what to say to him, but his large amber eyes begged her to say yes and in the end she did.

Her dark eyes wandered to him and she found herself admiring his tanned skin and lithe body. He wore a simple crimson board short that hung dangerously low along his hips. His spiky blond hair gleamed in the morning sun.

Unlike him, she was as pale as she could be. And for some reason, no matter how much time she spent in the sun, she would just not get a tan. She pulled her long hair in a ponytail on top of her head as she secured her goggles. She wore a simple two piece navy blue bikini. The bikini top tied behind her neck and was a v-neck, exposing a bit of cleavage, but not so much that it was indecent.

He turned to her, grinning like an idiot in her opinion. There was just a certain childish quality in him that she didn't possess. At times it could be endearing, while at other times she found it absolutely foolish. Sergey really reminded her sometimes of those anime characters. She shook her head.

"So are you ready?" Sergey asked excitedly as he grabbed her hand.

Tomiko's eyes widened as she felt his hand slid against hers. She blushed as he tugged at her hand, making her follow him. She wondered what was happening to her? She was momentarily distracted as she stepped in the cold sea water. She had no time to complain as Sergey pulled her in. She yelped as she was pulled under.

As soon as Sergey released her, she quickly swam to the surface and gasped for breath. She turned to glare at him as he chuckled at her. She was just about to pummel him, when he held up his hand in a surrendering gesture.

"I'm sorry that was the easiest way for you to get used to the temperature of the water." He said innocently.

"You mean by almost drowning me!" she hissed, her dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh come on, stop being such a drama queen. Take a deep breath and follow me." He said taking a deep breath and disappearing under the deep blue sea.

She looked confusedly for a moment, before taking a deep breath and following him. She had to admit that he was a very good swimmer. He moved swiftly through the water, appearing to be in his element. She was momentarily distracted from looking at him as her dark eyes noticed her surroundings.

Her dark eyes widened considerably as they settled on the underwater beauty around them. Coral reef adorned the white sandy floor of the sea, while different color fishes swum around them. Sergey watched as she gazed inquisitively at some rocks that were adorned by some plankton.

Her long hair had come loose from the ponytail and was now swirling around her as she dipped down to observe some small fishes that scurried away from her. Her dark hair almost looked like liquid ink the way it moved around her.

Her pale skin looked almost as white as the sand below them. He swallowed hard. The swimsuit that she wore didn't leave too much to the imagination. He had tried not to stare, but it was proving very difficult due to the way, she was moving almost seductively through the water. Whoever said that your body was your temple was right for once. And he would do just about anything to worship her 'temple'.

He mentally berated himself for such silly thoughts. He blamed his teenage hormones. He suddenly remembered something that Duo and he had discovered earlier. He was sure that Tomiko would love it. He quickly swam towards.

Tomiko was just about to head up; she was running out of air after all, when he felt someone grab her hand. It was Sergey again; he motioned for her to follow him. Not sure what he was up to, she followed him. They came to what looked like a small cave. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go in or not, but a tug on her arm, made her follow him after all.

She gasped for air as they finally broke the surface of water. She was about to scold Sergey for his reckless behavior, but stopped as she looked at her surroundings. It was a small underwater cavern.

"Do you like it?" Sergey asked noticing her childish expression as she stared at her environment.

"It's cool." She whispered in awe, making Sergey chuckle.

He winked at her, before swimming to what looked like a small beach. There was sand and everything. She curiously followed him. He effortlessly pulled himself out of the water and helped her out. She shivered a bit, her skin reacting to the cold dust of air.

"How did you find this?" She asked running a hand through her wet hair.

"Duo and I happen to run across it when we were swimming." He said taking off his goggles and rubbing his nose.

"It's quite beautiful." She said sincerely as she stared at the roof. The rock formation was interesting and the stones glistened with different colors.

She wished that she had brought a camera with her, but knew that it would have been damaged if it was exposed to water. She sighed. She would have to be satisfied with just being here. She yelped as she felt something brush against her feet. She unconsciously tackled Sergey as she tried to get away from whatever it was.

They both fell in an undignified heap on the ground, with Tomiko on top. She curiously looked up and felt embarrassed that what had touched her feet had been nothing more than a crab. Soft chuckling brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to gaze at Sergey that was grinning at her.

"Normally I prefer to be the one on top, but I can get used to this." He said grinning, his pearly whites visible to her.

She blushed brightly as she noticed their compromising position. Heat surged in her cheeks, turning them an even darker shade of red as she scrambled off him. He on the other hand slowly sat up a bit and rested his weight on his elbows as he stared lazily at her with mischievous and slightly alluring amber eyes. She scowled, making him grin even more.

"I won't bite, Tomiko." He said huskily as he tried to get a rise out of the Japanese girl.

"Hn…pervert." She muttered turning her back to him as she sauntered to the water.

"Oh, you hurt me. And here I was hoping that we could have some nice alone time together." He said making big sad puppy eyes, which made her snort.

"If you want some time alone, I will glad to leave you here." She said tauntingly.

"Oh come on, Tomiko, you know you want me." Sergey said winking, making her laugh.

He was such a goofball, she thought amusedly. He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't stop himself and burst out in laughter.

He finally quieted down and jumped to his feet. She raised an eyebrow at him, when she noticed how funny he looked with his blond hair filled with sand.

"Let's go Romeo. The others must be looking for us. And I don't won't to think what they will think when they find both of us missing." She said frowning, but he could clearly see the amusement in her eyes.

She turned to jump in the water, but stopped as she felt him press his chest against her back. She stiffened as his hot breath washed over her ear and neck.

"They would probably think that I abducted you and was ravishing you at the moment. Not such a bad thing, I must confess." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She quickly whirled around to give him a piece of her mind or preferably knock some sense into him, but he was already gone. Whirling around, she had just enough time to see him jump in the water.

Cursing in her native language, she jumped in the water. She was intent on bringing some bodily harm to him when she caught up with him. The jerk didn't even wait for her, she thought dejectedly, but her thoughts were cut short as he surfaced next to her. He was smirking once again. Without a thought her fist shot out, but fortunately for Sergey he had quick reflexes and caught her hand just in time.

"Hey, watch it, you almost hit me." He said mockingly.

"Idiot, that was my point, you pervert! How dare you say such things to me!" she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Her eyes widened in shock as she was pulled against his hard chest. Her voice left her as she found herself staring in twin pools of amber. She blushed once again; she could feel her heart beating in her chest and her breathing grew ragged. She was too close to him. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, warming her up.

"Tomiko, Tomiko." He whispered in a soft voice, her eyes unconsciously lowering to his tempting lips.

He grinned as he noticed where her gaze had lowered. She furiously raised her eyes to gaze into his. She could see that he was thinking about something as he gazed at her, but she wasn't sure what. She was just about to kick him somewhere very painful when he released her.

"We should get going." He said softly as he turned his back to her.

She had no time to ponder his mood wings, seeing that he gently grabbed her hand once again. He told her to take a deep breath and before she even knew it, they dove into the water.

As she slowly swam behind him, she wondered why he had sudden mood swings and why he was affecting her so much. She mentally kicked herself. He was just playing with her, nothing more. And yet there was a part of her that hoped that he meant the things he said.

**

* * *

**

"I'm tired." Relena said yawning as she rested her head on Heero's lap.

She raised her arms above her head and stretched them. She felt really tired and lazy today and she blamed it on those four devils who decided scare the shit out of Sylvia and Stephanie. She was the kind of person that once she was awoken, it would be very hard for her to go back to sleep. And Sylvia and Stephanie could have woken the dead with their screaming.

She yawned again, while she sleepily rubbed her eyes. They sat there quietly observing the others frolicking on the beach. She giggled as she watched Duo got slammed into the sand by Wufei. They were playing football. She winced as poor Duo let out a painful groan. That would leave a bruise.

"Smile."

Both of them looked up as Ana stood there with her camera. They had barely any time to blink, before she snapped the picture. She smiled brightly before running towards the others.

"How the hell, does she have that much energy?" Relena asked annoyed, making Heero chuckle.

She looked really cute when she was annoyed. Her brows would furrow, while she would wrinkle her nose. Apparently she didn't like him chuckling at her; she surprised him by stretching her arm and playfully hitting him on his arm.

Heero smirked at her, before tickling her, causing her laugh and giggle, while she tried to move away from him. He surprised her again by pinning her to the ground and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, before releasing her. Of course she was taken back by his kiss. It took her a moment to realize that he had released her. He smirked smugly at her, making her glare at him.

"Unfair." She yelled indignantly, sitting up, making him smirk.

"Maybe, but sure effective." He said in his sexy voice of his that made her blood heat up.

He stood up, offering her his hand, which she gladly accepted. She smiled as he threw his arm around her and began leading them to their friends. She instinctively snuggled closer to him, letting out a satisfied sigh. He smiled softly at her, making her feel like the most special girl in the world. She knew very well that Heero didn't smile that often, so every smile that he bestowed on her was very precious to her.

It saddened her a bit to think that it was so hard for him to smile. She had often asked him about his childhood, but he kept it quite vague. From what he had told her, she came to the conclusion that he didn't have the best of childhoods. Sure his father was rich and they had everything that anyone could want. They were the 'typical' family in everyone's eyes, but his father had never been the caring type. He was too strict in her opinion, asking and expecting so much from Heero.

So she secretly made it her mission to see him smile as many times as she could. She was proud of her accomplishment. Heero was the same Heero with his friends, but with her he was a different person. He was more open and she loved this. Without even thinking she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at her with confusion clearly in his eyes, but she only smiled at him. She took his hand and dragged him towards their friends. How could she explain to him, how much she cared for him and that his smiles were all she needed.

Both of them were too busy with one another that they didn't even notice someone watching them.

Ken sighed as he turned away from the happy couple. He felt his stomach turn; he was supposed to be the one with her, he thought dejectedly. He still couldn't understand the attraction that he held for the blond girl. It was strange to say the least.

His turquoise eyes widened as he found himself looking at Sylvia. The girl stood there a small smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her as he stared to walk pass her. He just didn't like the girl for some reason.

"Hmmm…spying on them?" her soft voice floated towards him, making him stop in his tracks and turn to gaze at her.

"Someone might think you're infatuated with Relena." She said coyly.

He scowled. What was this girl up to? He chose to ignore her, but she was quite persistent as she stepped in front of him blocking his path. He tensed as she raised a hand to run along his cheek. She was quite bold in his opinion.

"So am I right, do you like Relena?" she asked stepping back and circling him like a predator.

He bit his lips in order to stop himself from snapping at her. He wasn't one to loose his cool that easily. He tensed once again as he felt small arms circle his waist and a small feminine body press itself against his naked back.

"It's quite difficult to want something that belongs to another, isn't it?" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath stirring the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

He growled in annoyance, making her chuckle. He resisted the urge to shiver as she tentatively ran her hands long his naked chest.

"I guess we're in the same ship." She whispered in his ear, before releasing him and walking away like nothing happened.

He stood there, staring at her retreating form, all the while silently wondering what she meant. Was she referring to Heero? Did she like the Japanese guy? He smirked, how ironic. He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as he also began walking away. Who knew maybe Sylvia would be of some use after all.

**

* * *

**

Dorothy made sure to avoid Kevin the whole day. She wasn't sure how she would react if she was to face him. It was embarrassing to know that he knew that she had been spying on him, while he took a bath. She bit her lower-lip as she recalled his tempting and glorious body under the waterfall, with water running down it. She blushed brightly, while she furiously shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't one of those hormone crazed teenagers that went gaga over half-naked or in this case completely naked guys. It didn't matter how hot that guy was.

Dorothy sighed as she picked at her food. Cathy and her decided to get something to eat, but of course she wasn't that hungry. She tentatively took a bite from her food. Cathy who was sitting across from Dorothy raised an eyebrow as she noticed the redness in Dorothy's cheeks. She knew that something was up; Dorothy had been acting really strange since this morning.

"Good morning." A male voice greeted them.

Cathy smiled as she noticed Kevin standing there with a plate of food. He smiled kindly at them, before sitting down next to Dorothy, who for some reason refused to even acknowledge him. In fact the redness in her cheeks only increased, Cathy noted. It didn't take too long for Cathy to understand that something was up with these two.

"So what are you up to this morning?" Cathy asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that settled between them.

"I was hoping to read a book." Kevin said raising his face and smiling gently at the redhead; his light brown eyes complimenting his red locks.

Cathy had to admit that this young man kind of reminded her of her boyfriend. Just like Quatre he was soft-spoken and extremely polite. However unlike Quatre he held an air of calm and tranquility that often amazed her. It made her wonder though if he had a mischievous side just like Quatre.

"I see." Cathy said softly observing the way Dorothy tried to scoot away from Kevin.

"If you excuse me for a moment, I have to ask Quatre something." Cathy said standing up.

The look on Dorothy's face when she said that, almost made her laugh. She gave her a look that clearly said that she couldn't be serious about leaving her alone with Kevin. Schooling her features, she gave both of them a soft smile, before bounding away.

Dorothy mentally cursed every God up there as she watched her only salvation at the moment walk away and leave her alone with **him**. She sat there quietly waiting for him to say something, but to her utter surprise he just stayed silent and ate his food.

She should have been glad for this, but the silent was unnerving. What was he thinking? What was he planning? All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she watched him eat out of the corner of her eyes.

"What are you planning!" She yelled slamming her fists on the table, shocking the poor young man sitting next to her.

She turned to glare at him, her silverfish blue eyes narrowed dangerously. She felt her right eye twitch in annoyance as she watched his sexy lips twitch in a very soft smile. It was not just a smile; no it was the teasing sexy smile of his that brought the image of him naked under the waterfall in her mind. She instantly blushed.

"Why so tense Dorothy?" He asked innocently as he ran a hand through his long hair that for some reason, he decided to let loose.

"I didn't mean to spy on you." Dorothy said sighing as she turned back to her food.

There was no reason in arguing with the dumbass. He was just so calm and everything, causing her want to slap him silly.

"Oh, you really didn't mean it?" he asked teasingly, making her wonder where the soft and almost too quiet Kevin went to be replaced with this Duo clone.

"No…I was curious. I'm not a pervert, you know." She snapped, her anger threatening to explode.

"There's nothing wrong with admiring the human body. It's something very normal." He said as he picked a piece of carrot from her plate and gently nibbling on it.

"Uhuh…yeah so I guess you wouldn't mind parading around naked then." She said feeling a little calmer as she snatched the piece of carrot from him and swallowed it.

"No. I've been to nudist beaches before. And I must say it's quite liberating. " He said taking a sip from her orange juice.

"Yeah…right. Hey! Don't you have your own food!" she cried out indignantly as she tried to hide her food and drink from him.

"You didn't seem too hungry. And your food seems delicious, maybe I should have chosen something else." he said looking to his bowl of tomato soup and piece of bread.

"Well, I'm hungry now." She growled.

And she wasn't lying. She was a lot calmer now, especially after he didn't make such a big deal of it. And now that she was calm, she did feel hungry. Her stomach growled and she picked up some fries and plopped it into her mouth.

"As I've said before Catalonia, you need to relax a little more. Live a little." He said while munching on his piece of bread.

She turned to gaze at him. He was staring languidly at her, making her swallow hard. He even made eating sexy, she thought embarrassed. There was just always an air of tranquility around him that drew her like moth to fire. Everything he did was so casual and effortless.

"And I presume that walking around naked would accomplish that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ummm…no, but I wouldn't mind the view." He said earning him a glare from the blond next to him.

"You're impossible." She muttered, shaking her head, causing some of her blond hair to fall in her face.

She tensed as she felt his fingertips gently trace her face. It felt like tiny spots of warmth on her skin at the places where his finger gently caressed her skin. She once again blushed. She looked up only to find him very close to her. She hadn't even noticed him move. She shivered as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

However instead of removing his hand immediately, he gently traced the curve of her ear, than he continued to her jaw line and finally settled on running his fingers along her arm. She swallowed hard as he gently entwined his fingers with hers. She felt her face grow hotter.

She mentally wondered what he was doing.

"You're beautiful, you know that." He said softly, making her gaze surprised at him.

She had never been told that she was beautiful before. Not even her ex boyfriend had told her this. She had been told that she was pretty; she had also been told that she was hot, but never beautiful. She couldn't quite explain the feeling coursing through her at the moment. And the way he said it was with so much sincerity and conviction that it made her heart beat fast. Without even knowing what she was doing, she leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." She muttered, a bit awkwardly; she wasn't that good in expressing her feelings that well, but hopefully he would understand all that she wanted to say in that small peck.

He smiled warmly at her as he tightened his hold on her hand. She couldn't help, but giggle as well. He chuckled, making her face grow hot once again. She was sure that her face would get stuck resembling a tomato by all the blushing. Yet at the moment she didn't care.

After finally calming down, they resumed eating with him occasionally stealing some of her food. She didn't protest as he scooted closer to her, so that their bodies were touching. She wasn't sure what was going on between them, but she sure wasn't complaining.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	29. Chapter 29

**The girls are invading the boys' academy**

**Chapter 29**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing A.C.**

First of all thanks to my beta **clueless-girl**. Thanks to **Hana **as well who is always ready to help with new ideas and last but not least thanks to all the reviewers.

_Hana, kawaiinekochan, Heero-Yuui, AzNAnGeL0, jisAtsU siLENcE, black-gundam-child, Torchured Artist, Raizard333, unknown beedee,Chiban-chan__ and ODST girl058_

_Thanks a lot for reviewing, especially those who have stuck with me from the beginning. As I said before the story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters left until the end. _

* * *

Ana gazed curiously at Sergey; he seemed rather down. She took a seat next to him on a rock, where he stood gazing at the blue sea. She raised her face to gaze at the slightly darkened sky. It looked as if a storm was heading their way. She pushed that thought aside as she turned to gaze at Sergey. He was looking more serious than usual, while he seemed to contemplate something. She momentarily played with the idea of him contemplating the reason of existence, before quickly wiping that thought away. The blond disaster next to her would probably be thinking of some girl, alcohol, sex or some girl. Yeah, most probably some girl. Such a pervert he was, she thought amusedly.

"So what's up with you? You're awfully quiet." She said nudging him in the ribs. She was such a curious creature, she knew that her curiosity would end her in big trouble some day, but she didn't care.

"Nothing is wrong." He said curtly, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him; he was lying through his teeth.

"You know, you suck at lying." She said grinning. He ignored her.

"Awww…come on, maybe I can help." She whined as she made large puppy eyes at him.

He tried hard to laugh at her stupid expression, yes she never quite perfected the puppy-eyed look, whenever she did try out the look, she ended up looking like she was drunk or had serious mental issues. His lips twitched in a soft smile, which she unfortunately saw.

"Oh my God, he smiled. YAY!" she yelled jumping to her feet and doing a happy dance.

He couldn't help it and laughed. That was what he had always loved in Ana, the way she always seemed to lighten one's mood. She finished her victory dance took a seat next to him as she laughed along with him. He was finally able to take some control of himself as he turned to gaze at her.

"So are you feeling mischievous?" he asked smirking.

He almost chuckled as she watched him suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes, almost as if challenging him to do anything to her.

"Don't worry, I won't be doing anything to you, but I will be glad if you would aid me in my little plan." He said, still smirking.

She let out a relieved sigh, before scrunching her nose. She knew that he was changing the subject; she was going to let it slide for this time. Shaking her head, she pinned him to the spot with narrowed honey-brown eyes.

"Tell me, is there any way I will end getting suspended or anything?" she challenged.

"Not if things go accordingly to plan." He winked at her, causing her to sigh and run a hand through her long hair.

"I know that I'm going to regret this." She said defeated, making him grin.

* * *

Treize, Une, Noin and Zechs found themselves sitting behind a long table with six cups filled with some kind of a reddish pink colored juice in front of them.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Treize asked shooting Zechs a glare.

Zechs smirked as he sniffed tentatively at juice. Relena had asked him to convince the other teachers to take part in a drinking contest. He had agreed; he couldn't after all deny his little sister anything. Treize was paranoid thinking that the kids wanted to poison him or something. He rolled his eyes as he watched the normally calm and collected headmaster sniffing the cup of juice, making sure that, the liquid wasn't tampered with.

"Hello guys and girls, gather around. Is everybody ready for the world championship juice drinking contest!" Sergey said loudly as he ushered the students forward. The students roared excitedly as they clapped and whistled. Sergey grinned as he made a large bow and motioned to the four contestants sitting at the table.

"Let's introduce our four contestants which you all know. First of all let's give a round of applause for our first contestant, our principal Treize Kushrenada. He has a large mouth, now let's see if he can use it for anything else, besides talking and reprimanding us." Treize shot Sergey a glare which he ignored.

"Up next we have our way cooler vice-principal Zechs Marquise, who is of course rumored to be dating Miss Noin. Nice catch Zechs." Sergey said giving Zechs two thumbs up, even though Zechs was glaring murder at him.

"Okay our next contestant is Miss Midii Une. She's the dear sweet headmistress of our 'visiting' school. Isn't she lovely guys? If only she were younger." He said dramatically, making the crowd roar in laughter, while Une blushed.

"And last, but certainly not least, the angel of my heart, Miss Lucrezia Noin. Even her name is beautiful. If only we would have met in different circumstances." He said brokenly.

By now both Treize and Zechs were picturing different ways to kill the young man who was obviously embarrassing them.

"Anyway, the game is simple, the one who drinks the most juice wins. We have four lovely ladies that will be helping with refilling cups. Ladies, please take your places."

Ana, Relena, Samantha and Hilde stepped forward. Ana shot Sergey a glare, but he only winked at her. She resisted the urge to pummel him. He was really enjoying this. She mentally asked herself why she decided to help him. Sergey was mentally doing a victory dance as he watched the teachers take hold of their first cup. This would be very amusing.

"And start!" Sergey yelled, thus signaling the beginning of the contest.

* * *

Everyone was up and ready for the big scavenger hunt, even though the teachers looked quite tipsy. Ana glared daggers at Sergey, but he had assured her that the teachers weren't really drunk, just a little tipsy, so that they would loosen up a bit. Ana rolled her eyes as Noin tripped and giggled a bit.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Tell you later." She whispered, making him raise an eyebrow at her.

She excused herself and walked towards Sergey intend on pummeling him. Trowa watched her walk away, all the while wondering what was going on. He had noticed how much time those two spend together. He kept telling himself that he trusted her, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little jealous. It was just strange he guessed, Sergey had after loved her once and maybe he still did. Trowa shook his head, he was being idiotic, still, a part of him couldn't stop the jealous gleam in his eyes as he watched his girlfriend with the blond guy.

Relena on the other hand was excited, she had always loved scavenger hunts, especially when the clues were hard to find. She loved challenges. It gave her a sense of accomplishment when she was able to surpass these challenges and accomplish the tasks that she needed to do. She grinned excitedly.

It would be very simple. They would be divided in groups of two. Together they had to try and find about fifteen things that were on a list. Some of the things that they needed to find were easy, while others were nothing short from a riddle. The competitive side of Relena was eager to begin and to win. This would take brains, something that she knew that she had.

The only downside to all of this was that the teachers would be making the groups. If she was lucky she would be stuck with someone she liked. She prayed that she would get stuck with Heero, but knowing her luck, she would be probably be stuck with Sylvia, she thought dejectedly.

"Okay, the groups will be as followed…"

Relena bit her lips. She wasn't about to jinx herself. She was going to get someone she liked. Yes, she was. If only she knew how wrong she was.

Relena sneezed. Just great, she was lost with this unbearable oaf, she was soaked, freezing and she was now coming down with a cold. Yes, it had turned out just peachy. For some reason or another, she had been paired up with Ken. Yes, someone up there must really hate her, he thought dejectedly. And things only seemed to get worse after that.

Yeah, they had barely been on their way about half an hour, when it began pouring. The Captain obvious with her didn't have a sense of direction, so that they were probably walking in circles at the moment. Basically they were lost, yeah lost on a small little island. She resisted the urge to curse out loud and oh did she mention that her boyfriend was stuck with Sylvia? Yes, that was just great.

She sighed. Could things get any worse? She looked up as she felt a warm hand enclose hers, raising large azure blue eyes, her breath caught in her throat as Ken looked down at her. He was tall, she had to admit that. He softly brushed away a strand of hair out of her face, making her blush prettily.

"I found a small cave, come." He said turning around and gently dragging her along.

"What?" Relena managed to squeak.

"You're already coming down with a cold, if we stay in this rain, you will only get worse." He said without turning to look at her.

Relena knew what he meant; she could already feel the signs of a cold. And she was sure if she didn't watch out; she would probably end up getting a fever.

* * *

Ana was not in a very good mood. Here she was kind of lost with one of her least liked person in the world and not to mention, it was raining. She was soaked to the bone, cold and hungry. Yes, it was such a wonderful day. She couldn't ask for anything else. She turned around when she heard someone mutter a few choice words under her breath.

Sarah lay there with her face covered in mud; apparently she had tripped and ended face first in mud. She rolled her eyes, watching as the girl stood up. The girl had no surviving skills whatsoever. And being stuck with her was getting on her nerves. It wasn't like she hated the girl or anything. It was just that the girl followed Sylvia and Stephanie around like a lost puppy. She didn't even realize that Sylvia and Stephanie didn't really care about her. She sighed; it was rather pitiful the way the girl followed the two other girls like a lapdog.

Ana's eyes went wide when she noticed Sarah sitting up. She had to stop herself from laughing. The girl's whole face was covered in mud, even her hair. She looked like she had decided to take a mud bath. Ana bit her lip in order not to laugh. Shaking her head, she looked at Sarah.

"Need some help?" she asked, not knowing why she was being polite, offering her hand.

"Not from you." Sarah snapped, slapping her hand away.

Ana's eyes instantly narrowed. Okay, so much for being polite. Trying to hold her temper in check, she counted to ten to calm herself. Sarah was really asking for it. She wasn't in the best of moods and the girl was just pushing her.

"Suit yourself." Ana hissed, anger clearly in her voice and she turned around and walked away.

She could stay there if she wanted, she thought angrily, stomping away. Sarah blinked owlishly as she watched her retreating form.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked, quickly jumping to her feet and following the brunette.

She really didn't want to be left behind and by the looks of it Ana would have no qualms of leaving her behind, especially after the way she had just behaved. Ana whirled around and for only one moment Sarah felt rather plain compared to the Spanish girl as her cinnamon brown hair whipped around her and her honey-brown eyes seemed to glow.

"We must look for some place dry; otherwise we will likely get sick." Ana said coldly.

To prove her point Sarah sneezed, making Ana sigh. Shaking her head, she motioned for Sarah to follow her.

It wasn't that easy walking, seeing that the place was covered in mud and it was slippery. A few very colorful Spanish curses left Ana's mouth as she almost slipped and broke her neck. She was slowly making her way down a small hill now. She tried hard not to slip. She gazed at Sarah behind her, who wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. The girl was trying to get the mud out of her hair.

"Watch out, it's a bit slippery." Ana said trying to warn the girl, but it fell on deaf ears. Sarah let out a startled scream that made Ana turn to look at her.

Ana's honey brown eyes widened in surprise as Sarah collided with Ana. The Spanish girl let out a startled cry as both of them tumbled down the hill. Sarah was screaming her head off. Ana let out a painful cry a rock bit into her shoulder on the way down. Closing her eyes in pain, she never saw the large rock on the bottom of the hill.

They slammed into the rock, Ana getting most of the damage, considering that Sarah landed on her knocking the air out of her. It took a moment, before both of them reacted. Ana groaned; her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her head was pounding. She looked up as she heard Sarah let out a painful groan.

"Get off!" Ana snarled, her shoulder was aching pretty badly.

She quickly reached for her injured shoulder and wasn't that surprised to see blood. She hissed; it stung pretty badly. Sarah quickly stood up, after hearing the pain in her voice. She gently prodded the bump on head, before turning to Ana. Her eyes widened like saucers as she noticed the blood on her arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked panicking.

"Peachy." Ana muttered sarcastically standing up.

She ignored the pain in her body as she slowly began walking. Sarah wisely kept silent as she followed her. Her eyes widened as she watched Ana stumble. Instinctively she rushed towards the girl and helped steady her.

Ana was completely surprised. Why would Sarah help her? She didn't question her as she led her to a rock and made her sit down. Taking off the bandana from her head, she wrapped it around Ana's shoulder.

Ana winced as Sarah tightened the makeshift bandage around her shoulder. She couldn't really see the damage, but Sarah assured her that it wasn't that bad.

"Thank you." Ana whispered, making Sarah smile.

She often did things for Sylvia and Stephanie and never had they ever told her thank you. It felt good to be thanked. Shaking her head, she helped Ana stand up.

"Why do you follow Sylvia and Stephanie around?" Ana asked breaking the silence.

Sarah tensed at this.

"They're my friends." She whispered, making Ana snort.

"You know very well that, that isn't true." Ana said softly.

"That's not true!" Sarah yelled.

"Hn."

"It's just complicated. They're the only ones to ever pay attention to me." Sarah said softly, lowering her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You shouldn't let them use you. Friends do not do that." Ana whispered.

"I know." Sarah said softly.

Ana didn't say anything anymore after that as they slowly continued on their way. And Sarah was glad for that. She just didn't want to discuss the issue anymore; for what Ana had said was true and it made her wonder if she really could consider Stephanie and Sylvia to be her friends.

* * *

Relena shivered violently. She was soaked to the bone. It was still pouring. Fortunately for them, Ken had managed to find a small cave, but with no means to getting dry they were still very cold. Azure blue eyes watched as Ken slowly pulled his shirt off. She instantly felt her face heat up. She avoided further embarrassment by looking away.

Her azure blue eyes were trained at the ground, while she tried to stop blushing. Ken had one of the hottest bodies, she had ever seen. Okay, it wasn't like she had seen many males half-naked before. Yet still her instincts told her that he was a very good male specimen or like Hilde would say 'a hot piece of meat.'

He was very well-build with just the right amount of muscles showing. He wasn't bulky or anything. He was lean. The board short that he wore, hung dangerously low on his hips, making her wonder why it hadn't fallen off yet. She mentally berated herself. It wasn't like she wanted it to fall.

Taking a deep breath she raised her eyes to stare at her companion. She watched mesmerized as he raised his hand and ran it through his pale colored hair. She watched as the water droplets ran long his chest. Her blue eyes followed one droplet in particular that ran from his neck, along his chest, stomach and ended up in his belly button.

"It's not polite to stare." She heard his smooth voice call out to her.

Relena was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she found turquoise eyes staring at her. She could see amusement clearly shining in those beautiful orbs, but there was something else there, something that made a shiver go down her spine.

"I wasn't staring." Relena snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin defiantly in the air.

She wasn't going to let him see, how much he was really affecting her. Her ears were met with rich laughter. She turned to gaze at him with large eyes. Damn, that was a sexy laugh. She mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her? She had Heero. She loved Heero, so why was she thinking such nonsense things? She mentally cursed herself. She refused to acknowledge the effects his rich laughter was having on her.

Ken stopped laughing in favor of studying her. She was very easy to read, her emotions played on her face. He could see that she was quite confused and angry at the moment. He wasn't quite sure why? He let his eyes wander over her form, taking advantage that she seemed preoccupied with her thoughts at the moment.

Her long honey-blond hair was clinging to her face and shoulders. The white tank- top that she had been wearing was now completely transparent and showed the blue swimsuit under it. Her light blue eyes swirled with emotions. Her face was flushed, giving her a very cute look. Her pair of plump pink lips were parted slightly, tempting him to kiss them.

He quickly looked away. He wouldn't entertain such thoughts at the moment, seeing that he would probably follow on his urges. Since the first day he saw her, he wanted her. He had thought she would be easy, but he had been wrong. She was very strong willed and unlike other girls she didn't throw herself at him. It almost appeared that she disliked him. Call him stupid, but that only intensified his attraction to her.

She was beautiful, yes, but he had seen and had others that had been much more beautiful than her. And yet he couldn't stop thinking of her. Of course he had been disappointed to learn that she had a boyfriend, but not even that would stop him. At first he had just wanted her as a quick screw, another conquest, but as the days went by, he found that maybe she would be the perfect girlfriend for him. She was such an enticing combination of looks, intelligence, temper and passion.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Things weren't supposed to be this complicated, not when it came to girls. And yet here he was like a love-sick puppy. He snorted, drawing the attention of Relena, but he was too far in his thoughts to pay attention to her.

Relena narrowed her eyes at him as she heard him snort. She swore that she would hurt Sergey and Ana when she got back. Thanks to them she was stuck with this prick. What kind of plan was it to get Treize, Une, Milliardo and Noin drunk?

"You need to take those clothes off." Ken said breaking the silence.

Her head snapped up to glare at him. The freaking pervert.

"Excuse me!" Relena exclaimed, making him roll his eyes.

"Look, don't you have a swimsuit under there?" he growled, having about enough of her bitchiness.

Relena snapped her mouth shut and nodded her heart dumbly as she blushed once again. Of course she had a swimsuit under her clothes. She promptly ignored Ken as she stood up and slowly peeled her soaked clothes from he body. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin, giving her goosebumps all over her body. She tried to ignore his stare, although she could practically feel his burning eyes all over her body.

Now clad only in her two piece swimsuit, she took a seat on the ground. She was still shivering, but it was much less now. She tensed as Ken took a seat next to her. His arm lightly brushed her arm, making her blush. She could feel the body heat radiating off him. Fortunately she didn't have to think too much about it as Ken broke the silence once again.

"So how long, do you think we will be stuck in here?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know. I guess that most students must have headed back by now." She answered softly.

It wouldn't hurt to be civil. She pulled her legs up towards herself and rested her chin on her knees and she wrapped her arms around her legs. She let out a tired sigh.

"Wouldn't the teachers come and look for us?" Ken asked.

"Yeah right, Sergey and Ana got them drunk. We will be lucky if they're awake." Relena said wryly.

"Ana and Sergey, why am I not surprised?" Ken said smirking, this of course intrigued Relena.

"How do you know Ana and Sergey?" Relena asked curiously.

"I met them both at fencing tournaments and let's just say that I kind of rubbed them the wrong way, especially Ana."

"Hmm…you were your charming self." Relena said sarcastically, earning a mock glare from Ken.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself." Ken suggested, seeing that they were stuck here; they could as well find something to do.

"What do you want to know?" Relena asked sighing.

"I don't know." Relena sighed and tugged her legs under her.

"Well, my name is Relena Sophia Dorlian. I'm currently seventeen. I'm from the Sanc Kingdom, in Europe. It's a very small country. My parents died when I was very little. I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Dorlian. I have a brother, who I've been recently reunited with. You know him. He's Zechs Marquise. My best friend is Hilde Schneibeker. I've been living at the Saint Mary's school for about four years now. I have one year to go, before I graduate. I'm thinking about moving to the US, where I hope to study law."

"Wow, short and simple." Ken said chuckling, making Relena grin.

"What about you?" Relena asked curiously turning to gaze at him.

"Well my name is Ken Akira Tanaka. I'm eighteen years old. I'm from Tokyo Japan. Both of my parents are alive. My father is the CEO and owner of Tanaka enterprises, my mother is a very well-known painter. I'm an only child, so yeah I'm spoiled and my father doesn't really know what to do with me anymore. I've switched schools too many times to count. As you can guess I'm kind of a trouble maker. Like you I have one more year to go, I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I was thinking something like a detective or something, although my father is intent on me taking over the company." Ken said grinning.

"Sounds interesting." Relena said smiling calmly, she tried hard not to notice how boyish he looked grinning like that.

"So how long have you and Yuy been going out together?" Ken asked, making Relena blush.

"A few months now." She said smiling happily.

"A shame I didn't get here sooner." Ken whispered, making Relena turn to gaze at him with large confused azure blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Relena asked, making him chuckle.

She gasped as he gently traced her arm, his fingers gently dancing along her skin, leaving goosebumps in its path. His turquoise eyes bore through her azure once as he gazed at her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could swear that her heart would jump out of her chest as she noticed how close they were. She could practically feel his hot breath on her face. Their lips were only inches apart and she mentally wondered what it would be like to be kissed by him.

Just as that thought passed her mind, a picture of Heero's face flashed through her mind, making her turn away. Ken tried hard not to show his disappointment as she turned away from him.

"I'm with Heero and I love him." She whispered.

Without looking at him, she stood up and made her way to the opening of the cave. There she stood gazing outside. Ken didn't say anything as he leaned against the cave wall. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. So close, yet so far away, he thought sarcastically as a smirk crossed his lips. He wouldn't just give up yet. She was worth the effort, he thought turning to gaze at her.

Relena could feel his eyes on her. She tried to ignore him as much as she could. She was feeling really bad, for even thinking about kissing him. She was Heero's girlfriend and she loved him and here she was thinking about kissing a total stranger. Was she really that easy? She bit back tears of guilt that wanted to come out and berated herself for being that weak. Sighing softly, she gazed at the dark sky, hoping that the rain would stop soon. She hoped that Heero and the others were okay.

* * *

Heero was pissed off. Here he was stuck with the last person he wanted to be stuck with, namely Sylvia. For the past hour and a half he had tried to ignore her, but it was proving futile with her constantly trying to get his attention. He clenched his jaw as he recalled that Sylvia was the least of his problems. Relena was after all somewhere out there with Ken.

His Prussian blue eyes flashed dangerously. He really didn't like the guy. Ken was very blunt about his attraction to Relena. He made no qualms of backing away either. The guy was too conceited for his own good.

"Heero, where are we going?" He heard Sylvia whine.

He ignored her question. He resisted the urge to tell her to fuck off. He had already decided that they were going back to camp. There was no way that the scavenger hunt could continue, bearing in mind that it was pouring. He was sure that all the groups would be turning back as well. He swiped at some of his bangs that were plastered against his forehead.

He really wanted to hurt someone at the moment, preferably Ken. He had never met such an arrogant person before. He didn't want to brag or anything, but most guys at the school knew when to back off. Yet Ken wasn't at all intimidated by him.

He was way too cocky for his own good. And it didn't help that almost all of the girls at their school found him attractive, except Ana that was. The distaste and rivalry between the two was very clear. And it made him wonder what lay between them. Maybe he could ask her or Sergey. Sergey seemed to know something as well.

"Heero, my feet hurt. Can we rest for a moment?" Sylvia whined.

Heero took a deep breath through his nose and he prayed to whatever Gods up there to give him some patience or he would end up tying Sylvia to a tree and leaving her back there.

"If you want to rest, you can. I'm not." He said coldly as he continued to walk.

Sylvia huffed as she watched him walk away and completely ignore her. She had thought that this would be the perfect time to spend some time alone with him. She had tried just about everything to get his attention. The first few minutes she had tried simple flirting. She had stopped when he had sent her a glare that could have frozen hell.

Her last attempt had been playing the damsel in distress. She thought that by complaining about her feet, would made him take pity on her. Yet she was completely wrong. He only ignored her even more.

She mentally cursed Relena. Of course he was anxious to make it back to camp. She wasn't stupid. She was aware that Heero wasn't happy with Relena being paired up with Ken. The tension between the two was as clear as day. It also seemed that Ken was attracted to Relena. She smirked, it seemed that there was a love triangle.

This could be used to her advantage, she thought wickedly as she stared at Heero's retreating back.

Jealously blinded people and made them see things that weren't there. It could be entertaining to see how far Heero could be pushed. She silently wondered how much trust he actually had in Relena. She smiled evilly. Oh she would really enjoy this. She stared at Heero's back, who simply oblivious to her plans.

Yes, she would really enjoy this, she thought satisfied.

* * *

Relena wanted nothing more than to make it back to camp, she just didn't think it would be a wise choice to be left alone with Ken for much longer. She couldn't understand what had just transpired between them; one thing was certain though she was afraid of the feelings he invoked in her.

She bit her lower-lip in anger and distress as she recalled the urge she had felt to kiss him. Her cheeks heated up as she recalled how close his lips had been to hers, if one of them had only leaned in a bit they would have kissed. And strangely enough she would have allowed it. She bit her lip even harder as she fisted her hands at her side.

No, she shouldn't be thinking about it, but she knew that she could not let it go without analyzing the situation. She cursed herself for having to analyze everything, even though she hoped that maybe by doing so she would be able to explain her lapse in mental stability. Well at least that's what she could call it considering that she would have to be crazy to want to kiss Ken.

She raised her face, her azure blue eyes running over his form. He was walking a good few feet in front of her; it seemed that he had noticed that she needed her space and she was secretly glad of this.

She watched in fascination as the muscles in his back rippled as he raised a hand to run though his spiky hair. She unconsciously licked her lips, her nervousness getting the best of her. Her eyes widened as she realized that she might be attracted to him; she knew that it would be a normal thing, he was after all gorgeous.

She had been unable to see this in the beginning, because she had been too intend on biting his head off with her snide remarks, but now that she got to know the more gentle and friendly side of him she didn't have anything to stop her from really seeing him. She groaned and slapped her forehead.

This was not good.

She wrapped her arms around her body as she tried to shake those disturbing thoughts from her head. She was Heero's girlfriend and she loved him. How could she be thinking of someone else like that, especially Ken, someone that Heero absolutely loathed? She wasn't blind, she could clearly see the distaste in Heero's eyes every time he gazed at the blond young man in front of her. Heero would hate her if he ever found out about this whole mess. She felt fear and despair creeping on her as that specific thought crossed her mind. She would not be able to bear Heero hating her.

She was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't see the root, her feet getting caught in it. A startled cry left her lips as she stumbled forward, closing her eyes and bracing herself, she expected to hit the hard ground, but it never happened as she felt strong arms wrap around her and catch her.

Opening one eye she made sure that she wasn't imagining things. Her other eye snapped open as she noticed the hard chest which she was pressed against. Her face heated up instantly as she heard the familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked as he steadied her.

He had just stopped to ask her if she needed to rest when he saw her trip. He had instinctively reached for her and caught her. He raised an eyebrow at her when he felt her tense, before she quickly pushed herself away from him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." She said curtly, avoiding his gaze.

He was perturbed by her distant attitude, but he decided not to ask, even if he suspected why she acted the way she did. He bit back a sigh as he motioned for her to follow him. He didn't wait for an answer as he continued walking; her soft footsteps behind him assured him that she was following.

Relena was glad that he didn't ask her anything else. She once again wished to be back at camp, anything to be away from him. She knew that it was childish and cowardly, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to relax and hopefully banish those foolish thoughts in her head.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Yeah, that's it for now. I'm sorry for the long wait, but things are really hectic, I'm also trying to revise the old chapters of this fic. I've been reading the old chapters and I must say they're HORRIBLE! There are so many mistakes! **

**So hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, for sneak peeks or info about updates, just check out my livejournal, you can find the link on my profile, feel free to leave comments or add me as a friend if you want to. Anyways until next time. **


End file.
